


Хинтерландская Доктрина: Те, кто не имеют принципов, поддадутся любому соблазну

by j_dead (thedead)



Series: Хинтерландская Доктрина [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Unhealthy Relationships, and sexual content btw, в процессе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 85,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedead/pseuds/j_dead
Summary: Лайт – политик. Что может пойти не так?





	1. Восхождение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halfpromise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfpromise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Who Stand For Nothing Fall For Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388977) by Halfpromise. 



> if you miraculously stumble upon this and wonder: 1) yes, its a translation of «Those Who Stand For Nothing Fall For Anything». 2) yes, i have the author's permission for posting it on ao3. 3) it's 600k words, are you nuts? yes. 
> 
>  
> 
> (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6310298) 
> 
>  
> 
> I. ВАЖНО: большое количество англицизма и английских шуточек и игр слов, и я очень сильно пытаюсь их нормально перевести. это очень длинная и медленно разворачивающаяся история в которой ОЧЕНЬ много стекла. 
> 
> II. ВАЖНО: хинтерланд – слово используемое в британской политике: обширность знаний индивидуума (или же их отсутствие) по академическим, художественным, культурным, литературным и научным направлениям.

— Какая жалость. Ему бы понравилось.  
  
— Тота, мы на его похоронах.  
  
— Ага, столько людей. Как думаешь, на поминках будет бесплатная выпивка?  
  
Я вижу, как Дживас подходит, чтобы подхватить наш разговор. И выглядит он так, словно не спал несколько дней и выживал лишь за счёт треков кокаина. На нём вчерашний синий костюм, который подходит к его пожелтевшему языку. На мой взгляд, даже если его синий костюм выглядит не как тефлоновое покрытие, то это всё равно недопустимый прикид для похорон. Ненавижу дешёвые костюмы. Ненавижу Дживаса. Эти двое были созданы только для того, чтобы позлить меня ещё больше.  
  
— Надеюсь, там будет бесплатная выпивка, — говорит Дживас, спотыкаясь, — Но опять же, он всегда был жмотом. К чему меняться после смерти?  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что это несколько неуважительно? — сказать это — было правильным решением, и почему-то говорить это всегда должен я. Дживас лениво пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не знаю значение этого слова. Эй, у кого-нибудь есть… смекаешь?  
  
— Дживас, ты сейчас издеваешься.  
  
— Значит есть, а ты просто не хочешь делиться. Айзава не был единственной жадной сволочью в Доме. Ооо, это его дочь? Она выросла, не правда ли? Я на секунду. — И он снова идет блуждать по местности как голодный орангутан.  
  
— Он действительно собирается подкатить к дочери на похоронах её отца? — спрашивает меня Тота. Прежде чем ответить, я проверяю часы и, увидев время, тяжело вздыхаю.  
  
— Можно подумать, что нет, но так как это Дживас и у него отсутствует какое-либо чувство стыда и порядочности, то, вероятно, да.  
  
— Где Миками?  
  
— На встрече. Некоторым людям повезло больше. Вот почему я здесь. Кто-то должен представить наш отдел.  
  
— Получается, ты не был знаком с Айзавой?  
  
— Нет, поэтому я чувствую себя здесь как дома, — я оборачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на стоящую рядом толпу. Здесь много работников из Департамента Здравоохранения, что не особо шокирует. Некоторые из них переходят из группы в группу, электорат происходит даже на похоронах их бывшей главы. Тота неожиданно поднимает руку, чтобы почесать кожу головы, и я немного отхожу от него.  
  
— Я его тоже не знал, — говорит он. Я оторопел. Работая со своим боссом в одном здании, но при этом никогда ранее его не встречая, Тота выглядел слишком расстроенным.  
  
 — Я думал, что ты был с ним знаком.  
  
— Нет. Кто-то сказал мне, что будет буфет.  
  
— Тота!  
  
— Что? Очевидно же, что я тоже отдаю свою дань уважения. Вторая смерть главы в этом месяце, да? Если считать Хигучи и Пенбера, то это уже четыре… за сколько месяцев?  
  
— Да. Везение.  
  
Тота и я выглядим также глупо, как и все присутствующие — стоящие бок о бок и смотрящие на сцену с такого близкого расстояния, будто бы ожидая прибытие поезда. Даже несмотря на то, что похороны закончились, _все_  чего-то ждали. Я редко присутствовал на христианских похоронах, поэтому не знаю, чего ожидать. Всё проходило по обычному ритуалу, но казалось, что живые беспечные улыбки людей выглядели намеренным издевательством над мертвецами. В толпе безразличных дежурных политиков и полицейских виднеются подавленные горем родственники. Закон и законодатели никогда не смешиваются, уж точно не на публике. Внезапная вспышка смеха сопровождается провальной попыткой прикрыть её фальшивым кашлем. Это оказывается Дживас, который теперь стоит в центре шатра посреди толпы. Он разговаривает с дочерью Айзавы, которая сжимает у носа платок, и со скучающим видом поглядывает на играющий 'Адажио для струнного оркестра' квартет. Гроб её отца стоит в нескольких метрах от них. Я не удивлюсь, если Дживас начнёт на него опираться.  
  
— Ты же не думал, что Министерство Здравоохранения будет огорчено? Он получил работу лишь пару месяцев назад, — вслух удивляется Тота. Он, кажется, озирается по сторонам на наличие еды. — Думаешь, мне стоит волноваться?  
  
— Видимо, он ел много дерьма. — Несомненно, что к сорока годам, высокий уровень холестерина был у многих политиков. Смерть в офисе не препятствует их планам. Никто не хочет застоя. Это лишь подталкивает прессу к занятию сыскной работой, но желающих того, чтобы она рылась в личных делах — нет.  
  
— Я знаю, что он обедал каждый день в ресторане напротив офиса.  
  
— В «Ужине у Генки»? Тогда не удивительно. Я поражен, что он не умер раньше.  
  
— Это значит, что будет ещё одна перестановка? Ведь она уже была после Хигучи.  
  
— Конечно будет, — Я проверяю свой телефон. Никаких новых сообщений, кроме одного от Мисы, до которой мне сейчас нет дела, — Как думаешь, сколько времени мы еще здесь будем находиться?  
  
— Без понятия. Чего мы вообще ждём? Служба окончена, не так ли? У похорон есть антракты?  
  
— Они ждут катафалк, чтобы отвезти его в крематорий.  
  
— И мы должны на это пойти?  
  
— Нет, это только для семьи. Было бы быстрее, перевези мы его туда сами. Расстояние до того места лишь в ста метрах отсюда, не больше, — чёрт возьми, с меня хватит. Я чувствую себя невидимкой. Разведи мы здесь в честь Айзавы костёр — никто бы не заметил. Никто не обращался ко мне из Департамента Здравоохранения, что только злило меня ещё больше. Всё это было пустой тратой времени. — Каждые похороны, на которых я присутствовал, включали в себя большое количество бесполезного стояния. Я бы мог просто уйти. В час дня будет проходить голосование в одном законопроекте, и я мог бы успеть, если бы пошёл сейчас.  
  
Тота взглянул на меня, и я заметил, что его глаза немного покраснели и воспалились.  
— А как же шведский стол? — спросил он.  
  
— Опять ты про свой стол. Он точно домашнего приготовления, — говорю я ему. — Я не уверен, что хочу есть ту же пищу, которая, вероятно, довела человека до инфаркта. И тебе тоже не стоит. Если ты умрешь, как я буду объяснять это Саю?  
  
— Она бы, наверное, поблагодарила тебя за то, что ты подкинул мне эту идею, — говорит он печально, потерев опухшие щеки.  
  
— Вы должны прекратить вашу руготню.  
  
— Это она со мной ссорится.  
  
— Но она же не может ссориться сама с собой?  
  
— Слушай, Лайт, я люблю твою сестру, правда. Но с ней очень тяжело, — говорит он с чувством.  
  
Бедный Тота не был готов к моей сестре. После свадьбы милая девушка превратилась в пиранью, сжирающая его живьём. Я смотрю на землю, чтобы скрыть вырывающуюся улыбку.  
  
— Это семейная черта, что я могу сказать?  
  
— Она злится на меня, потому что я хожу на работу. Я сказал: «Ну и что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я был безработным?» На что она ответила: «У тебя нет амбиций! Если ты будешь работать больше и быстрее, то тогда, возможно, мы чего-нибудь добьёмся». Она ненавидит наш дом. Дом, который она сама выбирала, понимаешь?  
  
— Вероятно, что это больше связано с твоими часами работы, нежели с домом. Женщины просто склонны иметь один вопрос, который разрастается до такого состояния, что всё вокруг им кажется дерьмовым. Это пройдёт. Просто купи ей поход в салон или что-нибудь в этом роде. — Тота ещё не знал, но это будет повторяющейся проблемой, с которой ему придётся жить по крайней мере двенадцать часов в день до конца своей жизни. Выросший с сестрой, я знал, что иногда она может превращаться в огромный клубок недовольств. Такая слабая личность как Тота, была обречена на пожизненное несчастье. — Миса такая же, — сказал я для утешения.  
  
— Миса тоже кричит и бьёт посуду?  
  
— Нет. То есть она ничего не бьёт. Она просто кричит, но это лишь мой шанс для побега.  
  
Говоря об этом, я достаю из кармана ключи от машины, пока Тота пинает валяющийся кусок дерна.  
  
— Она хочет ребёнка.  
  
— Саю? Вау. Мои соболезнования.  
  
— Я сказал ей, что на данный момент мы не можем себе этого позволить, но это только сделало её ещё более сердитой, и она начала рубить морковь огромным тесаком. Потом она заплакала.  
  
— О.  
  
— Это нехорошо, да? Лайт, а что если она попросит развода?  
  
— Я не думаю, что это произойдет. То есть, когда Миса так себя вела, я просто купил ей платье, и она на некоторое время заткнулась. Ты должен научиться отключаться. Знаешь, что тебе нужно? Домашний офис с замком на двери.  
  
— Вот как? Жить с человеком, чтобы в конечном итоге запираться от него в комнате?  
  
— Не обязательно. Это только для чрезвычайных ситуаций, знаешь, как бомбоубежище.  
  
— А как насчёт котёнка? Саю любит котят? — сказал он с такой надеждой, будто бы нашёл ответ на вопрос, гложущий его веками.  
  
— Все женщины любят котят. Я просто не уверен, любит ли она кошек. Ведь в какой-то момент котенок станет кошкой. Но ты можешь заменить её новыми котятами. Правда, это не совсем ребёнок. Но, думаю, ты можешь попробовать.  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему всё так вышло, — он огорченно вздохнул. После моих слов он понурил голову, и я словил себя на мысли, что если не подбодрю его, то не смогу уйти с чистой совестью.  
  
— Они расслабляются и тянут за нитку. Это хороший знак: называется «гнездование» или что-то в этом роде. Я конечно за равенство, но женщины часто бывают необоснованными. О чём она вообще думает? Она слишком молода, и даже не может о себе позаботиться, не то, чтобы иметь детей. Меньшее, что она могла бы сделать — это научиться готовить. Я поговорю с ней.  
  
— Нет, если она узнает, что я тебе всё рассказал, то она убьёт меня!  
  
— Тота, я тебя умоляю, я не идиот. В первую очередь, ей нужна работа, а ты должен быть с ней построже. Женщинам не нравится постоянная доброта, поэтому попробуй быть добрым не так часто. Она болтается в доме днями напролёт, а есть более важные вещи, нежели упражнения на DVD.  
  
— Я не думаю, что моя жена должна работать.  
  
— Это пойдёт ей на пользу, но это лишь моё мнение. У Саю есть привычка садиться на шею тем, кто ей позволяет это делать. Конечно есть альтернатива — ты можешь сделать то, что она просит, но тогда на тебя будет кричать не только она, но и ребёнок. Это твой выбор. В любом случае, мне нужно идти.  
  
— Думаю, что останусь ещё ненадолго, — проворчал он, приняв своё поражение и готовность стать военнопленным, которого будут пытать, пока смерть не накроет его своими холодными руками. Перед тем как уйти, я хлопаю Тоту по спине и бросаю несколько мудрых слов.  
  
— Принеси ей бутылку Châteauneuf-du-Pape. Это её любимое.  
  
— Спасибо, Лайт! — говорит он, заметно оживившись. — Эй, ты поедешь в Харуки?  
  
— Да. Хотя ты точно не должен, — предупреждаю его. — Если твой дом — зона военных действий, то ты не должен оставлять всё как есть. Серьезно, это просто так не пройдёт. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что она может просто забыть об этом, но это так не работает, ситуация просто ухудшится. Потом это всплывёт в очередной ссоре как дополнительный аргумент.  
  
— Всё нормально. Я принесу ей вино, после чего подъеду туда.  
  
— Делай так, как считаешь нужным. Увидимся.  
  
— Лайт?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты ведь прикроешь меня?  
  
— Я прикрою вас обоих, но я знаю, что моя сестра может быть стервой.  
  
— Не всегда. — говорит он с глупой, мягкой улыбкой на лице. Идиот. Его уже ничто не спасёт.  
  


***

  
  
К моему приезду в Харуки было довольно пусто. Столы были расположены вокруг стоящих в центре дешевых кресел, в которых сидели люди, поедающие меню первого этажа — «купи два — получи одно в подарок». Этот амфитеатр был сделан специально для нашего высшего круга и время от времени мы сбрасываем на них пепел. Дживас проводит заседание и мы позволяем ему это делать только потому, что он козёл. Он задаёт мне вопрос насчет моей позиции в реформах пенитенциарной системы, которую он, к слову, считает неправильной и я с ним не согласен. Я вслушиваюсь в каждое произнесенное им слово и он должен быть благодарен, что я уделяю столько внимания на его болтовню. Мой ответ был краток.  
  
— Я бы действительно хотел обращать внимание на твоё мнение, но моё полное безразличие не даёт этому осуществиться.  
  
— Ягами, я люблю тебя, ты такой ублюдок! — взгляд Миками скользит по моему плечу, после чего он разражается смехом.  
  
— Он просто бесится от того, что у него завтра расследование. Какое веселье, — фыркает Дживас. Я замечаю, что небольшая группа людей из департамента культуры и окружающей среды находится в нескольких столах от меня и периодически бросает на меня взгляды. Я также подмечаю, что Тота уснул.  
  
«Харуки» закрывает глаза на употребление наркотиков, что является основой нашей любви. Единственным неписаным правилом является то, что жесткий стафф остается в ванных комнатах. Культура и Окружающая Среда курят. Мишима, который занял оставленное мною место в Культуре всё еще покупает Мальборо Голд. Это выглядит довольно жалостным зрелищем. Я ненавижу Культуру всем сердцем, она была полна самыми некультурными людьми, которых я когда-либо встречал, и большинство застревают там всю жизнь. Я достаю сигарету с турецким табаком Бельгийского производства. Но он достаточно дорогой, для того чтобы произвести впечатление и вызвать ко мне уважение. Я лениво прикуриваю, закрыв глаза, делаю глубокую затяжку, после чего откидываюсь на спинку стула, пуская небольшой клубок дыма над головами моих напарников. Намеренно оголив шею, я стараюсь напомнить всем присутствующим, для чего созданы их члены. Должно быть, я делаю это достаточно хорошо, потому что они перестают говорить, и я чувствую на себе их взгляды. Идите к черту, Окружающая Среда и Культура. И ты, Дживас, тоже иди к черту. Я хочу внимания и получаю его.  
  
Позвольте прояснить ситуацию: я не курю. Это опасно как и для собственного здоровья, так и для окружающих. Ведущая причина рака, болезней сердца, дыхательных путей и бесплодия. Тема табака оказывает огромное давление на медицинское обслуживание, необоснованно беспокоя при этом все сообщество и экономику (хотя правительство и одобряет курение из-за большого налогового вклада в казну, но мы никогда об этом не говорим). Также курение является проблемой завалов, причиной многих пожаров, и влияет на кожу, зубы, волосы и запах одежды. Но все время от времени курят из-за шепота, который постоянно убеждает их искать наслаждение в жизни. Так было всегда. Это было первым правилом на тайном языке политиков, которую я выучил. Оно говорит о том, что я Джокер в колоде. Моя преданность и нравственность продаются, поэтому обращайтесь ко мне с предложением, если у вас оно имеется. Все это могло быть или не быть правдой; со стороны я делаю одно, но на самом деле, все как раз таки наоборот. Моё сердце — дороже золота и никто не может к нему прикоснуться. Но мне нужно показывать другим, будто бы я раздаю приглашения. Вы всегда должны быть как можно более доступными, для того чтобы получить доступ к преимуществам. Во всех наших поступках кроется скрытый смысл. Сделанный нами выбор всегда должен быть обдуманным. Мой врач уверяет меня в том, что я не являюсь курильщиком.  
  
— Так что насчет расследования? — спросил я. — Это ведь только ради шоу.  
  
Дживас вновь засмеялся до боли в глотке.  
  
— Ты, надеюсь, в курсе, что Лоулайт там главный? — он перегибается ко мне через стол, на что я пускаю клуб дыма в его бестолковое лицо.  
  
— Да. И?  
  
— Он — Ротвейлер. Однажды он собирался взять меня на работу в его юридическую фирму и разорвал меня на части. Если мое резюме чертовски совершенно, то что, по-твоему, он сделает с тобой? Я тебе скажу. Он отрежет твои яйца и сделает из них серьги. Публично. Надеюсь, ты с нетерпением ждешь этого. Потому что я — да. Я могу даже постараться прийти, чтобы увидеть это своими глазами.  
  
— Я читал твоё резюме и оно далеко от совершенства. Я знаю, что ты гордишься своей степенью магистра, которую твой папочка охотно тебе купил. Она может выглядеть весьма прилично на бумаге, но, очевидно, встретившись с тобой, он с легкостью сможет тебя раскусить. Ты должен произвести впечатление лично, иначе приличная работа тебе не светит.  
  
— Ты настолько уверен, что выкрутишься лучше меня? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Конечно, — я рассмеялся над мыслью о поражении, — Я был руководителем сборной дебатов, и мы выигрывали чемпионат три года подряд. С тех пор как я ушел, они начали проигрывать каждый год. Тебе это о чём-либо говорит?  
  
— Это говорит мне о том, что ты хорош в пиздеже, ничего больше. Но он настолько же гей, насколько радужная сумочка, так что, возможно, ты ему понравишься. Ведь ты такой красавчик, Лайт. — Он тянется вперёд, но я успеваю уклониться прежде, чем его пальцы формы пинцета успевают ущипнуть меня за щеку.  
  
— Отвали, Дживас, — говорю я ему, но это лишь успокаивает его невыносимое самодовольство, и он садится обратно в кресло.  
  
— Как поживает Миса?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
У Мисы и Дживаса роман. Я знаю об этом, потому что однажды по возвращению домой видел, как он выбежал из моей квартиры по направлению к лифту в брюках, одетых лишь по колено. Я бы рассказал об этом, но железнодорожный контракт находился на критическом этапе переговоров, и мне было строго запрещено участвовать в каких-либо скандалах, несмотря на их незначительность. Я тоже спал с невестой Дживаса, Наоми, причем несколько раз, дабы успокоить мою предполагаемую травмированную гордость. Все, включая Дживаса, об этом осведомлены, поскольку подвыпившая на одном вечере Наоми не смогла сдержать свой язык за зубами. Политический инцест такого рода допустим до тех пор, пока оно не становится очевидным и особо обсуждаемым. В политике нельзя обвинять кого-либо в лицемерии, потому что это равносильно смерти. Хотя полная чистота поступков и не гарантирует свободное место в элите, но оно вполне способно его удержать.  
  
Потеряв ко мне интерес, Дживас теперь направляет его в сторону какой-то девушки за соседнем столиком. Одна из них, из Итальянского посольства, которое находится напротив, является постоянным клиентом. Он разговаривает громко и периодически утыкается в локоть, чтобы выругаться.  
  
— Твою ж мать, итальянки такие красивые. Это всё одежда, чувак! Ты бы на неё и не взглянул, носи она спортивки. Это всё одежда.  
  
Он говорит слово «одежда» с такой резкостью, будто бы сравнивает её с религией — чем она собственно и является. У итальянцев был свой вкус, привлекающий даже таких идиотов как Дживас. Я, напротив, всегда отдавал своё предпочтение американским и японским дизайнерам — у обоих чувствовалась некая продвинутость в инновационных комбинациях тканей и узоров, несмотря на то, что дизайнеры также отдают дань традициям. Надевая их одежду, можно было связывать личную лояльность, патриотизм и поддержку капитализма. Некоторые бренды пока недостаточно популярны, чтобы сделать их общими. Это говорит о том, что я выступаю за торговлю между этими двумя странами. Это говорит о том, что я поддерживаю промышленность своей страны. Пресса особо не заинтересована в мужской моде, но я был упомянут в статье «лучший стиль до тридцати» в ноябрьском номере «Metrosexuality». Страница пятьдесят четыре. Фотография должна была быть на одном из плакатов, но скандал с Мурамацу приковал к себе все внимание прессы и я оказался в гребаном пролёте.  
  
— Вот она в прошлом месяце переспала с Идой, — Миками указывает пальцем на оскорбленную девушку. Дживас хмурится при мысли, что теперь топчется в тени Иды. Ида — человек, которого не уважает никто и ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
  
— Я бы хотел спросить у неё «зачем?», но судя по тому, какую дешевку они сейчас пьют — я не удивлён, — бормочет под нос Дживас и стряхивает пепел с сигареты на нетронутый таяки. — Как прошло наше предложение?  
  
— Плохо, — отвечает Миками, и я чувствую, будто бы он только что воткнул в меня нож. Он не сообщал мне о таком важном факте, — Леди не одобрила его.  
  
В зале наступает тишина в знак уважение к Леди.  
  
— А что насчет Акутагавы?  
  
Миками лишь качает головой. Акутагава — министр Образования, который был в центре скандала, где он пытался затащить кого-то в публичный туалет. Его бросила жена, после чего он попытался покончить жизнь самоубийством. Но так как Акутагава бесполезен во всем, он потерпел неудачу. Недавно он вернулся к власти и теперь пытается снова набить себе цену при помощи новой образовательной реформы, которая конечно же потерпела неудачу. Если Леди вынуждена публично заявить прессе, что она «полностью поддерживает» одного из своих служителей, то это означало лишь одно: поцелуй смерти. Его уберут. В ближайшее время его ожидает отставка.  
  
— Значит скоро его не станет, — Дживас делает излишний комментарий, после чего наливает себе в стакан и обреченно стонет, — Где эта гребаная официантка? Ей за это платят. В любом случае, если Леди отменила с ним вчерашнюю встречу и не дала разрешение на представление Дома… Мы все понимаем, что это значит.  
  
— Да. Что ж, джентльмены, это лишь означает, что нас ждет повышение.  
  
Завершив фразу, Миками закуривает — Российская марка, использующая Балканский табак. Говнюк. У него есть акции с европейской футбольной командой, принадлежащей русскому бизнесмену, который, в свою очередь, имеет связи с мафией. Я хотел получить этот пост, но Миками занял место первым, встретившись с ним на ужине, пока я был вынужден ехать на выставку общественного искусства. Я остался без связей.  
  
Этот ублюдок кашляет в ухоженную руку и, извинившись, удаляется, оставляя после себя след дыма. Дживас, облокачиваясь о ручку кресла, смотрит ему вслед.  
  
— Его зад похож на мешок с гаечными ключами, — замечает он. — Эй, Миками, тебе бы в зал походить.  
  
— Его костюм просто плохо ушит, — объясняю я, следуя за Миками. Зуб даю, что Дживас сейчас тоже меня изучает.  
  
— Ягами? — Миками приветствует меня в пустом туалете, будто бы не замечал меня ранее. — Здесь, блять, даже негде развернуться. Придется использовать раковину. У тебя есть какая-нибудь карта?  
  
Я даю ему мою Амекс, и он выуживает из кармана прозрачный пакетик со стимулянтами. После чего я раздраженно говорю:  
  
— Я не знал про Акутагаву и Леди.  
  
Он окидывает меня мимолетным взглядом.  
  
— Нет? Ну, это можно было предугадать. Чертов идиот пытался затащить пацана в ебаный туалет в парке, будто бы мы в гребаных шестидесятых.  
  
— Эй, это слишком много. Мне пол трэка вполне хватит, — говорю ему я, наблюдая за тем, как он, используя мою карту, формирует две длинные дорожки. Миками издает приглушенный смешок и делит одну на половину.  
  
Прижавшись к раковине, он закидывается первым, после чего машет рукой подзывая меня, чтобы я взял свою долю. Миками развил у себя сильное привыкание, но он утешает себя тем, что употребляет лишь в компаниях. Тот факт, что он делает это очень часто, особо его не заботит, но я, несмотря на возражения, стараюсь поддерживать обеспокоенную вежливость. Он записан в скромную больницу за пределами Киото, на исправление носовой перегородки.  
  
— Не волнуйся за меня, — говорит мне Миками, — Куда я, туда и ты.  
  
Я не верю ему. Его дыхание участилось. Наркотик уже дал в голову, поэтому он ведёт себя совсем как другой человек. Судя по состоянию, он готов к работе. Я забираю протянутую мне скрученную бумажку и наклоняюсь. Через одно мгновение трэк исчезает. Я ощущаю горький привкус в носоглотке.  
  
— Что бы ты не делал, я буду поддерживать тебя. — говорю я, проводя пальцем по носу. — Мы должны будем устроить переговоры с компаниями.  
  
Акутагаву можно считать мёртвым, поэтому нам надо действовать. Если Миками получит его место, то я смогу занять место в Транспорте. Конечно же я уверен, что он захочет перетащить меня с собой в Образование, ведь я всегда делаю за него большую часть работы, но это будет более низкая позиция, и, после всех этих месяцев прибывания в тени, пришло время подниматься наверх.  
  
— Ты занят завтра?  
  
— Свободен после двух.  
  
— Отлично. Тогда в три часа будь в Club Job. Мне нравятся их кожаные кресла. Они напоминают мне библиотеку моего отца.  
  
Я действительно был огорчен потерей старого клуба — он был при Доме и был, по большей своей части, ответственным за бюджетные сокращения. Как оказалось, его закрытие совершенно на это не повлияло. Все лишь внесли в собственные расходы членство в клубе, добавив еще несколько незначимых вещей, чтобы не тревожить своё чувство вины. С закрытием клуба каждый его член стал немного зазнаваться. Между двумя фактами могла быть какая-то взаимосвязь. Никто не был слишком хорош для клуба — шкала была слишком высока. Я также не особо нуждался в бесполезном трёпе Миками о его ностальгии по креслам и отцовской библиотеке.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечаю я.  
  
— Как прошли похороны? Кто на этот раз? Моги?  
  
— Айзава.  
  
— Ах да, Айзава из Здравоохранения? Может мне лучше на его место? Или оба сразу? Теперь я вспомнил, он же только недавно пришёл? Вот что случается, когда к нам приходят работать из внешнего мира. Что бывший начальник полиции может знать о здоровье? Без обид, — он улыбается. Я отвечаю ему тем же.  
  
— Я должен с тобой согласиться. Мой отец тоже был удивлён. Когда он ушел в отставку, Айзава взял отдел под себя. Он сказал, что его довольно быстро оттуда выгнали.  
  
— Ну и смотри, к чему это его привело. К смерти. Они все думают, что в политике нет ничего сложного. Я знаю, что в большинстве случаев, мы укрываем некомпетентных ублюдков, но эти некомпетентные ублюдки хотя бы получают карьерный рост. Где он выпустился?  
  
— Кажется в Штатах. Потом перешел в NPA.  
  
— Вот как, — восторженно кивает Миками, словно этот факт доказал, что Айзава был обречён с самого начала. — Ненавижу этот наплыв синих воротничков. То, что нам не хватало — гребаных простолюдинов. Загребайте. Эта партия теряет свою цену — она становится слишком уступчивой к оппозиционной стороне.  
  
Одна популярная, бульварная и ущербная газета заявила о своей поддержке оппозиции на следующих выборах, потому что по их словам, нас совершенно не волнуют низы. Это немного усложняет нам дело, потому что больше половины населения — низший класс. В попытках исправить ситуацию было решено отдать обычным рабочим хорошие посты. Враждебность в рядах была неизбежна.  
  
— Эй, дамы, — Дживас врывается в уборную, — а что мы здесь делаем? Я опоздал? — говорит он и словно ищейка осматривает помещение.  
  
— Мы как раз обсуждали похороны, — вздыхает Миками, затем он уходит, чтобы отлить.  
  
— Ох, Мики, жалко что тебя не было. Это был блядский абсурд. И наш золотой мальчик не был впечатлен моим поведением, не правда ли?  
  
— Я никогда не узнаю, каково это быть впечатленным тобой, Дживас, — говорю я ему.  
  
Наркотик во мне требует драки. Раскромсать ему челюсть до состояния кровавого месива — будет главным событием этого дня, но я сдерживаюсь.  
  
— Остынь, — кидает он мне, помахивая пальцем и высыпая содержимое пакетика в один длинный трэк, после чего втирает приличное количество в десну. Он специально для этого отращивает ногти, чтобы они служили ему небольшой лопаткой. — Ты сказал ему?  
  
— Нет, мы не говорили о тебе.  
  
— Почему нет? Я всегда должен быть темой разговора, иначе я просто исчезну. Ты ведь не хочешь этого, не так ли, Ягами?  
  
— Дживас подкатил к дочке Айзавы, — бурчу я под нос, чтобы он наконец заткнулся.  
  
— На похоронах? — Миками смеётся, от чего чуть было не падает в писсуар. С тех пор, как он женился на богатой дочери бывшего политика, помогшего ему получить нынешнюю должность, Миками довольно редко пересекается с Дживасом. Он ненавидит свою жену, и это взаимно. Он любяще называет её «бестией» и всё ещё не может решиться на любовницу. Дживас же, напротив, благословлен способностью быть в правительстве, фактически не работая. Он спит со всем, что движется, да и это, думаю, даже не особо важный фактор. Несмотря на всё это, он умудряется оставаться в любимчиках у прессы, и Леди, которая в ответ на его бунтарское поведение и отвратительную смазливость, проявляет спокойствие. Недавно, она взяла его и еще нескольких рабочих в её антураже, в качестве сопровождения в Китай. По её словам, его красные (крашеные) волосы напоминают ей лыжный отпуск в Шотландии в подростковые годы, поэтому в итоге он решила взять его под своё крыло и забрать с собой в Токио, куда он ездил каждое лето с момента своего рождения. Вскоре после этого, он использовал свое двойное гражданство и стал уполномоченной «придворной дамой». Их цель состоит в том, чтобы оставаться фаворитами леди и пригодны они в основном для того, чтобы говорить ей о том как хорошо она сегодня выглядит. Его работа, якобы, замешана с чем-то в сфере иностранных отношений — десять лет назад этот же пост занимал его отец.  
  
— Нужно всегда брать от жизни всё, — говорит он ехидным тоном, постукивая по носу. — Я живу, следуя этим принципам. У кого-нибудь есть косячок? Что ты мне вообще дал, Мики? Это что, перхоть в пакетике? Я ничего не чувствую.  
  
— Ты бы не почувствовал, даже если бы тебя взяло. Ты сегодня весь день под чем-то.  
  
— Ха. Да, ты прав. Сегодня хороший день. Итак, какие ещё сплетни вы обсуждали помимо того мертвеца? Ягами опять поимел какого-нибудь мальчика из кофейни?  
  
— Дживас, лучше бы ты просто, наконец, сознался и сделал каминг аут, вместо того, чтобы кружиться вокруг меня. Если ты хочешь меня трахнуть, то просто спроси. И тогда я, с чистой совестью скажу тебе «нет».  
  
— Да, Дживас, прекращай. Будто бы ты когда-нибудь сможешь поиметь Ягами, — смеется Миками. Он делает небольшую пробежку по всему периметру уборной и снова подходит к нам.  
  
— Пусть лучше меня изнасилует спаниель, — прибавляю я с уверенностью. Внезапно я чувствую себя более разговорчивым. Я хочу прокатиться на машине. Я хочу обернуться вокруг гребаного фонаря. — Или осел. Я бы выбрал смерть. Смерть от ослиного члена.  
  
Дживас что-то бубнит под нос, и я внезапно представляю его покрасневшее и перекошенное лицо между ног Мисы, будто бы он сверлит дыру в дороге. Мысли о том, что он был у меня в квартире и имел Мису перед моими скульптурами Джеффа Кунса и Барбары Хепворт, не дают мне ночью покоя. Я выбрал Мису из-за её девственной публичной персоны, обещающую хорошую карьеру и славу. Но если раньше её карьера поднималась ввысь, то сейчас всё стало по-другому. Интерес СМИ ослаб, и она подсела на мои седативы, помогающие мне расслабиться когда Мирами решает обдолбиться, а мне нужно оставаться сосредоточенным. Я тянусь к таблетке, лежащей в кармане, и мои руки дрожат из-за чистого порыва энергии. Сложно оставаться спокойным. Поэтому у меня нету особых причин для того, чтобы держать Мису возле себя. Она просто занимает место в квартире и из всех людей спит с Дживасом и, если бы мне было не наплевать, я бы решил, что это самая подлая вещь, которую она могла бы сделать.  
  
Несколько месяцев назад она пыталась покончить с собой, пока я был на семинаре за городом. Получилось провально: всё, что ей удалось сделать — это оставить небольшой порез на руке и обблевать моё кашемировое одеяло. В итоге оказалось, что она приложила больше усилий к самой обстановке: чтобы по моему возвращению искусно расположиться на кровати в окружении лепестков роз, таблеток (некоторые из которых были витаминами) и лезвий моей бритвы, будто бы всё это — дерьмовая попытка Прерафаэльской картины, основанной на Долине кукол. Причина этому была булимия, которая наконец-то взяла вверх и привела к бесплодию. Она всегда ненавидела детей, но узнав об этой новости, поплыла по течению саморазрушения, оплакивая детей, которых она не могла иметь, да и особо никогда не хотела. Рассказав мне об этом, мы заключили сделку. Но даже эта новость не заинтересовала прессу. Её выписка из больницы, на которую я еле попал, чтобы в итоге толкать инвалидную коляску (в которой она, кстати, не нуждалась), получила лишь десять страниц и одну колонку в Джапан Таймс.  
  
Исходя из моего плана, у меня осталось шесть лет до того, как мне нужно жениться и десять лет до того, как я заведу ребенка. У меня должно быть хотя бы двое детей до сорока, но не более, поскольку третий должен родиться, пока я в ещё в должности. У меня просто обязаны быть дети. Иначе какое послание это раздаст публике? Что я не люблю детей и что никто не должен размножаться? Чем меньше срок, тем больше выгоды. Я сделаю прогресс, но только не с Мисой, поэтому пока жду подходящего момента, чтобы от неё избавиться. Если я все правильно предусмотрел, то выбранное мною время может быть очень полезным во всех смыслах — общественные симпатии дадут моему профилю заслуженное повышение. Но и тут появляется проблема. Наоми всегда была выгодным вариантом, до того как она сошлась с Дживасом. Боже, как же я ненавижу Дживаса.  
  
Я полагаю, что он наконец-то закончил говорить. Он изредка издает звонкие щелчки горлом или кашляет, или смеется, и все это без видимой причины. И в этот момент я кое-что вспоминаю. Издаю громкий стон и утомительно потираю лоб, будто бы всплывшая проблема — боль всей моей жизни.  
  
— Я останусь в офисе допоздна, — говорю им. Дживас выглядит особо заинтересованным. И я вижу, как возможности мелькают у него перед глазами. Только если я думаю с молниеносной скоростью, он это делает это как трехколесный автомобиль с ржавым бампером.  
  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Миками, бросая на меня взгляд. Он выглядит подавленным. Значит эффект уже прошёл и начинаются отхода. Это длилось недолго.  
  
— Просто я вспомнил речь, которую должен написать.  
  
Он выглядит очень озадаченным.  
  
— Но ведь это на следующую неделю, нет? Про что она? — спрашивает он, почесывая нос. Я нахмурился. Я не особо хотел говорить об этом перед Дживасом, но мышление Миками настолько застыло, что он, вероятно, не сможет вспомнить свое собственное имя.  
  
— Официальное открытие автобусной полосы, — отвечаю я ворчливо. Нет смысла скрывать мое смущение. Дживас издает рык, и его лицо становится похожим на победное блюдце.  
  
— Хаха, Автобусные полосы? Вау, Ягами, я поражен. Ты действительно поднимаешься в гору!  
  
— Это в зоне перепланировки, — поясню я. Будто бы это имеет какое-либо значение.  
  
— Ну, я бы никогда…  
  
— Я бы об этом не волновался, — говорит Миками. Он качается из стороны с сторону, как тонкая ветка на дереве. — Закинься чем-нибудь и перережь ленточку. Там даже не будет прессы, лишь несколько плебсов.  
  
— Нет, я должен быть подготовленным. Завтра у меня слушание по расследованию, потом железные дороги послезавтра, и никогда не знаешь, что будет после этого. Я не хочу оставлять все на последний момент.  
  
— Ну да, вдруг какой-нибудь старик отбросит коньки и тебе снова придется тащиться на похороны, — говорит Дживас. Я его игнорирую со всей своей изящностью и тяну рукав, чтобы взглянуть на часы. Из-за освещения в комнате, волосы на моих руках отливают золотистым цветом. Интересно, какие лампочки они используют. Мне нужно купить такие же для своего офиса.  
  
— Так или иначе, будет уже слишком поздно, для того чтобы возвращаться домой. Я могу разбудить Мису и… Такими же темпами, я могу и поспать в офисе. Что вы запланировали на завтра?  
  
— К чёрту всё, — Дживас красноречиво разводит руками, — завтра Леди посещает поликлинику с больными детьми, кроликами или ещё чем-то. Точно не помню, всё равно это одно и то же. Если я проснусь вовремя, то приду посмотреть на твое выступление на расследовании.  
  
— Я не знаю, — мечтательно отвечает Миками. — Что у нас завтра, Ягами?  
  
— В одиннадцать, ты должен встретиться с Химурой, а я в три.  
  
— Химура? Черт. Я забыл о нем. О, это же железнодорожный контракт, не так ли? Ненавижу поезда.  
  
— Не очень то правильно для министра транспорта, — отмечает Дживас.  
  
— Твои записи у тебя на столе, — говорю я Миками, будто бы я только что написал ему больничную справку для полиции. Я сделал за него домашнее задание. — Там всё просто.  
  
Он вдруг наклоняется вперёд, будто бы собирается меня поцеловать.  
  
— Ягами, ты просто луч света среди хмурого дня, — Миками хлопает меня по плечу. — Что бы я без тебя делал? Никогда не уходи от меня.  
  
— И-и-и-и, это говорит о том, что мне пора — говорит Дживас. — Спокойной ночи. Хочешь, чтобы Наоми позвонила Мисе?  
  
— Не надо, к этому времени она уже заснёт, — отвечаю я. — Не стоит её будить. Я позвоню ей утром.  
  
Я несу полную чушь. Я знаю это. И Дживас. И весь мой дом тоже. В это время Миса сходит с ума. Она глотает таблетки после трёх ночи, чтобы пропустить дневной свет следующего дня.  
  
— Без проблем. Ладно, ребята, может увидимся завтра. Удачи с Лоулйтом, Ягами.  
  
Дживас выскакивает из ванной и мы молчим.  
  
— Вот мудак, — комментирует Миками, когда дверь закрывается. Я соглашаюсь.  
  
Мы возвращаемся к столу, где Тота развалился в кресле, держа в руке недопитый бокал вина. Миками будит его и просит меня, чтобы я помог тащить его до такси, после чего мы расходимся. Я останавливаюсь возле офиса и делаю анонимный звонок своему источнику домашних сплетен. В этот же самый момент, помощник правительства имеет роман с девушкой его брата по оружию, Аманэ Мисой. Она выпустила такие хиты как «Шёпот Бабочек» и «Моё сердце — Темница (Твоей Любви)». Я поднимаюсь в свой офис и укладываюсь спать на стоящий в кабинете диван.  
  


***

  
  
Дживас решает выползти из своей норы в нужное время — когда история попадает в утренние газеты. Я просыпаюсь с новостью о том, что мне изменили. Конечно же я морально подавлен, поэтому решаю хорошенько позавтракать.  
  
— Я сожалею насчет Мисы, Лайт, — говорит мне Тота с грустью в голосе. Он выглядит расстроенным, бедняга. У него в машине лежит её компакт-диск, который Саю ненавидит и не хочет видеть в доме.  
  
— Спасибо, — я киваю, выдавливая из себя усталую улыбку — хорошое действие, чтобы получить чье-то сочувствие.  
  
— Ещё и с Дживасом.  
  
— Да, — говорю я. Имя «Дживас» заставляет меня скривить лицо, показывая мое полное разочарование и предательство. — Вот и доверяй после этого своим друзьям.  
  
— И что теперь? Саю пыталась до тебя дозвониться.  
  
— Миса переезжает, — объясняю я, и мы прогуливаемся вдоль освещенной галереи, пока я не нахожу подходящее место, чтобы остановиться. Миса — отчаянная истеричка. Частота её плача стала больше обычного. После долгих обвинений в том, что я — главная причина её несчастья, потому что «меня не бывает рядом», я перестал быть уверенным в её здравом уме, ибо она жила в моей квартире. После продолжительных воплей с её стороны, во время которых я успел положить телефон на стол и сделать себе кофе, и должно быть, сыграл обманутого и опечаленного человека настолько хорошо, что она согласилась съехать сегодня же. Чуть позже я пошлю домой секретаря, чтобы удостовериться в том, что она снова не сделала с собой что-то готически-экстравагантное на моей постели.  
  
— Если тебе нужно остаться где-нибудь на ночь, ты знаешь, что у нас всегда найдется для тебя место, — говорит Тота. Наверное, я мог бы к нему привязаться. Он один из самых бескорыстных и добрых людей, которых я знаю. Это редкость, особенно в этом месте. Обидно, что это свойство обычно не сопровождается интеллектом.  
  
— Спасибо, но все в порядке… — я ловлю на себе угнетенный взгляд Дживаса. Он смотрит на меня и вероятно думает, как правильно поступить. Решив, что прятаться за колонной уже бесполезно, он подходит.  
  
— Э… Привет, Ягами, Матсуда, — говорит он, почесывая затылок. Он ждет от меня пощечины, и я бы очень хотел оправдать его ожидания, но к сожалению, это не в моем стиле.  
  
— Дживас, — отвечаю я холодным тоном. Он начинает толкать свою речь, которая увеличивается в скорости и смешивается с ложью, превращая все в одну большую несуразную кашу.  
  
— Слушай, ты все не так понял. Мы просто разговаривали. Я думал, что просто зайду к ней и скажу, что ты ты не придешь. А она опять впала в апатию. Я остался, чтобы удостовериться, что она снова ничего с собой не сделает. Но да, я должен был тебя об этом предупредить. Хотя бы позвонить…  
  
Я не знал что делать: давить на жалость или выглядеть оскорбленным. Жалость может выглядеть слишком высокомерной и воодушевляющей для других. Возмущение — это для низов общества. Он всё продолжает болтать без умолку, пока я разглядываю его лицо, натянутое на острые скулы, как резиновая маска. Тота выглядит разозленным. Весь зал смотрит на Дживаса, будто бы тот потерпел крушение. Очевидно, что его преследовали по всему Токио с тех пор, как история всплыла на свет. Ничего так не цепляет прессу, как старое доброе прелюбодеяние. Стоящие вокруг люди ходили взад-вперёд, будто бы носило волной. Я отвечаю ему громко и четко, чтобы все вокруг услышали сказанные мною слова и одновременно напоминаю себе, что раненый — именно я. Поэтому быстро прерываю его речь, пока та не привлекла Наоми.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Дживас. Если это то, чего вы с Мисой хотите, то я не стану вам мешать. Я просто хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. Но я ненавижу ложь. Мы ведь достаточно взрослые, чтобы не пакостить друг другу за спинами. Это также несправедливо по отношению к партии, потому что на данный момент нам не нужно лишнее внимание прессы. Не знаю, у меня такое ощущение, что ты мною воспользовался. Я считал тебя другом и коллегой, которого я в первую очередь уважаю. Сколько вы уже видитесь? Миса сказала, что уже довольно долго.  
  
Наша ситуация сложновата и именно она даёт мне преимущество — дело в том, что Дживас был в моей квартире, а это уже вторжение в мою личную жизнь. Если бы он поверил в то, что я переспал с его девушкой и наехал бы на меня, то я мог бы все сослать на наркотики и алкоголь на вечеринках или же просто начал бы опровергать свою вину. Я никогда не мог противостоять тем, кто плачет в одиночестве, а Наоми пролила много слез с тех пор, как умер Пенбер. Но вернёмся к Дживасу. Я никогда не был у него дома. То, что сделал Дживас, в нашей работе считается воровством. Здесь проблема не в самом акте, а в том, что он пробрался в мою квартиру и поимел мою девушку. Что добавляет элемент серьезности в эти отношения, которые сами по себе были неприемлемы. В этом месте, распущенность — как чума, и если она намекала на какую-либо серьезность или же роман затягивался на слишком долгое время, сочувствия от Дома можно было не ждать. И Дживас об этом знал. Если привлечь к этому Наоми, то он будет выглядеть жалким, отчаянно цепляющимся за стандартный аргумент «ты трахнул мою, я трахну твою», который кстати настолько низок, что я даже не могу себе представить, что он может опуститься до такого уровня.  
  
— Это не было чем-то серьезным, — говорит он вместо этого.  
  
— Ага, скажи это Мисе. Я знаю её. Может быть я и был груб, но я пытался поддержать её и наши отношения. Но… В этой ситуации я пойду на попятную.  
  
После чего я бью его по яйцам с такой силой, что слышу, как они свертываются в изначальный, препубертатный размер. Я вполне доволен внезапными дополнениями к моему выступлению.  
  
— Да, — Дживас поперхнулся от боли. — Я рад за тебя, Ягами. Но наши отношения с Мисой действительно не были чем-то серьезным.  
  
— Я не согласен. То, что ты называешь это несерьезным, доказывает то, насколько ты меня не уважаешь. Я уверен в том, что Наоми не наплевать. А Миса… Господи, Дживас. Ты же знаешь, что она больна. Она сейчас очень уязвима. Ты хочешь мне сказать, что использовал её как какую-то проститутку?  
  
— Что? Нет. Нет конечно. Не совсем.  
  
— То есть, у тебя не только был роман за моей спиной, но ты ещё и воспользовался эмоционально подавленной женщиной? Ты понимаешь, что это может положить конец её карьере?  
  
— Ты все неправильно понял. Газеты разносят эту фальшивую информацию с такой скоростью, будто бы это гребаный марафон.  
  
— Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, то я бы тебе поверил. Я не стану сейчас с тобой разговаривать. Не здесь. Мы на работе, и любые возникшие между нами конфликты должны оставаться за стенами этого помещения. Пока мы здесь, мы должны работать слаженно, с профессионализмом, даже не смотря на то, что мне морально тяжело. Если уж я готов приложить усилия, думаю для тебя это не будет проблемой. Ты мог бы, для порядочности, хотя бы извиниться. Надеюсь, ты уже извинился перед Наоми, потому что она заслуживает лучшего, — я подхожу к нему и ударяю его в живот. Его лицо перекашивается от ярости. Конечно же он услышал лицемерие в моих словах, но не подаёт виду, потому что был разоблачён первым.  
  
— Всё, всё. Прости меня, Ягами, — шепчет он.  
  
— Несмотря на свое превосходство, ты всё равно оказался идиотом, не так ли? — говорю я, но не отвечает. — Ну?  
  
— Я сделал большую глупость.  
  
— Да ну, серьезно?  
  
— Ты не можешь помириться с Мисой?  
  
— Ты сейчас издеваешься?  
  
— Ну, пока между нами всё решено. Эй, тебе нужна помощь в подготовке к Лоулайту? Дай мне знать, если что нужно. У меня есть кое-какая информация, которая остудит его пыл, если ты успеешь перехватить его до заседания.  
  
— Не думаю, что хочу принять твою «помощь», Дживас. Ты — тот же человек, который предложил мне свою помощь, чтобы сообщить моей девушке, что я опоздаю. И в итоге, ты делал с ней чёрт знает что в моей квартире. Мне придется стерилизовать это место. Купить новую кровать, ковры и всю мебель в общем. Я могу только надеяться, на то, что вы не приближались к моему рабочему месту. О боже, мой Венгерский стол!  
  
— Я не знаю, как я ещё могу искупить свою вину. И ты будешь благодарен мне за помощь с Лоулайтом. Увидишь.  
  
— Думаю, я смогу справиться с одним мелким адвокатом. Я тоже учился в юридической школе, — говорю я с гордостью, потому что знаю, что Дживас не заканчивал этот факультет. — Я знаю, как они работают.  
  
— Как знаешь. Я всегда к твоим услугам. Я бы хотел оставить этот конфликт позади.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что хочешь чтобы я публично принял твои извинения. Я уверен, что Леди не очень тобой довольна.  
  
— Она не отвечает на мои звонки, — признается он.  
  
— Я не особо удивлён.  
  
— Я облажался.  
  
— Да, и я надеюсь, что это послужило тебе уроком. Я готов оставить всё это позади ради нашей Партии, ибо нам не нужен еще один раскол. Мне и без этого неловко.  
  
— Ты прав. Значит, эээ… встретимся в Харуки? За мой счет.  
  
— Не сегодня. Может быть завтра.  
  
— Ягами, мне нужна твоя помощь. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Завтра. У меня нет на тебя времени.  
  


***

  
  
Расследование — это я перед толпой адвокатов и еще нескольких политиков. Шедшая по радио «Злая игра» всё еще крутится у меня в голове. Ненавижу, когда это происходит. После официального открытия заседания, мужчина с чуть растрепанным видом и зачесанными назад черными волосами, встает с места. От него исходит легкое высокомерие адвоката, который хорош в своем деле и который не нуждается в работе над своим внешним видом, чтобы его способности были замеченными. Согласно Википедии, он — легенда. Скорее всего это и есть Лоулайт.  
  
— Спасибо, что помогли нам с утренними вопросами, — начинает он вежливо. О, всё это — как два пальца об асфальт. Я киваю в ответ и наливаю себе воду в стакан, пока он продолжает стандартное введение в дело. «Я и не мечтал о том, чтобы познакомиться с такой, как ты.  
Я даже не думал, что мне будет нужна такая, как ты. Нет, я не хочу влюбляться, Нет, я не хочу-» Боже, Иссак, заткнись. Возьми себя в руки.  
  
— Ягами-сан, Вы говорите по-итальянски? — спрашивает меня Лоулайт.  
  
— Нет. Если только просмотр «Крестного отца» считается за знание итальянского.  
  
Я хочу добавить немного юмора, чтобы увидеть насколько серьезно комиссия относится к этому следствию и получить бессознательную поддержку стоящих за мной людей. Лицо Лоулайта спокойно и бесстрастно, как маска.  
  
— Боюсь, что Ваша коллекция DVD вам не поможет, — говорит он, — Существует выражение: Cu è surdu, orbu e taci, campa cent’anni 'mpaci. Тот, кто глух, слеп и нем, мирно проживет свой век. Справедливо ли сказать, что заговор, в чей причастности вас обвиняют, можно охарактеризовать как коррупционную коалицию, объединенную тайной и преследующую финансовую выгоду и политическую власть без учета закона, запугивая, манипулируя и используя преступную тактику для продвижения амбиций?  
  
Иисусе. Кажется он ни разу не вздохнул.  
  
— Я не участвовал ни в одном заговоре с Хигучи, — вздыхаю я. — Я едва ли был с ним знаком. Он был в другом отделе, и мы не общались.  
  
— В самом деле? Я считаю это поразительным, что Вы, по вашим словам, не знали, о своём причастии к преступной операции.  
  
Из аудитории раздаются смешки. Он смог вызвать больше смеха чем я. Мы так играем.  
  
— Повторюсь, я не знал ни про Хигучи, ни про его участие в преступных интригах. Не думаю, что мне нужно Вам напоминать, что полицейское расследование всё ещё продолжается, так что ваши доводы остаются клеветой.  
  
— Я прекрасно об этом осведомлён, но мы проводим это расследование на основании предположения, что он был без всяких сомнений виновен.  
  
— Вы не можете этого сделать.  
  
— Но я делаю это. Доказательства того, что он был сомнительной личностью — слишком велики, но, к счастью для него, он уже мертв, так что ему не будут предъявлены обвинения. Но давайте без шуток. Вернёмся к Вашим познаниям мафиозной кинокультуры. Там существует кодекс поведения, в котором считается презрительным для потерпевшей стороны, предавать имя своего нападавшего, потому что вернувшись он, предполагаемо, будет мстить. Ягами-сан, Вы потерпевшая сторона? Это Вы сделали анонимный звонок, который разоблачил весь этот синдикат? Это Ваша месть?  
  
— Нет. Конечно же нет. Если позволите, я могу показать Вам все то, что знаю о Хигуичи, — я тянусь за папкой.  
  
— Вы подготовили заявление? — спрашивает Лоулайт, обращаясь к остальной части группы. — Первое за эту неделю, — говорит он, после чего они удивлённо, как и он сам, кивают. Но почему? Я выгляжу виновным, потому что пришел подготовленным? Он машет рукой в сторону блондина, который бросается вперед, чтобы забрать мои бумаги. — Вы можете предоставить его на рассмотрение, но поскольку оно выглядит довольно длинным, и я всё ещё планирую взять обеденный перерыв, я попрошу Вас рассказать мне краткое содержание.  
  
— До новостей, я ничего не знал о Хигучи. Сразу после этого, в Доме назначили срочные переговоры, но я думаю, что у Вас имеется копия.  
  
— Да, имеется. Могли бы Вы сказать, что для некоторых членов, это наспех организованное собрание, было попыткой прикрыть свои спины?  
  
— Конечно нет.  
  
— Я был уверен, что таков будет Ваш ответ. Что ж, Вы говорите, что не имели никакой связи с Хигучи, за исключением того, что Вы лишь представитель?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И Ваши счета не указывают на иную информацию?  
  
— Нет, — у меня есть банковский счёт в Швейцарии и постоянный денежный доступ в небольших суммах со счета Мисы. Они не смогут меня выследить, — Сумма моих расходов была значительно меньше средней. Я мог бы попросить моего секретаря прислать Вам расчет.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости. Он у меня уже есть.  
  
Говнюк.  
  
— Ну, тогда Вы сами всё видите.  
  
— Да, довольно сдержанные растраты, по сравнению с Вашим начальником, Миками-саном, но они находятся в пределах допустимой нормы для человека Вашего положения. Ягами-сан, Вы считайте себя надёжным и полезным для работы идиотом который терпим в правительстве лишь по этой причине?  
  
— Вы думайте, что я на такое отвечу?  
  
— Мне было бы очень интересно услышать Ваши отрицания, но нет, я посчитаю этот вопрос лишним. Сейчас ясно то, что был совершен политический переворот, который был обнаружен лишь по причине смерти Хигучи и анонимного звонка, предавшего всех причастных. Ища факты и виновника, надо всегда искать тех, кому это было выгодно, то есть Вам и Миками-сану. Когда Вы в последний раз виделись с Хигучи?  
  
— Празднование Нового Года. В ночь его смерти.  
  
— Вы были на той же вечеринке, на которой присутствовал Хигучи в доме Миками-сана, не так ли?  
  
Я чувствую себя парализованным. Я отпиваю немного воды с остатками льда и моя рука чуть скользит по стакану. На той вечеринке, я был с Наоми. После салюта, все закончилось общей оргией в отдельных комнатах. Дживас был с секретарем Миками.  
  
Кто-то проболтался.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это был последний раз когда его видели. Вы помните время встречи?  
  
— Я ушел где-то около двух.  
  
— С кем Вы уходили?  
  
— Я был один.  
  
— Вы были с парой?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вы в отношениях с Аманэ Мисой, не так ли?  
  
— На тот период — да, но я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к расследованию. Если только Вы заинтересованы моей личной жизнью больше, чем в Вашем деле.  
  
— Ха! Уверен, что Ваша личная жизнь Вам очень интересна, но, к сожалению, я не разделяю этого увлечения. Я лишь хотел знать, есть ли кто-нибудь, кто может подтвердить историю написанную в Вашем заявлении.  
  
— Если Вы его прочтете, то Вы узнаете, что я включил в список людей, которые могут засвидетельствовать все события.  
  
— О-о, я читал это заявление. Оно очень содержательно и с отличной грамматикой. Иногда мне казалось, что я читаю раннюю историю Эдгара Аллана По. Вы видели, как Хигучи уходил?  
  
— Нет. У меня с ним не было никаких отношений, поэтому я не следил за тем, что он делал.  
  
— То есть Вы утверждаете, что вам нечего сказать? Вы ничего не знайте, ничего не слышали, ничего не видели.  
  
— Я не могу сказать то, о чём не знаю наверняка. В Доме ходят слухи, но это уже не моя работа, а Ваша.  
  
— Да, Вы правы. Как Вы знаете, Хигучи был причастен к автокатастрофе после ухода с вечеринки. Его смерть была Вам очень выгодна, не так ли?  
  
— Я оскорблён намёком на то, что целенаправленно получил выгоду от трагической смерти одного из моих коллег.  
  
— Бросьте, все это неофициально. Мы не в суде, Ягами-сан. Я лишь указываю на то, что Ваш начальник, Миками-сан, занял должность главы Транспорта после смерти Хигучи, и что Вы, следовательно, стали его вторым начальником. Довольно большой скачок с вашей предыдущей позиции.  
  
— За меня проголосовали.  
  
— Несомненно. Это правда, что Вы всегда стремились к Транспорту? Вы стремитесь к великим свершениям?  
  
— Я лишь стремлюсь к тому, чтобы улучшить положение моей страны. Я благодарен за возможность работать на этом посту, но я не стремился к этому активно, и уж точно не наслаждаюсь обстоятельствами, которые позволили этому произойти.  
  
Я стараюсь выглядеть обиженным и оскорбленным, на что он, зацепившись за меня взглядом, лишь клонит голову в сторону. Я хочу отразить его действия, чтобы не прерывать зрительный контакт.  
  
— Как Вы думайте, Ягами-сан, почему Вас позвали дать показания? — спрашивает он после выдержанной паузы.  
  
— Чтобы Комитет смог получить больше информации насчет смерти Хигучи.  
  
— И будучи вовлеченным во все это, Вы не считаете себя в опасности?  
  
— Если ты не сделал ничего плохого, то и бояться тебе нечего. Я бы даже сказал, что это довольно низко — пытаться сделать из меня козла отпущения. Ведь факты указывают на то, что я не имел никакого отношения ни к Хигучи, ни к участию в коррупции, ни к основаниям для выгоды его смерти, если только Вы не хотите обвинить всех, чья позиция изменилась в неизбежной перестановке. Это отвратительно с Вашей стороны предполагать, что я был каким-либо образом доволен его смертью или совершал в связи с этим какие-либо действия. Полицейское расследование установило, что это был несчастный случай и что он был пьян. Я не понимаю, какое я имею к этому дело.  
  
— Это Комитет будет решать имейте ли Вы к этому делу, Ягами-сан, а не я. Считаете ли Вы, что мы должны воспринимать Ваши заявления как факты без вопросов?  
  
— Нет, но я возмущен Вашим тоном, вашей манерой допроса, Вашими выводами, и также считаю, Ваше сегодняшнее поведение возмутительно и непрофессионально.  
  
Я слышу пораженные вздохи. Это хороший знак.  
  
— Я приношу свои извинения, если я Вас чем-то задел, — отвечает Лоулайт с улыбкой, — Я вижу, что Вы очень обидчивы.  
  
— Любой бы посчитал эту манеру речи — оскорбительной.  
  
— Ох боже, что ж, Ягами-сан, я предлагаю покончить с моим отвратительным непрофессиональным допросом, чтобы совет мог пересмотреть Ваше заявление. Если нам снова потребуется Ваша помощь, сможем ли мы Вас потревожить?  
  
— Конечно. Я хочу помочь расследованию, как могу.  
  
— Это очень любезно с Вашей стороны.  
  


***

  
  
Ярость отдаётся зудом, словно у меня под кожей мелкие паразиты. Ускорив шаг, я подхожу к своему офису и пытаюсь успокоиться. Я смотрю Японскую новостную сеть, которая внезапно придает мне сил.  
  
Уже собравшись позвонить Миками для того, чтобы рассказать ему о произошедшем, меня отвлекает звонок секретарши.  
  
— К Вам пришёл Лоулайт-сан.  
  
Я быстро рассматриваю все варианты причин его появления и делаю глоток воды. Что он от меня хочет?  
  
— Я занят, — отвечаю я. Думаю этого хватит.  
  
— Он сказал, что готов подождать.  
  
Так.  
  
— Хорошо, пусть заходит. — Я вешаю куртку на спинку стула. Возможно, надев её, я бы выглядел лучше, но это мой офис и я должен излучать какой-то комфорт. Я вскакиваю с дивана и успеваю подбежать к столу и сесть, прежде чем дверь в кабинет успела открыться. На нем длинное черное пальто из мохера и я ненавижу его просто за его обладание. Двухбортная, классическая посадка. Думаю, это Burberry. Коллекция Prorsum.  
  
— Ягами-сан, — приветствует он меня веселым недоверием и небольшим поклоном, закрывая за собой дверь, — Спасибо за то, что смогли уделить мне время.  
  
— Мистер Лоулайт, пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, — я не успеваю закончить фразу, как он уже на полпути к стулу, успев сделать мой офис своим собственным. Внезапно я чувствую, будто бы не он у меня на приёме, а я у него.  
  
— Я уверен, что Вы задаетесь вопросом, зачем я здесь, — говорит он. — Я хочу извиниться, если Вы сочли мой сегодняшний допрос особенно грубым. Это просто мой стиль. Если что, я был к Вам добр.  
  
— Я уже об этом забыл, — спокойно бормочу под нос. Он окидывает меня беглым взглядом и встаёт, чтобы снять пальто, которым он накрывает свои колени и принимает положение салонной ящерицы, закидывая ногу на ногу.  
  
— Я прочел Ваше заявление и не вижу причин, по которым вас снова могут позвать на прослушивание.  
  
— Отлично. Очень любезно с Вашей стороны, но не нужно было приходить ко мне ради этого в офис.  
  
— Нет, Вы правы, — он оглядывается вокруг комнаты и лениво указывает на висевшую позади меня копию картины Огата Гекко. Лучшая из коллекции триптихов времени китайско-японской войны, — Красивая картина, — мягко говорит он.  
  
Конечно, мать твою, красивая.  
  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — вздыхаю я.  
  
— Уделенного Вами времени мне пока вполне хватает.  
  
— Я не знаю, как ещё могу помочь. Я рассказал Вам все, что знаю. У Вас есть мое заявление в полицию, а также мое заявление для расследования. С тех пор ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Забудьте о расследовании, — он резко выдыхает и смахивает грязь с пальто на мой ковёр, — Решение уже давно было принято. Я хотел увидеть Вас по другим причинам.  
  
— Если это не особо важно, то можно ли мы перенести нашу встречу на другое время? У меня есть работа, которую я бы хотел сегодня закончить.  
  
— Я Вас не задержу. Мне очень жаль, что сегодня на слушании я напомнил вам об Аманэ Мисе. У меня не было времени читать прессу и я не был в курсе вашего расставания. Я предполагаю, что инициатором разрыва отношений были Вы. Я хотел передать Вам свои искренние соболезнования и извиниться за то, что поднял эту тему в ходе расследования. Должно быть, Вам было очень неприятно. Даже унизительно.  
  
Я откидываюсь на спинку стула, чтобы оставить некоторое расстояние между нами, потому что стол не очень помогает.  
  
— Неприятность была в том, что это не имело абсолютно никакого отношения к делу, — говорю я ему, на что он ухмыляется и обмякает в кресле.  
  
— Почему же, имеет. Я хотел узнать, ходили ли Вы на вечеринку один. Если бы Вы уехали с Аманэ Мисой, то я бы позвал её для показаний. Я удивлен, что Вы провели Новый год отдельно. Должно быть, было ужасно найти свою девушку в постели с одним из собратьев по вечеринке. Кто это был, кто совершил настолько ужасный поступок?  
  
Я игнорирую его оптимистичный тон, и стараюсь не показывать, что его слова оказывают на меня какое-либо влияние, кроме скуки.  
  
— Дживас. Он…  
  
— Один из приближенных к Леди, я знаю его. Ваш друг?  
  
— Не совсем, скорее коллега по работе.  
  
— Странно, я был уверен в том, что видел Вас вчера в Харуки.  
  
В голове мелькает мысль, что вся эта встреча к чему-то ведёт. Очевидно, что он все ещё подозревает меня и думает, что всё, что я говорю — ложь, несмотря на то, что он ведёт себя так, словно знает то, чего не знают другие. Я решаю противостоять его обвинению в соответствии с его юмором.  
  
— Вы видели меня в Харуки? Вы за мной шпионили? — я смеюсь.  
  
— Конечно же нет, самовлюбленный болван, — говорит он медленно, с ленивой улыбкой на губах и прикрытыми глазами, — Я ходил туда за шоколадным фондантом, как и все. Я лишь случайно заметил Вас. Точно также, как я заметил Вас и на похоронах Айзавы.  
  
— Вы тоже там были?  
  
 — Опять же, я не следил за Вами, но если это заставляет Вас чувствовать себя особенным, то можете так думать. Я присутствовал на похоронах. Вы же знаете, как мы, на этом профессиональном полуострове, движемся в таких маленьких, но расползающихся кругах. Айзава-сан предоставил мне информацию о деле, над которым я работал несколько лет назад, когда он был в NPA, вот и все. К слову, до него я был знаком с Вашим отцом. Он был очень бесполезен. Пожалуйста, передайте ему мои искренние приветствия.  
  
— Вы знаете много людей.  
  
— Я ненавижу общаться, но иногда это неизбежно, особенно, когда мир настолько тесен. Что Вы делали в ванной с двумя мужчинами так долго?  
  
— Мы просто разговаривали.  
  
— О, какая жалость. Мое воображение меня подвело. Не стесняйтесь, Вы говорили о предстоящем выбросе Акутагавы из мира политики без парашюта, не так ли?  
  
— Миками собирается баллотироваться на его место. Не хотите стакан воды? — Я встаю, иду к шкафу с напитками, и, не дожидаясь ответа и выбираю Перье. Лучшее. Формальное. Я наливаю себе стакан и жалею о том, что это не саке. В это же время я звоню моему секретарю, чтобы он проверил мою квартиру. Надеюсь, что меня не будет ждать мертвое тело. Когда я возвращаюсь к своему месту, я чувствую как Лоулайт следит за мной взглядом. Я даю ему его стакан, который он берет, но не пьет.  
  
— Вы много пьете, — комментирует он, — Я заметил на слушании. Обычно это признак нервозности. Или инфекции мочевого пузыря.  
  
— Ни то, ни другое.  
  
— Это хорошо, мне бы не хотелось быть причиной этих вещей. Так что, да. Бедный Акутагава. Наряду с недавними смертями в кабинете министров, это должно повлиять на перестановку.  
  
— К сожалению да, — я киваю, — То, чего нам сейчас не хватало — это нестабильности.  
  
— Вы тоже страдаете от личной нестабильности. Но Вы хорошо выглядите. Должно быть стресс Вам к лицу, — Он смотрит на меня, как собака смотрит на стейк своего хозяина. О, теперь я понял. Я провожу рукой по волосам и тяжело вздыхаю.  
  
— Я удивлен. Лично я чувствую себя как смерть.  
  
— Вы на неё не похожи.  
  
— И на этом спасибо. Но я полагаю, что внешность может быть обманчива.  
  
— Я часто сравнивал эту поговорку с интересными вещами. Если поддеть поверхность, то можно найти что-то совершенно другое, что-то удивительное. Иногда, конечно же, приходится копать глубже, — говорит он. Я не предполагал, что наш разговор перетечет во что-то философское, но такое стечение обстоятельств мне нравится даже больше — приятно говорить с кем-то не совсем предсказуемым. Он многослоен — его выражения перечат сказанному и все его высказывания сочатся грязью.  
  
— У всех есть свои секреты, — говорю я с мудрым видом, — Думаю, что если та или иная персона вас заинтересовала, значит поверхность тоже имеет свои изюминки, иначе Вы бы не обратили на неё внимания в первую очередь.  
  
— Я нахожу Вас довольно интересной личностью, Ягами-кун. Если у всех есть секреты, то это полностью противоречит тому, что Вы сказали на слушании. Вы ведь сказали, что у Вас нет секретов. Вы что, отличаетесь от остальных смертных?  
  
— На слушании я имел в виду Хигучи. Я не участвовал в какой-либо паутине.  
  
— Но Вы знаете, кто участвовал, — говорит он, наклоняясь вперед. Я улыбаюсь его ожиданию, что вдруг откроюсь и расскажу ему все свои секреты. Мне нравится его лицо. Я пока не могу сказать, придурок он или нет.  
  
— Откуда мне знать? Вы же назвали меня бесполезным идиотом.  
  
— Да, назвал, но очевидно, я ошибался.  
  
— Я знаю не больше, чем любой другой журналист-халтурщик. Конечно, люди в Доме имеют подозрения, но они скрашены чувствами мести и неприязнью. Я стараюсь сохранять объективность и не поддаваться влиянию этих факторов. Так что нет, у меня нет времени на домыслы. Я просто хочу, чтобы все это закончилось.  
  
— Скоро так оно и будет. К счастью, в настоящее время СМИ держатся вне этого; в немалой степени из-за вмешательства информационных магнатов в дело Хигучи.  
  
— Вы говорите это так, будто бы принимаете коррупцию как должное.  
  
— Так и есть. Только дурак мог подумать иначе, — заявляет он и подбирает мой нож для писем, прижимая кончик к пальцу, проверяя его остроту, — Не разочаровывайте меня и не говорите, что Вы наивный мальчик с мечтами о лучшем мире.  
  
— Такой цинизм — это то, чего я мог бы ожидать от человека хотя бы в два раза старше Вас.  
  
— Если Вы думаете, что можете очистить эту маленькую коррупционную влиятельную группу, то я боюсь, что Вы не очень хорошо подходите для карьеры политика. Другие уже пытались и потерпели неудачу. Как ни странно, большинство из них покончили с собой.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что в один прекрасный день она может быть искоренена. Если начать с политики, то остальные просто пойдут следом. Всегда найдется сила, чтобы изменить то, что прогнило. Для этого всего лишь нужен чистый человек, чтобы…  
  
— Пожертвовать собой? — заканчивает он за меня, кладя нож обратно на стол, — Значит Вы всё же амбициозны. Я так и предполагал. Но я ожидал, что Вы будете подавлены разрывом Ваших отношений. Разве Вы не узнали об этом сегодня утром?  
  
— Да. Может я все ещё в состоянии аффекта. Я был очень занят в последнее время, да и сегодняшнее прослушивание тоже повлияло. Но так или иначе, наши отношения все равно зашли в тупик. Честно признаюсь, она не была в моём вкусе, — я сбрасываю бомбу настолько деликатно, насколько могу, после чего осушаю свой стакан. Да, я могу быть купленным и проданным. Когда я поднимаю на него взгляд, он улыбается и я начинаю подозревать, что он всё же положил на меня глаз. Кажется пора дать своей интуиции признание, которое оно заслуживает. Я не говорю, что буду её игнорировать, но лучше всегда держать свои варианты открытыми. Причем он кажется мне достаточно интересным человеком, чтобы держать его рядом с собой для развлечения в скучный, дождливый день. Прежде чем продолжить, я кашляю в кулак.  
  
— Пресса не давала мне покоя с самого утра, — все это довольно утомительно. Причем я никогда не рассчитывал на такое повышенное внимание. Во всяком случае публично.  
  
— Пресса — вещь хорошая, если с ней правильно обращаться, — говорит он.  
  
— Говорите по опыту?  
  
— Да. Не за себя, но за людей, которых представлял. Последнее, что мне нужно — это внимание общественности. Может, мне стоило использовать это как приманку, чтобы Вас соблазнить. Потому что, да, именно поэтому я здесь. Я знаю, как сильно Вы, политики, любите влиять на прессу. Видите ли, я владею прессой. Я помог большинству редакторов некоторыми потенциально вредными обвинениями в нарушении прав, и взамен они должны гарантировать мне конфиденциальность и благосклонность, — он должно быть заметил осознание на моем лице, потому что обошел письменный стол, чтобы ко мне подойти. Он встает передо мной на колени, и я поворачиваюсь в кресле, встречаясь с ним лицом, — А, теперь я тебе нравлюсь больше? Теперь мы друзья? — спрашивает он.  
  
Я борюсь с желанием прикусить нижнюю губу.  
  
— Меня зовут Лайт.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Я даю тебе разрешение использовать мое имя.  
  
— Для меня это большая честь. Так, Лайт, даешь ли ты мне свое согласие, на то, чтобы я мог отвлечь тебя от горя?  
  
— Может быть, — да, я трахну его прямо на столе. Мне нужно встретиться с Миками в три, но я готов отложить все дела. А возможно, мне и не придется этого делать.  
  
— Тогда я буду в Аркадии в восемь. Я возьму одну из твоих визитных карточек? — говорит он и внезапно встав, берёт визитку из моего держателя карт и введя мой номер в свои контакты, уходит. Он не выглядит как кто-то, любящий ужины, но это не важно. Он надевает пальто. Я не разочарован, я просто понимаю, насколько не привык к людям, не использующих свои возможности до конца.  
  


***

  
  
Распластавшись в своем любимом кожаном кресле, Миками кружит в руке бокал с виски. Мы сидим друг напротив друга, и несмотря на то, что в комнате не холодно, в камине горит огонь. Будто бы мы находимся в первом классе Эдвардианского круизного лайнера.  
  
— Здравоохранение или Образование? — размышляет он, рассматривая янтарную жидкость.  
  
— Баллотируйся в обоих, — говорю я, — Я знаю несколько человек в области образования, которые тебя поддержат. Некоторые, вероятно, сделают это бесплатно.  
  
— Ммм. Я не уверен, готов ли я к Образованию.  
  
— У тебя не тот настрой.  
  
— Я не имею в виду, что я не готов, я имею в виду, что мне придется посещать школы и говорить с учителями и детьми, не так ли? А я ненавижу все это.  
  
— Ты также ненавидишь Транспорт, но у тебя же получилось. Ты не любишь больницы и больных людей так что Здравоохранение принесет те же проблемы.  
  
— Господи, они все так похожи. Разве Айзаву не забросали яйцами, когда он однажды побывал в больнице? Люди часто злятся на такие вещи.  
  
— Да, но он был бесполезен. Это хотя бы не Труд и Пенсии, где люди ноют о том, что иностранцы забирают у них работу.  
  
— Ну, я с этим согласен. Неофициально, конечно.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Просто мне плевать на больницы или школы, но мне придется выглядеть так, будто бы мне есть до этого дело. Это довольно утомительно на ежедневной основе. Я бы хотел попасть в Оборону. Это как два пальца обоссать и скорее всего единственное, что мне нужно будет делать — это смотреть на танки. Да, я бы хотел руководить войсками. Чтобы меня приветствовали салютами.  
  
— Здоровье — это хорошее дело в копилке, — говорю я. Мне плевать, куда он баллотируется, я лишь хочу оставить себе Транспорт. У меня в резерве несколько идей, которыми я смогу произвести должное впечатление.  
  
— Ох, Ягами, я не знаю. Думаю, я просто буду баллотироваться в оба департамента, как ты и предложил. Оставлю все в руках судьбы. Да, сообщу, что я открыт и удостоверюсь, что Леди услышит об этом.  
  
— Хорошо. Я начну составлять план и сообщу всё организатору.  
  
— Ты моя звезда. Ты станешь прекрасной женой.  
  
— Э… Спасибо?  
  
— Нет, правда. Я так подумал, когда мы впервые встретились. Ты тогда зашил пуговицу на моем костюме перед моей первой речью. Всегда ко всему готов. Тогда я подумал, что это судьба. Как любовь с первого взгляда, но только меж депутатами. Каждому великому человеку нужен свой кореш, понимаешь, о чем я? Помнишь Культуру? Хорошие были времена. Все срать хотели на эту Культуру, потому что она говорила сама за себя.  
  
Пока он разговаривает, я проверяю свой телефон. Почти тысяча пропущенных звонков от моей семьи, Мисы, и, скорее всего, прессы. Они все могут идти нахуй. Лоулайт прислал мне текстовое сообщение с прикрепленной фотографией и я не могу сдержать смешка. Он застает меня врасплох, иначе я бы не позволил себе такого поведения.  
  
— Что смешного? — спрашивает Миками, наклоняясь вперед.  
  
— Ничего. Как Шиори? — воспоминания о жене заставляют его скривиться, но по крайней мере, он отвлекается.  
  
— Отвратительно, — говорит он, роняя себя обратно в кресло, — Но все в порядке. Мы разделили дом на две половины. Иногда мы можем не видеться днями. Это ещё что-то. Не мог бы ты посмотреть на то, как развод действует на политиков в отношении их работы? Опросы общественного мнения и тому подобное.  
  
— Ты только что женился, — отмечаю я.  
  
— Теоретически, я мог бы подать на развод, — он рассматривает потолок, — Разберемся. Как думаешь, какого мнения о разводе в наши дни?  
  
— Думаю, что люди будут считать, что у тебя не встает или примут тебя за гея.  
  
— О, черт, ну так или иначе, ничего из этого не является правдой.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Я сделаю это, если люди не будут думать, что я… ну… импотент или пидор. Я просто продержусь, пока её отец не умрет. Его печень скоро откажет. А этой суке достанется пол дома, но так как её отец заплатил за это, это не имеет большого значения. Я буду встречаться с большим количеством людей, я просто беспокоюсь за последствия, которые это может иметь; общественное мнение и так далее.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что вы не заключили брак? И ты даже не спал с ней раньше?  
  
— Нет, Боже, нет. Я знаю, что это противоречит моим убеждениям «пробовать прежде чем купить», но на самом деле я покупал влияние её отца, так что не особо зацикливался на наших отношениях. Я думал о том, чтобы просто взять себя в руки и поддаться первобытным инстинктам, но на свете не было столько виски, чтобы я смог дойти до самого акта. То есть, конечно было, но я просто отрубился и с тех пор мы держимся на расстоянии. В каком-то смысле, это хорошо. Можешь себе представить алименты, если у нас были дети? Фу, просто представь себе этих детей! Они были бы такими уродливыми ублюдками.  
  
— Она не непривлекательна.  
  
— Ты так думаешь, потому что на ней всегда макияж и хорошее освещение. Но я могу закрыть на это глаза. Проблема начинается тогда, когда она открывает рот. Ещё она собирает эти статуэтки — дом ими просто переполнен и у меня складывается ощущение, что мы живем в саду с гномами. Прости Ягами, я не спросил тебя о том, как обстоят дела с Мисой и Дживасом. Мы в плохом положении, не так ли? Я не могу избавиться от своей ужасной жены, а твоя девушка трахает Дживаса. Эй, как ты думаешь, Дживас спит с Шиори? Тогда у меня будут основания для измены! Нет, это звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Ты врезал ему?  
  
— Вообще-то, мы вроде как в порядке. Он говорил со мной сегодня утром.  
  
— То есть ты не возражаешь?  
  
— Не настолько, чтобы сделать из него врага. Он пригласил меня на ужин в Харуки.  
  
— Ты мог бы выставить его дураком, если бы правильно сыграл свою роль.  
  
— Да, но общение с ним имеют свои преимущества. Он сделал мне одолжение, правда.  
  
— Допустим. Миса и правда была… темпераментной. Ещё и говорила о себе в третьем лице. Я никогда этого не понимал. Как ты её терпел?  
  
— Она была красивой.  
  
— Да, ты прав. Дживас… Ты будешь делать анализ крови? Он скорее всего кишит всякими болезнями.  
  
— Я об этом особо не волнуюсь: скорее всего они видятся не больше месяца, да и я не прикасался к Мисе ещё с её поездки в A&E.  
  
— Серьезно? Боже, Ягами, как ты справляешься? Я чувствую как погибаю и что мой член скоро отвалится от скуки. У тебя стальная сила воли.  
  
— Я бы так не сказал.  
  
— А, только не Мисой… Я тебя понял. Ты молодец. Ты должен мне будешь как-то об этом рассказать. Итак, ты снова один на поле. Не бойся. Уверен, что для тебя есть прекрасная девушка.  
  
— Я сейчас об этом не беспокоюсь. Я просто с нетерпением жду возврата своей квартиры.  
— Значит, она съезжает?  
  
— Надеюсь, что к вечеру.  
  
— Но через несколько лет ты по любому должен будешь жениться. Я имею в виду, что поиск, знакомство, и помолвка, не оставляет тебе много времени. Невеста по почте тебе не сойдет с рук, поверь мне на слово. Народ ждет добросовестного любовного романа и старомодного ухаживающего дерьма.  
  
— Мне не нужна невеста по почте.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Миками, осушая стакан с виски, — Мы все хотим любви, Ягами, но это настолько же редко, как и поймать единорога. Эй, взбодрись. Могло бы быть хуже. Что насчет расследования?  
  
— Было интересно.  
  
— А у меня еще все впереди. Этот Лоулайт действительно ублюдок? Чертовы иностранцы.  
  
— Он хитрый, но пока твоя история придерживается фактов, ему все равно.  
  


***

  
  
Аркадия — гребаная дыра. Я даю им полгода до закрытия. Лоулайт сидит напротив меня, его лицо частично затемнено тенью свечи, которую я вскоре задуваю и ставлю на соседний столик. Хотел бы я, чтобы мы пропустили все эти формальности.  
  
— Каково это-быть в политике, Лайт-кун? — спрашивает он, перемещая свою еду вокруг тарелки, будто бы это ипподром.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал меня так называть.  
  
— Слишком фамильярно?  
  
— Слишком по-детски покровительственно. И в ответ на твой вопрос: политика — это стоящее занятие. Для меня большая честь брать на себя ответственность и представлять на политической арене своих избирателей. Иметь возможность улучшать жизнь людей.  
  
— Очень занимательное заявление. Но что ты действительно об этом думаешь?  
  
Я поддеваю вилкой лист салата.  
  
— Какого это это — быть назойливым ублюдком? — спрашиваю я в ответ.  
  
— Примерно также, как и твои мысли о политике, Лайт.  
  
Хочу сказать: Тебе тоже все это надоело? Давай вернемся к тебе и займемся сексом на кухонном столе. Но я молчу. Думаю, что до этого как до луны. Я уже так поступал, но в этот раз, все по другому. Важнее.  
  
— Напомни мне, когда закончится расследование? — я пытаюсь сменить тему разговора. Чем раньше мы закончим, тем лучше. У них даже нет приличного белого вина, не то, что I-Block Fumé Blanc.  
  
— На следующей неделе, — отвечает он, — На данный момент я лишь пытаюсь объять необъятное. Леди дала мне работу, которая заслуживает большего внимания, чем я готов ему дать.  
  
— Ты видел Леди?  
  
— Только не говори мне, что ты нет.  
  
— Лишь однажды, — Это было на одном из благотворительных обедов Такады. Леди была в маленькой драпированной, закрытой зоне в саду, окруженная сказочными огнями, делая её похоже на святую Марию. Жемчуг её ожерелья был с размером в шарики от пинг-понга, и в них можно было легко задохнуться. Я поцеловал её руку и она улыбнулась.  
  
— Я удивлен, что она не сделала тебя одним из своих мальчиков, — он резко смеется, после чего хмуриться и отталкивать тарелку в сторону. Он не ест бургиньон и я почти осуждаю его за это.  
  
— Это не очень хорошо для моей карьеры, — объясняю я, — Я хочу самостоятельно проделать путь в политику, а не быть усладой для глаз. Посмотри на Дживаса. Не то, чтобы у него не было никаких шансов на изменение своего положение, но он никогда никуда не попадет, находясь в нынешней позиции. Все знают, что он — простое украшение, которое никто не уважает.  
  
— Когда я увидел тебя на похоронах, то подумал о тебе тоже самое: ещё один прекрасный придворный шутник. Я редко ошибаюсь, поэтому чувствую удивление.  
  
— Я рад, что вынудил тебя на такие эмоции.  
  
— Ты пока что не на что меня не вынудил. Этот ужин не считается.  
  
— Ты быстр, но я быстрее. Мы могли пропустить всё это формальное дерьмо, понимаешь о чем я? В нашем возрасте нет необходимости в ужине при свечах. И, знаешь, ни один из нас не носит платье.  
  
— Я хотел с тобой поговорить, — говорит он задумчиво, но вскоре меняя тон на более веселый, — И сорвать с тебя одежду. Но это лишь дополнение к первому пункту  
  
— Мы могли бы заняться этими вещами у тебя дома.  
  
— Нет, я хочу тебя понять.  
  
Что-то в нём изменилось. Его голос становится более мягок и чист. Его мечтательный тон заставляет меня чувствовать смесь чувства нетерпеливости со злостью, поэтому я протягиваю руку вперед и наливаю себе еще один бокал вина.  
  
— Я не хочу быть понятым. Быть понятым — значит сделать себя мертвецом.


	2. Революция не транслируется

— Ягами! — кричит Дживас через улицу, — Притормози.

Я его игнорирую, и со стороны может показаться, что он поражен моей внезапной глухотой. И убегать я не собираюсь, ибо с моей стороны это будет выглядеть глупо. Если мой дорогой костюм сидит на мне как влитой, то Дживас выглядит как бомж. Люди могут подумать, что он пытается меня ограбить. К моему великому сожалению, он меня догоняет.

— Мне нужно в офис, — бросаю ему на ходу. Я веду себя как андроид. Дживас не заслуживает человеческого внимания. У меня с утра определенно плохое настроение. Ни одно утро не должно начинаться с лица Дживаса, если только вы не водитель автобуса и не сбивайте его с тротуара.

— Поздравляю. Я просто хотел спросить, пойдешь ли ты к Мики завтра вечером.

— И?

— И… Наоми придёт?

— Дживас, я понятия не имею.

— Она знает об этом. Мики заставил Шиори пригласить её.

— Ты хочешь узнать поддерживаю ли я с ней контакт?

— Она не должна находиться с тобой даже под страхом смерти, — шипит он.

— Неужели? — я улыбаюсь, пока регистрируюсь в вестибюле, — Ну, не волнуйся, обещаю, что надевая петлю на шею, я буду вспоминать твои слова.

Я поднимаюсь через две ступени по направлению в спортзал. Это очень важный момент дня. Координация Дживаса настолько дерьмовая, что он еле ходит. Наряду с другими причинами, это потому, что он не занимается спортом. Он считает, что секс с незнакомыми людьми заменяет ему все тренировки и в основном полагается на наркотики, чтобы оставаться худым как щепка. Это может работать для него сейчас, но через несколько лет он будет считаться истощенным, а не аристократично худым. Будучи разозленным на мой ловкий ответ, он пытается меня унизить.

— Ты самоуверенный маленький ублюдок, знаешь об этом? — кричит он мне вслед, отчаянно пытаясь идти в ногу, — Только потому что ты заведуешь Отделом Врум-Врума или Транспорта. Ты сегодня произносишь речь о машинках, Ягами? Ты такой паинька сынок.

Он говорит о том, что я самый молодой министр Транспорта за это десятилетие. Тот, кого повысили до меня, занял это место только потому, что все остальные глотали свинец на войне, а у него была косолапость. Люди в кругах знают, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы попасть на это место. Я мог быть молодым, да, но Боже, насколько же я трудолюбив. Они уважают меня еще больше за мою решимость.

Я резко поворачиваюсь и застаю его врасплох, из-за чего он чуть не падает с лестницы.

— Дживас, какой марки твоя машина? — спрашиваю я.

— Что? — восклицает он. Его лицо полно растерянности, которая сменяется ненавистью и осознанием неминуемого поражения, — Додж Челленджер семидесятых. Ты же знаешь.

— Американская марка, и неэффективное старое корыто из ржавчины, если я правильно помню. Это не очень поддерживает автомобильную промышленность нашей страны, не так ли? Мы производим самые надежные автомобили в мире. Мы — лидеры в области технологий и дизайна автомобилей, но я уверен, что ты об этом не знаешь. А ты знаешь какая у меня? Лексус. Машина класса премиум, дочерняя компания Тойоты, которая имеет одну из наших историй успеха в условиях глобальной торговли. Знаешь, какая модель? Полный гибридный купе LF-CC с 2,5-литровым двигателем и выбросами ниже 100 г CO2 на километр. Одна из первых в производственной линии, которая не стоит на официальной продаже. Продай ты каждый орган в своём теле, тебе все равно её не приобрести. У меня есть прототип от генерального директора. Вот мой «врум-врум». А теперь отъебись.

Я бью Дживаса своим превосходством, оставляя его безмолвным на лестничной площадке и это стоит моего потраченного времени. Нет хорошего или плохого способа стать главой Отдела, вы просто должны использовать любые методы — легальные и не очень. Все кажется возможным, но необходимо сочетание атрибутов, которые у меня есть. С похорон Айзавы прошло семь месяцев. До этого, прошлого не существует. Я восстал из могилы, когда Миками получил должность в Здравоохранении. Прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как я стал главой Транспорта. В то время, когда я был в этом положении, я использовал все свои резервные идеи, которые были слишком хороши, чтобы быть потраченными впустую на Миками. Не часто, чтобы кто-то оказывал такое влияние на отдел за столь короткий промежуток времени. Я фактически изменил всю транспортную систему в лучшую сторону, что редко бывает. Это повысило мою популярность в доме, так как увидев хорошую идею, они всегда дают своё одобрение, несмотря на её цену. Помимо этого, я стал любимчиком прессы, из-за чего моя популярность среди общественности возросла. Пресса должна информировать людей, что именно я улучшил общественный транспорт, сделал экономический рост более устойчивым, улучшил производительность и надежность, столкнулся с обязательствами по экологической эффективности, укрепил безопасность и сделал общественный транспорт доступным для всех. К тому же, я предпринял особые, согласованные усилия, чтобы помочь инвалидам, полагающимся на сектор, за который я несу ответственность. Все это я сделал за скромный бюджет. В свое рабочее время я даже общаюсь на улице с обычными людьми. Я — народный политик. Все таки самовосхваление — вещь замечательная.

Когда я добираюсь до офиса, моя помощница пытается мне сказать то, что я уже знаю. Михаэль, помощник Лоулайта, сидит в небольшой приемной рядом с её рабочим столом. Я их не замечаю и, зайдя в свой кабинет, нахожу развалившегося на моем диване Лоулайта, будто бы он загорает и не в курсе, что находится в помещении, к тому же на дворе октябрь. Когда я закрываю за собой дверь, его глаза всё ещё закрыты.

— Ты не должен здесь находиться, — говорю я ему. Я не одобряю его пренебрежение к правилам поведения на рабочим месте.

— И тебе привет. Я просто проходил мимо и решил зайти. Нет, это не правда. Я, как чиновник по стандартам здоровья и безопасности, решил убедиться, что ты сегодня надел чистое белье.

Я бросаю свой портфель на стол в знак недовольства, особо не надеясь на то, что он будет меня слушать ибо он никогда этого не делает. Поскольку он находится в моем офисе, я чувствую, что у меня есть хоть какое-то превосходство.

— Прекращай с этим. Одно дело — когда моя помощница в курсе, что ты постоянно приходишь в своё свободное время, но оставлять Михаэля снаружи, на виду у всего департамента это просто, черт возьми, неприемлемо.

— Да, старый, добрый Кель, — он мечтательно вздыхает, — Мне нравится иметь помощника мужского пола. Они, по сравнению с женщинами, в основном молчат и не просят отгул из-за какой-нибудь болезни или потому что их матка устраивает им забастовку. Кель напоминает мне одного мальчика, которого я поимел на третьем курсе, только без пятен на галстуке.

— Боже, ты слишком много говоришь. Сейчас только восемь утра.

— Нет, просто ты не жаворонок. Я заметил это, используя свои мощные дедуктивные навыки. Это потому что ты постоянно где-то пропадаешь по ночам.

— Я люблю спать один. Мы это уже обсуждали.

— Ты можешь заниматься сексом самостоятельно, тогда тебя точно никто не будет беспокоить — говорит он, прикрывая глаза.

— Лоулайт, у меня нет времени на твои шуточки. Мне нужно подготовиться к публичному выступлению.

— Я помню. Сколько раз я тебя уже просил называть меня Эл?

— Нет, я говорил, что это звучит так, будто бы ты — рэпер-подражатель.

— Не правда. Я заработал это прозвище в Оксфорде. Ты знаешь многих рэперов, закончивших Оксфорд? — Это правда, я полагаю. В любом случае, мне все равно и у меня нет времени спорить об этом прямо сейчас.

Мой новый офис в три раза больше предыдущего и включает в себя встроенный шкаф, ванную комнату, конференц-зал и потайную комнату, которая не имеет особой цели, но стала полезной для укрытия в ней Лоулайта. Мне он нравится. Я сажусь за стол и прошу свою помощницу, чтобы она принесла нам кофе.

— Скажи ей, чтобы она приготовила один для Михаэля, — просит Лоулайт.

— Нет, для помощников есть специальная кофеварка. Нам приносят молотый кофе. Так что ты хочешь? Говори, что нужно, а потом проваливай.

— У тебя есть пятнадцать секунд, чтобы лечь на стол. Будь любезен.

— Даже не думай. За мной в скором времени приедет машина и я не собираюсь выступать с публичной речью с видом будто бы только что пробежал марафон. Ты реально считаешь, все это уместным? К тому же тут висит портрет Леди, — говорю я, указывая на картину. На нас смотрит тоскливое лицо. И асексуальность отпечатана маркером на лбу. Она, с её жемчугом и сильно зачесанными волосами. Лоулайт закатывает глаза.

— Уверен, что она хочет наблюдать за всем этим процессом, — уверяет он, — Я понимаю, что ситуация конечно неуместна, но это никогда меня не останавливало. Так о чем твое выступление на этот раз?

— Ни о чем. Мне просто надо подготовиться. Сейчас рабочее время и нас не должны видеть вместе ибо я не хочу казаться твоим фаворитом.

— Но ведь так оно и есть.

Он подходит ко мне и для чего-то протягивает руки. Я не уверен зачем, поэтому просто протягиваю текст с моей речью, надеясь на то, что он останется доволен. Он берет лист в руки и читает, прохаживаясь по комнате.

— Лайт, ты всенародный любимчик, и это правда. Или ты не заметил? — Лоулайт, очевидно, чувствует некоторую гордость за свою услугу, но обида во мне, засевшая где-то в глубине моего желудка, поднимается вверх по моему пищеводу, как желчь. Я решаю разобрать лежащие на столе бумаги.

— Но я пока что не любимчик нужных людей, — говорю я ему.

— Ох, я немного обижен, — говорит он, отрывая взгляд от бумаги чтобы посмотреть на стену, переваривая новую эмоцию, — Но я думаю, что ты все равно заслуживаешь хоть каких-то аплодисментов.

— Я имею ввиду, что мне нужно познакомиться хотя бы с Ватари, а также попасть в круг Леди.

Ватари — секретарь кабинета и близкий друг Леди. Он завсегдатай и к тому же он еще и мужчина, и, вероятно, она держит его возле себя именно по этой причине. Тем не менее, он обладает огромной силой власти в своём деле. Добраться до него или до Такады было бы чем-то похоже на прохождение через жемчужные ворота с VIP-билетом.

— Ты хочешь попасть в круг Леди? — повторяет Лоулайт, — Это эфемизм в отношении нашей милой Леди? Хоть я и согласен с твоим планом, Лайт, этот путь очень долгий, а ты бросаешься на все словно слон в посудной лавке. Люди наверху не любят амбициозных людишек, пытающихся ворваться в их священный круг. Это требует времени, и есть определенный этикет, которого ты не имеешь, постоянно общаясь с нижними эшелонами. Если ты попадаешь к верхушкам, то это значит, что ты либо им нравишься, либо они тебе доверяют. В редких случаях и то, и другое. Тебе нужна подготовка, прежде чем ты сможешь показать им оба фактора, так что дай мне время. Это нужно делать с особой осторожностью.

— Хм… Полагаю, что да, — он замечает, как я неохотно, но уступаю.

— Но ты всегда можешь совершить профессиональное самоубийство. Купи им корзинки и несколько бутылок виски и посмотри, куда это тебя приведет.

— Мне нужна возможность, — признаюсь я тоскливо. Лоулайт очень помогает, это правда, но я не хочу, чтобы он тянул на себе все дела, недооценивая меня. Все что мне нужно — это десять минут разговора с Ватари или Такадой. И они никогда больше не захотят меня отпустить.

— И она будет, — уверяет он меня, — Если ты будешь действовать сейчас, то это может испортить все твои шансы. Я разбираюсь в этом лучше, чем ты.

— О, прости меня! Я преклоняюсь перед твоими знаниями, — я кидаю на него взгляд и замечаю, что он улыбается. Вот скотина. Быстро оглядываясь назад, я кашляю, прикрывая рот ладонью, и ворчу:

— Кстати, я видел тебя на опере.

— Правда? — говорит он с визжащим восторгом. Последнее время его забавляет делать пародии на Мису, с которой он как-то имел короткий разговор по телефону, пока я был в душе. С тех пор я поменял свой номер, — Ох Лайт! Я заметил тебя, но наши взгляды не пересеклись! Наши глаза могли бы встретиться через переполненную народом комнату. Зажигательная музыка, валькирий звучащие на сцене… Это было прекрасно!

Он быстро теряет к этому интерес, и прочистив горло, он переходит на свой обычный тембр.

— Кстати опера была полным дерьмом, не правда ли?

— Да. Почему ты не подошел? — спрашиваю я, закрывая компьютер, потому что он слишком медленный.

— Потому что иначе все бы закончилась трагедией. Я думал, ты только что сказал, что мы не должны быть замечены. А так как я особо никогда не стараюсь здороваться с людьми, я не понимаю, почему я должен для тебя меняться. Почему это именно я всегда должен к тебе подходить, если мы оказываемся в одном месте? Ты никогда не подходишь, потому что боишься и не хочешь портить свою репутацию. В итоге я выгляжу как сумасшедший извращенец, гоняющийся за тобой, словно ты — бедная нимфа.

— Плевать я хотел на свою репутацию. Она бы мне не особо помогла, если бы накрылась медным тазом. Просто тебе легче. Ты всегда один. Почти. Михаэль не считается.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я дурак, не так ли? — говорит он, садясь на мой стол. Наглец, — Даже если я буду прилагать усилия, то это не будет тебя касаться, потому что ты на принимающей стороне. Иными словами, ты не настолько красив или богат, чтобы я бегал за тобой как влюбленная собачка.

— Но сейчас ты здесь, поэтому чем-то я тебя все равно привлек. Никому до тебя нет дела. Ты всего лишь адвокат.

— Уверяю тебя, что это не так. Даже если я «всего лишь адвокат», мне кто-то сказал, что гоняться за тобой — потерянное время. Вот бы мне это сказали несколько месяцев назад.

— Кто это сказал? — спрашиваю я. Уроды. Я их уничтожу.

— Миками. Твой лучший дружок с необычным вкусом к трикотажу. То как он перекидывает кардиганы через плечо… кошмар. Я уверен, что он думает, что он в фильме 1980-х годов. Но я думаю, что он сказал это любя. Но он все равно пожертвует тобой, чтобы продвинуть свою карьеру, так что особо не смущайся.

А, это Миками. В нашей дружбе наступил переломный период, с момента последней перестановки, но она постепенно улучшается. Он был расстроен когда, вместо того, чтобы следовать за ним как заместитель, стал во главе отдела Транспорта. Когда я выдвинулся вперед, его лицо выражало полное предательство и потерю. Теперь ему придется работать для разнообразия. Признав, что я официально являюсь конкурентом, он пообещал, что все равно поддержит меня как своего друга. К сожалению, его обещания, так же как и его голова, такие же пустые и туманные. Но с точки зрения этого идиотизма, я подозреваю, что меня ожидает что-то еще. Миками не самый интуитивный человек в мире. Дело не в том, что он не способен на это, просто он слишком поглощен собой, чтобы тратить свое время на размышления о других людях.

— А почему он думал, что ты меня преследуешь?

— Он был полностью накуренный, когда я с ним разговаривал, — объясняет мне Лоулайт, — Основываясь только на этом, я не думаю, что он был лучшим выбором для Здравоохранения. Он подошел ко мне в туалете и спросил: «Ты ведь в курсе, что Ягами не голубой?» Я, конечно же, был потрясен этим откровением. А ещё, в этот же самый момент я ссал. Это была одна из тех жизненных сюрреалистических ситуаций, в которых ты иногда оказываешься. Я сказал ему, что думал, что ты пансексуал, в самом широком смысле этого слова, и переспал бы с капустой, если бы она тебя вежливо попросила.

Я провожу рукой по волосам в немом разочаровании, но, понимая, что мой внешний вид должен быть безупречен, просто взъерошиваю волосы на затылке.

— Боже, Миками… Почему он не может просто держать свой большой ублюдочный нос подальше от моей личной жизни?

— Не волнуйся, как и сказал, он был под кайфом. Кроме того, я давно привык к тому, что не могу разговаривать с мужчинами, не выслушивая при этом комментарии о моей сексуальной ориентации. Я уже привык к подобным вещам и по правде, они меня забавляют. Ты знаешь, что я единственный открытый гомосексуал в здании? Все люди боятся меня с такой силой, будто бы однажды у меня будет порыв сумасшествия и я начну на всех кидаться. Хотя я уверен в том, что некоторые из них прячутся в тени и скорее всего даже не будут против. А мы надеялись на открытое сознание. Я не знаю, какой ты ориентации. Предполагаю, что ты можешь завязать отношения с любым человеком способного тебе что-то дать и, ммм, кажется пока этим человеком являюсь — я. Я счастливчик. В любом случае, ты не можешь себе представить насколько заманчивым было бы рассказать ему о том, что я делал с тобой за несколько часов до нашего с ним разговора, но теперь я должен всегда думать о твоей репутации, — говорит он, и его голос пропитан сожалением. Он снова ложится на диван и читает мою речь, держа бумаги над головой.

— Кто в тени? — не удерживаюсь я от вопроса.

— Ты хочешь чтобы я предал своих братьев по ориентации? — он смеется и на секунду задумывается, — Хорошо. Я имел Юкиту несколько раз. Бедный никотиновый Юкита. Ну, очевидно, что Акутагава уже давно вышел из тени, из кабинета, и скорее всего, пока мы здесь разговариваем — из окна.

— Юкита? Вау. Фу. Ты был пьян? — мне никогда не нравился Юкита.

— Нет. Я был в новом городе, и поддался лести. Он был от меня в восторге. Но были и другие.

— Расскажи мне, — требую я, но потом вспоминаю, что мне скоро надо уходить и что Лоулайт вообще не должен здесь находиться, — Только не сейчас. Потому что ты должен уйти. Пока.

— Нет, не должен, — говорит он демонстративно, — Боже, твоя речь ужасна. Бла-бла-бла… Леди гордится унифицированным дополнением для Партии… Бла-бла… наследие, которое мы унаследовали от предыдущего правительства, все еще можно почувствовать сегодня, но правительство обязалось сделать транспорт более эффективным и улучшенным в соотношение с ценами и качеством, что необходимо, если государственные расходы буду сдерживаться уровнем обслуживания. Слава бла, бла, бла. Ты никогда не заинтересуешь прессу этим дерьмом.

— Пресса — это не моя забота. У меня уже и так достаточно прессы.

В дверь робко стучат и мы замолкаем, прежде чем на пороге появляется моя помощница с мягкой улыбкой на лице и нашим кофе. Как только дверь снова закрывается, Лоулайт отвечает:

— Никогда не бывает «достаточно прессы», ты кретин. Если ты думаешь, что это маленькое заключение, которое ты изменил без моего ведома в пользу снижения акцизов на топливо, тебе поможет — то ты ошибаешься. Правительство этого не заметит. Все, что ты сейчас сделаешь — это выставляешь себя плакатом для лоббистских групп, а это никому не надо. Не тем людям с дредами, живущими за пределами нефтеперерабатывающих заводов, поющими кум-ба-ебаные-я и размахивающими расписанными вручную плакатами со знаками мира.

— Мне не нужно твое согласие на публикацию заявления! С кем ты, черт возьми, думаешь разговариваешь? — говорю я, успокаиваю себя настолько быстро, что даже успеваю удивиться, — Мне уже сказали, что это одня из моих лучших речей.

— Ты мне говоришь это каждый раз, когда сочиняешь очередную писанину, и кто бы тебе не рассказывал, что у тебя хорошие аргументы, они лгут. Мне не хотелось бы видеть твои худшие. И тебе нужна помощь с этой речью. Дай мне ручку.

— Надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что я не собираюсь обращать внимание на то, что ты там напишешь, — говорю я ему, кидая ручку. Это все равно не имеет значения. Я выучил эту речь наизусть, чтобы это выглядело естественно и чтобы обеспечить зрительный контакт, что очень важно. Кроме того, мои руки должны быть свободны, чтобы жестикулировать и быть естественнее, — Кроме того, разве ты не должен сейчас быть на суде, разбираясь с делом убийцы, слетевшего с крючка?

— О, я забыл тебе сказать. Я присоединился к вашему великолепному кабинету в качестве юридического консультанта Леди. Скоро я буду Главой Связи с Прессой, — отвечает он мне, черкая что-то на бумаге, — Теперь это работа моих партнеров — заниматься делами убийц, когда я занят.

— Когда это произошло?

— Неофициально — два месяца назад. Официально — завтра.

— Как? Почему? Когда ты говоришь «законно» ты имеешь ввиду «сотрудничество»? Это связано с тем, что ты возглавлял дело Хигучи?

— А, это. Расследование в жирных скобках. Леди лишь хотела, чтобы я вложил страх Божий в некоторых из вас, мальчиков и девочек. По моей просьбе мой офис находится через коридор. Это хорошее здание, напротив есть автостоянка, и ты рядом, что упрощает дело. И спасибо за твои ошеломляющие поздравительные изяснения, — бурчит он. Очевидно, он думает, что я должен был быть вне себя от радости.

— Конечно. Мои поздравления. Я все равно немного удивлён.

— В течении двух лет мне платили за то, чтобы я был неофициально в этой роли. Так что это вряд ли что-то удивительное. Но она предложила мне эту работу два месяца назад, так что…

— Я не знал.

— А ты должен был? Не забывай, что ты лишь спутник, чтобы дать Партии привлекательное, молодое лицо, поддерживающее цифры и делающее скучные речи, как эта самая речь. Признаюсь честно, я немного потерян. Такими же темпами ты мог бы написать меню для какого-нибудь кафе.

Я решаю надеть рубашку Ёдзи Ямамото, но я и не надеюсь, что кто-нибудь это заметит. Я открываю свой шкаф. Чистота и запах новых тканей встречает меня своим великолепием. Одежда в целлофановых чехлах напоминают тушки в скотобойне. Ох, Лоулайт всё ещё здесь? Надо бы что-то ему сказать.

— Некоторые из нас работают, чтобы идти наверх, а не плывут по течению.

Он указывает на меня ручкой.

— Вот в чем твоя проблема. Твои амбиции не соответствуют твоему положению. Ты молодец, что в таком раннем возрасте получил это место, но время от времени тебе придется рисковать, Лайт-кун.

— Я просил тебя не называть меня так. Это звучит слишком покровительственно.

— Как и эта речь. Боюсь, что даже я не могу её спасти. Если будешь хорошим мальчиком, я напишу тебе новую.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, напыщенный ублюдок. А теперь уходи, мне нужно подготовиться.

— Слушай сюда. Ты мне нравишься, и я не знаю почему, но скорее всего отчасти потому, что ты говоришь такие вещи. Сначала я думал, что ты просто идиот, кем ты являешься, потому что кажется, не понимаешь, насколько я тебе помог. Но теперь я знаю, что это в основном это потому, что ты много о себе думаешь и ты действительно не боишься меня. Поэтому я стерплю твой тон, но до поры до времени. Не заставляй меня думать, что я трачу на тебя свое время впустую, Лайт, — говорит он. Его голос суров и холоден, но я улыбаюсь на его предупреждение.

— Не беспокойся, хорошие вещи приходят к тем, кто их ждет.

— Странно. Твой отец говорил тоже самое, когда я пытался получить доступ к полицейским файлам. В отличие от тебя, он не знал что со мной делать. Он не стал показывать мне некоторые ограниченные файлы, пока они не были официально освобождены, поэтому мне пришлось вносить судебный запрет, что оказалось очень раздражающим. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что мы не разошлись друзьями. Жаль, что это произошло перед его уходом на пенсию. Он упал или его столкнули? Мы должны пригласить его на ужин однажды вечером, после чего я сдеру с тебя штаны. Либо ты трахаешься со мной, либо я трахну вашего сына.

— Вообще-то, он ушел на пенсию с отличием, — говорю я ему, — Сейчас в фойе штаб-квартиры НПА висит его портрет.

— На пенсию? Это то, что он тебе сказал?

— Нет, это факт, — удовлетворенно застегивая пуговицы своей рубашки я осознаю, как мне приятна эта вещь — На что ты намекаешь?

— Ни на что. Итак, теперь, когда Укита переехал в лучшее место, я полагаю, что мы должны обсудить твои планы на очередные перестановки.

Да, к сожалению цепочка смертей не дает расслабиться, но с другой стороны, в таком большом учреждении, следует ожидать смерти. Просто главные новости разносятся быстрее. Укита был был Главой Образования. Я говорю «был» потому что два дня назад у Укиты был инсульт, который, вероятно, усугубился годами курения, и мы ожидаем еще одну перестановку. Был принят законопроект, позволяющий ускорить этот процесс в связи с «беспрецедентной эпидемией». Это действительно беспокоит. Она может поразить любого из нас, и я изо всех сил старался быть в курсе дела. Слухи были еще более нелепыми, поскольку газеты стали называть её " Проклятием Глав " что звучит, как название романа Агаты Кристи. Поскольку Миками имеет влияние на кабинет Здравоохранения, он надеется занять пустое место Укиты. В последнее время мы возобновили наше сотрудничество-прикрытое-дружбой, когда я предложил свою безвозмездную поддержку в его кампании.

— Мои планы? Я полагаю, что я должен выдвинуть себя на место Миками в области Здравоохранения, если он получит место в кабинете Образования, — пожимаю я плечами. Это мой естественный вывод. Миками создал прецедент перехода из кабинета Транспорта в кабинет Здравоохранения, и я должен этому следовать. Иначе это будет унизительно.

— Ах да, медленный подъем к власти, вздыхает Лоулайт.

— Это из-за тебя. Если бы вы просто познакомили меня с Ватари и Такадой, то это бы избавило нас от ненужной болтовни.

— Не избавило бы. В какой-то момент ты действительно должен взобраться по лестнице самостоятельно, но до тебя и так все доходит медленно, не правда ли? Поэтому ты расстраиваешься, хочешь войти в золотой круг и подружиться с верхами. Ты пока не должен этого делать, но стремиться к этому нужно. Вот что я бы тебе посоветовал. Ты ведь знаешь, что действия говорят громче, чем слова, и в любом случае заставляют людей обращать на тебя внимание.

— Ты считаешь, что я должен стремиться в кабинет Образования? — эта мысль приходила ко мне лишь однажды, но это одна из тех вещей, о которых я не могу говорить. Лишь тихо размышлять об этом.

— А почему нет? Ты же не беспокоишься о «проклятии» не так ли?

— Нет, — я смеюсь, — Ну, я бы солгал, если сказал, что я не был немного обеспокоен тем, что это может указывать на какое-то аутоиммунное заболевание, распространяющееся по всему дому, но у меня все же осталась некоторая власть над реальностью и я принимаю большую дозу витаминов. Тем не менее, Кабинет Транспорта — очень, очень респектабельное место для человека моего возраста, но мое назначение в кабинет Образования было бы чем-то невообразимым. Я сам лишь недавно закончил образование, так что маловероятно, что я выиграю у Миками. Но я могу попробовать. Хуже же быть не может?

— Для тебя будет худшим сценарием то, если ты останешься на прежнем месте, и Миками будет тебя ненавидеть в течение нескольких недель. Но это не будет выглядеть эгоистичным, уж точно не после того, что ты сделал в отделе Транспорта; это лишь подчеркнет твою уверенность своих способностях и готовность постоять за себя, — говорит он, подтверждая мои слова, — И если за тебя не проголосуют, то на тебя это никак не повлияет, ибо все сошлются на твой возраст. Вот такая несправедливая жизнь. И почему бы не воспользоваться всеми этими трагическими обстоятельствами?

— Это не просто воспользоваться обстоятельствами, это безнравственно.

— Ох Лайт, вот опять. Прекращай глупить, пожалуйста, и говори как есть. Я не вижу ни одной причины, почему ты не можешь попробовать. Ты хорошо вписался в отдел Транспорта. В конце концов, тебе подарили машину. У тебя все получилось — ты умный, поэтому отдел Образования тебе дастся легко. Могу поспорить, что в твоей маленькой голове уже есть маленький план. Государственный секретарь по отделам Транспорта, Здравоохранения, Образования, Казначейства, Верхушки.

— Ты забыл об отделе Иностранных Дел. Это очень важно, — говорю я, внося изменения в его список.

— Ах да, конечно. Кабинет Министерства иностранных дел тебе прекрасно подойдет, — улыбается он, глядя на мои разорванные бумаги с речью, — Но сейчас ты должен стремиться в кабинет Образования. Если можешь, пропусти отдел Здравоохранения; он приносит одни проблемы и ты можешь лишь надеяться на статус-кво в бюджете. С другой стороны, отдел Образования дает больше возможности улучшить свое положение.

Я проверяю время на часах и откидываюсь на спинку кресла, чтобы рассмотреть эту идею.

— Соперничать с Миками? — спрашиваю я себя, нежели Лоулайта.

— А почему нет? Ты должен быть более импульсивным и не щадить никого. Ты можешь это сделать. Если играть правильно, то Леди вылетит до окончания срока. Она была слишком долго, и люди устали от её лица. Они захотят другого лидера; например молодого мужчину, с прогрессивными идеями и — Лоулайт останавливается и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня, — Удача сопутствует смелым, Лайт, — говорит он ласково. Твою мать. Иногда он говорит о простых вещах, но они звучат очень сексуально. Я снова смотрю на часы. Нет. Не могу.

— Для того, чтобы выиграть, нужен план атаки, — говорю я, прежде чем идти в бой с другом, — Кроме того, я не могу так поступить с Миками.

— Ох Миками, Миками, — выдыхает он с раздражением, — На твоем месте, он бы растоптал тебя, не задумываясь. Иногда я думаю, что ты слишком хорош для этого мира, Лайт. Твои идеалы слишком возвышенные и осмысленные. Ты не должен быть таким восприимчивым в политике. Неужели ты еще не понял?

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что мы здесь для того, чтобы служить общественность и действовать по закону. Как мы можем добиться этого, если все поголовно коррумпированы? — с осознаванием ситуации, мой тон становиться грубее, — Если есть кто-то, кто может сделать это правильно — то только я.

Я поднимаю глаза на Лоулайта, который смотрит на меня в ответ, понимающим и одновременно тяжелым взглядом. Он медленно выдыхает и кладет запись моей речи на колени.

— Боже, ты так привлекателен своими благочестием и высокомерием, — говорит он.

— Спасибо, что заметил. Но почему вдруг такой интерес к моим планам карьерного роста? Ты не проявлял никакого интереса ни к чему, кроме моей привлекательности с тех пор, как мы встретились.

— А вот здесь ты не прав. Я заинтересован в тебе и точка. Видишь ли, даже если я не имею особого интереса к политике или заботам о благе той или иной страны, я люблю принимать вызов. И я вижу, что ты можешь мне его дать.

— И поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь? — смеюсь я над дерзостью его заявления и встав, лениво иду к нему, — В отличие от меня, ты очень непривлекателен, когда благочестен и высокомерен.

— Ты знаешь, что это неправда, — отвечает он, — Ты — тип человека, который не может принять чью либо помощь. Ты ошибаешься, отказываясь от меня. Я могу сделать или сломать и карьеру, и жизнь. Ты должен воспользоваться моими идеями и влиянием.

Я наклоняюсь так, что его лицо в нескольких сантиметрах от меня.

— Я должен тобой воспользоваться? — спрашиваю я мягко. Его дыхание замирает.

— Или так. Ты всегда должен это делать, — отвечает он мне. Я снисходительно улыбаюсь, прежде чем быстро отодвинуться от него и возвращаюсь к моему столу.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — говорю я, — но у меня осталось лишь десять минут, прежде чем приедет моя машина.

— Дразнилка — слово которое полностью тебя описывает, Лайт.

— Мы всегда можем встретиться чуть позже в моей квартире, — говорю я ему, потянувшись к моей визитке, настолько-личной-что-я-ее-еще-никому-никогда-не-давал.

— Твоя квартира? — он комично задыхается, — Я думал, что это было за пределами границ? Я даже не знаю, где она, — Это правда. Уже прошло семь месяцев и он еще не видел мою эротическую коллекцию нэцкэ. Это забавно.

Я подхожу к нему и протягиваю визитку между двумя пальцами. Он забирает её, что неудивительно.

— Это мой адрес. Я живу на пятом этаже. Старайся не привлекать к себе внимание.

— Место преступления, — говорит он, имея ввиду мою последнюю стычку с Мисой, которая сумела пробраться в моё здание, и, обнаружив, что у меня поменялись замки, распсиховалась, пытаясь попасть в мою квартиру. Она была арестована и освобождена под залог. Я не выдвигал обвинений, хотя мне пришлось отшлифовать и отполировать дверь моей квартиры. Я отправил счет-фактуру арендодателю, — Это может показаться глупым вопросом, — продолжает он, — Но ты действительно расстроен тем, что твоя бывшая девушка сошла с ума?

— Я пытался, но это просто не кажется естественным, — вздыхаю я. Нет, не кажется. В основном потому, что я всегда подозревал, что от смирительной рубашки её отделяло лишь одна поездка на скорой помощи.

— Круглосуточная работа и плохое пение. А еще и попытки самоубийства на всей твоей кровати.

— Откуда ты знаешь об этом?

— Я говорил тебе — я знаю все. Это моя работа. Но мне все ещё интересно, кто сообщил прессе о ней и Дживасе.

— Возможно это был Миками. Я не упоминал об этом, и он тоже, но скорее всего имел свои подозрения, — говорю я ему.

Лоулайт продолжает задавать мне пассивные вопросы, делая это похожим на незначительный разговор. Он не думает, что это Миками проболтался прессе. Ты можешь забрать человека из зала суда, но ты не можешь забрать зал суда у человека. Он использует эту тактику, чтобы узнать от людей информацию и оставаться незамеченным. Это скорее всего работает с большинством людей.

— Той ночью он на кого-то опирался. Кажется он был в похожем состоянии в ночь, перед тем как история взорвалась.

— Человек, поддерживающий его был Тотой. Он мой шурин. Ты его встречал, он государственный служащий в области Здравоохранения. Ничего особенного.

— Ах да, я помню. Он выглядел не менее потрепанным. Я уверен, что твой отец в восторге. А ты выглядел как всегда великолепно, я помню как будто это было вчера. Но ты когда-нибудь смог бы себе позволить выглядеть низко? Миками же даже не был способным вызвать такси, не то что прессу.

— Кто бы это ни сделал, я ему благодарен, — говорю я, надеваю куртку и проверяю галстук в зеркале, — Позвони после шести. Тогда я успею поговорить с прессой.

Он смеется и вешает куртку на руку. Раздражающее, худощавое дерьмо.

— Ты думаешь, что после твоей ужасной речи будет пресс-конференция? — спрашивает он, — Ты это наденешь?

— Нет, что ты, я собирался надеть спортивный костюм. Что с тобой? — я оттягиваю лацкан своего пиджака и подхожу к нему, чтобы показать детализацию, — Ты только посмотри на шов этой вещи. Посмотри.

— Я не уверен, что смотрю, но да.

— Это дорогой костюм ручной работы. Ты должен знать о таких вещах, это очень важно. Я разочарован, не понимаю, как ты не интересуешься этим.

— Я тоже разочарован. Я привык получать то, за чем пришел, но на этот раз я закрою глаза. Прости, но я так и не смог заинтересоваться поездами, самолетами и автомобилями, которыми я не владею. Это низко для нас обоих. Если ты позволишь мне, я смогу получить для тебя кабинет Образования вне всякой конкуренции. Удачи! — говорит он, направляясь к двери.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду, Лоулайт?

— Эл, — поправляет он меня.

— Хорошо, Эл.

Положив руку на дверную ручку, он останавливается, испытывая фортуну.

— Ну, Лайт, у меня есть сила, чтобы помочь тебе и поэтому ты отдаешь мне свое время и любовь, но пожалуйста послушай меня. Твоего появления в прессе слишком мало. Его вообще нет. Если просто газеты, где ты появился потому что был милым с какой-то старушкой или держал чьего-то ребенка или потому что ты дал какую-то речь в которой никто не заинтересован, а есть надлежащая пресса, в которой ты не появляешься. Поэтому мы должны будем что-то с этим сделать. Безвозмездно конечно же. В финансовом плане. Иначе ты бы не смог себе позволить мою помощь.

— И ничего взамен? — спрашиваю я.

— Ничего, что ты мне не предоставляешь бесплатно на данный момент. Но есть что-то, что ты мог бы мне сделать.

— Что именно?

— Слухи. Сплетни. Все, что имеет хоть одну каплю правды. Что бы ты не узнал, расскажи мне. Все, что ты думаешь заинтересует людей и разнесет скандал.

О. Ну, это хорошее предложение. Я только за то, чтобы разрушить жизнь этих ублюдков вокруг меня, но почему-то он выглядит так, будто бы готовиться к тому, что я категорически откажусь от его предложения, поэтому я не могу его разочаровать.

— Не думаю, что хочу работать с кем-то, кто будет использовать меня, чтобы вредить правительству, — заявляю я, в низких унылых нотках моего голоса сквозит боль. Я опускаю его до шепота. Моя подача идеальна.

— Ничего подобного, — говорит он, отрицательно качая головой, — Думаешь я хочу сбить с пьедестала своего работодателя? Да, я не зависим от этой работы, но у меня нет причин выгонять их из офиса. Это для тебя. Или, более конкретно, для моего развлечения. В обмен на повышение твоего общественного профиля, ведущего в кабинет Образования, мы должны начать раздавать истории в СМИ. Эта выгодная позиция покажет тебя честным и морально нравственным человеком, тогда как твои современники ведут себя неразумно. Например, эти поездки в Харуки — прекращай. А если собираешься туда и дальше ходить, то оплачивай с личного счета. Слишком многие оплачивают свои ночные пьянки государственными деньгами. Эта история скоро может взорваться и когда это произойдет, ты будешь единственным, кто останется чистым. Вот как это будет выглядеть в прессе. Я сотру все твои сомнительные выписки со счетов и мы начнем с нуля.

— Продавать истории прессе? Ты думаешь, что я смогу настолько пасть?

— Нет, не сможешь. Я смогу. Я жду лишь честности, и это не должно быть очень сложным для тебя. Рассказывай мне о том, что слышишь после тяжелого рабочего дня в офисе. Все, что тебя оскорбит. Я знаю, что, несмотря на твой болезненный интерес к аморальности, у тебя есть впечатляющая способность иметь к этому такое же отвращение. Расскажи мне то, что ты смог бы рассказать своему возлюбленному. Ой, но ведь я им и являюсь.

— Нет. Все это — ничто. Позвони мне, если снова планируешь заявиться ко мне в офис. Давай попробуем сохранить это в тайне, — говорю я, отворачиваясь, и ловлю взглядом мой профиль в зеркале. Где моя гребаная машина?

— Мы могли бы заниматься сексом на скамейках посреди пресс конференции премьер-министра. Я же говорил, пресса мне принадлежит. Так что, ты действительно думаешь, что все это — ничто?

— Да, — говорю я твердо, — Это не объясняет наши отношения. Это лишь бизнес.

— Кто говорил об отношениях? Не надо быть таким серьезным, Лайт. В любом случае, подумай об этом. Мы можем обсудить это позже, — говорит он и уходит. В последнее время мои дни слишком загружены.

***

 

Миками как обычно устраивает очередную спонтанную социальную вечеринку (к которой он готовился за месяц). Вероятно, он хочет поднять моральный дух, но на самом деле он делает это в честь Дня Рождения Ватари, потому что Миками — неповторимый подхалим. Для меня большая честь находиться здесь и я с нетерпением ждал этого момента уже несколько месяцев. Я даже специально купил для этого вечера костюм. Шелковая подкладка, черный, отливающий бронзовым блеском, однобортный, из плотной ткани, без складок и вытачек, на трех пуговицах (которые, как известно, трудно носить. Некоторые считают это прихотью, но я думаю, что они делят грань между мужчиной и мальчиком) и идеально облегает тело. У меня было пять примерок.

Это не респектабельно — быть социальной бабочкой, летающей от одной группы людей к другой, но я кланяюсь и киваю, улыбаюсь и говорю, когда со мной разговаривают. Музыка здесь — абсолютное дерьмо, но это уже твои проблемы, Миками. Для такого дорогого дома акустика здесь звучит так, будто бы мы в гараже. Я улыбаюсь какой-то женщине из кабинета, которая стоит в углу комнаты. Она игнорирует разговаривающего с ней человека, чтобы за мной наблюдать. К сожалению, я не смогу отплатить ей за это.

— Привет, Лайт, — говорит голос позади меня, я чувствую прикосновение её руки к моей спине, поэтому поворачиваюсь к ней. Я должен сейчас воспользоваться этим моментом, чтобы запомнить её лицо, потому что в последний раз, когда я её видел, это лицо было закрыто волосами, а макушка билась об стену.

— Привет, Наоми. Я знал, что ты придешь, — Я полагаю, что Миками все-таки смог заставить Шиори пригласить её. Честно говоря, я был удивлен, что она здесь. После того как она рассталась с Дживасом, у нее не могло быть причин для появления.

— Меня пригласила Шиори. Как у тебя дела? — спрашивает она, окидывая меня беглым взглядом, — Хорошо выглядишь, — Я знаю об этом, но в любом случае киваю в знак благодарности.

Горе Наоми настолько сильно, что она, кажется, увеличила размер имплантов. Они весьма впечатляют и бросают вызов гравитации. Кто-то врезается в Наоми, проходя мимо, и она хватает себя за грудь, чтобы смягчить удар. Я не уверен, что должен открыто заметить их «превращение», но так как видел и «предыдущее воплощение», то теперь, когда их можно сравнить с человеком, зажатого между нами, я чувствую, что они заслуживают того, чтобы им отдали дань приветствия. Я подношу к ним бокал вина.

— Мило…э. Очень мило.

— Ох! — она прерывисто вздыхает, снова сжимая их и наклонившись вперед, шепчет, — Тебе нравится? — спрашивает она, практически пихая ими мне в лицо. Я сохраняю свою улыбку.

— Всегда нравились, — мой комментарий её радует, и в попытке скрыть свое счастье она ненадолго прижимает щеку к плечу.

— Я размышляла об этом некоторое время, и у меня было несколько недель свободного времени, так что… После Мэтта я просто подумала: Пошёл ты, Мэтт, я хочу сделать какую-то реконструкцию над собой. Понимаешь? Он здесь?

— Он хоть раз пропускал вечер, где есть бесплатные напитки?

— Отлично. Я хочу, чтобы он их увидел. Они ровные? — спрашивает она, отходя назад, чтобы я смог оценить их баланс.

— Как буйки в штиль.

— Правда? Кстати, мне жаль насчет Мисы и Мэтта. Он такой говнюк, Лайт.

Я киваю.

— Да, но Миса тоже частично виновата.

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, то она сумасшедшая. Они оба такие. Я читала об этом книгу: взаимозависимость, эмоциональная дисфункция и прочее, и я думаю, что теперь понимаю в чем проблема. У Мэтта заниженная самооценка.

— Ты думаешь, что у Дживаса заниженная самооценка? — я спрашиваю, ошеломленный, — Наоми, это конечно очень мило с твоей стороны быть такой понимающей, но если честно, я думаю, что он просто хотел трахнуть Мису.

— Нет, нет, Лайт. Ты не читал эту книгу. Видишь ли, я перевернутый нарциссист. Это технический термин. Я не держу в себе любовь — я дарю ее. И низкая самооценка Мэтта мешает ему принимать похвалу, любовь и привязанность, которые я предлагаю ему самоотверженно, поэтому он подавляет свои эмоции и действует так, чтобы люди его отвергали. Он избегает жизнь, правда. Он должен исцелить себя и принять любовные отношения, — Я смотрю на неё не моргая.

— Похоже, что ты долго об этом думала.

— Но Миса — полнейшая шлюха, — шипит она, её поведение меняется в одно мгновение, — Крашенная блондинка. Я всегда думала, что ты святой, чтобы терпеть её.

— У неё свои причуды. Но они больше не мои, и слава Богу.

Наоми внезапно бросается в мою сторону как снасть для регби, и выбивает из моих легких весь воздух. Она хватает меня за руку и кладет её к себе на талию, будто бы я манекен. Все это заставляет меня пролить немного вина на ковер, поэтому я вытираю его своей обувью.

— Тсс. Это Мэтт, — шепчет она.

О. Отлично. Я приближаю её ближе к себе, и мы оба широко улыбаемся, ожидая неизбежного прибытия Дживаса.

— Ягами. Наоми, — приветствует он.

— Дживас, — весело отвечаю я и Наоми показывает ему свою «все прожекторы-на-уголовника» улыбку.

— Не ожидал увидеть вас обоих здесь, — ругается он, а затем окидывает Наоми взглядом, — Наоми, что ты с собой сделала? Ты попала в аварию? У тебя так сильно опухло… там.

— Нет, это я пытаюсь снова взять себя в руки после расставания с грязным, бесцеремонным, эгоистичным блудником. Полагаю, я должна поблагодарить тебя за то, что сделал это со мной, потому что я разобралась со своей жизнью и сейчас иду на эмоциональную поправку.

— Не припоминаю, что сделал это с тобой, — говорит он, указывая пальцем на её грудь, — Что за херня?

— Прости, Мэтт. Я слышу тихий звук ревности? Потому что ты не можешь их потрогать, — отвечает она, хватая мою руку со своего плеча, держась за неё как за жизнь, после чего прижимает её к своим имплантам. Дживас смотрит на меня и злостно щурится, от чего я отворачиваюсь к окну, небрежно попивая вино.

— Да, Наоми, — с сарказмом отвечает он, — Я завидую, потому что у тебя есть вино, а у меня нет. Так или иначе, что здесь происходит?

Наоми поправляет волосы.

— Я не понимаю о чем ты. Мы на вечеринке, Мэтт. Но потом, для тебя жизнь — это одна большая вечеринка, не так ли?

— А ты отчаянная, раз клеишься к Ягами. Без обид, Ягами, — бормочет он. Я снисходительно улыбаюсь в знак признания и снова смотрю в окно, вспоминая важные социальные встречи, которые пропускаю. Миками разговаривает с Ватари и я безумно завидую. Это может быть моя возможность представиться, и я должен это сделать. Я пытаюсь вырвать руку Наоми из замка, в котором она меня держит, но она лишь хватается за мой воротник рубашки, чтобы удержать меня на месте. Когда я с нетерпением смотрю на Миками и Ватари, Эл встает перед ними и увидев меня, машет рукой и подходит. Твою мать, только не это.

— Лайт, давно не виделись. Как прошла твоя речь? — спрашивает он. Для тебя я «Ягами «, идиот! Постойте, если я сумею спихнуть на него Наоми, то смогу выбраться отсюда.

— Лоулайт, это Наоми Мисора и она куратор галереи «Zoo». Наоми, это…

— Приветствую, — бросает она в раздражении, что её прервали и поворачивается обратно к Дживасу.

— Дживас? Кто тебя пригласил? — спрашивает Эл.

— Я работаю в правительстве, Лоулайт, и это правительственное мероприятие. Какое у тебя оправдание?

— Я рад, что кто-то нанял тебя в конце концов. Было ли это частью какой-то инициативы по привлечению слабоумных к работе? — этот комментарий вызывает у Наоми к нему чувство любви, которая вдруг отпускает меня, чтобы представиться.

— Лоулайт-сан, я думаю, что мы будем очень хорошими друзьями, — сладко говорит она. Эл смотрит на нее так, будто бы только заметил, что она существует.

— Возможно. Если Вы скажете мне, откуда взяли бокал с вином.

Она легко машет рукой.

— От какого-то мальчика.

— Вы имейте в виду Лайта?

— Я что, похож на официанта? — спрашиваю я, — она имела в виду, что они ходили туда-сюда с подносами, но я не видел ни одного из них уже как минут десять. Обслуживающий персонал чертовски ужасен, — говорю я, когда я допиваю свой бокал, и я возвращаюсь к Наоми.

— Мисора-сан, я могу одолжить у Вас Лайта на минуту?

— Зачем? Куда вы его хотите увести?

— Эээ…

— Да, ты можешь меня одолжить, — говорю я, отцепляя от себя цепкую хватку, беру Лоулайта за локоть, и иду с ним в противоположном направлении, — Спасибо, — шепчу я, когда мы отошли на безопасное расстояние.

— У тебя кажется были какие-то проблемы. Мисора… это бывшая несчастная нашего друга Дживаса? Он больше, чем на её фотографиях в прессе.

— В данный момент, мне насрать на Наоми и её силикон. Познакомь меня с Ватари, — требую я. Мы зависаем на периферии, как стервятники.

— Он здесь? — Лоулайт оглядывается и замечает мою добычу, — О, да. Он здесь. Я не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время. Еще слишком рано.

— В смысле слишком рано? Это идеальная возможность.

— Для тебя это может показаться, что да, но…

Он резко останавливается, когда за нами раздается женский крик. Мы поворачиваемся, как и все в комнате, на то, что Наоми кажется выплеснула свой бокал вина на Дживаса. Восторг, который я чувствую, восхитителен. Я смотрю вокруг, чтобы оценить насколько этот жест будет ущербом для его статуса. Некоторые старшие политики уходят, и я не могу не заметить, что те, кто остался, пытаются не замечать разразившуюся посреди комнаты семейную драму. Они двигают своими ртами, притворяясь, что продолжают разговор, но на самом деле ждут разлетающихся в разные стороны стульев и кулаков Наоми и Дживаса. На самом деле их крики не несут какого-либо смысла. Я с трудом могу разобрать отдельные слова, чувствуя прилив радости когда Domaine Chevalier Pere & Fils Corton-Charlemagne Grand Cru капает с волос и лица Дживаса на его костюм пока он рявкает что-то в сторону Наоми.

Эту сцену прерывает Миками, который тихо и неразумно встает между ними.

— Эм, я извиняюсь, но не могли бы вы вести себя чуть тише? — спрашивает он. Его глаза сканируют комнату, находят меня и просят подкрепления. Я делаю попытку сделать шаг вперед, но Эл удерживает меня на месте. Он прав. Я не могу ему помочь. Я не могу позволить себе быть связанным с этим. Пусть Дживас принимает на себя полный удар.

Пока Наоми бьет Дживаса руками, Миками все же удается направить эту пару на балкон, после чего закрывает за ними дверь, опускает шторы и поворачивается лицом к комнате.

— Дайте включим что-нибудь чертовски громкое? — кричит он весело и начинает безумно водить пальцем по айподу, пытаясь найти что-то, что сможет заглушить продолжающийся на улице спор. Большинство старых, влиятельных политиков, похоже, уже ушли, тем самым разрушая его вечеринку. Возможно, из-за времени, возможно, из-за того, как изысканный вечер быстро перешел в драку, которую обычно можно увидеть где-нибудь в баре на окраине города. Я оглядываю глазами комнаты, но не вижу Ватари. Я чувствую как паника подкатывает к горлу, захватывая мое сердце как порок, поэтому приближаюсь к Миками, который ставит какое-то громкое дерьмо на стерео.

— Миками, а где Ватари? — спрашиваю я.

— Он ушел.

— Черт.

— Не волнуйся, Ягами, — говорит он, похлопывая рукой мне по спине в утешении, — Кроме того, каким образом ты хотел с ним поговорить, когда несколько секунд назад была целая бушующая драма. Мать твою, ты можешь найти что-нибудь нормальное? — он передает мне свой проигрыватель. Он закинулся одной дорогой или десятью; он кажется небольшим, шмыгающим носом, комком энергии, — Это всего лишь женщины. Гребаные экстрасенсы.

— И Дживас, — подмечаю я.

— Дживас всего лишь мужчина, очень глупый, да, но мы все равно должны держаться вместе. Знаешь, как братство. Это всегда вина женщин, — говорит он мне и я киваю, когда Эл медленно ко мне подходит.

— Я хотел посмотреть чем это закончиться, — говорит он с грустью в голосе, — Они были в двух минутах, чтобы расцарапать друг друга.

— Кстати, ты видел сиськи Наоми? — спрашивает меня Миками и его глаза с размером в обеденные тарелки.

***

 

Мои зубы идеальны для такой работы.

В газете светится моя фотография. Я стою рядом со старой женщиной, которая повесилась на меня, но композиция фотографии и разница в нашем возрасте и генетике заставляет меня выглядеть как сияющий маяк будущего поколения. Вы наверное не удивились бы, увидев такую роспись на стенах Русской Православной Церкви. В нижних рядах ходят слухи, что я — будущее.

Эл видел мою эротическую коллекцию нэцкэ и сейчас сидит на моем диване с водкой в руке. О, Эл, я не мог желать и лучшего. Обычно такой вид распутства подразумевает под собой отношений старого, апатичного дегенерата, без как-либо радостей. Но по правде говоря, я бы все равно выбрал Эла. Он не является ничем из вышеперечисленного и я практически не выставляю себя на продажу. Мы оба получаем выгоду от наших отношений — я конечно же немного больше него, ибо еще не осведомлен о его интересах. Он кажется наслаждается информацией, которую я ему охотно предоставляю, чтобы расправиться с теми, кто мне мешает продвинуться вперед или кого он считает порочными. Иногда он советуется, кого следует продать прессе, например, и я искренними умалениями убедил его не нацеливаться на Миками. Не могу не согласиться, что меч висит на волоске от его шеи, но все должно выглядеть более естественно — в нужное время, в нужном месте — чтобы это смогло принести мне выгоду. И скорее всего оно уже наступило. Он официально выдвинул свою кандидатуру в Кабинет Образования. Я планирую сделать свой шаг на следующей неделе. Я резко встаю со стула и иду к книжному шкафу, проводя пальцем вдоль книг и выпиваю свой двойной шот за один раз. Эл, конечно же, это замечает.

— Ты кажешься сегодня особенно задумчивым, Лайт, — комментирует он, — У тебя есть что-то важное?

— Нет… Я… — я обрываюсь на полуслове, переполненный внутренним коматозом, который я должен чувствовать и Эл быстро теряет терпение.

— Давай, выкладывай. Нам обоим завтра на работу.

— У Миками… может быть проблема, — признаюсь я.

— Какая?

— В последнее время он закидывается все больше и больше. Я беспокоюсь за него.

— О, Миками, твой кокаиновый друг. Он наконец-то попал в кризисную ситуацию? Превосходно.

— Это не превосходно. Что мне делать?

— Чтобы помочь ему? Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Знаешь, что я думаю, — говорит он, отпивая водку и ставит стакан обратно на стол.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сдал его, не так ли?

— Ты уже это сделал. Я просто жду, когда ты отпустишь ситуацию с поводка.

На самом деле, я чувствую себя нервозно и неуверенно. Или предвкушающее. Или все сразу. На горизонте что-то намечается и я могу быть там уже на следующей неделе.

— Если я её отпущу, то что ты будешь делать? — спрашиваю я, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Я? Ничего. Я просто могу случайно проболтаться журналисту, а вне этого…

— Это его уничтожит.

— Он будет винить только себя. И Лайт, прекращай, — говорит он, вытаскивая из кармана моего пиджака, лежащего на диване, небольшой пакет с белым веществом. Значит, когда я не вижу, он роется в моей одежде. Гребаный детектив.

— Это Миками.

— Как скажешь, — он презрительно бормочет, бросая пакет на стол, — Я не сомневаюсь, что ты делаешь это с Миками, чтобы подбодрить. Извращенный ублюдок.

— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Миками — мой друг, и я бы никогда не сделал этого с ним. Я преданный, трудолюбивый, правительственный чиновник. Как ты думаешь, зачем бы я рисковал всем этим ради наркотиков?

— Давление сверстников? Я не знаю, Лайт. Ты должен перестать притворяться, что заботишься о Миками или о ком-то ещё. Я знаю, что ты об этом знаешь. Я позволяю тебе использовать себя, но это лишь по обоюдному согласию. Поверь мне, если бы я не нашел в этом что-то для себя, то мы бы здесь не сидели. Я не одна из твоих голубоглазых подружек. Я могу получить столько же, сколько и ты, так что прекращай с этим обманом и скудными выступлениями.

— Я ненавижу ложь. Я все ещё могу сожалеть о том, что буду говорить тебе эти вещи, зная, что ты с ними сделаешь. Это Миками помог мне стать тем, кем я сейчас являюсь.

— И сейчас он совершенно бесполезен. То, что тебе не нужно — это связи с наркоманом и с поджидающими в углу скандалами которые только и ждут моего свистка. Ситуация накалилась до такой степени, что скоро будет не из чего извлечь выгоду. Такие вещи всегда всплывают. Если тебя это успокоит, то сделав это, он будет вынужден завязать. В его ошибке есть хоть что-то хорошее.

— Образование, — говорю я холодно. Стоит ли продавать одного из ваших ближайших партнеров за место в работе? Да. Да, стоит.

— Конечно Образование. И это даже сможет принести пользу Здравоохранению. Тот, кто займет место, не сможет быть хуже, чем Миками. Как это выглядит со стороны — сначала человек с застойной сердечной недостаточностью, а затем его преемник, который оказывается наркоманом? Им нужен кто-то здоровый и чистый. Я надеюсь, что они смогут найти кого-то подходящего, потому что я не знаю ни одного человека, который соответсвует этому описанию. Но я хочу, чтобы ты получил Образование. Если тебя не пугает перспектива. Может быть для тебя это будет слишком большая ответственность. Иногда я забываю, насколько ты молод. Большинство двадцатишестилетних, которые работают в правительстве, толкают тележки с сэндвичами.

— Я не боюсь, — говорю я дерзко, — Но Эл, Образование, не слишком ли рано?

— Я думаю, что ты готов, — уверяет он меня с улыбкой, — Дело в том, что ты, Лайт — человек, который найдет выход из любой ситуации. Но ты и так это знаешь.

Нет. Не должен. Но это все равно приятно слышать.

— Ты действительно веришь в меня, не так ли? — говорю я, подойдя к нему и садясь рядом в надежде, что я выгляжу соответственно смиренным.

— Я полагаю, что да. Не уверен в том, что я ослеплен любовью и экстазом.

— Это слишком просто.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Это моя работа, нет?

— Я не знаю. Я не понимаю для чего ты это делаешь.

— Честно говоря, я нахожу тебя очаровательным. Я вижу в тебе надвигающийся шторм и мне не терпится увидеть, чем это все закончиться. Новый мир, — говорит он.

Чёрт возьми. Он знает это. Он верит. Люди говорят, что у них есть мечты для лучшего нового мира, но мои мысли — не мечты, а реальность в ожидании. Я дотягиваюсь до его шеи и приближаюсь к нему. Его рот приоткрывается в ожидании и я позволяю своим губам парить над его лицом, чувствуя его дыхание.

— Ты прав, — шепчу я, — Я вижу его. Я всегда это знал.

— Откройся миру, Лайт, — шепчет он мне в ответ, улыбаясь будто бы это шутка. Я бы не услышал эти слова, не будь мы так близко, — Покажи им свой новый мир.

И я целую его, и довольно жадно, признаюсь. Я готов отдать ему всю энергию в замен на то, что он мне дал. Но он имеет только то, что я позволяю ему, потому что думаю, что так оно было и должно быть всегда.

Я отрываюсь, чтобы забраться на него сверху, разводя его ноги коленом. Его руки берут мою голову, не позволяя мне отдалиться и притягивает меня еще ближе. Сквозь кожу я чувствую его тепло, давление и пульс. Это забавляет. Я привстаю, чтобы спустить руку ему в штаны, заставляя его сделать резкий, громкий вздох, который я заглушаю, проникая своим языком ему в рот. Он издает приглушенный стон и наклоняет голову, чтобы прижать свою щеку к моей, будто бы я его удивил и ему нужно время, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Разве он еще не привык? Идиот.

Поэтому я целую его шею, прикасаясь губами по всей её длине приближаясь к мочке уха, иначе такими же темпами я мог бы успеть зайти на Фейсбук или прочитать какой-нибудь документ. Его тело невольно выгибается мне навстречу, и я чувствую как его стояк упирается мне в бедро и… это все, что мне нужно, чтобы это стало чем-то взаимовыгодным. Теперь я инвестор. Я не могу сдержать тихие вздохи ему в рот, когда его руки сжимают ткань, забираются под рубашку и скользят по моему позвоночнику. Внезапно, все что я хочу — это трахнуть его настолько сильно, что мне придется приводить свои мысли в порядок, пока мой пах наливается кровью. Его язык толкается мне в рот, дыша носом будто бы мы в гребаной аэродинамической трубе.

Целовать его так — уже привычно. Приятно, и все на базовом уровне, но что мне нравится больше всего — это его отчаянный и агрессивный порыв; в ход идут зубы, язык и никакого воздуха. К счастью, я отличный пловец и могу задержать дыхание на четыре минуты и шестнадцать секунд, что иногда бывает удобно. Я чувствую, как он напрягается под моей хваткой и сжав кулак с небольшим «как ты смеешь», он стонет и борется за дыхание, которое я у него отбираю. Посмотрите на него, весь из себя жалок, выдыхая тихое «блять». И улыбаясь, я не стараюсь скрыть свое самодовольство. Это кажется естественным перерывом в акте происходящего (я не хочу, чтобы этот бедный ублюдок гипервентиллировал и умер на мне), поэтому я пользуюсь возможностью, чтобы избавиться от нашей ненужной одежды. Он наблюдает за мной, и в его глазах вспыхивает желание чего-то опасного. Я чувствую что-то наподобие ласки, потому что его эмоции остались без охраны. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Именно в такие моменты я понимаю, как легко исчезает моя рациональность, когда он и говорит и делает всё в нужное время.


	3. Меня здесь нет — я лишь силуэт, который ты никогда не забудешь

Моё лицо светится на седьмой странице журнала «Звёзды». Мне нужно завести свой альбом с вырезками.

Кроме того, этот день не мог быть более насыщенным. Некоторые из нас были приглашены на концерт (классический — я должен был взять с собой дорожную подушку) виртуозной скрипачки, которую я встретил на вечеринке несколько недель назад. Ну, я был приглашен, но она дала мне дополнительные билеты для некоторых из моих «друзей», так как они сидели рядом со мной. Она дала понять Миками, Тоте и мне, что она — тот самый тип сексуально открытых богем, и что хочет затащить меня в постель. Она явно думает, что как только я увижу её игру, я тотчас же примчусь к ней с членом наперевес. Но я в этом не уверен. Я ещё не решился. А пока я отсиживаюсь в ресторане — напрасно трачу время.

Но что заставило меня почувствовать мучительное волнение — это то, что меня пригласили на вечернее политическое шоу, которое как нельзя кстати совпадает с тем, что я баллотируюсь в Министерство Образования. Обычно Кабинет посылает какого-то жертвенного ягненка либо для того, чтобы тот проявил себя, либо для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание от людей, которые действительно ответственны за что-то непопулярное. Иногда это довольно неприятное зрелище. Многие политики в начале своей карьеры умерли на этом шоу. В переносном смысле.

— И где эта вещь? — спрашивает Дживас. Последовав за нами, он сам купил себе билет. У меня было несколько запасных, но я пожертвовал их на благотворительный вечер. Я бы всё равно бы ему их не дал.

— Ты не можешь называть женщину «вещью». Это сексизм и неуважение, — делаю я ему замечание, потягивая вино. Я заметил, что, как правило, лидеры всегда делают несколько глотков воды после ответа на вопрос, поэтому я практикуюсь. — Она главный скрипач. И её скрипка скорее всего стоит больше, чем вся твоя квартира.

— Мда-а-а. Эй, давай сыграем в игру «Секс, Брак, Избегать»!

— Разве это не «Поцелуй, Брак, Избегать»? — спрашивает неловко Тота. Единственная здесь женщина — Саю. Я уже давно решил, что разрешу Тоте защищать её от внешнего мира, потому что я от этого устал. Лично я думаю, что она должна быть подвержена как можно большему ужасу, чтобы могла видеть мир таким, какой он есть сейчас, а затем наблюдать за тем, как он меняется. Мир не всегда сводится к Hello Kitty, маникюру и красивым платьям. Я знаю, что она не будет коррумпирована, но, как и я, будет чувствовать отвращение. У нас всё же одна кровь. Так случилось, что она сидит за одним столом с Дживасом, и это дает ей возможность увидеть всю эту мерзость во плоти.

— Целовать, трахать — та же фигня, — объясняет он. — Давай Саю, ты первая.

— О, эм…

— Не стесняйся, играют все в порядке очереди. Здесь все друзья.

Нет, я не могу это терпеть.

— А давайте не будем впутывать мою сестру в это дерьмо?

— Я не против, Лайт, — протестует Саю. — Я просто должна подумать, — это радует Дживаса, который резко поворачивается в кресле, садясь к ней лицом.

— Круто. Так. Я первый. Ты бы меня трахнула?

— Осторожно, Лоулайт на горизонте, — Миками шепчет в руку. — Если никто не будет подавать виду, то может быть…

— Эл! — кричу я и поднимаю руку, как будто отчаянно хочу ответить на вопрос. Наконец-то умный человек! Такая же редкость, как найти пингвина в Серенгети. Он видит меня и подходит к нашему столу с Михаэлем, скользящим вслед за ним бледной тенью.

— О, привет, — говорит он холодно. — Я не думал, что встречу вас всех.

— Садись, — говорю я ему, воруя стул возле стола напротив.

— Не могу. Я к Ватари.

— Что?

— Рабочий ужин, а затем вечер с Леди на этом концерте классической ерунды, — почему он никогда не упоминает об этих вещах?

— Где они сейчас?

— Мы встречаемся с ней там. У нас ложа…

— О-о-о, ложа в театре! Прикольно, — ехидно говорит Дживас и хватается за бутылку белого, пока Эл кидает на него взгляд, и продолжает.

— Но Ватари сейчас в уборной и пробудет там некоторое время. У него проблемы с простатой. Мы слышали об этом, не так ли, Михаэль? Говорят, что это как писать стеклом.

— Классно, — отвечаю я — Ну если он собирается писать стеклом ещё некоторое время, то, чёрт возьми, присаживайся и возьми с собой своего мальчика.

Он вздыхает.

— Михаэль, здесь сидят ужасные люди, с которыми я не хочу, чтобы ты знакомился.

— Привет, — Михаэль лениво проводит рукой по волосам, после чего пряди спадают по лицу светлой волной. Ему скучно от нас и от приветствия Эла.

— Это Дживас из Зарубежного, Миками из Здравоохранения, Лайта ты уже знаешь, Мацуда из Здравоохранения и… — он останавливается на Саю. — Прости, но мы не знакомы. Ты тоже ужасный человек?

— Нет. Я Саю.

— Моя сестра, — говорю я ему. Он кивает в понимании.

— Я должен был заметить сходство, но вы не похожи. Приятно познакомиться.

— Саю — моя жена, — с гордостью говорит Тота и Саю прижимается к его свисающей со стула руке и бесконечно радуется, что она всё ещё считается личной собственностью другого человека.

— Вот, — говорит Дживас, воруя еще одно кресло для Михаэля. Интересно, был ли с кем-то человек сидящий за тем столиком. Впрочем не важно. — Садитесь. Мы как раз играем в «Секс, Брак, Избегать».

Эл занимает свое место.

— Странный выбор игры для такого элитного ресторана.

— Это идея Дживаса, — объясняет Миками в попытке оправдаться.

— Ягами собрался трахнуть, жениться или избегать скрипачку, которая за ним носится. Он нас вдохновил, — щебечет Дживас. Он сегодня слишком много выпендривается. — Конечно она ещё не встретила меня. В настоящий момент моя цель — заполучить её первым.

— Ягами — ты счастливчик. Твой молочный коктейль приводит всех девочек во двор, — Эл вскидывает бровями.

— На самом деле, это хорошо, что ты подошёл, потому что ты сможешь дать игре гомосексуальный поворот и мы сможем узнать, в какую сторону меняться, чтобы привлечь меньшинства. Плюс у нас будет более свободный выбор. Все разрешено. Ты начнешь, и дальше по кругу.

— То есть я должен быть привлекаловкой для геев? — спрашивает Лоулайт, — Нет, спасибо. Я не думаю, что это кому-либо интересно, поучительно и необходимо, но ты можешь начать. Мне очень интересно услышать твое мнение, Ягами. Человек-загадка. Но скажет ли он правду?

— Давай, — говорит Михаэль, подталкивая Эл. Какого черта он настолько фамильярен. Этот ублюдок должен знать свое место.

— Боже. И для этого я ходил в юридическую школу? Ладно, Михаэль, не пугайся, но я думаю, что выйду за тебя. Прости Саю, но твой пол меня отталкивает. Мацуда, не знаю, каково это — трахать тебя, но я бы попробовал. Дживас — избегать. Миками — трахнуть, а потом избегать. Ягами — непрерывный секс. Вот и всё, — боже, он слишком очевиден.

Дживас не может принять один факт.

— Избегать?

— Да, видишь ли, я знаю тебя.

Миками резко хлопает меня по спине.

— Ягами, твоя очередь.

— Не уверена, что хочу это слышать, — говорит Саю задумчиво. Дживас держит бутылку, и я подставляю ему свой бокал. Скажу честно, я бы избегал каждого, но я окидываю всех присутствующих коротким взглядом и представляю себя в постапокалиптическом сценарии в котором мужчины могли бы размножаться.

— Прекрати Саю, ты ведь уже взрослая девочка. Михаэль, я тебя не знаю, но скорее всего — трахнуть. Саю — это был бы инцест.

— Но стал бы ты?

— Заткнись, Дживас. Тота — брак. Дживас — избегать. Миками — брак.

— О, Ягами! Спасибо. Я ценю это, друг мой, — улыбается Миками. Мы снова разделяем момент братской любви.

— Не за что.

— А что насчет меня? — спрашивает Эл.

— Трахнуть, — признаю я. Я виновен — отправляйте меня на гильотину. Эл ухмыляется всему этому фарсу.

— Я бы чувствовал себя почтенным, но ты, кажется, готов трахнуть или жениться на всех, кроме, может, Дживаса и твоей сестры.

— Я никого не дискриминирую. В любом случае, это будет полностью зависеть от количества выпитого мной алкоголя.

— И мы все знаем, чем это чревато, — говорит Дживас. — Миками, теперь ты.

— Михаэль — трахнуть. Саю — трахнуть.

— Эй! — Тота задыхается в возмущении, а Саю ерзает на стуле.

— Чувак, это просто игра, — объясняет Миками, после чего указывает на него пальцем. — А тебя, Мацуда, я бы трахнул и заодно заставил расплакаться. Дживас — я бы уничтожил твою задницу. Ты этого заслуживаешь. Ты бы превратился в кучку дымящегося, дрожащего в страхе дерьма. Ягами — брак.

— Спасибо, Миками, — у нас снова братская любовь, и всё становиться забытым.

— Не за что. И Лоулайт. Думаю, что трахнуть. Не знаю. Скажу честно, ты меня немного пугаешь.

— Это совершенно нормальная реакция, но ты бы не пожалел о своем решении, — говорит ему Эл. Дживас, лови момент.

— Моя очередь! Саю — трахнуть. Тота — трахнуть. Миками — трахнуть. Михаэль — трахнуть. Лоулайт…

— Дживас, прекрати.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Да, я бы всех трахнул. Даже Ягами. Ты же меня знаешь. Это было слишком легко. Мацуда?

— Эм, я избегу всех, кроме своей жены. Простите, — он целует её в щеку.

— Ох, Мацуда, ты наш милый мальчик, — говорит Миками с сильным сожалением в голосе, когда Саю отвечает на прикосновения.

— Я бы тоже избегала всех, кроме Тоты.

— Михаэль?

— Скорее всего я бы тоже трахнул каждого, — говорит он смущённо.

— Какие мы щедрые, — выдыхает Дживас. — Это было совсем не весело. Может добавим немного движа? У нас есть час до Вивальди.

— Как прошел твой день, Ягами? — спрашивает Эл.

— Я работал над ударом слева.

— Превосходно, с нетерпением жду этого.

Дживас бросает на нас быстрый взгляд.

— Вы о чем?

— Теннис, — отвечаем вы в унисон.

— А как прошел твой?

— Работа меня истощает, Леди дала мне виниловую пластинку, а у меня нет проигрывателя, так что это может стать проблемой. И я еще работал над подачей.

— Над подачей? Я бы не сказал, что она нуждается в какой-либо проработке, но потом, мне легко угодить. Ты можешь использовать мой проигрыватель, если хочешь. У меня есть полная система Bose, — говорю я с гордостью в голосе. Михаэль, кажется, не в состоянии сдерживаться и снимает свою маску непоколебимого безразличия.

— Bose — для идиотов, которые пытаются выпендриться. Они дорогие и слишком переоценены. Все, кто этим увлекается знают, что 70-е звуковые системы, в сочетании с приличными динамиками, на сегодняшний день являются лучшими, — он говорит нам с таким остервенением, будто бы мы — ученики провалившие свои тесты.

Эл пожимает плечами.

— Так или иначе, я бы мог этим воспользоваться. Спасибо, Ягами.

— Что за винил?

— «Человек Тайны» — The Shadows. Я никогда их не слушал, но это, кажется, её любимая песня.

— Давайте послушаем на гребаном Ютубе, — говорит Дживас, хватая свой мобильный. — Те… Ни. Господи, быть полиглотом — такая морока. Нашёл.

Он кладёт телефон на стол и мы все топчемся вокруг крошечного экрана, чтобы увидеть трёх двигающихся под музыку, то вправо, то влево мужчин, с гитарами в ужасных брюках. Через минуту мы понимаем, что это инструментальная версия.

— Боже, это немного ужасно, не так ли?

Эл уныло кивает.

— Ну, я полагаю, что это её поколение.

— Я теряю к ней уважение, — говорит Дживас, выключая видео.

— Оно навевает усталость, — признается Михаэль.

— Да, я понимаю о чем ты: устал и морально подавлен.

Я снимаю пиджак, который, кажется, привлекает внимание Эл, и он устраивает мне допрос.

— Итак, расскажи-ка поподробнее о той скрипачке, которая хочет с тобой переспать.

— Я встретил её в баре, — я скучающе вздыхаю и сажусь обратно в кресло. — Она дала мне билеты и я подумал, что раздать их будет хорошей идеей.

На самом деле, все эти ублюдки отчаянно нуждаются в хоть каком-то культурном образовании. Я просто исполняю свой долг перед обществом.

— Как заботливо с твоей стороны, — бормочет он. — Жаль, что ты не предложил мне один.

— Ты всё равно идешь.

— Но ты же этого не мог предвидеть. Мне было бы приятно, если бы ты меня пригласил. Но это я так, просто к сведению.

— Лайту хоть на этот раз необходимо найти девушку. Он, кажется, падок на идиотов, — Саю, очевидно, имеет в виду историю между Дживасом и Мисой, и становится ясно, что она не читала газеты и лишь руководствуется слухами.

— Миса не была идиоткой, — говорю я еле слышно.

— Нет, была. Тебе просто её жаль.

— Ягами, ты не должен тратить своё время на идиотов, — советует мне Эл. — Это не очень то расточительно.

Миками в раздражении трёт нос ладонью.

— Я всегда ему говорил, что из него выйдет отличная жена. Если бы меня клонило в другую сторону, Ягами, то Шиори уже давно бы стояла за порогом с вещами под мышкой, а потом бы привез тебя к себе, чтобы ты пришивал мне пуговицы на все мои пальто, — я смеюсь над этим, что вызывает у всех удивление.

— Что за пуговицы? — спрашивает Эл.

— Личная шутка, — говорит Миками и улыбается мне, придерживая бокал вина на уровне лица.

— Давайте сыграем в игру: «Поиск Жены Для Ягами»! — кричит Дживас. Его волосы прилипают ко лбу и он выглядит так, будто бы дважды передозировался, но не умирает только из-за того, что дуракам везёт.

— А давайте не будем, — отвечаю я, но Саю кажется нравится такая перспектива, хотя у неё и хорошие намерения. Чего не скажешь о Дживасе.

— Нет, мне нравится эта игра. Давай найдем тебе кого-нибудь, Лайт. Эй, Тота, может Мегуми, как думаешь?

— Мегуми? Ох, даже не знаю. Это она разводит летучих мышей?

— Лайт любит летучих мышей!

— Даже не пытайся свести меня с какой-нибудь твоей подружкой, Саю, — твёрдо заявляю я. — И уж точно не с летучими мышами. Забудь об этом. Я не настолько отчаялся, чтобы мою сестру сделать сводней.

— Нууу…

— Что ж, — говорит Эл резко встает из-за стола, — Михаэль мне сообщил, что Ватари выплыл из уборной, поэтому мне нужно получить некоторый инструктаж перед появлением Леди.

— Пусть он подходит сюда! — требует Миками.

— Нет, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, спасибо. Ватари не кажется мне человеком, желающим играть в «Секс, Брак, Избегать» и «Поиск Жены Для Ягами». Удачи со скрипачкой, Ягами.

— Когда тебе нужен будет проигрыватель, позвони мне, — говорю я так, будто бы на сленге, эта фраза имеет совсем другое значение. Что является правдой.

— Ооо, какое предложение. Приятного вечера.

Мы наблюдаем за тем, как он подходит к Ватари, который с искаженным от боли лицом держится за промежность своих брюк. Даже спина Эл выражает сочувствие, когда он ведет его обратно к столику.

***

 

Скрипачка не была столь неотразимо прекрасной, как думала. Сразу после концерта, мы все разбежались по домам. У своей двери я вижу ожидающего меня Эл, прислонившегося спиной к стене. Я думал, что он заглянет, но понятия не имел, что он будет ждать моего прихода. Даже не знаю почему.

— Я был уверен, что ты занимаешься кое-чем со скрипачкой, нет? — бормочет он, и когда я приближаюсь, он всё также не отрывает взгляда от пола. Я перебираю ключи в руке, будто бы это антистресс. Он продолжает, — она была ужасной. Она играла «зиму» слишком быстро и грубо. Без эмоций. Одно дело уметь играть на инструменте, но это нечто большее, нежели ноты на странице. Определенно не материал для девушки, если она не может даже следовать за дирижером. Мы не досидели до конца; Леди посчитала, что её платье слишком вызывающее для игры на скрипке.

— Тебе повезло, что я пришел один. Что бы они подумали, увидев тебя стоящим у моей квартиры как дворняга?

— Что, скорее всего, я веду за тобой слежку.

— А это не так? — спрашиваю я, но на самом деле мне не интересно. Это довольно очевидно. Он проходит в квартиру следом за мной.

— Нет, — отчеканивает он, бросая себя на диван, пока я включаю некоторые настенные светильники, — зачем мне это? Ты и так мне доступен, — и он прав. Я нахожу регулятор света. Отлично.

— Хмм… Как все прошло с Леди? — я пытался найти ложу, в которой они сидят. Думаю, что это та, которая самая приближённая к сцене, так как была затемнена ещё до того, как оркестр начал играть.

— На самом деле очень хорошо. И ты будешь рад узнать, что я замолвил за тебя слово.

— Правда? Что же ты сказал?

— Что ты очень перспективный, и что я был впечатлён тем, что ты сделал в Департаменте Транспорта. Я не стал говорить, что иногда сплю с тобой, и что также впечатлён и тобой и этим «Департаментом».

— Ну, я полагаю, что должен тебя поблагодарить.

— Да, должен, — соглашается он. Мы долго, не отрываясь, смотрим друг на друга, и я чувствую как тишина давит мне на перепонки. Мне это неприятно, поэтому быстро разворачиваясь, я снимаю галстук и иду на кухню.

— Виски? — спрашиваю я у него и разливаю напитки. В мертвом воздухе повисает чувство неловкости. В конце концов, я приношу два бокала, кладу подставки на мой журнальный столик Ногучи и сажусь напротив. Думаю, что инвестировать в эти кресла было очень мудрым решением. Они просто наполняют вас чувством превосходства.

Эл чуть наклоняется вперёд, облокотившись о колени, всматриваясь в бокал виски — в центр своего мира. Мне становиться интересно, использует ли он его как хрустальный шар. Держа в руках тумблер, я думаю, что они тоже были моей очередной удачной покупкой. Многие в Доме нанимают специальных людей, чтобы они стилизовали всю их жизнь, но я уже родился с таким даром. Всё же это несправедливо — быть хорошим в столь многих вещах, когда другие не могут быть хороши даже в примитивном существовании. Они просто должны стараться.

— Лайт? — отвлекает он меня. Он все еще смотрит на стакан. Может мне стоит его пододвинуть? — Мне все равно, но из чистого интереса: ты встречаешься ещё с кем-то помимо меня? Или встречался? В смысле, за последние несколько месяцев.

— У меня нет на это времени, Эл, — говорю я задорно фыркая. — Ты у меня его отнимаешь, — я думаю, что сейчас самое время принять ванную. Я купил кристаллы соли Мертвого моря, которые я импортировал.

— Просто… Нет. Это все равно не имеет значения.

— Да, не имеет, — соглашаюсь я. — Давай послушаем запись, которую тебе дала Леди.

Я тянусь к его кейсу.

— Скрипачка была женщиной, — вдруг говорит он. Замирая, я падаю обратно в кресло.

— Ты заметил? Хорошая дедукция.

— Ты понимаешь о чем я.

— О! — восклицаю я с радостью, — тебя интересует, почему я не принял её предложение? Ну, раньше я бы это сделал, даже несмотря на её отчаянное поведение. Я не знаю. У тебя есть предположение?

— Я не спрашивал тебя, знай бы я ответ на этот вопрос. Я не слишком хорош в таких вещах, но на ней было платье с широким вырезом. Я имею ввиду, что её ноги были почти у всех на виду, поэтому я предполагаю, что это означает, что она будет достаточно привлекательна для людей, которым такое нравится.

— Я скажу, что ты действительно обо мне думаешь, но боишься признаться, потому что я могу обидеться. Ты думаешь, что я безнравственный, хватающий деньги идиот, который трахнет всё, что движется, не так ли? Но на самом деле я очень привередливый. У меня есть причины для всего, что я делаю. Иначе я буду похож на Дживаса и остальных.

— Подожди, я запутался. Ты говоришь, что привередлив, но увидев интервью Мисы, я не могу понять, что ты в ней нашел.

— Нет, я тоже не могу этого понять, — признаюсь я.

— Но ведь должна была быть какая-нибудь причина?

— Ну… Она красивая. И на тот момент была довольно известной. Немного милой и раздражающе умной, чтобы понимать, что она слишком глупа для меня. Поэтому просто позволяла мне делать то, что я хотел. И да, я знаю, что это звучит плохо, но после того, как она трахнула Дживаса, а затем и мою входную дверь, я больше не являюсь её величайшим чемпионом.

— Но ты никогда не любил её. Я даже не думаю, что она тебе нравилась. Ты так легко её бросил и теперь продолжаешь дружить с Дживасом. Ты расстался с ней утром и тем же днём, уже был готов лечь под меня.

— Это звучит действительно ужасно, когда ты мне об этом говоришь. Я не знаю. Я был переполнен желанием твоей персоны, Эл. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал? Я мужчина и мне двадцать лет, кажется это тот период в жизни, когда ты делаешь много глупостей. Я не собираюсь упускать свой шанс.

— Но ты упустил. Скрипачку.

— Ах, но у меня же есть ты, не так ли? — я злобно улыбаюсь. Я уверен, что могу повернуть этот разговор в свою пользу, но лицо Эл говорит мне об обратном.

— Что же во мне такого особенного? Я не говорил тебе, что собираюсь появиться здесь. Уйди ты с ней, я бы не возражал. Тебе бы даже не пришлось мне об этом сообщать.

— Для человека, которому все равно, ты слишком много задаешь вопросов. Это потому что она была женщиной? Я также хочу напомнить, что это она мной заинтересовалась, а не я.

— Женщина? Скорее всего. Но знаешь, я человек мира. Я могу понять, если тебе симпатизируют оба пола.

— Дело не в симпатии, — бормочу я под нос.

— Тогда в чем? — спрашивает он меня. Иисусе. Мне никто не симпатизирует.

— Эл, в какой-то момент, мне нужна будет жена. Это раздражает, но это факт. Ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

— О, для политики.

— Конечно для политики. Мы все — боги и богини, не так ли? Не просто «боги» по отдельности.

— Ты можешь это изменить.

— Изменить мнение людей? Только если в определенной степени. Но тогда мне придется их убить.

— Даже если ты не получишь власть, то ты легко сможешь стать Первым Секретарём. Подумай, какое впечатление это произведет. Ты будешь примером для других.

— Я не буду участвовать в каком-то бредовом крестовом походе против фанатизма, чтобы потом, когда я умру, кто-то другой присвоил себе эту славу.

— Нет, ты участвуешь в нём для себя, — говорит он. — Я это знаю. Но иногда я думаю, что ты действительно мог бы…

— Я смогу что-то изменить если стану Премьер-Министром, и только Премьер-Министром, — прерываю я его. Я должен спустить его на гребаную землю. — Я не буду не под кем сидеть. Если ты хочешь сделать это, то вперед. Ты легко можешь стать политиком. Непохоже, что ты не имеешь квалификации.

Он горько смеется. Это заставляет меня скрестить ноги.

— Тебя всегда толкает лишь твой профессионализм? — спрашивает он.

— Профессионализм? — повторяю я и отпиваю свой виски. Я не чувствую жжения. — Определи слово «профессионализм» в этом контексте.

— Ради собственной выгоды.

— Ах, ты имеешь в виду в целом? Ну да. Разве это не одно и то же? Разве мы все не делаем только ради самих себя? Даже у самоотверженных людей есть свои причины. За место на небесах, чтобы о них лучше думали, чтобы иметь возможность считать себя добрым человеком, чтобы они не чувствовали себя виноватыми, когда наблюдают за голодающими на широкоэкранном плазменном HD телевизоре, — я бы продолжил, но я останавливаюсь, что допить свой Nikka Yoichi двадцатилетней выдержки.

— Я этого не оспариваю, — говорит он, отрицательно покачав головой, — но я не спрашиваю о других. Я спрашиваю о тебе.

— Я считаю это забавным. То, что ты думаешь, что я отличаюсь от других. Ты это серьезно?

— Да. Я знаю это.

Ему идет, когда он говорит правду. Я не думаю, что смогу смотреть на него, если вдруг начну его ненавидеть.

— Давай включим этот гребаный альбом, а? Взорвем колонки этим «Человеком Тайны», — говорю я внезапно, вскакивая с места, чтобы достать пластинку из его сумки, и быстрым шагом направляюсь к стерео. Комната наполняется какой-то дурацкой ковбойской музыкой, и, когда я, стоя над рекорд-плеером, пристально всматриваюсь на черный диск, мне кажется, что это мой разум заставляет его вращаться. Мои соседи должно быть думали, что я сошел с ума. Как и все старые песни, в ней слишком много повторяющихся нот. То, что она короткая — единственный факт, который мешает мне схватить нож и выколоть себе ушные перепонки. Песня подходит к концу, и спустя несколько секунд деликатного царапания винила из меня вырывается:

— Боже. Какое же это все-таки дерьмо, не так ли?

— Это не самое лучшее, что я слушал в своей жизни, — говорит Эл, сидя на диване.

— В какой-то момент я подумал, что будет какая-нибудь кульминация, но мелодия будто бы крутилась по кругу. Давай снова её поставим? Я не могу прийти в себя, настолько ужасна эта музыка, — я пытаюсь представить танцующую под неё Леди; в пустой комнате с её трясущимся жемчужным ожерельем.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Иначе я убью себя, — умоляет он и опускает голову ещё больше. Она покоится у него между колен.

— Да. Думаю, одного раза было достаточно. Хочешь ещё выпить? Если нет, то пойду спать.

— Вот так просто, — Эл снова вздыхает и делает глоток виски.

— Ну, я думал, что ты пойдешь со мной.

— Да, ведь ты насколько напряжен, что от тебя можно было это ожидать. Я разговариваю с тобой, а ты включаешь музыку и идешь спать. Знаешь, пожалуй я пойду.

— Слушай, я не хочу спать со скрипачкой, ок? Случайные мужчины, женщины, собаки, козы, кто угодно — мне это сейчас не нужно. Что с тобой сегодня не так? Ты как Миса со своим самоанализом всего, что я говорю. Ты говоришь, что тебе всё равно и что я дурак, что с ней не переспал, но потом ты превращаешься вот в эту кашу с гейской ерундой, твердящей: ты можешь изменить этот мир. Серьезно, твои противоречивые заявления бьют меня, словно хлыстом.

— Я знаю. Прости, просто… Я не знаю. Ты засел в моей голове, — он хватает себя за волосы и тянет их с такой силой, словно готов вырвать их с корнем. Я устало подхожу к нему и сажусь напротив.

Даже если я не разделяю его милые чувства, я не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя униженным и одиноким. Это никак не поможет мне в будущем. Я виню его роль помощника Леди, но я до сих пор не воспользовался этим. Раньше всё было проще. Но теперь мы в одном офисе. Может быть мне не стоило приглашать его домой. Да, здесь нужно держать расстояние.

— Признаюсь, ты тоже.

— Я сомневаюсь в этом. Там лишь компании и планы.

— На самом деле, это неправда. Я планирую заранее, так что у меня есть место для отвлекающих факторов.

— Таких, как игры. Ведь всё для тебя игра.

— Ты для меня не игра, Эл, — признаю я, и он смотрит на меня впервые за десять минут. Он должен посмотреть мне в глаза, чтобы определить лгу я или нет, и его взгляд пробегается по моему лицу.

Я не хотел, чтобы это звучало так: мягко и нежно, будто бы я говорю правду. Так получилось, просто потому что я устал от этого разговора, и Эл ведет себя не как обычно. Иногда мне от себя самого противно, правда. Нет, он не игра: он мой союзник, не так ли? Он это знает. Тем не менее, я не люблю, когда люди вокруг меня чувствуют себя плохо из-за меня, хотя и это не моя вина в первую очередь, а их. Это скучно — люди насколько предсказуемы. Никто не может заставить что-то чувствовать, вы единственный, кто за это в ответе. Люди так готовы обвинять других в собственных проблемах. Идиотизм.

Но он все ещё смотрит на меня. Когда я хочу разъяснить сказанные мною слова, он прерывает меня.

— Этот грёбаный стол мешает, — говорит он агрессивно, и внезапно запрокидывает его, чтобы до меня добраться. Мне нравится, когда он такой — другой. Будто бы я позволю кому-либо еще сделать такое с собой и бедным журнальным столиком Ногучи. Всё самое лучшее для меня. Считается, что нельзя предвидеть нападение — это классика — но всё это для благого дела. Я всегда могу его заменить.

Эл хватает меня за волосы и прижимает к стулу, чтобы украсть из меня весь кислород. Я позволяю ему, потому что на самом деле, меня не волнует, что он делает.

***

 

И последующие дни я проживаю в опьяняющей сказке, где вокруг одна радость. И где хорошая погода. И где нескончаемые реплики «я могу поддержать для тебя дверь, о мне только в радость, я всю жизнь ждал этого момента». И где я выигрываю матчи по теннису у Эл, которому в какой-то степени всё равно. И где я узнаю, что по природе талантлив в гольфе, чему я не удивляюсь. И где я обыгрываю Миками и Дживаса в моей первой игре. И где я настолько хорош, что покупаю набор клюшек для гольфа, хоть я никогда не собираюсь носить эти свитера с ромбами. И где я встречаю Такаду и Ватари на поле в воскресенье и узнаю, что они действительно знают моё имя и это просто превосходно, но я не понимаю почему они носят эти пастельные розовые и желтые жилетки, из-за чего они похожи на деформированных великовозрастных младенцев. И где я говорю: я бы с удовольствием сыграл, но предупреждаю, что пока не очень в этом хорош, я лишь новичок и даже не знаю, когда делаю ошибки, но мы точно должны как-нибудь выпить. И где: «да Эл, конечно Эл, может быть Эл, я чувствую это впервые в своей жизни Эл, но чего-то не хватает и я должен найти это, я хочу, я не могу это потерять». И где: «просто ложись или прижми меня к стене». И где: «заткнись, мне нужно работать». И где: «конечно я что-то к тебе чувствую, я не против, я очень в этом хорош, я бы не заставлял себя, если бы действительно этого не хотел». И где: «ты знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо». И где: «ты не игра».

Но сейчас мы завтракаем перед работой в каком-то тематическом кафе, которое считает, что оно в Париже. Я рад, что сегодня надел правильный костюм. Сегодня солнечный и необычный для этого времени года день, и погода идеально подходит для сочетания льна и шерсти с соответствующим пальто и шарфом. Я бы хотел выглядеть так, будто создан для этой атмосферы. Это прекрасная возможность для фото, но пресса никогда не появляется там, где она нужна. Эл пришлось бы подвинуться, чтобы я смог позировать с круассаном в руке. От имени Правительства и моей страны я полностью одобряю это кафе.

Перед Эл стоит стопка свежих утренних газет, и он читает одну за другой. Я ненавижу читать за завтраком, хотя я полагаю, что мне скоро придется к этому привыкнуть. Когда вы принимайте пищу, вы должны полностью сосредоточиться на еде. Сначала вы должны начать со стакана воды, так как это предотвращает обжорство и чувство голода после приема пищи. Вы должны избегать слишком много кислых соков, так как это нарушает естественный рН вашего желудка и может вызвать кариес, если конечно не носите с собой зубную щетку. Если вы сосредоточитесь на том, что делаете, вы сможете достичь чего угодно. И во время завтрака, который является самым важным приемом пищи дня, полная концентрация на том, что вы делаете, позволяет вашему мозгу достаточно времени, для того чтобы воспринять действие. Эл пренебрегает всем этим и я не хочу отвлекаться. Я чувствую, что должен ему об этом рассказать. Это может положительно повлиять на его жизнь.

— Что-нибудь интересное? — спрашиваю я.

— Нет, — отвечает он, кидая быстрый взгляд, — всё то же самое.

— Тогда тебе стоит позавтракать.

— Я это и делаю, — говорит он, потягивая из чашки свой кофе, и продолжает читать. Я смотрю на плакат, лежащий на вершине кучи макулатуры, сложенной в аккуратную стопку. Текст напечатан на блочной бумаге персикового цвета маленьким, ярким шрифтом. Я не вижу фигур, лишь блеклые промежутки между ними, и это похоже на изображение животных на облаках. Я моргаю, прикрывая глаза на мгновение, и когда снова открываю — всё исчезает. Я улыбаюсь, несмотря на неприязнь.

— Какие планы на сегодня?

— Одна фирма нуждается в том, чтобы я обсудил с ними мировое соглашение, — стонет он. — Потом у меня может быть будет встреча с Такадой, а так всё. Может быть что-нибудь ещё всплывет, что обычно бывает. Что насчет тебя?

— Мне придется проверить свой ежедневник, — что я сделаю лишь после завтрака и чтения газет. У меня своя рутина, а он её разрушает. Я знаю, что у меня сегодня запланировано, но я всё равно должен проверить. Он ничего не отвечает, что раздражает меня ещё больше, поэтому я выдаю первую мысль пришедшую в голову: — Может быть схожу в спортзал перед офисом.

— В этом нет нужды. Мы могли бы поиграть в теннис чуть позже. После двух?

— Я не могу. Я выступаю сегодня в Доме.

— Я думал, что тебе нужно было проверить свой ежедневник, — говорит он улыбаясь. — Ты не говорил мне о том, что произносишь сегодня речь.

— Я забыл, — я улыбаюсь ему. Сегодня всё дело в улыбке. — Это неважно. Один из моих избирателей недавно проиграл судебное дело за право на смерть. Я думал, что прокомментирую это с целью его поддержки.

Он смотрит на меня — большие глаза цвета антрацита, парящие над бумагой. Они похожи на любимый момент в песне, на раннее утро, когда я лежу в постели в наушниках, и солнечный свет пробивался через окно. Это просто какая-то маленькая партия, которую я игнорирую в обычное время, но сейчас кажется, что она была написана под меня.

— Я в курсе этого дела, — говорит он, кладя газету на стол, для того чтобы взять другую и выдерживает паузу, чтобы прочитать заголовок. После того, как он теряет интерес к какой-то дешевой, мерзкой сплетне, он пренебрежительно откладывает газету заголовком вниз. — Моя фирма защищала права государства.

— Ты был в оппозиции?

— Не лично, но я присутствовал в некоторых делах. Когда-нибудь мне это пригодится. Я просто должен дождаться интересного дела. Не смотри на меня так, Лайт. Все стороны нуждаются в консультациях. Это моя работа.

— Значит твоё мнение здесь не играет роли? Ты не будешь спорить с тем, кто тебе платит.

— Да, — говорит он прямо и в его глазах вспыхивает интерес к моей реакции на его продажную натуру. — У меня нет личного мнения в суде, и мне не стыдно. Я здесь только для того, чтобы выдвинуть лучшее дело для справедливости. Если окажется, что я защищал права проигравшей стороны — я всё равно в выигрыше. Если ты расстроен из-за этого конкретного дела, то мне жаль, но Высший Суд должен адаптироваться и развивать общее право, чтобы идти в ногу с требованиями правосудия в изменяющемся обществе. Основные изменения, связанные с вопросами социальной политики такого рода, предназначены для правительства, и вы, на данный момент, все слишком боитесь одобрения чего-то столь спорного. Но я полагаю, что это и есть твой бизнес — и будет им ещё несколько лет. Тем не менее эвтаназия является рискованной темой. Ты уверен, что хочешь себя этим связывать?

— У этой петиции свыше семисот тысяч подписей, поэтому, да, я буду представлять её Дому. Если это и есть общественная поддержка, то я должен быть в ней замечен. Я буду непоколебим, не бойся. Я лишь лицо моей общественности.

— Твоей общественности? — повторяет он, прочистив горло. — Но на данном уровне, это не твоя область, не так ли? Итак, сейчас ты идешь в спортзал, вслед за этим дело с эвтаназии — и всё это до полудня. К тому времени я как раз выйду из душа.

Он берёт следующую газету и раскрывает её широко, словно крылья и я задерживаю дыхание, замирая с полуоткрытым ртом и круассаном в воздухе

— А теперь ты решил взять себе выходной? — спрашиваю я.

— Да, я только что принял это решение.

— Вот как. Может быть, мы могли бы встретиться позже?

— Я не знаю. Посмотрим как сложится день. Оставь свободное место в ежедневнике, — говорит он и продолжает свое чтение. Газеты не должны быть важнее меня. Я никогда не играл вторую роль за завтраком, поэтому вся ситуация меня раздражает. Но по какой-то чёртовой причине я не могу этому возразить. Я делаю несколько глотков кофе, чтобы избавиться от комка в горле.

Я проявляю слишком много беспокойства. То, что я говорю должно иметь какой-то отзыв, иначе я буду молчать. Мои слова указывают на интерес, но мои действия указывают на то, что он лежит с шоколадными хлопьями на моей пустой тарелке. Я сжимаю их к подушечкам пальцев словно муху, и кладу на язык.

— Ты в порядке? Ты кажешься немного другим сегодня, — бормочу я под нос.

— Я в порядке. Был по крайней мере, пока ты не проехался по моей жизни словно утюг, — отвечает он, будто бы это шутка, но голос его спокоен, лицо лишено эмоций. Он перелистывает страницу. Сочетание слов, противоречащие манерам пробивает меня на смех.

— Ха! Я не хотел, — говорю я.

— Я не хотел тебе позволить, — признается он с таким же спокойствием, как и при его предыдущем заявлении.

— О, так ты серьезно? Я думал, ты шутишь. Что случилось?

— Ничего. Обычно в это время размышляю, но сейчас здесь ты.

— То есть, меня каждый раз будет ждать такая сцена? Поразительно. Меня ещё никогда не сравнивали с утюгом. Интересно, что же будет завтра? — я чувствую себя на удивление хорошо. — Может тогда перенесем теннис на вечер? Когда я всё закончу? — предлагаю я. — Позвони мне. О чёрт, нет. Прости, я не смогу. Я обещал Миками, что мы попробуем новый корт для сквоша.

— Я не думаю, что ваша встреча состоится, — говорит он, опустив газету.

— Почему?

— Потому что, боюсь, что у Миками будут другие вещи, о которых он будет беспокоиться сегодня днем.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашиваю я. Он кладёт передо мной газету, и переворачивает её на нужную страницу с большим сюрпризом. Заголовок начинался с замытой, большой фотографии Миками, вдыхающего кокаин со стола. Я не могу оторвать взгляда. Это восхитительно. — Эл, скажи мне, что это сделал не ты.

— Пришло время переходить в Министерство Образования.

***

 

Никого не удивляет, когда Миками выгоняют из офиса и спешно закрывают в реабилитационном центре, чтобы избежать судебных процессий. Я должен быть осторожным, чтобы не быть замеченным вместе с ним, но публично заявил, что я восхищаюсь его «мужеством, чтобы противостоять проблемам, и что ему должна быть оказана вся наша поддержка».

Я был на панели по телевизору и справился с этой задачей на отлично. Мои аргументы были краткими, взвешенными и реалистичными. Меня также спросили о Миками, так как это произошло сразу после его отставки, и я отказался комментировать, кроме того, чтобы сказать, что я не потворствовал употреблению наркотиков и что это социальная проблема, которая должна быть решена. Тогда я написал статью для Japan Times, которая возымела хорошее влияние моей персоне. Первая строка статьи была выбрана в качестве заголовка, хотя я предпочел бы что-то немного менее сентиментальное, чтобы возглавить написанную мною колонку. После чего я поговорил с нацией личной лояльности, и заголовок распространился по социальным сетям, как кипящий огонь.

«В первую очередь, Миками Теру — мой друг»

 

За этим последовали несколько недель самоотверженных актов агитации, маскирующихся под доброту, включая посещение детских больничных палат и школ. Приглашение вернуться в мой старый университет, чтобы показать новый лекционный центр. «Секретная» благотворительность для нового онкологического исследовательского учреждения на оставленные моим дедушкой деньги. Агитация за спасение библиотечной службы, которую местное правительство пыталось закрыть. Спасение собаки от усыпления (она живет у Саю и Тоты, но я иногда прогуливаюсь с ней когда замечаю папарацци) и открываю пенсионный дом, что другие отказывались делать. Одна старуха ко мне сильно привязалась и хватала меня за зад пока пресса делала фотографии. Признаюсь честно, в какой-то момент меня охватил страх.

Всё это сделало меня в прессе постоянным источником сил добра. Я подбадриваю людей, сидящих за экранами с миской кукурузных хлопьев. Я достаточно молод, чтобы понравиться молодежи. Я могу быть первым политиком в мире, чья фотография аккуратно вырезана и вклеена в шкафчик школьницы. Они не могут голосовать, но они имеют влияние на своих родителей, и это хорошая вещь — воспитывать у молодежи интерес к политике. Мне даже не приходиться разговаривать, так как все действия делают это за меня. Я держу свои слова в запасе.

Я хороший человек. Нас очень мало.

Выиграл ли я место в Кабинете Образования? Конечно же да.


	4. Прекрати гоняться за тенью, просто получай наслаждение

Я чувствую себя хищником, на которого надели намордник. Я особо не возражаю, просто иначе люди подумают, что меня всё устраивает. Последний раз, когда я оставался дома в пятницу вечером, был два года назад, когда у меня был грипп. Вечер пятницы — лучший вечер, чтобы завести, возможно, ценные контакты, но мне больше не нужно об этом беспокоиться. Пусть люди на нижнем ярусе пытаются пробиться вверх. Пришло время другой тактики.

Эл стоит передо мной, чтобы передать мне тарелку (и отмечу, что для адвоката он выглядит нелепо), пока я оглядываюсь, чтобы его фигура не маячила перед экраном телевизора. Он роняет себя на диван и берет в руки «Жизнь двенадцати цезарей*». Калигула только что сделал свою лошадь консулом. Эл говорит, что это Римская версия «Нэшнл Инквайрер**», но меня это не особо волнует. Я смотрю Викторину по европейскому кабельному телевидению и чувствую себя вполне превосходно. Я соревнуюсь с двумя университетскими командами с 1997 года.

— Пошел ты и заткни свою пасть. Что ты сказал? Фрэнсис Бэкон***? Неверно!

Ведущий шоу говорит: боюсь, что это неверный ответ.

— Конечно неверный, Джереми. Убирайся с глаз долой, тупая ты сука. Продолжим.

— Какой фильм Альфреда Хичкока 1951 года изображает Фарли Грейнджера как теннисного игрока, звездного парня Хейнса, который оказывается вовлеченным в сюжет убийства?

— Незнакомцы, трахающиеся в поезде, — отвечаю я.

Невероятно старая женщина говорит: в случае убийства набирайте «М»?

— Неверно!

Джереми говорит: правильный ответ — «Незнакомцы в поезде».

— Минус пять гребаных очков, ты абсолютный идиот. Эл, посмотри, их команда теперь в минусовых цифрах.

— Ага, так и есть, — говорит Эл, не отрываясь от книги.

— И это конец раунда общих знаний, — говорит Джереми. — Ваш стартер на десять очков — это мировая политика.

— Эл! Эл! Мировая политика стартует с десяти очков.

— Какой государственный секретарь ушел в отставку из администрации Джимми Картера в 1980 году из-за неудачной попытки спасти американских заложников в Тегеране?

— Сайрус Вэнс, — уверенно говорю я. Настолько уверенно, что я поворачиваюсь к Эл и смахиваю ему волосы с лица, но он, кажется, этого даже не замечает. Теперь он запал на Клавдия.

— Генри Киссинджер****? — говорит этот идиот.

— Что?!

Джереми вздыхает: нет, ответ — Сайрус Вэнс.

— Убей их, Джереми, — говорю, держа пиццу в руке. — Они не имеют права на жизнь.

Эл поднимает взгляд и посмотрев на экран, бормочет:

— Лайт, я не думаю что ты должен продолжать это смотреть. Ты становишься агрессивным.

— Но я победитель. На данный момент у меня больше очков, чем у команды-победителя.

Джереми снова вещает.

— Опубликованный в 1940 году роман «Тьма в полдень», повествующий о показательном процессе в Советском режиме, был первоначально написан на немецком языке каким венгерским автором?

— Черт, я этого не знаю.

— Артур Кестлер, — говорит Эл, выключая телевизор.

— Подожди! Мы не знаем ответа!

— Мне не нужно это знать. Ты под чем-то?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Ты ведешь себя так, будто бы обдолбался.

— Нет, я переполнен головокружительным успехом.

Он бросает на меня подозрительный взгляд, решив поверить в мою искреннюю правду, и снова возвращается к своей книге.

— Ешь свою отвратительную сырную, хлебную, томатную штуку, Лайт, — говорит он мне. Эл сегодня необычно тих. В отличие от него, я в прекрасном настроении, поскольку мне только что привезли новые ковры, теперь расположенные по всей квартире и оригинал Gus I из серии «Человеческие тела» Надава Кандэра, висящий у меня на стене. Сегодня хороший день.

— У тебя все хорошо? — спрашиваю я.

— Ммм… Я просто думаю, — отвечает он, перелистывая другую страницу.

— Ты становишься слишком серьезным, когда думаешь. Перестань.

— К сожалению, я не могу.

— Я тебе помогу, — говорю я, выхватывая из его рук книгу и кидаю её на стол. В последнее время этот диван был свидетелем многих вещей. Я беспокоюсь о пружинах. Может нам стоит перебраться в другое место? — Я ненавижу твою рубашку. Она должна исчезнуть.

— Что в ней плохого? — спрашивает он изумленно. Я в равной степени поражен отсутствием энтузиазма, но, к счастью, он понимает, о чем идет речь. — Боже, что со мной не так? Мне плевать на рубашку! — говорит он, практически придавливая меня своим телом. На-ко-гребаное-нец-то. — Ты прав. Твоя рубашка тоже должна исчезнуть. И штаны. Они ужасны.

— Вся одежда! В спальню!

— Да. Нет. Лайт, спасибо, но я не могу. О, хорошо, ладно. Боже! Нет. Нет, это ничего не решит, — вздыхает он, отползая обратно в сидячее положение. — Я видел сегодня Леди.

— Она всегда оказывает на тебя такое влияние? — спрашиваю я, развалившись на диване.  
— Нет, это то, что мы обсуждали. С тех пор как я сюда приехал, эти мысли не покидают меня. И этот процесс занимает слишком много энергии, которую можно было использовать для других целей.

Я сажусь:  
— Расскажи мне.

— Она очень обеспокоена потрясениями и смертями в Кабинете Министров. Я не понимаю, что она от меня хочет. Я предложил, чтобы она отправила всех на осмотр.

— Во что она была одета? — я не могу совладать с желанием его перебить. Эл удивленно на меня смотрит.

— Что? Синий костюм, думаю.

— Синий. Итак, она пытается успокоиться, потому что чувствует неуверенность в своей позиции. Это хорошо. Какой костюм? Брюки, юбка или платье?

— Юбка? Я не знаю! Я уверен, что она была чуть ниже её колен, поэтому это также могли быть панталоны, но я действительно не обращаю особого внимания на такие вещи. Она не была голой — это все, что я знаю. Какое это имеет значение?

— Шанель?

— Откуда мне знать?

— Ты бесполезен. Я пытаюсь построить её психологический портрет, потому то, что она носит, может сообщить о её душевном состоянии и… Забудь. Продолжай, — говорю я, вытирая жирные руки о салфетку. Я должен был использовать его рубашку. Ужасная тряпка. Смесь полиэстера.

— Ну, на самом деле это всё. Я пытаюсь заострить внимание прессы на смертях, но это очень трудно, когда они дохнут, как мухи, а перестановки — первая тема для обсуждения. Трудно спрятать трупы. Я пытаюсь похоронить их в начатых заметках, а не в надлежащих статьях.

— Не беспокойся, — выдыхаю я и взяв его ногу, кладу её к себе на колено и массирую стопу. Если довериться тому, кто знает своё дело — это работает. А я как раз знаю, — Правительство не рухнет из-за смертей нескольких политиков. Публике нравится вся эта неопределенность. Ты в курсе, что они делают ставки на то, кто будет жить и кто умрет? Они не знают и не заботятся о том, кто есть кто, и ничего нового они от них не ожидают, так как большинство политиков всё равно очень неэффективны. Для них мы все — всего лишь клоны. Ни тебе, ни Леди не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Думаешь, её впечатлят мои слова? Я могу послать ей записку.

— Нет, не делай этого. Леди думает, что это заговор.

— Но большинство из них умирает от сердечных приступов. И если было бы что-то странное, то это проявилось бы в анализе крови, не так ли? Как можно собственноручно убить человека сердечным приступом? Это глупо.

— Это именно то, что я сказал.

— Вот и всё. Ты можешь, конечно, покопаться. Это дело полиции, не так ли? Как насчёт больничных записей?

— Не многие из них делали тесты на наркотики, поэтому мне пришлось бы расспрашивать людей, а это привлекло бы лишнее внимание. Кроме того, большинство из них были кремированы, поэтому я ничего не могу с этим сделать, кроме как, словно безумец, рассеять их прах по ветру.

— Тогда ты мало что можешь сделать. Скрининг здоровья политиков, вероятно, лучший вариант. Но это ничего не изменит. Если им суждено умереть, то они умрут. Смерть неизбежна, — внезапно у меня появляется желание поцеловать его ногу. Интересно, как он это воспримет? Я уже наклоняюсь, но он внезапно кашляет и прячет её.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал полную проверку здоровья в понедельник, — говорит он. Это заявление заставляет меня рассмеяться.

— Я не думал, что выгляжу так, словно готов отбросить коньки.

— Все же, я запишу тебя к своему доктору.

— У меня, скорее всего лучший доктор в Японии. Как ты смеешь утверждать, что твой доктор лучше моего? Я не могу поверить в то, что ты на самом деле беспокоишься за меня. То есть… Вау. Держите меня.

— Я не беспокоюсь о тебе, — бормочет он.

— Неверно! — кричу я и снова падаю на диван. Он отползает от меня на дальний угол дивана.

— Заткнись. У меня большие надежды на тебя. И на твоё тело, но сейчас не об этом. Я приложил много усилий, чтобы поставить тебя на твой пост и не собираюсь терять тебя из-за твоего глупого отказа от проверки и большущего эго. Я говорю это тебе как твой советник. Чертовы политики.

Я смотрю на погасший экран телевизора, будто бы он все еще включен.

— Хорошо, хорошо, как хочешь, — ворчу я. Эл снова берет книгу в руки и опирается на самый край дивана. Это меня раздражает настолько, что я говорю ему то, что собирался оставить на последний момент или не говорить вообще. — Эл?

— Да, это мое имя, — отвечает он.

— У меня в среду день рождения.

— Правда? — говорит он, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом.

— Я бы не говорил об этом, но я встречаюсь с несколькими людьми, чтобы выпить и всё такое. Это была не моя идея. Если у тебя будет свободное время, можешь прийти. Мои родители там будут, поэтому если ты планируешь опять позлить моего отца, то можешь не приходить. Я бы заплатил тебе, чтобы ты держался от него подальше. В любом случае, я занят в среду.

После нескольких секунд неловкого молчания, во время которого я думал, что он, возможно, внезапно заразился какой-то болезнью и отключился, он говорит:

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Я рассказываю тебе о своих планах на среду и что если у тебя есть желание, то можешь прийти. Или нет. Как хочешь.

— Почему ты приглашаешь меня на свою семейную вечеринку?

— Это не семейная вечеринка! Сколько мне, пять? Забудь. Я просто заполнил тишину этим разговором, потому что ты выключил телевизор.

— Это непривычно серьезно для тебя. Я думаю, что люди могут что-нибудь заподозрить, если я появлюсь. Во всех смыслах, я просто твой партнер по теннису, и мы не должны нравиться друг другу с тех пор, как я разнёс тебя во время расследования.

— Вау, хорошо. Я рад, что ты сейчас сидишь, потому что этот разговор займет немало времени. Во-первых, ты не разнёс меня во время расследования. Мне потребовалось всего пять минут, чтобы разнести тебя в пух и прах и даже не прилегать к этому особых усилий. Но это была неплохая попытка. Во-вторых, там будет куча народу, большинство которых я почти не знаю. Это бесплатный вечер, и там будет торт. А ты — самый большой любитель сладкого, которого я когда-либо встречал, поэтому тебе должно понравиться. И никто не подумает, что мы трахаемся каждое воскресение в течение месяца. Они подумают, что ты — всего лишь мой полезный контакт, и что ты случайно зашел, потому что проходил мимо. Мы играем в теннис уже год, поэтому это не будет странным, если ты вдруг появишься на моей вечеринке. Даже мой зубной врач придет, и я не думаю, что он будет думать обо мне, попивая виски за барной стойкой. Но если ты настолько беспокоишься об этом, то я не обижусь, если ты не появишься. Серьезно, не переступай через себя.

Он выглядит потрясенным и я действительно не понимаю почему, и это меня раздражает.

— Хочешь выпить? — спрашиваю я, поднимаясь с дивана и подходя к шкафу с напитками.

— Безо льда, — отвечает он. — Хорошо, Лайт, я посмотрю, смогу ли я прийти.

— Отлично, делай как хочешь. Мы можем встретиться и после. Но я не знаю, во сколько это всё закончится. Но это не важно, — я кладу в его напиток столько льда, сколько туда может уместиться. Он молчит, но скорее всего слышит, как я кладу целую Антарктиду в его стакан.

— Боже, теперь мне нужно купить тебе подарок, — он разочарованно стонет, — Почему у людей есть дни рождения? Это так непродуманно. Как будто у меня и так мало дел. Но я не могу просто прийти, взять кусок торта и убежать. Это будет выглядеть странно. Хочешь канарейку? Но ты должен будешь её кормить Лайт, иначе она умрёт. Ты будешь её кормить? Они живут долго, не как цветы.

— Вот, выпей это и заткнись. Я включу фильм, чтобы ты смог продолжить своё чтение о безумных Императорах в другом месте, — я снова сажусь и провожу пальцем по ТВ-гиду, и чувствую, как его взгляд прожигает во мне дыру. Катись к черту.

— Ты злишься, — говорит он.

— Нет. Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что я допрашивал тебя.

Я выдыхаю. Какая знакомая ситуация. Он просто другого пола и не блондин.

— Ты не должен был указывать на то, что мы занимаемся сексом таким тоном, будто бы сидеть со мной в одной комнате — преступление века. Любой бы человек просто сказал: да, Лайт, спасибо, Лайт, я с нетерпением жду этого дня. Где и в какое время? Тебе нравятся носки? Если ли дресс-код? Но ты…

— Где это будет? — спрашивает он.

— Нью-Йоркский Бар.

— Хороший выбор.

— Знаю, но не пытайся сменить тему разговора. Так что да, любой другой сказал бы это и вёл себя приятно и вежливо, но ты открываешь целое судебное дело. Ты выглядишь как та женщина. Чёрт. Не могу вспомнить её имя, потому что она была такой занудой. Она сидит в офисе Генерального прокурора. Я упомянул о вечеринке, лишь потому, что мы вместе ехали в лифте, и на тот момент у меня ещё не было списка гостей. Она выглядела так, словно я попросил её снять с себя всю одежду и подготовиться. Боже. Разве люди не видят, что я использую эту возможность, чтобы подлизаться?

— Ты не должен подлизываться ко мне, — указывает он и лениво гладит мою шею, — Я считаю, что ты и так вызываешь восторг. Ты знаешь, что я о тебе думаю.

Я обдумываю его слова, поскольку тон, кажется, замедляется и вытекает во что-то ужасное. Довольное самодовольство, ожидающее идентичной реакции взамен или полного покровительства словно послушная собака. Его пальцы оставляют ожоги гордости и власти на моей коже…. И мне нужно перемотать время назад. Я так рад за него, если он сочтет это забавным. Мне нравится ловить вещи до того как они расцветут, и ты, мой дорогой ублюдок, отчаянно нуждаешься в поимке. Ты должен знать свое место. Это эстафета. Ты можешь сыграть в ней хорошую роль, но я собираюсь пересечь черту одиночно, и не возьму тебя с собой. Не придумывай себе того, чего нет. Не думай, что ты ценен. Ты такой же лунатик, как и все остальные. Я тебе не принадлежу.

— Мы должны прекратить всё это.

Я стряхиваю его руку. Он не делает того, чего я от него ожидаю: сидит с широко раскрытыми глазами и кричит на мой отказ. Но я, видимо, настолько привык к Мисе, что для меня является шоком, что все реагируют на это по-разному. Вместо этого он откидывается назад, будто бы сидя на пляже на Ямайке.

— Объясни, — говорит он.

— Кажется ты не совсем понимаешь, что означает это приглашение выпить.

— Ничего, — говорит он, пожимая плечами, — Я просто удивлен, вот и все. Я думал, что ты предпочтешь избегать поводов для разговоров, и если я приду, люди будут пускать слухи. Последнее, что тебе нужно, это клеветническая кампания, и Дживас уже что-то подозревает.

— Дживас?

— Он спросил Михаэля, действительно ли мы играем в теннис. Они кажется очень сдружились.

— Постой, Михаэль знает? — спрашиваю я, и злость бурлит во мне кипятком. Но я не подаю виду. Его обычно безэмоциональное лицо перекашивается от гнева, поэтому я полагаю, что без криков вечер не обойдется.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что тебя окружают одни дураки? Что мы — просто трутни вокруг твоего сраного улья? Да, Михаэль знает. Он бы тогда не стал мне говорить о Дживасе.

— Превосходно. А ты не думаешь, что должен был меня об этом осведомить? Чёрт возьми, Эл.

— Ты слишком остро реагируешь на вещи. Я дал ему прибавку к зарплате за его благоразумие, всё в порядке. И, пожалуйста, закрой рот, Лайт. На тебя очень сложно сердиться, когда ты выглядишь как шокированная секс-кукла. Я не сказал тебе, потому что это было неважно. Михаэль надежный человек, а Дживас — придурок, на которого никто не обращает внимание. И он безумно завидует тебе, что помогает. Люди, вероятно, подумают, что это клевета, если бы он высказал свои опасения.

— В любом случае это не меняет положения. Я всё ещё думаю, что нам стоит прекратить наши отношения.

Он потягивает свой виски и тяжело вздыхает.

— Опять ты преувеличиваешь. Не выплескивай свою робость на меня.

— Ты думаешь, что я робкий? Ты издеваешься? Слушай, мне просто нравились вещи, когда они были простыми, и ещё я думаю, что ты немного запутался. Исходные условия были таковы, что ты даешь мне советы, а я рассказываю тебе, что происходит в Доме. Мы трахаемся время от времени и оба получаем выгоду. Не думай, что я не знаю, что тебе платят за те истории, которые ты продаешь. Дело в том, что тебе было наплевать на меня, а мне на тебя. Может нам стоит вернуться к этому.

— Вот как.

— Что думаешь? Хороший план, да?

— Делай как считаешь нужным, — говорит он, глядя в вихрь, когда закручивает свой лед и виски в бокале, — Мне жаль, что произвёл на тебя такое впечатление.

— Отлично. А теперь я собираюсь сделать себе дорогу. И перед тем как ты начнешь выступать, хочу тебе сказать, что я обычно такого не делаю. Но сейчас я умираю со скуки, и всё благодаря тебе. Я пойду к Дживасу и может заодно убью его.

Он резко встает.

— Не надо. Я уже ухожу.

— Нет, не заставляй себя, — отвечаю я, подбегая к входной двери, хватая пальто и обувь, — Жди здесь. Я вернусь через пол часа и тогда поговорим. Окей?

— Если ты примешь сейчас кокаин, то он появится на твоих анализах крови в понедельник.

— Тогда я сдам кровь во вторник, — я надеваю свое пальто и уже думаю о другом.

***

 

И вот я стою в Нью-Йоркском баре в свой день рождения. Передо мной панорамный вид, словно это сцены научно-фантастического фильма: голубая и красная подсветка от блоков высоток и золотисто-белые улицы снизу. За окном сильный дождь, но с этой высоты он выглядит как тонкая туманная завеса, словно размытая картинка после похмелья.

Я не виделся с Эл с пятницы, что может возыметь небольшой эффект на мой карьерный рост, но я уверен, что со всем справлюсь сам. Я могу обойтись без его помощи. Возможно, я слишком остро отреагировал, но для этого есть очень веская причина. Все это беспокоило меня уже некоторое время, и он заслуживает большего, чем мягкие перемены в отношениях. Никто из нас не может позволить себе развить прекрасные маленькие чувства,. Особенно я. Я просто должен был напомнить ему, кем являюсь. И я не думаю, что такой человек сможет ему понравиться. К чёрту их. Чувства можно использовать, работать с ними, выигрывать от них, но не поддаваться влиянию. Он может быть мертв, и мне будет всё равно.

В целом, я думаю, что это успех, так как никто еще не начал петь.

Миками врезается в меня со спины, потому что носит обувь без каблука и не может тормозить.

— Привет Ягами. Прости, что опоздал.

Он сует мне свой подарок в руки, чтобы снять с себя промокшее пальто. Коробка не кажется хрупкой, поэтому я бросаю её на стол к остальным подаркам. У него под глазами красные круги. Бросать вредные привычки и быть безработным должно быть тяжело. Но я должен отдать ему дань уважения — у него есть смелость, чтобы появиться здесь. Смелость или безразличие — одно из двух.

— Ничего, я рад что ты пришел, — говорю я, — Всё хорошо.

— Пробки, — объясняет он смутно. Теперь я вижу, что это не единственная причина. Он такой же нервный, словно муха.

— Могу ли я предложить тебе выпить?

— Выпить. Да, да. Я сам возьму, спасибо. Кто это там, с Мацудой?

— Саю, моя сестра, его жена, — я проверяю его на признаки жизни, — Ты виделся с ней на концерте.

— А, да. Что она в нём нашла? Она достойна лучшего. В любом случае, с Днём Рождения, — говорит он скучающим тоном и мчится к бару.

— Спасибо, — говорю я в пустоту. Я замечаю Дживаса под руку с Наоми. Дура. Видел бы тебя Пенбер, то снова бы умер.

— Эй, старый ублюдок, иди сюда! — кричит Дживас, кидаясь ко мне с медвежьим объятиями. Просто потому что сегодня мой день рождение, он считает, что может побыть моим лучшим другом. Если бы он был медведем, то я бы его застрелил.

— С Днем Рождения, Лайт, — тихо говорит Наоми, улыбается и протягивает мне подарок, который выглядит точно также, как и подарок Миками. В какой-то момент я смогу отсюда уйти, если люди перестанут приходить на час позже.

— Спасибо, Наоми.

— Бесплатный бар! Блестяще! — Дживас хватает Наоми за руку и волочит её за собой словно буксир с лайнером, у которого закончилось топливо. Я решаю поставить финальную точку в моем приветствии идиотов и возвращаюсь к отдельному столику, чтобы проверить родителей, Тоту и Саю. Их тарелки наполнены едой. Со стороны складывается ощущение, что они случайно оказались в том же месте, что и люди в костюмах, стоящие вокруг.

— Кто-нибудь хочет ещё выпить? — спрашиваю я, хотя по идее должны у меня. Я чувствую себя барменом на комиссионных. Мой отец встает и пододвигает пустое кресло с успокаивающей улыбкой.

— Нет, Лайт, садись, — говорит он.

Тревога вокруг меня сгущается и мне обидно, что я не могу её прочувствовать. Саю болтает без умолку, когда пытается выяснить, как вытащить мясо из клешни омара, поэтому с помощью вилки превращает его в кашу. Мать начинает восхвалять вид из окна. Всё это выливается в то, что я хватаю со стола бутылку вина и пытаюсь абстрагироваться от этой суеты, пока холодная жидкость стекает вниз по горлу. Меня здесь нет. Всего этого не происходит.

— Лайт, у тебя так много друзей! — говорит мне Саю.

— Да, отличная вечеринка, — восклицает Тота. Другого я от него и не ждал.

— Привет Лайт, с Днём Рождения, — я поворачиваюсь на голос и Эл стоит рядом со мной, глядя сверху вниз, поэтому я тоже поднимаюсь со стула, — Не вставай, — говорит он и толкает меня в плечо, — Я просто зашел чтобы передать тебе это, — он протягивает мне сверток и я смотрю на него слишком долго, прежде чем взять в руки. Эл притащил с собой Михаэля, который неуклюже блуждает позади, глядя через окно на высотки выглядящие мимикрией заполненных подарками столов. О да, конечно, пожалуйста, приводи на мой вечер своего любопытного маленького дерьмового сотрудника.

— Ягами-сан, я не уверен, что Вы меня помните, — говорит Эл, протягивая руку, чтобы пожать ладонь моему отцу. Он пережевывает и проглатывает еду, после чего вытирает руку о салфетку.

— Я помню Вас. Но я не знал, что Вы знакомы с моим сыном.

— Немного, — отвечает он, — Иногда мы играем в теннис, — он кланяется моей матери, Саю и Тоте, которые кивают головой, жуя пищу, словно коровы на лугу. Кажется кто-то убил пианиста, потому что в помещении раздается убогая электронная музыка, заставляющая Тоту и Саю улыбаться и подпрыгивать на стуле. Единственный плюс этого — уход моих старших родственников.

— Садись на моё место, Эл. Я принесу тебе и Михаэлю что-нибудь выпить, — говорю я, ибо на сегодняшний вечер моя роль уже была определена. Михаэль может сесть на пол, мне все равно.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, но мы уже уходим. Приятно было со всеми вами увидеться. Наслаждайтесь вечеринкой.

— Почему ты не можешь носить такой костюм? — спрашивает Саю у Тоты, выглядящий смущенным и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как уходит оскорбивший его эго человек. Он уходит. Он действительно уходит.

— Я отойду на минуту, — говорю я в пустоту и следую за Эл. Слава Богу его задержал кто-то из Казны. Сперва я подхожу к Михаэлю, который отстает на несколько шагов от своего работодателя, — Михаэль, да? Привет. Почему бы тебе не пойти выпить? Это бесплатный бар.

— Спасибо, но я…. — он смотрит Эл в спину, который кажется поглощен беседой, после чего переводит взгляд на барную стойку, — Хорошо, — говорит он и срывается с места, словно его только выпустили из тюрьмы, что помогает мне пробраться к Эл.

— Ягами! Превосходный вечер, — говорит мне человек из Казны. Из его воротника торчит салфетка, пока он наполняет свой рот очередной порцией суши. Не могу вспомнить его имя.

— Я рад, что Вы смогли прийти. Лоулайт, на пару слов.

— Мне действительно нужно уходить. Попробуй позвонить завтра в офис. О… — он останавливается, когда понимает, что Михаэль имел наглость отойти и теперь стоя у бара, смеется с Дживасом.

— Это не займет много времени. Прошу меня извинить, — говорю я Мистеру Казне и хватаю Эл за локоть. Мне кажется, что все внимание направленно на меня, хотя скорее всего это не так. Сейчас я наименее важный человек в этом помещении, так как это моя вечеринка. Здесь каждый за себя. Резко шагая, я направляю Эл в сторону туалетов. Он это понимает и замедляет шаг, но так как мы уже подошли, я опускаю руку и хватаю его за локоть, толкая в комнату матери и ребёнка. Я закрываю дверь на замок.

— Где ты пропадал? — спрашиваю я требовательно. Я не знал, что был настолько зол.

— Почему ты запер нас в комнате матери и ребёнка?

— Ты не отвечал на мои звонки, — он не выглядит раскаявшимся, хотя это он провинился. Я даю ему несколько секунд для того, чтобы осознать всю ситуацию, но ему, кажется, все равно, — И? Может объяснишься?

— Я думал, что мы возвращаемся к старым временам, когда нам было плевать друг на друга? Мне далось это крайне легко. Мне было насрать на тебя и на твои звонки, — Боже, Эл, ты — темпераментное трепло.

— Я сказал, что наши отношения должны немного остыть, а не игнорировать друг друга.

— Нет, ты сказал, что мы должны вернуть наши прежние отношения, когда нам было наплевать друг на друга. Это именно то, что ты сказал, я прекрасно помню. Речь ещё шла о том, что мы занимаемся сексом, о том, как ты умеешь производить впечатление на людей, что мы лишь играем в теннис и что тебе будет все равно: появлюсь я на вечере или нет. После чего ты ушел принимать наркотики.

— Я не делал этого. Я не…

— Нет, делал. Я знаю, что это ужасно звучит. И это в принципе ужасно. Но это то, с чем мне пришлось смириться. Я ничего не забыл?

— Я не ходил к Дживасу. Я сидел в вестибюле пока ты не ушёл.

Он тяжело вздыхает и трёт лоб. Я не отрываю взгляд от пола. Нет, я не ходил к Дживасу. А зачем? Я просто сидел в вестибюле и ждал, пока Эл уйдет. И он ушёл десять минут. Я наблюдал за тем, как его черное пальто промелькнуло возле стойки регистрации, после чего я вернулся наверх и прочитал книгу, которую он за собой оставил.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает он.

— Наверное, я больше не мог тебя слушать. Я не знаю. Я слишком много выпил, а этот разговор набирал обороты.

— Ты не был пьян или под кайфом, — говорит он твердо. Я устало вздыхаю и пытаюсь найти в этом разговоре какую-то ноту веселья. Но не нахожу — лишь натыкаюсь на его большие черные глаза.

— Значит лучшая черта моего характера решила вылезти наружу.

— Знаешь что я думаю, Лайт? Я думаю ты прав, и весь тот разговор был слишком серьезен для тебя. Но ни я, ни мои слова тут не причем. Это всё ты. Это всегда ты. И видя в какое русло я веду, тебе это не понравилось, поэтому ты решил устроить мне небольшую сцену. Вот что я думаю.

— Ну, ты ошибаешься.

Я звучу так, словно пытаюсь побороть вырывающийся наружу смешок. Он клонит голову в сторону и гневно сжимает челюсть.

— Или может ты просто придурок.

— Может быть.

— Ты знаешь, что я в это не верю. Но по какой-то причине, ты хочешь, чтобы я думал именно так.

— Нет. Если тебе не нравится то, что я говорю и делаю — ты не можешь искать оправдания, что «о, он просто устраивает мне сцену, потому что сумасшедший». Я не сумасшедший — это просто мое обычное поведение. Я самый способный и перспективный молодой политик в Японии. У меня нет причин выдавать себя тем, кем я не являюсь.

— Если только всё не становится для тебя слишком серьезным. Ты хочешь, чтобы я от тебя отстал.

— Да. Нет. Я…

— Лайт, вытащи свою голову из задницы и прими уже, чёрт возьми, решение. У меня нет ни времени, ни терпения, чтобы с тобой возиться. Я слишком стар для этого дерьма и, честно говоря, ты тоже. Ты не такой уж и особенный. Ты такой же, как я, вот и все, — это было оскорбительно. С меня достаточно. Зачем я вообще его сюда притащил.

— Хорошо, я понял. Я теперь понимаю, что происходит и это все, что мне нужно было знать, — я поворачиваюсь, чтобы открыть дверь, но он встает передо мной пускает в ход все свои навыки расспросов.

— Ты притащил меня сюда не просто так. И я хочу знать зачем.

— Эээ… Минет в честь День Рождения?

— Можешь сделать его себе сам, — говорит он так, будто бы эта перспектива его отталкивает, — Я не знал, что между нами есть предел или что наши отношения должны быть огорожены до того, как станут «слишком серьезны». Видишь ли, для меня, ты просто струсил. Это произошло не из-за чего-то конкретного. Ты просто что-то для себя решил и думаю, что это как раз указывает на сбой в твоей голове, нежели на что-то, что я сказал.

— Я не знал, что всё произойдёт именно так, — говорю я мягко. Я не обдумал свои слова и теперь чувствую себя дураком. Судя по его выражению лица, он кажется ничего не понял. Я почти надеялся на обратное.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ничего.

— Это всё потому что ты огородился от всего. Заткнул все эти «проблемы» пробкой от вина, не так ли? Прекращай.

— Ты потерял меня. Я по твоему бутылка или минное поле?

— Я имею в виду, что ты эмоционально закрытый и напуганный мальчик. Я в этом уверен, потому что я такой же. Разница лишь в том, что я могу принять себя таким, а ты—нет. Скажи мне, что ты думаешь обо мне.

— Боже, Эл. Я… Я не знаю. На тебе очень хорошо сидит этот костюм, — Я немного устал от него. Эл тяжело вздыхает, поднимает голову к потолку и закрывает глаза. Он не двигается некоторое время, после чего опускает голову вниз и это очень плохой знак. Я могу сказать, что до точки невозврата начертана линия, по которой я сейчас очень неумело танцую. Он хочет от меня отделаться, но я не собираюсь позволять этому случиться, поэтому ищу ход в отчаянной попытке ограничить ущерб. То, что я в итоге говорю — равноценно прикрытию сковородой от града пуль, — Ты мне нравишься. Ты мой друг.

— Да, я твой единственный друг. Что еще?

— Разве этого недостаточно?

— Нет. Слушай, почему бы тебе не подумать над этим и не позвонить мне, когда узнаешь ответ. Разозлись и отправь мне его по электронной почте. Меня не волнует, какой ты сейчас. Ты можешь вести себя как последний ублюдок и я готов помочь тебе во всём, но я должен знать что скрывается под скорлупой. Не беспокой меня, пока у тебя не будет действительно хорошего ответа, потому что на данный момент я от чистого сердца пытаюсь найти хоть что-то, что могло бы зацепить мой интерес. Поэтому да, сделай это. И еще — с Днём Рождения, — он поворачивается, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Подожди, — говорю я и беру его за руку.

— Лайт, мы здесь скоро задохнемся, — говорит он, смотря на дверь.

— Ты не хочешь быть моим другом. Ты хочешь быть моей вечностью.

Я говорю это так, словно только осознал. Я только что это понял. Он поворачивается ко мне лицом, и это означает, что я попал в точку. Я не уверен, что это вся правда и кажется, он тоже. Вокруг нас кричит тишина и гребаный оркестр в моей голове. Это странно, но не вызывает неприятных ощущений. Просто непривычно. Но он всё равно разрушает эту идиллию.

— Вечность? Ты что, пьян?

После чего раздается стук и мой взгляд соскальзывает с его лица на дверь, по ту сторону который стоит непрошеный гость.

— Извините? — спрашивает женский голос, — Здесь кто-нибудь есть? Мне нужно переодеть своего ребенка.

Эл выдыхает и поворачивает голову в сторону.

— Боюсь, что вам не повезло и придется оставить старый подгузник, мадам. Теперь при всем моем уважении, прошу вас отвалить.

— Ну? — спрашиваю я, — Это так? — и он опускает взгляд на наши туфли.

— Вечность — это очень долгий период. Даже я не могу планировать так далеко вперед.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Я не буду смеяться, обещаю. Я сейчас очень серьезен.

— Простите? В этой комнате кто-то есть? — в этот раз слышится мужской голос. Эта раздражающая ситуация заставляет меня потереть затылок и сделать несколько медленных шагов вдоль крошечного помещения.

Эл кричит в ответ с подрезанным раздражением.

— Мы переодеваем нашего ребёнка. Здесь очень грязно. Вся комната заляпана в дерьме, поэтому это займет еще некоторое время.

— Это отвратительно, — говорит тихий женский голос. Не менее шокированный мужчина пытается её успокоить.

— Простите, мадам. На нижнем этаже есть ещё одна комната. Пройдемте.

Я смотрю в огромное висящее на стене зеркало, расположенное над мягкой полкой с утками. Зачем смотреть на себя, когда подтираешь грязный зад своего ребенка? Я наблюдаю за тем, как позади меня Эл отходит от двери и грустно улыбается мне в затылок.

— Кто приводит своего ребенка в такой час? Это должно быть незаконно, — говорит он. Я вижу, как он пытается собраться с мыслями и прежде чем ему это удастся сделать, я собираюсь украсть у него ещё один секрет.

— Эл, что бы ты сейчас не сказал, пусть это будет правда. Заставь меня в неё поверить.

Секунды длятся слишком долго и я хочу уйти прежде, чем он успеет мне ответить, но-

— Я хочу тебя. Не то, что ты позволяешь мне иметь и не тот фасад, что ты создал. Можешь оставить это для прессы.

Может быть это и не было хорошей идеей, потому что его мнение мне важно, но я не могу себе этого позволить. Мы были обречены еще с самого начала. У меня есть план, и в него не входило создание семьи с мужчиной-адвокатом. Он тоже это знает. Он сам говорит мне об этом, и несмотря на его веселый тон, всё и так ясно. Я должен создать идеальную упаковку для продажи в массы или я могу попрощаться со всем прямо сейчас. Всё, на что я могу сейчас надеяться — это заместитель Премьер-министра. И даже этого не достаточно. За меня должны проголосовать.

— Я не уверен, смогу ли я это сделать.

— Пока я знаю правду, ничего страшного. Из-за твоих вечных попыток чего-то достичь я иногда я не уверен, что у тебя вообще есть какие-либо чувства. Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Потому что это правильно.

— И где моё место среди всего этого? Я ведь не просто — очередной пункт на пути к пьедесталу? Я что, просто… полезен тебе как это было год назад?

— Нет, конечно же нет.

— Знаешь, думаю я подожду. Я дам тебе время. Потому что когда ты почувствуешь то же, что чувствую сейчас я, ты не сможешь держать это в себе. Я буду ждать этого момента.

— И что же ты чувствуешь?

— О нет, это не так работает, — он тихо смеется, покачивая головой, — Я покажу тебе моё, если ты покажешь мне своё. И я не уверен, что ты к этому готов.

— Подожди, мы же не говорим о размере члена? — и он улыбается мне в зеркало.

— Говори тише, Лайт, — отвечает он, после чего открывает дверь и выходит.

Я могу сказать ему то, что он хочет услышать. Это было бы легко и упростило мне задачу. Но ведь это слабость, не так ли? Люди совершают ошибки, когда позволяют себе делать такие глупости. И куда это меня приведет?

***

 

Когда я возвращаюсь в бар, меня никто не видит. Я подхожу к своей семье, стоящей возле стола с подарками. Тота замечает меня и подбегает ко мне.

— Лайт, где ты был? Тебя искали.

— Простите, я просто тусовался.

— Это ещё один эвфемизм, который я слышу от тебя? — Эл спрашивает, стоя за мной. Он снова появляется из ниоткуда, но уже имеет при себе бокал вина и тарелку с тортом. Я думал, что он уже давно ушёл.

— Лоулайт-сан, вы всё ещё здесь? — подмечает мой отец, — Я думал, что вы уже ушли.

— Я не смог найти выход, — обьясняет Эл. Тота и Саю, которые уже выглядели подвыпившими, указывают на дверь.

— Вон там. Я покажу Вам, — говорит он, отхлебывая алкоголь.

— Мацуда-сан, вы моя личная спутниковая система навигации. Ну, с Днём Рождения, Лайт. Надеюсь, что этот год будет для тебя успешным.

— Благодарю. Вижу, что ты нашёл торт.

— Но мы ещё не зажгли свечи и не спели песню, — протестует Саю в ужасе от испорченного торта. Эл смотрит на одиноко лежащий кусок и извиняется.

— О. Приношу свои извинения.

— Всё нормально, Эл. Мы не будем зажигать свечи и петь песни. Саю… — говорю я, качая головой в разочаровании.

— Но это твой день рождения! — бросает она.

— Да, и мне двадцать семь.

Моему отцу не нравится возникший между нами конфликт, поэтому обращается к наименее пьяному человеку среди нас.

— Лоулайт-сан, я хотел поздравить вас с новой позицией в правительстве. Я читал об этом в «Таймс».

Пока Эл ведет вежливый разговор, Саю хватает меня за руку и давит со стороны, пытаясь посмотреть на экран моего телефона.

— Ла-а-а-йт, с кем ты переписываешься? — спрашивает она. Я нажимаю на кнопку отправить и кладу телефон обратно в карман.

— Один человек из Бразилии, прямо из Пампаса. Я хочу, чтобы он занимался со мной жесткой, страстной любовью на мой День Рождения, — мое лицо похоже на плоскую как блин сковороду, и я отпиваю свое вино, как хороший мальчик. Все смотрят на меня. Мой отец кривит лицо и Тота заливисто смеется. Да, я смешон.

— Лайт, ты пьян? — спрашивает меня мать, улыбаясь. Очевидно, что она нашла для меня оправдание.

— Да не особо, — отвечаю я, допивая своё вино и слышу как телефон Эл издает писк.

— Так, я пожалуй пойду. Приятно было с вами познакомится, — говорит Эл неловко. Он достает из кармана пальто свой мобильный и выжидающе на него смотрит, после чего поворачивается и уходит без Михаэля, который стоя рядом с Дживасом, содрогается в приступах смеха. Бедная Наоми выглядит скучающей, сидя на табуретке и смотря на свое отражение в зеркале за выставленными бутылками. Она вполне могла бы сойти на картину Монэ.

— Это Миса, не так ли? Ты пишешь Мисе, идиот несчастный, — выступает Саю. Она ругается под нос и выглядит словно рассерженный сурикат. После чего моя мать обходит меня со стороны. Мне кажется странным, что мужчины гораздо больше понимают Мису, нежели женщины.

— О, Лайт. Только не говори мне, что снова с ней встречаешься. Мне жаль, Лайт, но так как здесь все взрослые и мне нужно убрать камень с души, то я скажу: она шлюха и полная дура. Кто мог так поступить с моим мальчиком? — она гладит меня по голове и я больше никогда не хочу видеть свою мать подвыпившей.

Одна пара проходит мимо нас; уродливый ребенок привязан к животу мужчины какой-то пейсли, словно импровизированный слинг. У него что, нет самоуважения? Я слышу как женщина возмущенно говорит:

— А потом он сказал мне, чтобы я отвалила. Сказал, что переодевает своего ребенка с кем-то ещё, и что все стены были в дерьме.

— Похоже на ситуацию, когда у Юлии было расстройство желудка.

— Ну, так или иначе, это не повод для грубости.

***

 

Сейчас семь утра и я открыл все свои подарки. У меня теперь семнадцать бутылок виски, четырнадцать гелей после бритья, девять спа-ваучеров, семь тостеров, три соковыжималки, два экземпляра книги об экономике, которую я уже прочитал, медный вок, два набора гантелей, одна рисоварка, печать Масако Андо, несколько чайных наборов и Эл в моей постели. Неплохой улов на самом деле.

Я после душа, чисто выбрит и свеж как ромашка. Миса прислала мне кучу роз, свою куклу, черную рубашку и письмо, которое у меня сейчас нет желания читать. Дживас прислал мне кое-что в открытке для День Рождения. Боже, я ненавижу его.

***

 

Политики всегда проводят много времени в залах Дома до и после заседаний, словно чайки на небольшой скале в море. К сожалению, Дживас стоит рядом со мной, говорит о Наоми и о том, как она продолжает оставлять свадебные журналы вокруг своей квартиры, и я постепенно теряю свое желание жить. Радость, которую я чувствую, когда вижу, как Эл с напором проносится сквозь толпу, не поддается объяснению. Хотя он здесь быть не должен. Очевидно, что он ищет меня.

— Снова теннис? — спрашивает Дживас, когда Эл находит нас и игнорирует его слова. Возможно это последствие теории, в которой говорится, что если верить в то, что человека здесь нет, то он исчезнет. Его лицо напряжено. Интересно, всё это — приближение бури?

— Ягами, можно тебя на минуту? — спрашивает он, и я иду за ним в сторону пустующего вестибюля. Он шепчет под нос, глядя прямо перед собой. Со стороны даже не заметно, что мы разговариваем, — Такада мёртв.

— Что?

— Сердечный приступ. Новости еще не вышли, но это произойдет в течении часа. Тебе нужно придумать какое-нибудь заявление. Пресса будет поджидать тебя снаружи, поэтому сделай всё качественно. Тогда по сравнению с тобой, все будут выглядеть идиотами.

— Считай, что уже сделано. Эл, это ведь оно.

— Это твое. Можешь его взять.

— Наше.

— Я ценю твои чувства, но теперь все зависит от тебя. Я хотел тебя предупредить, чтобы ты смог произвести хорошее впечатление. Позвони Леди, когда придет время. Она ценит сочувствующие жесты, ты же знаешь, как она его любила. И не забудь упомянуть его жену и дочерей в прессе.

— Знаю, знаю.

— И да, это может быть конец.

— Пока нет, — но боже, он близок. Не так давно, я был просто мальчиком на побегушках у Миками в Департаменте Транспорта. Теперь я вижу небеса. В них нет никаких следов боли и несчастья, уж точно не для меня. Моя жизнь — это розарий. Я должен довольствоваться этим, но я хочу лучшего. Для всех остальных, конечно. Ведь я такой хороший.

Эл исчезает спустя секунду через вращающиеся двери. Все это не должно быть сюрпризом, но это поражает меня, как это всегда происходит с подтверждением. Я понимаю, что всё еще смотрю вслед Эл, когда Дживас подкрадывается ко мне со спины. Я моргаю и энергия победы рассеивается.

— Вы с Лоулайтом — хорошие друзья, — говорить он; его голос кислый, словно лимон, — Должен сказать, я не думал, что вы будете лучшими друзьями. Я был уверен, что он тебя уничтожит.

— Также, как он это сделал с тобой? В отличие от тебя, Дживас, мои счета не поддаются упрекам. Меня не в чем упрекнуть. И мы не особенно близки, он просто напоминал мне, что завтра у нас матч в парном разряде. Но да, я бы мог назвать его своим другом.

— Но ты точно хочешь с ним связываться? — спрашивает он, и, почесывая затылок, опирается на столб, — Если будешь тусоваться с педиками, то…

— Что с тобой не так? — кричу я. Люди обращаются, чтобы посмотреть на нас, наверное, в шоке от того, что я, спокойный и незамутненный Ягами из Департамента Образования, повышаю голос на идиота в этом священном пространстве. Я хочу, чтобы он умер, — Какое это имеет значение? Подойди сюда, — Я приближаюсь к нему, но не так близко, достаточно чтобы наш разговор стал конфиденциальным. Но на самом деле, я как раз этого не хочу. Он стоит рядом, будто бы прикован ко мне, и смотрит на меня взглядом щенка, который только что насрал на кровати хозяина, — Ты не пойдешь далеко, если будешь таким не толерантным, — говорю я ему, — Я не имею в виду карьеру. Я имею в виду по жизни.

— Господи, твою мать, успокойся, — говорит Дживас. Он что, хлопает меня по плечу? Да, он действительно это делает, — Я имею в виду, что если вы лучшие друзья, то люди могут начать пускать слухи, вот и всё. Я не говорю, что если он предпочитает задние проходы, то это плохо.

— Что, прости? Дживас, просто когда я думаю, что ты не можешь быть еще большим придурком, ты удивляешь меня новыми глубинами. В вашей деревне не было докторов? У твоей матери не было выбора, кроме как родить тебя?

Его лицо внезапно становится яростным.

— Знаешь что? У тебя серьезные проблемы с гневом. Я думаю, тебе нужна серьезная и интенсивная терапия. Я просто пытаюсь дать тебе дружеский совет. Раньше я с удовольствием смотрел «Близкие друзья****» и я ничего не имею против педиков.

— Ты оскорбителен. Обдумай свое поведение или мне придется доложить о дискриминации на рабочем месте, хорошо? Как ты думаешь, как это будет выглядеть в твоем гребаном резюме?

— Вау, ок! Боже, ты сейчас такой серьезный.

— Не разговаривай со мной, Дживас. Ты — позор этой Партии.

Я оставляю его стоять там. Люди слышали наш разговор и щебечут об этом уже сейчас. Я должен выглядеть так, словно чувствую отвращение, когда я прохожу через вестибюль. Дживас только что нарушил главное правило. С виду, каждый должен быть понимающим и толерантным, даже если реальность этого здания показывает обратное. Клеветнические кампании должны держать молчание убийц, но Дживас, кажется, не способен сдержаться. Я так рад, что надел эти ботинки — из-за подошвы, мой шаг отскакивает от стен эхом и привлекает внимания ко мне и человеку, которого я оставил позади.

***

 

Сорок минут спустя выходят первые новости о смерти Такады. Я слышу как из одного конференц-зала раздается шум тысячи голосов, и это первый признак кризиса. Я поправляю галстук, хватаю портфель и возвращаюсь в вестибюль через толпу. Они все прячутся от прессы, которая собралась снаружи. Никто не знает, что делать, и они слишком напуганы, чтобы уйти. Кто-то обязан выйти и сделать заявление, чтобы разъяснить дальнейшую ситуацию. Оно должно быть от всего Дома и страны. Я предлагаю позвонить Леди, так как, как я этого и ожидал, никто не сделал. Я выражаю свои соболезнования, и когда она говорит, я слышу, что она задыхается. Она ценит мою доброту. Моя доброта. Никто больше не думал ей звонить. Я спрашиваю, могу ли я что-нибудь сделать. Она хочет, чтобы я придумал заявление для прессы? Мысль о прессе, очевидно, не приходила ей в голову. Я акцентирую её внимание на наряженной ситуации; о многочисленной толпе снаружи и невозможности покинуть здание. Первый, кто сделает это, должен будет говорить, или им грозит вечное преследование они будут преследованы до смерти. Она с благодарностью принимает мое предложение.

— Но сможешь ли ты? — спрашивает она, — Если у тебя опыт?

Я уверяю её, что смогу. И всё так и получается. В прямом эфире, мой голос вещает о скорби, надежде и наследии. Все, что обычно хотят услышать. Я вижу как мои слова крутятся в эфире без остановки, так как ничего интересного больше не происходит. Ничто не сравнится со смертью старого политика, знакомого каждому, уважаемого даже оппозицией за обычное сохранение места на посту. Они показывают, как я сажусь в машину. Я теперь лицо; (стоик,) храбрец, который сказал стране то, что они заслуживают знать.

У Эл теперь есть ключ от моей квартиры. Он думает купить в этом доме одну из пустующих квартир в качестве фасада, чтобы его посещаемость не вызывала лишних вопросов. Его дом за городом, в неудобном для меня местонахождении.

— Это было потрясающе, — говорит он, стоя в дверях моей гостиной. Пальто длиной в три четверти, черный костюм, простой галстук, портфель в руке. Боже, мы все выглядим одинаково.

— Ты так думаешь? — лениво спрашиваю я, поворачивая голову в его сторону. Я улыбаюсь, он улыбается. Он действительно недооценил меня, не так ли? Я возвращаюсь к своей книге, и он бросает свое дело и пальто на кухонный стол.

— Да, это было… Даже я удивлён. Ты говорил так, словно мы потеряли Бастион. Это было прекрасно, Лайт.

— Спасибо, — я перелистываю страницу. Он снимает галстук и расстегивает воротник рубашки.

— Ты должен посмотреть новости.

— Я видел часть, — моё лицо светится на СакураТВ, но ему это знать не обязательно. Эл, кажется, иногда меня боится. Я действительно удивил его, но потом у меня было время, чтобы подготовиться. Это произошло в удобный для меня момент. Спасибо, Такада, и твоему благословенному измученному сердцу. Надеюсь, ты вечно будешь играть в гольф на небесах. Эл садится рядом со мной и кладёт руку мне на живот, пока его нога касается моего голого колена. Должен признать, я не выгляжу впечатляюще. Расслабленный после душа, влажные волосы, старая футболка, шорты и сейчас лишь пять часов вечера. Я выгляжу как безработный, но мне наплевать, — Прости Эл, но я очень устал.

— Не извиняйся. Сегодня у тебя был отличный день. Плохой для Такады, но кому какая разница? Я горжусь тобой.

Гордишься? Какое право ты имеешь гордиться мной? Я не являюсь твоим творением. Я сам себя делаю. Я уничтожаю и создаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Жизнь двенадцати цезарей — Представляет собой сборник биографий Юлия Цезаря и 11 первых римских принцепсов, от Августа до Домициана.
> 
> **Нэшнл Инквайрер (National Enquirer)— пресса о звездной жизни и слухах. 
> 
> ***Генри Киссинджер — Американский государственный деятель, дипломат и эксперт в области международных отношений. Советник по национальной безопасности США в 1969—1975 годах и Государственный секретарь США с 1973 по 1977 год.
> 
> ****Близкие друзья (Queer as Folk) — Американо-канадский телесериал, построенный на теме гомосексуальных отношений.


	5. И что посеешь, то и пожнёшь

Леди знает и помнит моё имя. Но со мной она держит определенную дистанцию, поскольку осознает меня, как и остальные, нависшим над ней дамокловым мечом. Должно быть, это тяжело — сидеть за одним столом со своим преемником, поэтому она и держит меня на расстоянии. Теперь я — Глава внешнеполитического ведомства. Я пропустил весь этот цирк и барьеры, через которые мне так хотелось быстрее перепрыгнуть. После смерти Такады и моей небольшой речи, моя популярность достигла такого апогея, что даже не нужна была лишняя агитация. По их словам, я оказался на этом месте потому, что это просто соответствовало элементарной логике, будто бы я — Такада младший. У меня не было никакой конкуренции, но зато появились две новые официальные государственные резиденции, что, в принципе, не может не радовать. В настоящее время, мой годовой доход — самый высокий в парламенте, поднятый директорами, консультантами и моими выступлениями.

Моя цель — спать всего четыре часа в сутки, как Леди. Я хочу жить и наслаждаться своим офисом как ведущий персонаж в стране с наибольшей властью. Правда, Леди учила нас, что это не должность директора театра марионеток, но она стареет, и ее тенденции связаны со старыми убеждениями и идиотской идеологией старой школы. Это правительство, да и весь парламент населен придурками, и я чувствую себя одиноким. Несмотря на то, что Миками якорем пошел ко дну, я иногда скучаю по его цинизму. Он всегда лукаво подмигивал мне в Доме, когда Казначейство отклоняло отличную идею в пользу наихудшей, которая требовала меньше затрат. Он смеялся над боссами, сидящими на скамейках карикатурами, и оппозицией, воспринимавшей термин «оппозиция» слишком серьезно. Эта страна прошла свой путь — она уже давно вышла за дверь и почти валяется на улице, пока другие страны налаживают свои дела в лучшую сторону. На самом деле, я не уверен, чего я жду, но обязательно узнаю, когда придет время.

Я собираю вещи для поездки за границу. Никто, кажется, точно не понимает, для чего я хочу пожать руку министру иностранных дел Соединенных Штатов и посмеяться с ним через переводчика. Все шло по плану, пока не постучали в дверь. Я собирался это проигнорировать, но звук становится настойчивее. Когда я открываю дверь, Миками вваливается ко мне в квартиру —  
с его одежды вода капает на пол, и он сбрасывает свои ботинки словно меня здесь нет. Он выглядит ужасно, будто для него день — год войны во Вьетнаме. На лацкане его пальто дырка и сигаретный ожог на рукаве. Это нелепо.

— И я тоже рад тебя видеть, — говорю я, вместо того, чтобы сказать, что мой дом — не укрытие от дождя, — Тебе принести что-нибудь выпить? — спрашиваю я у него, — Я принесу тебе что-нибудь.

— Спасибо. Неси выпивку и всех друзей, — отвечает он. Я уверен, что он хотел бы, чтобы я принес бутылку, но тогда он никогда не уйдет. Я печально иду на кухню, чтобы сделать ему напиток, и пишу Эл: здесь Миками, пожалуйста, принеси мне узел Линча. Тем временем Миками плюхается на мой стул, и его тело вздымается с облегчением, когда я ставлю перед ним стакан. Сжав его в руке, он резко наклоняется вперед, — Ягами, ты должен мне помочь. У меня закончились деньги. Я теряю свой дом. Я практически банкрот. Единственная хорошая новость — это то, что Шиори хочет развода.

Я встаю и пытаюсь сделать вид, что мне не всё равно. Я позволяю словам пройти сквозь себя, после чего сажусь рядом. Миками не годится для кредитора. Я больше никогда не увижу этих денег, и, вероятно, всё пойдет ему в стаф.

— Сколько тебе нужно? — спрашиваю я.

— Спасибо, но мне нужно гораздо большее, чем деньги — говорит он, будто бы это загадочный кроссворд. Я сохраняю молчание, надеясь, что он не заставит меня тратить своё дыхание на устные поддачи, — Я не глуп, — продолжает он, — Я знаю, что Леди на пути к выходу и что ты, вероятно, сядешь на её место. Даже если нет, то у тебя все равно будет влияние, и мне нужна моя работа.

— Эй, я не могу со всем согласиться. С чего ты взял, что Леди уходит?

— Я кое-что знаю. Ценную информацию.

Ладно. Я пью свою водку. И снова мы на вражеской, шпионской территории. Миками говорил о «ценной информации» в прошлом. Он часто говорил об этом, когда я работал его заместителем, и вскоре понял, что это лишь красивые слова. Интересно, упаковал ли я галстуки на все случаи жизни.

— Слушай, — Миками со свистом вбирает в себя воздух, — Если я скажу тебе, то ты должен мне пообещать, что поможешь. Иного выхода нет.

Я чуть было не фыркаю с свой бокал, но вовремя останавливаюсь.

— Я посмотрю, что могу сделать. Сейчас может быть слишком рано для действий. Тебе придется подождать еще минимум полгода и даже тогда ты не сядешь в Здравоохранение. Возможно, я смогу перетащить тебя в свой отдел, но это будет более низкий пост, чем раньше. Прости.

— Ничего. Это хорошо. Всё что угодно, главное, чтобы была зарплата.

— Да, но зарплата будет намного меньше, чем ты к этому привык. Возможно, я смогу создать для тебя место помощника. Мне придется разобраться с этим и посоветоваться с кем-то из Связи с общественностью, — я полон решимости ничего не предпринимать. Я могу поговорить с людьми, но Эл определенно скажет нет. Я, может быть, и смогу дать ему где-нибудь место, и могу побыть его другом, если только мне это принесет выгоду, но всё это без конкретных обещаний.

— Спасибо, Ягами. Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать. Друзья познаются в беде, да? — говорит он, поднимая бокал в немом тосте и осушая напиток до дна. Он даже не наслаждается вкусом. Что за пустая трата продукта? Я такими же темпами мог принести ему хлорку.

— Тебе добавить льда? — спрашиваю я, подливая ему в стакан.

— Нет. Кстати, неплохое местечко. Это что, Сай Твомбли? — Он указывает своим напитком на картину. Я не могу заставить себя ответить. Одна из характерных отличий в Миками — это то, что когда он рядом, никогда не нужен бирдекель; стакан становится частью его ладони. Вдруг он закуривает сигарету, по видимому предполагая, что моя пепельница Holmegaard предназначена именно для того, чтобы он ее использовал.

— Итак, что за информация? — спрашиваю я, пытаясь поторопить его, прежде чем он превратит это место в медвежью берлогу. Он улыбается моему Саю Твомбли, прежде чем обратиться ко мне.

— Ну, это от Дживаса. Подожди, подожди, я знаю, что ты думаешь, но послушай. Леди встречается с одним нефтяником, который появился из одного непроизносимого, гиблого, истерзанного войной места на Ближнем Востоке. Похоже, они заключили сделку, чтобы дать деньги и оружие воинственным группировкам. Взамен на то, что правительство будет свержено, она получит доступ к нефтяному месторождению или что-то в этом духе.

— Боже, — выдыхаю я так, словно испытал сильный оргазм. Этот момент наконец настал, но я разочарован в Леди. Но это неважно, я справлюсь с этим. У меня есть три варианта: дать ей пойти по этому неизбежному пути, продать это прессе и уничтожить её или… Я почти хочу её спасти. Я хочу, чтобы у нее было наследие, которое будет полностью уничтожено этими неудачными годами. Я кашляю, чтобы прочистить горло, — Откуда Дживас знает об этом?

— Он присутствовал при этом разговоре с еще несколькими эскортами, — говорит он, — Я не знаю зачем, может быть чтобы защитить свою честь? Вероятно, он был там только как водитель, чтобы ей не пришлось кого-то нанимать. Очевидно, что она доверяет Дживасу, но я понятия не имею почему. Он подслушивает их разговоры уже на протяжении месяца. Первая партия оружия была отправлена на прошлой неделе.

Я как чувствовал, что должен был держать Дживаса рядом с собой. Если бы только с ним можно было находиться в одной комнате.

— И у нас нет никаких доказательств? Протоколов собраний? — спрашиваю я.

— Конечно нет, это незаконно. Это больше похоже на личную встречу. Они собираются на ужин в каком-то арендованном месте за пределами города.

— То есть у нас есть только слова Дживаса?

— Он не смог бы придумать такое, даже если бы очень сильно захотел. Он потерял голову от выпивки и каким-то образом сумел случайно сделать предложение Наоми. Она сказала «да», и он оказался у меня, чтобы утопить свои печали. Мы говорили о Доме и Леди, а потом он рассказал мне всё это. Не думаю, что он что-либо помнит из этого разговора. Ты ведь перепихнулся с Наоми, не так ли? Какая она в постели?

— Я не «перепихнулся». Это было соучастием.

— Да, да, и все это политкорректное дерьмо. Ну?

— Она заслуживает лучшего, нежели быть поводком для Дживаса.

— Согласен.

— Так что тогда? Это всё, что ты знаешь о Леди?

— Ты ведь можешь что-нибудь с этим сделать? — спрашивает он искренне и его лицо сияет.

— Я посмотрю, что можно будет сделать, — говорю я, пытаясь звучать соответственно цинично. Я не хочу, чтобы Миками имел слишком большие надежды.

— Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться. Я не знал с чего начать, так как большинство моих контактов отказались от меня. Так, да, ты справишься с этим?

— Я сказал, что попробую, Миками. Если это правда, то это дело национального или даже глобального значения, особенно если другие страны в этом участвуют, — я встаю с места и забираю бутылку на кухню, чтобы даже Миками понял, что пора уходить. Эл ответил мне, чтобы я не вешался и что мы увидимся завтра. Черт. Ну, я полагаю, это может подождать еще несколько часов. Миками молчит в ожидании, я возвращаюсь и сажусь на стул напротив него.

— Увидимся, — говорит он себе, смеясь своим словам с нотой сожаления. Должно быть, он думал о несправедливости. Если бы он только задержался немного дольше, тогда он мог бы использовать это, а не я. Что мне однажды сказал Эл? Ах, да. Лестница в комнате, полной змей. Миками откинулся на спину и улыбнулся мне, пытаясь вернуть себе привычную жизнерадостность, — Кто мог бы подумать? Гребаный Премьер-министр Ягами. И подумать только, что ты был моим помощником несколько лет назад. Я помню, как впервые увидел тебя в Доме. Я тогда ещё не понял.

— Слишком рано говорить о таких вещах, — бормочу я. Мое отсутствие энтузиазма, кажется, делает вмятину в его хорошем настроении. Вместо этого, он становится заботливым.

— Я облажался, не так ли? Что бы ты не делал, делай это хорошо — вот мой девиз. Разрушать свою жизнь тоже входит в эту колоду, — он выпивает очередную стопку водки. Это выглядит удручающе.

— Миками, если это сработает, я верну тебя в Дом. Ты это знаешь. Мне нужны люди, которым я могу доверять, — с улыбкой говорю я ему. Или люди, которым я не доверяю. Мне нужно наблюдать за этими вещами.

— Спасибо тебе. Это многое для меня значит, — кивает он.

— Ничего особенного, правда, — я замечаю пепел на моем столе и мой мозг отказывается думать. Ему нужно уходить отсюда.

— Да, ты прав, — тихо говорит он, глядя на пустой стакан, — Ты не должен этого делать, я знаю. Я делаю такие вещи и не знаю зачем. Я хотел оставить после себя след, но теперь он выглядит как размазанное пятно крови возле скалы. Когда будет прилив, то ничего не останется. Это вина моей матери.

Боже, это оправдание использует каждый обосравшийся в Доме политик. Я наблюдаю за тем, как он, словно нервный алкоголик, допивает содержимое после псевдофилософского заявления. Все, что я знаю, это то, что его мать умерла в результате несчастного случая, когда он был ребенком. Это были слова Пенбера. Может, он винит её в смерти? Кому какая разница? Я никогда не думал, что Миками будет созерцать что-то ниже эпидермиса жизни. Он всегда казался мне человеком, который либо возьмет себя в руки, не воспринимая свою жизнь всерьез, либо просто исчезнет и через пятьдесят лет все бы задавались вопросом что с ним случилось.

Он поднимает на меня глаза и, увидев в моем лице беспокойство, осознает, что сейчас сказал. Он встает и застегивает пуговицы на своем пальто.

— Ха! Не волнуйся, Ягами, со мной всё будет в порядке. Может как-нибудь выпьем? За мой счет.

***

 

Я хотел поговорить с Эл прежде, чем уехать в аэропорт, но он не отвечает на мои звонки. Лучший ответ, который я получаю, это сообщения в которых он советует мне свалить и оставить его покое. Я отвечаю ему, что как раз сваливаю в другую страну, и убираю телефон подальше. Через час или около того, дверь в мой офис внезапно открывается и с сильным грохотом ударяется о стену. Эл грозным шагом вбегает в мой офис, прерывая меня на середине важного разговора. Мы больше не работаем в одном здании, поэтому мысль о том, что он шел сюда в таком состоянии, меня пугает. Я наблюдаю за тем, как он проходится по помещению и говорит:

— Скажи мне, почему я думал, что работать здесь — это хорошая идея? — его голос требователен и зол.

— У меня сейчас телефонная конференция.

— Это не причина, господи Боже, Лайт, давай, приложи хотя бы немного усилий, — кричит он и замечает передо мной телефон, — О, они могут и подождать, — говорит он, нажимая на кнопку задержки. Он замечает мою помощницу, которая до недавнего времени писала заметки, — А ты, дорогая моя, можешь свалить отсюда. Давай, выходи. Нанеси лак на своё гнездо из волос или припудри свой гребаный нос, — его взгляд преследует её до самой двери, после он чего подходит ко мне. Его глаза размером с блюдца и он выглядит так, словно находится при смерти, — Я должен выговориться, потому что это, вероятно, мои последние часы перед тем, как я попаду за решетку. Я найду того придурка из Департамента Сельского хозяйства и буду заполнять его задницу взрывчаткой до тех пор, пока она не будет видна под кожей. Затем, я отвезу его в цирк и заставлю стоять под слоном. Я насколько близок, чтобы это сделать, Лайт. Лайт! — он подбегает ко мне и накрывает кнопку удержания рукой, когда я пытаюсь возобновить звонок.

— Эл, мне правда нужно…

— Для человека, который настолько переучился, что я удивлен, почему у тебя нет татуировки «Бодлер был’ здие’сь» на члене, ты ведешь себя очень, очень глупо. Сейчас не время быть пренебрежительным. Я человек, который сходит с ума и который находится в твоем офисе. Я сейчас не шучу. Меня может принять террористическая группа. Дай мне только балаклаву и M15 — и я весь их.

— Но…

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, ты должен заткнуться, потому что я сейчас чувствую что-то немного большее, нежели разочарование. Это такие моменты, когда я задаюсь вопросом, почему я просто не остался в гребаном утробе. Это как Ад в поднебесье** в юридических катастрофах, верно? Я оглядываюсь и вижу судебные иски. Везде. Даже этот ковер выглядит подозрительным. Я ожидал, что мне придется повозиться с кошмарами Связи с общественностью, но это больше похоже на одну из картин Иеронима Босха. Я терпеть не могу политиков. Сначала, я должен был не дать некоторым фотографиям Леди с отпуска пройти в прессу, затем мне пришлось вежливо уволить одну дуру из Министерства труда и пенсий. Как можно кого-то вежливо уволить? И это было вчера. Прошлой ночью мне сообщили, что некоторые идиоты угрожали продать историю в «Таймс» об этом долбоебе из Сельского хозяйства. Я даже не могу произнести его имя, настолько я его ненавижу. Ты знаешь его.

— Китамура.

— Боже, не произноси это, у меня на него чертова аллергия! — кричит он, снова шагая по комнате, взъерошив на голове свои волосы. Я даю ему выпить, потому что сейчас начало дня, а он уже выглядит, словно будущий отец в родильном отделении, — Но да, это он, — продолжает Эл принимая напиток, — Кита… Фу. Он сумасшедший. Я не имею в виду причудливый и приветливый, я имею в виду, что ему нужна смирительная рубашка и много лекарств. Оказывается, он ходил в какой-то массажный салон или в какую-то лачугу, в которой, вероятно, всё ещё установлена гофрированная сталь на крыше. И нет, это не место с хорошей репутацией. Поэтому я провел всю ночь и большую часть этого утра, пытаясь отследить этих людей и заставить их уйти в тень, прежде чем многих «массажистов» найдет пресса. Я должен был решить всё сам, но я уже не могу, потому что меня попросили избавиться от этой проблемы. И знаешь что? Буквально сейчас он пришел ко мне и говорит: Лоулайт, мой старый друг, мой старый кореш, пока ты копаешься с этим, не мог бы ты помочь мне с одним делом? Да, конечно, без проблем. Я ведь свободен. Я просто подключу себя к зарядному устройству, потому что последние двадцать четыре часа я подтирал твое говно на ковре. Ты только послушай, его жена подкупила полицейского, чтобы он отпустил её за кучу нарушений, связанных с вождением, включая вождение под наркотиками, и я должен разобраться с этим. Кто я, Мать Тереза? Так или иначе, кому важно это Сельское хозяйство? Такими же темпами они могли нанять пугало из волшебника страны Оз, потому что на самом деле все плевать хотели на этот Департамент! Там только и делают, что занимаются навозными цехами, не так ли?

Трудно оторвать от него взгляд. Это все равно, что оказаться в комнате с человеком, съевшего бешеного волка, в которого вкололи снотворное.

— Я на телефонной конференции, — повторяю я.

— Ты повторяешься, — говорит он, — Итак, я предложил, что может быть, просто может быть, она могла бы принять этот удар на себя, но нет, конечно же нет. Не такая уж и безупречная репутация нашего дорогого министра навоза будет омрачена еще больше выбором его жены. Так что она, так или иначе, берет удар на себя. В мою работу не входит такая обязанность, если только Леди не разрешит этого, а она в отпуске, поэтому Мистер Сельское хозяйство и его жена в полном дерьме. Можешь принести мне кофе? И сахар. Нет, просто принеси мне сахарницу и налей в нее немного бензина.

— Эл, у меня…

— Да, я знаю, телефонная конференция, и они ждут, — он подходит и сбрасывает номер, — Ой, кажется им надоело ждать. Это было важно? Надеюсь, что нет.

— Это было важно! — кричу я и отчаянно пытаюсь восстановить связь.

— О боже, что же мы будем делать? Ну давай рвать волосы на голове. Давай паниковать и делать ненужные вещи — важными. Кофе — это важно. Я чертовски важен, — говорит он мне.

— Я думаю тебе достаточно на сегодня кофе, я уже вижу как оно переливается в твоих глазных яблоках. Почему Михаэль тебя отпустил?

— Он занят массажистами. Они все — незаконные иммигранты, поэтому либо они затыкаются, либо возвращаются на свой маленький плот, сделанный из коксовых банок, и уплывают обратно в Тувинский Лу или откуда они там родом. Я достоин лучшего. Намного лучшего, но я подумал, что это будет весело, понимаешь? В любом случае, ты. Ты берешь выходной, потому что я отвечаю за эту ситуацию. Что ты делаешь?

— Перезваниваю им.

— Нет, не перезваниваешь. Ты должен заботиться обо мне, Лайт. Я чувствую себя очень уязвимым и нуждаюсь в некотором гомоэротизме, чтобы облегчить мою жажду убийства. Что ты сделал со своими волосами? Они выглядят слишком опрятно, мы должны их растрепать. Боже, ненавижу твои штаны.

— Эл, если ты когда-нибудь еще собираешься заскакивать ко мне в офис, то я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сначала звонил мне. Тогда я, конечно, же брошу все свои дела и прибегу к тебе, спустив свои штаны по щиколотки.

— Кажется, я слышу сарказм, — говорит он, быстро успокаиваясь, и роняет себя в кресло, — Никогда не говорил, что я чувствителен к этим тонкостям. Ты случайно не в бизнес-режиме?

— Дай-ка посмотрю, половина второго… так что да.

— Я на сегодня закончил, — гордо говорит он мне, лихорадочно закидывая одну ногу на другую.

— Как? — спрашиваю я, — У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты будешь работать до конца всех времен.

— Я проработал всю ночь, вот как. Сельское хозяйство и его жена могут ехать в ад на санках. Разве ты не заметил, как я не был с тобой прошлой ночью?

— Заметил. Мой дом стал курортным местом и мне действительно удалось собрать вещи. А теперь прости, но я должен закончить эту конференцию.

— Подними эту трубку и я разделаю тебя.

— Ты не смог разделать кусок трески. Серьезно, ты выглядишь так, словно умер три месяца назад.

— Я знаю, что это полнейшая ложь. Я на 98% уверен в этом… нет, я чертовски уверен в том, что это ложь. Моя усталость и бурлящий гнев должны только сделать меня более привлекательным, потому что, о подожди, я вспомнил кое-что ещё. Наряду с этой приливной волной суспензии на ферме, с которой мне пришлось иметь дело, оказывается, что моя секретарша влюблена в меня. Она загнала меня в угол, открыла пальто, а под ним ничего не было. Это было ужасно. Теперь мне придется вежливо её уволить.

— С каких пор у тебя секретарша? Что насчет Михаэля? — спрашиваю я.

— Михаэль не всемогущ, — смеется он и складывает руки на груди. Я ещё точно не выяснил в чем заключается работа Михаэля, кроме как следовать за Эл хвостом, но кто я, чтобы его осуждать? — Это очень разочаровывает на самом деле, потому что мне пришлось постараться, чтобы получить её, — продолжает он, — На самом деле, я забрал её из юридической фирмы Аджибаны. В основном потому, что я их ненавижу, но она должна была быть хорошим сотрудником. Она хороша, но она также приставала ко мне.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня было мнение об этом травматическом событии, но это может подождать, — говорю я, но вижу, что ничего не изменится, если только я не вызову охрану. Я уже планирую закончить свою конференцию во время полёта и объяснить, что мой офис был захвачен анархистами. Я уверен, что у них это происходит ежедневно.

— Нет, это не может подождать. Собирай вещи, — говорит он, вставая с места, и бросает мне мое пальто на стол, но оно падает на пол.

— Эл, я должен закончить все дела, а затем поехать в аэропорт.

— Я знаю и я тоже очень этим раздражен.

— Сделай мне одолжение и раздражайся где-нибудь ещё в течении пятнадцати минут, пока я закончу разбираться с этой конференции.

— Я буду ждать здесь. Сделай это быстро, — говорит он, снова садясь в кресло. Он постукивает по подлокотникам кончиками пальцев и смотрит мне в лицо, — Что? Я буду молчать.

Я не уверен, что сейчас лучшее время для разговора, потому что у меня его попросту нет. Я мог бы отправить ему записку на случай, если он забудет, потому что он, вероятно, не примет много информации в данный момент.

— Хотя, они могут подождать. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чём.

— Правда? Ой, я так рад, что решил к тебе заскочить. Ты собираешься меня о чем-то просить? Если это связано с сексуальным насилием, то ты вероятно его получишь.

— Леди что-то замышляет.

— Что-то связанное с сексуальным насилием?

— Нет, с махинациями. Мне нужно, чтобы ты проверил это, пока меня не будет.

— Леди? Махинации? Расскажи мне.

— Миками открыл мне вчера душу и…

— Я просил тебе разорвать с ним отношения. Он может испортить твою репутацию, — перебивает он, — Кроме того, он очень симпатичный.

— Когда ты закончишь дрочить на Миками, могу ли я обратить твое внимание на яркий пример того, почему я никогда тебя не слушаю? Он хочет, чтобы я вернул его в Дом взамен на информацию. Дживас подслушал что-то, но не совсем понимает, что именно. Леди вела переговоры с нефтяным магнатом. Она продает оружие некоторым группировкам боевиков за границей, чтобы иметь доступ к своим нефтяным месторождениям. Встреча не была записана, поэтому это можно считать личным. Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел что-нибудь, чтобы разоблачить это дело, пока меня не будет в стране. Таким образом, меня ни в чем не заподозрят. Я не могу кидаться обвинениями без доказательств.

Эл откидывается на спинку кресла и обдумывает мои слова. Он, очевидно, в тупике из-за связи с Дживасом, но, так или иначе, эта информация звучит правдивой.

— Даже Леди может пасть, — говорит он, — Я полагаю, что мы можем сделать вывод, что этот эксперимент с демократией и свободой слова провалился.

— Здесь не все чисто, верно?

— Это зависит от того, насколько хорошо она скрывает свои следы. По моему опыту, она довольно хороша. Кроме Миками и Дживаса, кто-нибудь еще знает об этом?

— Никто. Как я уже сказал, Дживас не уверен, что это значит.

— Что он конкретно сказал? Потому что на данный момент это выглядит так, словно он увидел, как Леди говорила с нефтяным магнатом, а ты раздул из мухи слона.

— Дживас слышал обрывки разговора. Они, безусловно, ведут переговоры о предоставлении оружия и финансировании этим группам в обмен на то, чтобы выкачать нефть, когда правительство будет свергнуто. Миками знает, что Леди на пути к выходу, и что я — следующий кандидат на её место, поэтому он пытается быть полезным в обмен на работу в правительстве.

— Но это по словам Дживаса, — прочеркивает Эл, досадно качая головой в мою сторону.

— Я знаю, что это чертов Дживас, но просто попытайся что-нибудь найти, хорошо? Судя по всему, эти тайные переговоры продолжались в течение нескольких месяцев, и некоторое оружие было отправлено на прошлой неделе. Ты должен быть в состоянии проследить за ними. Её снимут с поста, за меня проголосуют, и, возможно, мы сможем избежать всеобщих выборов.

— Да, Лайт, потому что у этого есть сильная вероятность. Я бы даже сказал, что это уверенность, потому что-то, что Леди делает, отражается на всей Партии. Я не думаю, что даже ты сможешь её спасти.

— Если они будут следить за тем, как я убираю все следы коррупции и восстанавливаю Партию, то тогда, конечно, могу.

— Оппозиция не поверит.

— Оппозиция — это кучка клоунов на конкурсе клоунов, и они не будут знать, что делать или чего ожидать. Мы будем действовать до того, как у них появится шанс собрать какие-либо данные, которые смогут нам помешать. Кроме того, когда это просочится в прессу, можно будет предположить, что некоторые из их членов были слишком увлечены своими собственными банковскими счетами. Сделай его настолько грязным, насколько можешь, независимо от того правда это или нет. Просто расчисть мне дорогу, — Я говорю всё это быстро, потому что я по сути приказываю ему сделать что-то, а он не принимает заказы за улыбку. Он кажется соглашается с моей логикой или, по крайней мере, слегка впечатлен тем, что я слышал о чем-то настолько взрывоопасном, и это произошло у него под носом.

— Мне нравится, как работает твой разум, — говорит он, — Коррупция уничтожает коррупцию.

— Значит, ты сделаешь это? — спрашиваю я.

— Ты знаешь меня и ты также раскрываешь секреты, царапаешь поверхности, откапывая что-то недостойное. Я заинтригован. Конечно, я сделаю это. И ты так уверен, что справишься с последствиями? — улыбается он мне и я улыбаюсь в ответ.

— Политика — это мир внутри мира, и я уничтожу гниль изнутри. Они ещё не видели на что я способен.

— О, Лайт, возьми меня, — выдыхает он, разваливается в кресле и смеется.

— Не знаю, не знаю, — говорю я и смотрю на часы, — Брать тебя не входило в мои сегодняшние планы.

— Ты можешь их немного поменять, не так ли? — говорит он глядя в потолок, — Я словно собака Павлова, реагирующая на твой голос и после двух лет я считаю это рекордом. Как жаль, что я выдохся. Ничего, если я просто посижу здесь, не применяя какие-либо физические или умственные нагрузки?

— Ты скучный, — тяжело вздыхаю я.

— Ты скоро поймешь, что когда тебе тридцать пять, то ты, как правило, теряешь выносливость и идешь в садовые центры с электрическими одеялами.

***

 

Спустя неделю непрерывного солнечного света, пожимания рук, улыбок и разговоров через переводчиков, Япония встретила меня худшей погодой за последние годы. Ветер и дождь безжалостно срывают желтые листья с деревьев и кружат их вокруг меня и других серых теней; вечно идущих вперед-назад по дороге. За эту неделю я спал четыре часа или меньше, что не было моим желанием. Терпение убивает меня.

Поднимаясь по лестнице автостоянки на третий этаж и возвращаясь к моей машине, я замечаю небольшой черный клубок у лестничной клетки. Подойдя ближе, я вижу человека — его тело противоречит жестокому окружению. Я останавливаюсь, больше интересуясь людьми, проходившие мимо, словно он прокаженный. Краем глаза я замечаю движения, и вижу, что он протягивает ко мне руку. Он хочет, чтобы я помог ему. Может быть, я первый человек, который увидел его, так как он, очевидно, бездомный; его пальто оборвано по краям. Он прижимает другую руку ко лбу, и темная кровь сочится меж пальцев. Я вижу грязь, застывшую коркой на коже вытянутой ладони, и люди проходят между нами. Он мне противен. Его выражение лица меняется, не то от гнева, не то от печального осознания, и я медленно вынимаю телефон из кармана пальто, чтобы сделать фотографию, пока его рука безвольно висит в воздухе. Я запечатлел его потрясенное и сломленное горем лицо.

— Я вызову скорую, — говорю я монотонным, без эмоций голосом и прохожу мимо, как и все остальные.

Когда я вижу свою машину, усталость накрывает меня новой волной, и я ищу свои ключи, которые не могу найти. Я не могу в это поверить, поэтому встаю возле машины, чтобы проверить каждый карман. Их нет. Чёрт. Эта катастрофа грозит разрушить весь мой день, который и так не был особо блестящим, но затем дверь машины открывается. Я подозрительно наклоняюсь, чтобы проверить, кто или что находится внутри.

— Мне уже надоело тебя ждать, — говорит Эл с пассажирского сидения, — Я думал оставить её с открытыми дверями и ключом в зажигании.

— Ты украл мои ключи?

— Я не крал их, Лайт. Я забрел в твой офис, пока ты был в Доме, и когда моя рука случайно оказалась в кармане твоего пальто, там были ключи. Честно говоря, они сами прыгнули ко мне в ладонь.

— Ты вторгся в мой офис и украл мои ключи?

— Хорошо, да, я украл твои ключи. Но я вернул их обратно. Садись и езжай уже, — говорит он. Я плюхаюсь на водительское место. Что тут делают гребаные фантики?

— Что случилось с твоей машиной? — спрашиваю я и зажигаю двигатель.

— Она в сервисе.

Он ведет себя довольно грубо. Я не понимаю, что с ним не так, будто это я украл ключи от его машины. Может, он думал, что я брошусь к нему на шею.

— Ты мог бы взять такси, — предлагаю я в ответ таким же резким тоном.

— Я не люблю такси, — объясняет он, — На задних сиденьях всегда пахнет рвотой. И да, привет. Как там Америка?

— Очень по-американски.

— Удивительно. О, что ты там говоришь? Отлично, спасибо. Как ты, Эл? Я скучал по тебе, как Бэмби скучал по своей матери. Ну, вообще-то, я разозлился. Кое-кто уехал за границу на неделю, и слышал ли я от него хоть слово? Нет, не слышал. Бьюсь об заклад, он даже не привез мне подарок. Но хватит обо мне. Кстати, твой диск с Битлз сильно заедает.

— Я думал, что ты позвонишь мне, если будет какой-то прогресс, поэтому я предполагаю, что ты не знаешь, что значит прогресс. И диск не мой. Он был в машине, когда я её купил.

— Я не мог представить, как ты подпеваешь под песню. Мысль, что ты развиваешь свой музыкальный вкус ввела меня в ступор. Рад, что мы расставили все точки над «и».

— Эл, ты говоришь слишком громко и слишком много. Я буду тебя игнорировать, пока я за рулем.

— О, я вижу, что временной полис тебя все же задел. Поверни направо.

— Зачем?

— Я хочу вишневую колу.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

— Нет. Она дистиллирована слезами младенцев, которые живут на Аппалачских горах.

— Отвали. Я еду домой и ложусь спать.

— Отличная идея.

— Спать, — уточню я, — Пожалуйста, прекрати говорить. У тебя есть аспирин?

— Нет, но у меня есть шоколадная мята, и она действует так же хорошо. Держи. Ну так, как у тебя дела? Ты выглядишь дерьмово.

— Спасибо.

— Хочешь услышать новости? У меня есть диапазон по шкале скучного, но давай начнем с моей любимой истории недели. Амане Миса пыталась покончить с собой на сцене. К сожалению, кто-то вмешался.

— Боже.

— Я бы потребовал свои деньги обратно, если бы был в аудитории, потому что ей нельзя было останавливаться. Вкратце, её заперли в каком-то институте, где она плетет корзины. Какого это, довести свою бывшую девушку до психического коллапса?

— Заткнись, Эл.

— С удовольствием.

И он правда замолкает. Спустя несколько минут неловкого молчания, я пытаюсь наладить с ним контакт.

— Загляни в мой портфель, — говорю я ему.

— Волшебная сумка! — говорит он, хватая её с сиденья и открывая замки, — О, ты не забыл, спасибо! Словно ты вёз контрабандой!

— Ммм… Я бы сказал, что ничего особенного в этом нет, но я чувствовал себя придурком, провозя это через таможню.

— Не сомневаюсь, — бормочет он и включает проигрыватель, проматывая треки, пока не останавливается на каком-то скорбном вое. «Половина моих слов бессмысленна ». В этом ты прав. Что это за дерьмо? Я должен это выключить.

— Ты только что выключил мою любимую песню. Я отправлял людей в тюрьму за меньшие преступления, — говорит он, глядя на дорогу. Я не отвечаю, и после нескольких минут молчания, он снова открывает рот, — Я должен с тобой поговорить.

— Я слушаю, — говорю я.

— Не здесь. Езжай быстрее.

Я набираю скорость, но сдерживаю себя, чтобы не получить штраф. Я могу сказать, что судя по его вздохам, мое строгое соблюдение закона выводит его из себя. На самом деле, я не уверен, что должен сейчас водить: всё кажется расплывчатым, и моя реакция заторможена.

— Ты видел того парня на лестнице на парковке? — спрашиваю я.

— Ммм? Какого парня? — отвечает он, глядя в окно.

— Какой-то бездомный. Он кажется упал. Я сказал, что вызову скорую.

— О, он вероятно был пьян, как обычно. Он не электорат, так что не беспокойся об этом, — он совершенно не заинтересован в этом разговоре и снова включает свою мрачную песню. Я позволяю ему это сделать, пока он поворачивается и наблюдает за разводами на стеклах от начавшегося дождя, — Я не заметил его, — бормочет он сквозь дремоту, — Может его там не было, когда я проходил.

— Ты просто его не заметил.

— Скорее всего. Ты вызвал ему скорую?

— Нет.

***

 

Вернувшись домой, я разрываюсь между мягкой постелью и желанием знать, что Эл должен мне сказать. Я пойму по первым предложениям — важно это или нет. И если не важно, то я лягу спать. Интересно, он молчит ради моей выгоды? Это не очень на него похоже.

— Ну что? — спрашиваю я, бросая свою сумку у входной двери. Эл, конечно же, никогда не предлагает мне помощь. Но зато несет американский шоколад, который я ему привез.

— Ну, кажется настал тот самый момент, — говорит он, глядя на небо из окна, словно оно его чем-то потрясло.

— Какой момент?

— Я бы убедился, что все твои костюмы хорошо проглажены. Тебе они скоро могут понадобиться.

— Говори уже. Я ненавижу твою словесную скрытность, — я ненавижу его прямо сейчас и он, вероятно, знает об этом, потому что я уже даже не пытаюсь это скрыть. Скорее всего, он тоже меня ненавидит. Это не самое счастливое воссоединение. Я действительно хочу, чтобы он ушел так же, как я хотел, чтобы Миками ушел неделю назад. Я чувствую, как у меня дергается глаз, и я прижимаю к нему ладонь, — Просто скажи, что хотел, потому что я очень хочу спать.

— Хорошо, кажется ты был прав. Есть доказательства о сговоре между Леди и нашим хорошим другом, Д. Р. Гребаным Юингом, и если я захочу, то это обязательно всплывет. Тайные договора — это способ избавиться от лидера и устроить выборы, поэтому ты должен быть готов.

Моя сонливость рассеивается, словно туман. Я уже потерял надежду, что он действительно сможет что-то найти, потому что задание, которое я ему дал, больше похоже на поиск фей во внутреннем саду пригородного дома. Каждая клетка моего тела горит этой новостью.

— Ха! Боже, звучит так, словно я написал к этому сценарий. У тебя есть доказательства? Подожди, что значит может всплыть, если ты захочешь?

— Я хочу быть уверенным в твоих намерениях.

Я подхожу к нему, блокируя вид на небо, и беру его лицо в свои ладони. Шоколад из его рук падает на пол.

— Ты знаешь о моих намерениях! — говорю я ему, — Вотум недоверия, угроза импичмента. У нее не будет выбора, кроме как уйти. Будут проведены выборы, и я буду признан лидером и выиграю. Я не могу потерять это. Боже, я люблю тебя! Ты не представляешь, как много это значит для меня.

Он смотрит на меня, не отрывая взгляда, и я чувствую, как в моих руках его лицо превращается в камень.

— Я знал, что ты себя так поведешь, — шепчет он.

— Что с тобой на этот раз? — спрашиваю я, но не могу сдержать улыбки. Я не могу изменить своё выражение лица, даже если бы попытался.

— У тебя ещё ничего нет, — указывает он, но я коротко целую его и отхожу, попутно развязывая галстук. Мне нужна сигара. В такие моменты у людей есть сигары. У меня же её нет.

— Ну, очевидно же, что можно считать это победой, не так ли? — говорю я, решаясь заменить сигару на виски, — Так когда ты собираешься это сделать? Лучше завтра. Ты должен был действовать пока меня не было, как я и говорил. Почему ты этого не сделал? О, черт возьми, какая разница? Выбери газету с самой большой читательской аудиторией и все решится само собой. Нет, может, лучше отправить это на все новостные каналы одновременно? Да. Это именно то, что ты должен сделать. Какие доказательства у тебя есть? Дай мне посмотреть.

— Да, конечно же я ношу с собой бомбу такого масштаба, — говорит он с сарказмом, всё еще прикованный к месту, — Будь уверен, что этого достаточно, чтобы вызвать ядерную, но ты её не получишь.

Моя радость слепит, но когда я перевариваю его слова, то они бьют меня в самое нутро. Я подхожу к нему, держа стаканы в руках.

— Ты шутишь. Ты должно быть шутишь.

— Я не говорю, что не хочу этого, но страна сейчас стабильна. Другие мировые лидеры тоже вовлечены в эту схему, поэтому мы должны рассмотреть последствия в глобальном масштабе. С твоей точки зрения, ты — естественный выбор для следующего лидера, и Леди не собирается баллотироваться на ещё один срок. Если мы выпустим зверя, то это точно вызовет раскол и я не уверен, что ты к этому готов. Почему ты так спешишь?

— Что? Ты действительно думаешь закрыть на это глаза? На чьей ты стороне?

— Я не знаю.

Из меня вырывается гневный смешок.

— Это всё из-за тебя, не так ли? — говорю я и, разочарованно вздохнув, ставлю на стол стаканы, — Ты на самом деле больше обеспокоен тем, какое влияние это окажет на тебя. Ну, не бойся, Эл. Ты сохранишь работу. Я дам тебе повышение и все такое. Подожди, ты даже можешь забрать эту квартиру. Нет, лучше что-нибудь ближе к Чайнатауну. Надо будет с этим разобраться. Ты можешь с этим разобраться. Но нет, ничего не изменится кроме баланса на твоем банковском счету и то, что ты будешь трахать Премьер-министра. Как насчет повышения по службе?

— Почему ты так спокойно к этому относишься? Плевать я хотел на деньги. Тебе нужна лишь власть? А что насчет тех стремлений, о которых ты мне всё время рассказывал? Политику, которую ты хотел устранить, чтобы улучшить жизни. Если это произойдет, то ты станешь лидером страны и должен будешь работать для людей. Я использовал коррупцию, чтобы поставить тебя на это место и чтобы ты смог её искоренить. Это то, что ты мне сказал. Это то, что ты хотел.

— И я это сделаю. Это самая легкая часть. Дай мне несколько минут, чтобы поликовать, ладно? Ты ожидал, что я сразу же согнусь под тяжестью ответственности? Прости меня, что не плачу в углу, потому что вероятно я не достоин радости, ведь я не работал над этим в течение многих лет.

— Твои амбиции значат для тебя больше, чем я. Больше, чем быть главой правительства этой страны. Ты не выиграл лотерею или звание короля выпускного вечера. Это серьёзно.

— О, замечательно. Я знал, что это опять из-за тебя. Мне очень жаль, что я получаю от жизни больше, чем ты, Эл. Иногда я думаю, что ты предпочел бы сценарий, в котором я — пустое место, как Михаэль или ещё кто-либо. Мальчик-никто, который тебе покорно служит. Мне жаль, что у меня нет времени, чтобы думать о тебе каждую минуту и что мир не крутится вокруг твоей персоны, чёрт возьми.

— Я не ожидаю и не хочу этого. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя все получилось так же, как этого хочешь ты. Но только если ты не будешь похож на всех предшественников. Я не для этого тебе помогал.

— У меня нет с ними ничего общего.

— И я не собираюсь быть вечно в тени.

— О Боже! — меня снова прорывает на смех. Я не выдерживаю этого. Я сам должен был с этим разобраться и никогда не просить его помощи. Он с самого начала решил так поступить. Он говорит мне именно то, что я ожидаю от него услышать.

— Я уйду прежде, чем ты будешь баллотироваться в лидеры, и через подходящее время ты выйдешь из своего уютного убежища, сделав каминг-аут. Ничего ужасного, просто позволь этому постепенно разойтись. Возможно, это помешало бы тебе стать Премьер-министром, но они не смогут согнать тебя из-за этого. Это моё требование.

— Ты проделал всё это, чтобы стать Первой, мать твою, Леди? — кричу я на него.

— Конечно же нет, плевать я хотел на статус, но я больше не хочу прятаться, особенно со всем вниманием прессы, которое ты будешь получать. Ты действительно думаешь, что мы сможем продолжать оставаться друг у друга на ночь? Кто-то обязательно обо всём догадается. Мы прыгаем через садовые заборы под покровом темноты. Ты знаешь, что это такое? Это «Морис»*** задом наперед, и это должно прекратиться. Эта ненависть к себе — что-то, с чем ты должен смириться и не извиняться за это.

— У меня нет с этим проблем. Но вот с чем у меня есть проблема, так это с тем, что ты выдвигаешь требования и шантажируешь меня, как будто у меня нет права голоса. Они изучат наше прошлое и тогда пойдут сплетни. Это может поставить под угрозу мое положение, так что — нет. Дерьмовая идея, Эл. Я говорю «нет» этой сделке, — и наливаю виски, выпивая его залпом. Бог знает, как долго он планировал этот переворот безумия. Скорее всего, обдумывал всю эту неделю.

— Если ты этого не сделаешь, то они все равно об этом узнают и тебя уберут за нечестность. Как они могут доверять тебе, когда ты не можешь быть честным с самим собой?

— Это не их дело!

— Нет, но это будет их делом, когда ты станешь Премьер-министром, нравится это тебе или нет.

— У тебя есть связи, поэтому ты можешь помешать любым слухам выйти в свет. Ты совсем отупел, пока я был в отъезде?

— Лайт, ты действительно не понимаешь. Ты думаешь, они послушают меня, когда дело пойдет о скандале с Премьер-министром? Ты не видишь всей картины.

— Ты — самая настоящая брюзга, — говорю я, стараясь успокоить его. Я кладу руки ему на плечи, — Слушай, давай просто насладимся моментом, хорошо? Мы сделали это.

— Да, и ты сказал, что любишь меня.

— Когда?

— Только что.

— Правда? — я останавливаюсь, пытаясь прокрутить последние несколько минут этого вечера в голове, — Ну, это действительно так. Я люблю то, что ты сделал для меня.

— Понятно, — бормочет он под нос. Нет, он не доволен моим ответом, поэтому я прослеживаю его взглядом, — Эл, ты куда?

— Домой.

— Эй, в чём твоя проблема?

— Ты — моя проблема.

— Знаешь, ты замечательный, но также очень раздражающий своим непостоянством. К утру всё наладится, — уверяю я его. Он придет к такому же заключению — он всегда это делает — но то, как он уворачивается от моих слов, застает меня врасплох. Я вжимаюсь в него и смеюсь ему в лицо.

— О, да. Наладится к утру, но надолго ли? — спрашивает он меня, — Лайт, если ты меня когда-либо предашь, то я уничтожу тебя настолько быстро, что ты окажешься под мостом к конце недели. Ты будешь рассказывать своей марионетке из носка о том, как почти стал Богом своего нового мира.

— Ха! Конечно, Эл. Только посмей. Только, черт возьми, посмей.

— Кажется, ты не понимаешь, с кем имеешь дело.

— А ты, кажется, не понимаешь, на что я способен.

— Ты? Думаешь, я тебя боюсь?

— Тебе лучше рассказать это прессе, Эл. Если через неделю я не услышу об этом никаких слухов, то я…

— Что, убьешь меня? — заканчивает он за меня. Я спотыкаюсь на этой мысли и хватаюсь за спинку стула, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Думаю, я слишком быстро выпил свой виски. В его черных глазах плещется океан, отображающее отвращение, — Я никогда не видел ничего более жалкого, чем ты на данный момент.

— О! Ты хочешь, чтобы я похвалил тебя? — спрашиваю я, переводя дыхание. Я не дам ему уйти. — Хорошо. Я очень благодарен тебе и покажу тебе насколько, если ты заткнешься, — я бросаюсь к приоткрытой двери и захлопываю её. Он на самом деле испытал отвращение ко мне. Как это может быть?

— Иногда я тебя ненавижу, — выдыхает он перед собой.

— Ненависть. Любовь. Две стороны одной медали, — говорю я и обнимаю его за талию.

— Ты звучишь как Дживас.

Какие отвратительные слова. Я хочу ударить и поцеловать его за это. Лишь он может найти хорошую отговорку. Кто бы ещё на такое осмелился? Я подаюсь вперед и прижимаю губы к его уху. Его волосы падают мне на глаза и я вижу темноту — его темноту, и это успокаивает. Я не чувствовал этого целую неделю, но кажется, что прошел год. И подумать только, что я смог о таком забыть. Когда мое дыхание касается его кожи, он напрягается и все мысли кажутся мне фарсом. Мой голос — отголосок. Эхо морского бриза, уносящий слова в бесконечное небо вверх.

Я говорю ему в самое сердце.

— Ты не можешь уйти, Эл. Мой Эл, ты не можешь уйти. Ты не можешь такое пропустить. Я покажу тебе звезды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Holmegaard — фирма делающая качественные стекольные изделия.
> 
> **Ад в поднебесье — американский фильм-катастрофа 1974 годa.
> 
> ***Морис — роман Эдварда Моргана Форстера, история молодого гомосексуала, представителя среднего класса поздней викторианской Англии.


	6. Ради любви твоей я убивать готов

Я не могу сказать, что с утра всё наладилось, но он всё ещё здесь. Он с благодарностью взялся за тему своей семьи и друзей вместо того, чтобы поговорить о вещах, которые его действительно волнуют. Но он слишком эмоционально истощен, чтобы снова заводить этот разговор. Мы говорим о его матери — Японка, которая оставила его отца Британца, когда Эл было пятнадцать. Он остался в Англии, чтобы получить образование, которое обеспечит каждый дюйм его жизни. И когда она вернулась в Японию, их отношения так и не восстановились. Его отношения с отцом очень шаткие, хотя Эл уверяет себя в обратном. Он — любимый сын своего отца, остальные все — некомпетентные дураки и он не переносит их на дух. Его сестра — идиотка, которая любит лишь лошадей, а его лучший друг, Би, живет во Франции. Эл всё ещё не говорит своего настоящего имени, а я всё ещё не спрашиваю. Но меня это не волнует. Интересно, у него есть друг по имени «Ти», потому что это было бы довольно забавно, начнись перекличка.

— Так, что ты сегодня делаешь? — спрашивает у меня Эл, — О, точно, ты же еще не проверил свой дневник. Поставим жизнь на паузу, чтобы проверить ежедневник.

— Я взял себе выходной, чтобы отдохнуть от поездки.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть от поездки?

— Это был не выходной, а работа.

— Странно, что чем выше у тебя должность, тем меньше ты работаешь, в то время, как чем лучше работа у меня, тем больше я работаю.

— У меня просто сокращены часы и я более продуктивен.

— Ооо, и завтра будет Коллективный Онанизм у Премьер Министра, — комментирует он с насмешкой и отпивает кофе.

— Вопросы, — поправляю я его и отпиваю свой.

— Иначе известный как «все хлопают друг друга по спине» и «подъем эго всех присутствующих». Между тем, я делаю за тебя всю тяжелую работу, чтобы держать тебя в бизнесе.

— Это очень цинично с твоей стороны, Эл. Как ты можешь говорить так плохо о нашем замечательным заведении? Кажется, ты хочешь задеть мои чувства, — говорю я, улыбаясь, когда тянусь за газетой. Он отвечает в своей холодной, скучающей манере и отражает мои действия с некоторым раздражением, широко раскрывая газету.

— Я очень в этом сомневаюсь. Единственный способ задеть твои чувства — это пронести собачье дерьмо через твою квартиру и намочиться на твой ужасный столик. Тебе действительно нравятся такие вещи, или ты просто думаешь, что ты должен так думать? Ты не знаешь, верно? Ты просто оборотень без собственной личности, не очень хорошей, хочу тебе сказать, поэтому ты просто создаешь фасад для других. Ничего не собираешься на это отвечать?

— Я не хочу с тобой спорить.

— О, даже не будешь защищать себя и свою точку зрения?

— Мы не в суде и ты можешь спорить с самим собой в пустой комнате, если хочешь. Мне нечего ответить твоим глупым утверждениям.

— Неважно. Вернемся к тому, что без меня ты никогда ничего не получишь в этом «замечательном заведении». Ты знаешь об этом. Ты бы всё ещё работал мальчиком на побегушках. Я — важная фигура в твоей игре.

— Политика — это не игра, и мне не нужен стратег, спасибо.

— Я полагаю, что нет, но я всё ещё очень полезен для тебя, не так ли? Ты должен признать хотя бы это.

— Ты полезен… иногда.

— Конечно же, черт возьми, да, — говорит он еле сдерживаясь, прикрываясь открытой газетой.

— Эл, успокойся.

— Я спокоен, — говорит он и это звучит настолько же правдоподобно, как и тогда, когда он сказал мне, что у него отличные отношения с отцом. Этот прием антагониста сходит ему с рук, пока он не смотрит тебе в глаза, — Скажи мне, ты был вовлечен в дело Пенбера, не так ли? Я могу это определить по твоему стилю и осанке, — он прав, я действительно внес некоторые изменения в дело от имени Миками. Некоторые из них были в заключительной статье, которая, к слову, меня порадовала, но это было давно.

— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения, хотя для меня было бы честью работать над такими документами.

— Документ, который поддерживал подозрения США и скрывал множество грехов, вместо правды?

— Досье было основано на независимых исследованиях. Это была правда.

— Нет, это не так. Понимаешь, я был замешан в деле. Я видел «исследование» и оно было неубедительно, — говорит он, перелистывая страницу. Я говорил не о Пенбере.

— Мне нравится, как ты хранишь эти незначительные детали в себе. Вместо того, чтобы рассказывать мне об этом, ты расскажешь мне о новой кофе-машине в доме.

— Я не думал, что это как-то связано с тобой, но теперь вижу, что я был неправ. Это маленькое досье привело к смерти доктора Куроба, хорошего человека. Но, полагаю, это не имеет значения. В этом бизнесе нет места хорошим людям.

— Ты не можешь поверить слухам, что на него напали? Я не думал, что ты заинтересован в теориях заговора.

— Он был убит по приказу правительства. Может, и Пенбер тоже. Конечно, я говорю это без протокола.

— Само собой, — говорю я под нос и каждое слово покрыто шипами. Это самая спокойная ссора, которая у нас была когда-либо и это почти сюрреалистично. Было время, когда мы вообще не ссорились. Вчера же мы ругались больше, чем за последний год, но я полагаю, что этого давно следовало ожидать. Он постоянно тычет мне в лицо своей «полезностью» и держит нужные мне вещи вне моей досягаемости, как наживку, — Может быть пресса знает об этом? — полагаю я, так как не могу устоять перед его озадаченным лицом.

— Я так не думаю, — говорит он, — В отличии от меня, ты не знаешь, что публике интересно, а что нет. Если бы мы были в оппозиции, то я бы сказал что да, это очень важно, чтобы общественность знала об этом и других преступлениях. Тем не менее, мы не в оппозиции, поэтому им этого знать не нужно. Я говорю тебе это тоже бесплатно. Я доверю тебе все эти мелочи, которые ты презираешь.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Слушать тебя означает падать в глубокий темный колодец, — то, что он говорит — отвратительно, но имеет смысл. Я хочу, чтобы он ушел, но в тоже время желаю, чтобы он остался. Я держу между нами дистанцию, проходя на кухню, чтобы попытаться положить себе на тарелку что-нибудь съедобное. Тост и… яичный порошок? Когда я успел купить яичный порошок? Я что, знал, что засяду в своей квартире, как в бункере, с одним лишь яичным порошком, чтобы остаться в живых?

— Хорошо. Я не буду, — кричит мне Эл, — Тем более, что ты мне не доверяешь. В последнее время ты слишком расслабился и не даешь мне никаких сплетен, которые могут принести пользу мне и тебе. Я немного разочарован.

— Я рассказываю тебе все, о чем стоит знать, но с тех пор как меня повысили, все тихо. Я не понял, тебе нужны сплетни, чтобы получать деньги или чтобы напоминать себе на кого ты работаешь?

— Вероятно, и то, и другое. Мне нравится эта небольшая борьба. Она грязная и разоблачает лжецов, которых, кстати, очень много. И я удаляюсь после того, как пронзаю их ледяным клинком. К тому же, это идет тебе на пользу. Есть еще одна причина, которая тебе не понравится.

— Нет, но это ты стараешься не для меня, а для страны.

— Ты прекрасный лжец, — говорит он в газету. Нет, ему лучше сейчас не смотреть мне в глаза, иначе я перегрызу ему глотку, — На самом деле, ты просто актер, — продолжает он, — Актер без выходных. Интересно, мое увлечение тобой когда-нибудь закончиться?

— Мое увлечение тобой уже заканчивается, — отвечаю я, читая инструкцию к приготовлению омлета. Вероятно, это ужасная идея, но это единственное, что отвлекает меня от моего желания выколоть Эл глаза, которые сейчас смотрят в мою сторону.

— И это, мой друг, еще одна порция лжи, — говорит он, — Два года — это довольно большой срок. Почти вечность. Ты притворяешься, что ненавидишь мои методы, но тебе нравится все, что я делаю.

Это вряд ли то, чем он должен гордиться. Он либо хочет, чтобы я согласился, либо — чтобы отрицал это, но я не хочу делать ничего из выше перечисленного. К счастью, от ответа меня отвлекает пронзительный стук в дверь, пока Эл с выжидающим нетерпением прожигает во мне дыру. Мне всё равно, кто это. Я едва успеваю открыть дверь, когда Саю врывается ко мне в квартиру, пролетая мимо меня.

— Саю, почему бы тебе не войти? — говорю я. Она не снимает обувь и я борюсь с желанием вышвырнуть её на улицу за этот поступок. Я уже собираюсь указать ей на следы, которые она оставила на моем ковре и на тот факт, что на ней надет велюровый спортивный костюм, который она должна была сжечь, но она поворачивается, и в её взгляде плещется злость Ягами, с которым довольно страшно иметь дело.

— Я хочу ребенка и я хочу его сейчас, — говорит она мне.

Эл подает голос, всё ещё читая газету:

— Как адвокат, я чувствую что мой долг сказать, что думает об этом закон. Японская правовая система говорит: действуй, заводи ребенка со своим братом и удачи. Но опираясь на моё личное мнение, я должен отметить, что любой получившийся у вас ребенок будет иметь две головы и различные генетические проблемы. Может быть, это пример, когда нужно опираться больше на науку, нежели на закон.

Саю внезапно затихает и поворачивает к нему голову.

— О, Лоулайт-сан, я не знала, что вы здесь, — говорит она.

— Ничего, я тоже этого не заметил. Как же я сюда попал? — бормочет он, кидая на комнату скучающий взгляд и Саю садится напротив него. Ей кажется всё равно, что Эл сидит в моей квартире, и это хорошо. Мне не придется использовать это скучное оправдание, что мы —партнеры по теннису, поэтому я возвращаюсь на кухню, чтобы попытаться спасти свой все еще чудом не сгоревший тост, в то время как Саю рассказывает Эл о своих проблемах. Лучше он, чем я. Я выливаю яичную смесь на сковороду и надеюсь на лучшее. Боже, эта готовка для меня слишком проста. Но мне уже пора одеваться, поэтому я бросаю свое занятие.

— Могу ли я потребовать ребенка? — спрашивает она его.

— С юридической стороны? — отвечает он.

— Да. Это обязанность мужа, не так ли?

— Не совсем. Лайт, что ты делаешь?

Я не закрыл дверь, потому что хотел подслушать их разговор и не ожидал, что моя голова и руки застрянут в моем свитере. Мои глаза смотрели на них из-под горлового выреза.

— Я… Я не могу просунуть его через голову, — признаюсь я и подхожу к дверному проёму с руками над головой.

— Ты застрял?

— Нет.

— Ладно.

— Ты застрял, Лайт, — указывает Саю. Ну, допустим.

— Со мной всё нормально. Не прерывайте ваш разговор, — я возвращаюсь в спальню и пытаюсь справиться с проблемой. С костюмами такого не может случиться, а это значит, что сегодня утром я усвоил еще один жизненный урок. Кажется, чтобы ухудшить всю ситуацию, Эл молча подходит и садится на кровать.

— Что ты делаешь? Отвали от меня, — говорю я ему.

— Я просто присяду, — говорит он, закидывая ногу на ногу, обхватив руками свое колено.

— Чтобы наблюдать за мной?

— По телевизору нет ничего интересного, а твоя сестра задает мне глупые вопросы. Ты действительно думаешь, что я буду это слушать? — спрашивает он, пока я пытаюсь вылезти из своего случайного капкана, качаясь из стороны в сторону, словно я танцую, — Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь?

— Кажется моя гребаная сушилка испортила мой чертов свитер.

— Или может ты набрал вес пока был в отпуске.

— Пошел вон из этой комнаты! — кричу я, но мои слова, приглушенные тканью, теряют весь раздраженный тон. Он не уходит.

— Ты пытаешься его снять или надеть?

— Да, я хочу надеть эту сморщенную штуку, потому что она будет выглядеть потрясающе. Это как раз то, что мне нужно. Черт возьми! — я сдаюсь, — Ладно. Помоги мне.

Он медленно встает и пытается оценить ситуацию, прежде чем начать стягивать свитер в некоторых местах.

— Ммм… бондаж из свитера. Выглядит неплохо. Думаю, я оставлю все как есть, — говорит он сделав шаг назад. Я снова начинаю бороться с капканом, и ему просто повезло, что мои руки связаны, — Хорошо, хорошо, прекрати дергаться как сумасшедший матадор, я помогу тебе. Почему ты подумал, что можешь быстро влезть в этот свитер?

— Я слушал тебя.

— Что ты и должен всегда делать. Смотри к чему это приводит, когда ты меня не слушаешь. Ооо, а вот и ты, привет! Твои волосы в абсолютном беспорядке. Я просто предупреждаю, чтобы привел себя в порядок прежде, чем посмотрел в зеркало, иначе тебя хватит удар, — Очевидно, что первое, что я делаю — это смотрю в зеркало, и это не выглядит хорошо, нет. Как только я пытаюсь поправить нанесенный ущерб мои волосам, Эл пытается мне помочь.

— Убери руки от моих волос! В любом случае, что здесь делает Саю? — спрашиваю я, пытаясь пригладить волосы, возвращаюсь в гостиную, — Я надеюсь, что ты не приняла мою квартиру за ресторан, Саю. Если ты хочешь позавтракать, то тебе придется идти в другое место. Хотя знаешь, тебе придется уйти в любом случае. Хочешь омлет с тостом, Эл?

— Вы еще не ели? — спрашивает Саю, — Уже десятый час.

— Омлет? Да, — отвечает Эл садясь за стол и снова раскрывает свою газету, пока Саю снова поворачивается к нему за ответом на свой волнующий ее вопрос.

— Так я ничего не могу сделать? — скулит она.

— Я слышал, что спринцевание* начало пользоваться большим спросом, — говорит он.

— Фууу… Я не могу заниматься сексом используя спринцевание! Лайт, скажи ему!

— Она не может заниматься сексом используя спринцевание, Эл. Начнем с того, что это не гигиенично. Есть люди, которые не должны заниматься подобным, и моя сестра входит в их число.

— Как можно сделать спринцовку? Как это работает? — спрашивает сбитая с толку  
Саю.

— О Боже, — вздыхает Эл и быстро убегает в ванную комнату. Саю смотрит на меня словно я должен ответить на этот вопрос вместо него.

— Может тебе стоит поговорить об этом с Тотой? — предлагаю я.

— Я уже. Он говорит, что мы все ещё не можем себе этого позволить. У него уже два года не было повышения по службе, и в последний раз это даже не было увеличением заработной платы; никаких бонусов или чего-то еще. Он бесполезен, Лайт, и я скоро буду слишком стара. Мои биологические часы сходят с ума!

— Саю, тебе двадцать пять.

— Именно!

— Я не думаю, что ты должна сейчас об этом беспокоиться. Слушай, мне очень жаль, но я бы хотел съесть свой завтрак, без разговоров про искусственное оплодотворения с помощью спринцовки. Сейчас неподходящее время. После этого мы поедем играть в теннис. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?

— Почему ты не поддерживаешь меня? Это серьезная проблема для меня, и тебе все равно. Всем все равно.

— Нет, я действительно волнуюсь, — на омлете должно быть что-то зеленое. Я видел это по телевизору во время кулинарной программы, когда был слишком болен, чтобы искать пульт. Там всегда было что-то зеленое; либо лук, либо кресс — фиг знает. У меня нет ничего зеленого, кроме кожуры от французского сыра. Чёрт. Поэтому я беру тарелку такой, какая она есть и пробую резиновый омлет, который во рту приобретает консинсенцию пудры. Это полная катастрофа.

— Тебе всё равно, — стонет Саю, — Мужчины могут иметь детей и в восемьдесят, не то, что женщины.

— Надеюсь, вы всё ещё не говорите о спринцовках, — говорит Эл возвращаясь в гостиную с тарелкой.

— Нет, Саю как раз уходит.

— Неправда, — говорит она, протягивая руку, чтобы оторвать кусочек от моего тоста, пока мои нож и вилка парят над тарелкой. Она говорит с заполненным омлетом и хлебом ртом, шагая по моему ковру, — Расскажите мне, как работает это оплодотворение со спринцовкой, Лоулайт-сан.

— Я не эксперт. Я предлагаю вам погуглить. Я уверен, что где-то есть пошаговая инструкция.

— Нет Саю, не делай этого. Тебе нужно поговорить с Тотой и выслушать его. Проанализируй ваше финансовое положение и включи логику. Ты можешь пойти работать и сэкономить деньги. Может быть более активной. Тота просто благоразумен.

— Ты всегда на его стороне. Ты можешь дать нам денег. Почему ты никогда не даешь нам денег? — она цепляется за эту идею с ужасающей агрессией. Раздается еще один стук в дверь и я вскакиваю, чтобы на него ответить. Это Тота. Отлично.

— Привет Лайт, как прошла поездка? Саю здесь? Саю! — восклицает Тота, проходя мимо меня. Я возвращаюсь к своему завтраку. Эл и я сидим молча, словно на наших глазах не происходит супружеский спор. Мне почти приятно наблюдать за тем, как ругается кто-то другой.

— Я не хочу сейчас с тобой разговаривать! — кричит Саю. Тота выглядит потерянным. Он явно нуждается в своем внутреннем стержне.

— Но Саю… О, здравствуйте Лоулайт-сан! — говорит он, замечая Эл, который поднимает вилку в ответ, — Саю, пожалуйста, ты не можешь так убегать, — продолжает Тота, — Мы что, не можем просто об этом поговорить?

— Нет, ты дал мне понять, что нет, — вскипает она, — Ты всегда говоришь «нет». Это всё, что я от тебя слышу и меня это достало!

— Малыш, пожалуйста…

— Да, вот оно! Я хочу малыша!

— Кажется здесь чего-то не хватает… — размышляю я, указывая на свой некачественный завтрак.

— Паприки, — говорит Эл, — Или быть выброшенным в мусорное ведро.

Я вскакиваю и бегу на кухню.

— Точно! Подожди, у меня как раз есть эта стойка для специй, которую дал мне этот ублюдок из культуры, — парирую я, пока бедный Тота безрезультатно пытается успокоить Саю, указывая на её помешательство.

— Саю, ты не можешь просто заваливаться к Лайту домой, прерывая его завтрак с Лоулайт-саном. Давай поговорим об этом дома.

— Все хорошо, правда. Если громко жевать, то вас почти не слышно, — отвечает ему Эл.

Саю скрашивает руки на груди и Тота растерянно моргает.

— Я никуда не пойду. Я остаюсь здесь.

— О нет, Саю, ты пойдешь домой. Тота, пожалуйста забери её отсюда, — требую я, возвращаясь обратно в комнату с паприкой в руках, — Сколько паприки надо класть? — спрашиваю я Эл. Он смотрит на упаковку.

— У тебя устрашающий вид. Как если бы ты стоял перед выбором, делать ли тебе минет человеку, окунувшему свой член в васаби или чтобы твоя голова сама бы взорвалась.

— Честно говоря, ни то, ни другое.

Тота извиняется, пока я посыпаю омлет неопределенным количеством паприки.

— Лайт, мне правда очень жаль.

— Ничего страшного, просто идите.

— Лайт, я пришла сюда в поисках убежища, — вскрикивает Саю в безумном порыве.

— Мне некуда тебя разместить.

— У тебя есть гостевая комната.

— Я сделал из неё офис.

— Я буду спать на диване.

— Нет, не будешь. Ты пойдешь домой, решишь свои проблемы с Тотой и оставишь меня в покое. Чёрт! Что это за дерьмо? — спрашиваю я. Мой омлет теперь может сравниться с горящим адом.

— Переложил? — спрашивает Эл, без каких-либо эмоций.

— Это была худшая идея, которая у тебя когда-либо появлялась. Давай вместо этого пойдем в итальянское бистро? Так, вы двое, — говорю я, обращаясь к Саю и Тоте, — Мы уходим, поэтому вы тоже.

— Лайт, — начинает Саю, но я выталкиваю их и закрываю за ними дверь. Боже.

— Сайо-блядское-нара. Твоя семья невменяема, — говорит мне Эл, — Надеюсь, ты не обижаешься на мои слова. Интересно, кто появится в следующий раз? Актерский состав «Призрак Оперы»? Так ты собираешься стать дядей? Я бы посмеялся, но боюсь, что не смогу остановиться.

— Нет.

— Так, Лайт, я думаю, что ты заблуждаешься относительно семейных отношений. Если жена чего-то хочет — она обязательно это получит. Муж либо расколется, либо она поймает его в момент слабости.

— Нет, нет, — говорю я, — Ну может быть, мне не все равно. Я хочу фриттату.

— И ты её получишь.  
***

 

— Ей сучки!

Эл и я одновременно оборачиваемся на подходящего к нам Дживаса. Я понятия не имею что на нем надето, но это что-то напоминающее искусственный мех, словно он стянул кожу с мамонта.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Дживас? — спрашиваю я. Он закуривает толстую сигарету несмотря на то, что мы сидим внутри и выдыхает дым прямо в лицо ребенка, болтающегося на плече отца перед нами.

— Я зашел сюда поесть перед работой. Пожалуй я возьму большой макиато и пакетик этих мармеладок которые взял Лоулайт, — говорит он мне. От его наглости, мои глаза расширяются, но я почему-то не хочу с ним спорить. Это довольно затруднительная ситуация, поэтому я добавляю его заказ и отдаю им меню, — Итак, вы двое играли в теннис? — спрашивает он меня с усмешкой.

— Нет, мы просто оказались здесь в одно и то же время, — вызывающе отвечаю я.

— О, понятно. Совпадение — прекраснейшая вещь. Даже сказал бы, инстинктивная прозорливость.

— Дживас? — произносит Эл, поворачиваясь к нему со скучающим видом.

— Да?

— Пожалуйста уйди.

— Ха! О, Лоулайт, мой друг, ты очень смешной человек и это чистая правда. Я займу нам столик, — говорит он, взъерошивая волосы Эл, от чего он вздрагивает, словно его ударили током. Когда Дживас отходит, чтобы заказать столик рядом с окном, Эл и я переглядываемся с грустью в глазах.

— Скажи ему, чтобы он проваливал, — умоляет Эл. Он кажется сломленным человеком.

— Мне уже всё равно останется ли он здесь или нет.

— Тогда давай сбежим. Сбежим чтобы спасти наши жизни.

— Я думал, что ты оценишь старомодный разговор с идиотом, — я резко останавливаюсь, чтобы блеснуть улыбкой, когда женщина с ребенком подходит ко мне.

— Министр Ягами, я так рада вас видеть, — говорит она, — Мы с мужем считаем, что вы заслуга правительства, и нам нужно больше таких людей, как вы… — и затем она продолжает в том же духе. Она делает фотографию на своем телефоне как я держу её ребенка. Я отмечаю, с некоторой благодарностью, что он, похоже, не наделал себе в штаны, потому что сегодня на мне дорогой костюм Освальда Боатенга. Небольшая толпа собирается, подстегиваемая храбростью этой женщины, и каждый хочет сказать мне, насколько я фантастичен. К тому времени как всё рассасывается, я вижу как Эл взял свой поднос и сел за отдельный столик от Дживаса, который кажется всё ещё нас ждет. Я подсаживаюсь к Эл. К сожалению, несколько минут спустя, Дживас, поняв, что мы не придём роняет себя на стул рядом со мной.

— У меня был хороший столик, — жалуется он.

— Тогда возвращайся к нему, — бормочет Эл, насыпая сахар в свой кофе, — Я уверен, что он по тебе скучает.

— Мне кажется, что ты меня не очень любишь, Лоулайт.

— Почему ты так решил?

— О, не знаю, — говорит он и берет один из тортов Эл. Это был самый неразумный шаг, который он мог сделать.

— Убери свои гребаные руки от моего гребаного торта и убирайся нахуй с этого гребаного стола! — кричит Эл. Люди оборачиваются чтобы посмотреть на нас, и я кидаю им одну из своих лучших улыбок прежде чем начать успокаивать гнев Эл или хотя бы уговорить его понизить голос и перестать ругаться. Здесь повсюду дети и они кажется узнали новые слова. Здесь словно в яслях, маленькие ублюдки.

— Эл…

— Нет, — перебивает он меня, — Каким образом я должен наслаждаться своим кофе, тортом и спокойствием, которое мне необходимо, если это сидит рядом со мной и крадет мои гребаные пирожные? Это просто неприемлемо. Я позвоню в полицию, потому что ты украл мой торт. Я поведу тебя в суд и уничтожу тебя. Ты будешь чистить туалеты в больницах до конца своей жизни. И когда ты умрешь, потому что клянусь Богом, я переживу тебя, я всё ещё буду брать компенсацию от любого несчастного потомства, которое ты сможешь породить. А теперь проваливай, вороватый дегенерат.

Дживас моргает.

— Ты очень, очень много болтаешь.

— Я использую слишком много слов для тебя? Может я попробую упростить тебе задачу?

— Твоя мать кажется трахнула словарь и ты этому результат.

— Дживас, не смей так с ним разговаривать. Ты… — но меня снова прерывают.

— Все хорошо Лайт, спасибо, — говорит мне Эл, — У меня есть стратегия для конфронтации такого рода. Она называется — мне на всё наплевать.

Дживас дергается в ответ и садиться ровно в кресле, выпрямляя спину, что кажется приносит ему дискомфорт.

— Что это за неофициальность между вами? — спрашивает он, — Кофе, пирожные и блять… что это, фриттата? Теннис каждый день, словно вы женаты.

— Да Дживас, ребенок должен появиться в апреле, — говорит Эл, — но это ничего не меняет, ты должен убраться отсюда, чтобы я смог нормально дышать.

— Я знал это! Вы точно трахаетесь словно звери, не так ли?

— Я засужу тебя за клевету!

— Эл, успокойся и съешь его торт, — требую я, — Дживас, на твоем месте, я бы ушел. Это очень плохо скажется на моем имидже и…

— Я сделаю так, чтобы тебя казнили расстрелом, — прерывает он меня, готовясь плюнуть Дживасу в лицо, — Я изменю закон, чтобы тебя застрелили, повесили, посадили в газовую камеру и отрубили гребаную голову.

— Ты говоришь как девушка, — говорит Дживас, — Как девушка с членом.

— Всё. Я сейчас…

— Дживас, пожалуйста уйди, — повторяю я медленно чтобы он понял весь кошмар этой ситуации. Он отодвигается от стола с мерзким скрипом.

— И ты тоже. Ты всегда был ублюдком, — обвиняет он меня, словно я его предал.

— Это было неприятно. Не смотря на мои страдания, я всегда был к тебе добр.

— Господи, вы оба друг друга стоите. Гребаные педики, — говорит он под нос перед тем как уйти. Эл вскакивает и кричит ему в след:

— Я собираюсь подать на тебя в суд за дискриминацию и за то, что ты говнюк! Это мой долг перед всем миром — уничтожить тебя!

— Эл сядь и доешь свой торт, — говорю я, снова улыбаясь публике, словно это было представлением для развлечения.

— Он — самое отвратительное существо на этой планете. Мне понравилось. О и он оставил свой торт. Это сработало, как и планировалось!

— Я рад, что ты так думаешь.

— Ты очень спокоен. Ты как один из медитирующих идиотов, которые могут левитировать.

— Я сейчас на публике, иначе я бы кричал так же громко, как и ты. Ну, может быть, не так громко, но я бы передал свое общее недовольство его существованием. Он ужасный человек, но ты просто должен попытаться забыть, что он родился. Для этого мне потребовалось несколько лет, но я достиг Нирваны. Когда он появляется, это похоже на бэдтрип под кислотой.

— Я кажется действительно тобой увлечен, — говорит Эл и его улыбка увядает, когда я улыбаюсь ему в ответ, — Иногда это осознание бьет меня кувалдой вместе с чувством ненависти к тебе.

— Ага. Кстати, ты не хочешь лимонное дерево?

— Э… Это сейчас было очень неожиданно.

— Мне его дала жена посла Испании. Черт знает, что она думала, когда мне его дарила. У тебя есть сад. Можешь его забрать.

— Как раз то, чего я всегда хотел.

— Оно в моём офисе, просто забери его.

— Но мне оно не нужно, Лайт. Кстати сегодня я занят. Не то, чтобы это действительно имело для тебя значение. Я уже понял, что тебе всё равно что я делаю.

— Хорошо, — отвечаю я. Его раздражает отсутствие интереса.

— Семья Такады проведет поминки. С вином. Должно быть интересно. Надеюсь все будут валяться в слезах до того, как вечер закончиться.

— О, тогда я туда иду.

— И почему меня это не удивляет? Ты всегда любил наблюдать за горем.

— Меня как раз пригласили, чтобы я наблюдал за горем.

***

 

Сегодня хороший вечер и на мне хороший костюм. Я опаздываю, потому что это то, что делают важные люди, и нахожу Эл рядом со стендом с вином. Я стараюсь избегать его и погрузиться в социум, ведь это место как раз предназначено для этого фарса, но он, кажется, был рожден для того, чтобы сделать мою жизнь несчастнее. Он неуместно смеется над тем, что я говорю другим министрам, заставляя меня включать его в разговоры о водной промышленности. Был неловкий момент, когда меня подозвал помощник, с которым у меня был роман много лет назад, когда я проходил стажировку. Я не знал, что он всё ещё жив. О чём я только думал? Нужно, чтобы он ушел. В конце концов я сдаюсь и соглашаюсь стоять в углу вместе с Эл и Тотой.

— Что это за место? — спрашивает Тота. Он в восторге от странного сочетания традиционной японской простоты и грандиозной барочной детализации.

— Бог знает, — говорит Эл, — Понятия не имею, как я здесь очутился. Я думал, что это баня.

— Кто это? — спрашиваю я, указывая бокалом в сторону женщины, разговаривающей с Наоми и Дживасом. Я знаю её, но не могу вспомнить, откуда. Её лицо скрывается между телами подхалимов в костюмах, стоящих перед ней, и Эл наклоняется в сторону, чтобы увидеть, о ком идет речь.

— Дочь Такады, — отвечает он, — Для неё это просто дебютный бал, который проходит довольно плохо, учитывая, что это это поминки её отца, не так ли?

Она замечает нас и пробирается в своем кимоно и плотно завязанном оби, спотыкаясь на своих каблуках. Я пытаюсь разобраться в лицах и именах в моей голове и вспоминаю, что она училась со мной в одном университете на год младше меня. У меня никогда не получается вспомнить имя и лицо одновременно.

— Добро пожаловать, — говорит она, подходя к нам. Тота делает небольшой поклон.

— Спас-

— Спасибо, что пригласили нас, — говорю я, перебивая Тоту. Её глаза теперь направлены на меня и все могут исчезнуть. Со мной это частое явление.

— Вы — Ягами Лайт.

— Да, я очень рад с Вами познакомиться, Такада-сан. Ваш отец был для меня вдохновителем.

— Наверное, вы меня не помните? Мы учились вместе в То-О. В разных классах.

— Я помню. Мисс То-О, верно?

— О нет! Это так неловко, — но она не выглядит смущенной. Она прижимает свою руку к щеке и улыбается; ей, кажется, приятно, что ей напомнили о величайшем достижении в её жизни.

— Вам нечего стесняться, — улыбаюсь я в ответ. Эл испускает смешок в свой бокал и я перестаю благодарить небеса.

— Эм… Ягами-сан, могу я поговорить с Вами наедине? — спрашивает она, показывая рукой на открытую дверь, ведущую на балкон, освященный фонарями сада. Она не ждет моего ответа и проходит к выходу, ожидая, что я последую за ней. Что я и делаю, кинув удивленный взгляд на Тоту.

Её дыхание расходится запотевшим пятном на стекле, когда она пытается закрыть за нами дверь.

— Простите, просто меня тошнит от этих людей. Они все подслушивают, — говорит она, подходя ко мне.

— Это политики, — соглашаюсь я.

— Я ненавижу их, — как ты, так и я, дорогая. Это смешная ситуация.

— Не все политики — ужасные люди, — говорю я, отпив вино.

— Нет, простите, я не имела в виду Вас. По крайней мере, я думаю, что Вы хороший человек. Иначе Вы бы не сказали того, что я услышала от Вас о моем отце в день его смерти. Это было красиво. И это то, о чём я хотела с Вами поговорить. Я просто хотела Вас поблагодарить за это.

Её можно понять. Её отец получил от меня самые трогательные слова, которые я когда-либо смог связать. Это создало прецедент для общественного чувства, так как никто не был уверен, должны ли они заботиться об этом или нет. С возрастом он потерял свою компетентность, но в своё время орудовал огненным мячом. На его каменной могиле выгравирована строчка из моей речи: «из всех благородных людей на земле — феникс воскреснет и никогда не потухнет». Слишком громко, но ситуация того требовала. Тебя не запоминают, если используешь оружие в пол-силы.

Я склоняю голову, и когда мои глаза встречаются с ней взглядом, я нахожу в нём искреннюю благодарность. Она, очевидно, любит в мужчинах сочетание мощного доминирования с хорошей репутацией, хорошей внешностью и наличием хорошей работы, иначе она не обратит на вас ни малейшего внимания. Добавьте к этому уязвимость и чувствительность, кто-то, кто нуждается в Леди Макбет, и дело для неё в кармане. Я знаю, что меня оценивают, хотя она, вероятно, уже давно решила положить на меня глаз. Я восхищаюсь её терпением и решаю не разочаровывать её, поэтому я решаю сыграть на своей уязвимости, и поворачиваюсь к темному виду горы Эдо.

— Это пустяк, — я качаю головой, опираясь на бардюр с видом на сад, — «Мы только слышали новости за несколько минут до этого, поэтому я был шокирован, когда ко мне подошла пресса. Я лишь сказал, что чувствовал. Кто-то другой мог бы сделать это лучше, сказать более красноречивые слова, — Ха. Мне было бы интересно на это посмотреть.

— Вы не должны так о себе думать, — говорит она мне, осторожно касаясь моей руки, — Я знаю всех этих людей, и вы — единственный здесь хороший человек.

— Не знаю, я часто думаю: политика, кажется, высасывает из тебя всю душу. Когда я пришёл, у меня было столько желаний, но сейчас, время от времени, они кажутся недостижимыми. Я верил, что всё может быть возможным, пока Ваш отец был жив.

Краем глаза я вижу, как она смотрит в пол.

— Не говорите так, — шепчет она, — Это всё ещё возможно. Правда, я… Я восхищаюсь Вами. Я знаю, что вы сможете сделать много замечательных для Японии вещей. Я в Вас верю.

Я наблюдаю за тем, как она смотрит на тот же пейзаж гор, ломящихся под натиском ночи. Теплый ветер играет с её волосами, позволяя им игриво касаться лица.

— Я так понимаю, я получил от Вас голос? — я смеюсь и она застенчиво улыбается.

— Вы — единственный человек в политике, который чего-то стоит. Я думала сама баллотироваться на место, но отец был против, — О. Бедная богатенькая девочка, сидящая под папиным покровительством. Базовые знания в политике и влияние сверху. Идеально.

— Он, вероятно, хотел защитить Вас, хотя мы отчаянно нуждаемся в умных женщинах в политике.

— Я иногда помогала ему с некоторыми работами, — говорит она, — В основном, я просто организовывала его дела, печатала заметки, но я чувствовала, что чем-то помогаю. Это словно подарок — быть избранным людьми, чтобы помочь им, и делать всё в их интересах, даже если они сперва этого не понимают. Можно сделать столько изменений в лучшую сторону! Да, вот как бы я это назвала — даром. Почти божественным. Надеюсь, что я Вас не оскорбляю.

— Почему Ваши слова должны меня оскорбить?

— Эм… Ягами-сан.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Лайт.

— Лайт. Мне всегда нравилось твоё имя. Прости, я не хотела тебя смущать.

— Ха! Благодарю. Я не знаю, о чём думала моя мать, когда выбирала его.

— Я знаю. Оно тебе подходит.

— Ну, его очень удобно использовать для рекламы и лозунгов для кампаний.

— Лайт, мне было интересно, могу ли я тебе чем-нибудь помочь? Я имею в виду твой отдел.

— Я был бы счастлив. Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Киёми.

— Так ты меня помнишь, — восклицает она.

— Тебя не легко забыть.

— Ох, я в этом не уверена…

— А кто теперь принижает себя? Чем ты занималась после того, как закончила университет? Кажется это было так давно, не так ли?

— Я специализировалась в журналистике и работала на несколько национальных газет, но трудно проникнуть в отрасль, если ты не готов начать с самого начала. В то время я была слишком высокомерна, поэтому уехала за границу и проработала пиарщиком для благотворительности.

— Я уверен, что смогу найти для тебя место, — говорю я. Я как раз собирался завтра уволить свою секретаршу.

— Любую работу, правда. Если тебе нужна чайная леди, то я готовлю очень хороший чай, — смеётся она. И я смеюсь в ответ.

— Можно найти что-нибудь получше. Тяжело найти человека, которому я смог бы доверять настолько, что он мог быть частью моей команды. Ты идеальный кандидат.

— Это самое простое собеседование, которое у меня когда-либо было! Мы должны обсудить это как-нибудь.

— Я определяю хорошего человека, когда вижу его, и я не люблю тратить время впустую, — признаю я, отрываясь от перил, — Мне лучше уйти, Киёми. Я позвоню тебе завтра, хорошо? Люди начнут шептаться, если я задержу тебя здесь надолго, и завтра утром у меня ранняя встреча.

— И «Вопросы Премьер Министру в Доме», — говорит она.

— Да. Прости, конечно, ты прошла через всё это со своим отцом.

— Я понимаю, сколько ты должен работать.

Она наклоняется вперёд, чтобы посмотреть мне вслед. Спустя несколько шагов, ко мне приходит гениальная мысль.

— Кстати, тебе нравится опера?

— Нет.

— Это хорошо, потому что мне тоже. Как насчёт ужина? — она трясёт головой и широко улыбается, прежде чем изменить своё выражение лица на что-то более сдержанное, излучающий скромный интерес, — Ладно. Что тебе нравится? — спрашиваю я, — Ты очень привередлива на мужчин. Наверное поэтому я никогда с тобой не общался в университете.

— Забери меня завтра в восемь вечера, — говорит она, — Я уверена, что мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Я киваю и с улыбкой на лице протягиваю ей свою визитку, — Это мой личный номер. Я буду здесь в восемь.

— Я с нетерпением буду ждать этого, — говорит она, сокращая между нами дистанцию и, лениво переведя на меня взгляд, забирает карточку из моей руки. Проходит минута. Что она от меня ждет?

— Я пожалуй пойду, — повторяю я.

— Люди будут сплетничать, — улыбается она.

— Я рад, что мы встретились снова.

— Мы никогда не встречались. Ты игнорировал меня в То-О.

— Правда?

— Ну, ты со мной никогда не разговаривал.

— Это было очень глупо с моей стороны. Прости, это моя ошибка.

— Может быть. Но сейчас ты меня помнишь, и это главное. Мы можем все исправить.

— Мне нравятся вторые шансы, — говорю я, и из меня вырывается тихий благодарный смех.

— Что? — говорит она.

— Я просто подумал, что ты стала еще красивее, чем ты была…

— Ты меня снова смущаешь.

— Прости.

— Нет, все в порядке. Это странно, но я не возражаю, когда ты говоришь подобные вещи. Я пойду с тобой.

— Нет, оставайся здесь. Я хотел бы запечатлеть тебя в своей памяти, — говорю я. Боже, она так падка на такие слова, это написано маркером на её лице. Я делаю шаг назад, чтобы оставить ей впечатление, что запоминаю её фигуру и затем оставляю её на балконе в одиночестве. Люди оборачиваются на звук ветряного свиста, когда я открываю верь. Они всё ещё смотрят мне в спину, когда я подхожу к винному столу.

— Что это было? — говорит Эл требовательным голосом, подходя ко мне чуть пьяной походкой.

— Ммм?

— Это, — он указывает на то как Киёми входит в комнату. Наоми набрасывается на неё и они, опустив головы, уходят вглубь комнаты. Дживас следует за ними.

— Что, дочь Такады? Она просто хотела меня поблагодарить, — объясняю я и собираюсь отойти, чтобы поставить пустой бокал, но он не даёт мне улизнуть.

— Зачем? Что ты для неё сделал? — спрашивает он.

— Моя речь после смерти её отца, Эл. Ты слишком много выпил.

— Бедная сучка, если бы она только знала. Пока я себя мариную в алкоголе, почему бы тебе не продолжить вести болтовню? Очевидно, что это один из твоих многочисленных талантов, — бормочет он, — Можешь общаться со всеми в комнате, как будто для меня это имеет значение. Это всего лишь шоу, я знаю, что ты мой.

Он говорит это слишком громко и открыто, так что я хватаю его за руку и притягиваю настолько близко, чтобы он смог услышать мой шёпот:

— Почему бы тебе просто не нассать мне на ногу, ублюдок. Ты ведешь себя как преследующая меня собака, претендующая на свою территорию. Я тебе не принадлежу и буду делать всё, что мне, чёрт возьми, вздумается, — я ослабляю хватку и жду от него ответа или кулака, но мы оба замечаем Дживаса, летящего к нам через всю комнату.

— Ягами и Киёми сидят под гребаным деревом, а? — говорит он, переводя дыхание и опираясь на плечо Эл, который быстро сбрасывает его руку, — Это подходит для названия книги. Ты должен был слышать, что она рассказывала Наоми. Господи, что ты с ней сделал? Ты что, автомойка куннилингуса?

— Дживас, у тебя что-то на лице, — говорит Эл, беспокойно тыча в него пальцем.

— Что? Где?

— Подожди, а нет, прости. У тебя изо рта вытекает сперма и она размазана по твоему лицу. Я думаю, тебе нужно подтереться ватой.

— Ты смешной. А еще очень злой, так что я закрою на это глаза.

— Ты действительно не хочешь меня сейчас раздражать, Дживас, — говорит ему Эл, — Лайт может это подтвердить, что это сейчас очень плохая идея, если только ты не хочешь возродить Фермопильское сражение.

— Так, я пошёл, — я вздыхаю и тянусь к своему пальто. Эл резко поворачивается и проливает содержимое своего бокала на пол.

— Ты уезжаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Я не собираюсь оставаться, чтобы играть с тобой в войну. Я любовник, а не воин.

Дживас внезапно дергается и начинает провально читать рэп в Ямайской протяжной манере:

— Она зовёт меня «Мистер Бумбастик», говорит мне «фантастика!», прикасается ко мне сзади, она говорит, что я — Мистер Ро…вау

Эл смотрит на него пустым взглядом.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не хватает несколько хромосом?

— Мы все это знаем. Ты. Возьми такси, — говорю я, указывая на Эл, — Ты не можешь сейчас садиться за руль.

— Я не думаю, что ты должен говорить мне, что я могу делать, а что нет, спасибо, — бормочет он, пытаясь выпить их пустого стакана.

— Хорошо, можешь насмерть врезаться в стену.

Он наблюдает за тем, как я надеваю пальто, после чего подходит к официанту и берет у него с подноса очередной бокал.

— Хорошая идея, — улыбается он и поднимает свой бокал в немом торжестве.

— Видишь, если бы я всё ещё был в Транспорте, то был бы обеспокоен. Особенно, если ты повредишь наши магистрали, чем вызовешь транспортные коллизии.

— Это так трогательно. Но ты больше не в Транспорте, поэтому тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

— Эл, бери своё пальто. Я побуду твоим водителем.

— Я надеюсь, что это еще один из ваших потрясающих сексуальных вымыслов, — отвечает он, — потому что если это не так, то мне не интересно. Авария звучит более привлекательным вариантом.

Тота подходит к Эл и смотрит на меня сверху вниз с неким беспокойством, когда я выуживаю ключи из кармана пальто.

— Ты же не собираешься уходить, Лайт? — спрашивает он, — Ещё ведь рано.

Дживас смеётся себе под нос.

— Он пришёл, он положил глаз, и сделал дочь Такады мокрой, — Тота выглядит запутанным. Мне нужен кто-то вменяемый, кто смог бы отвезти Эл домой.

— Тота, Эл очень зол, ты можешь отвезти его домой? — спрашиваю я.

— Я не зол, ты, мерзкое ничтожество!

— Это мой гражданский долг — убедиться, в том, что ты не устроишь погром. Кроме этого меня ничего не волнует. Тота, ты сделаешь это?

— Меня не нужно никуда подвозить, — Эл продолжает свой спор с вопиющими фактами, как настоящий адвокат. Это в его крови. Его отец — судья. Он, вероятно, родился с меткой «кровососущий ублюдок» на лбу.

— Я прослежу, чтобы с ним было все в порядке, Лайт.

— Блестяще, — восклицаю я и ухожу, — Сегодня я сделал доброе дело.

— Не убейся по дороге, подонок, — кричит мне Эл вслед.

***

 

Киёми уходит из моей квартиры в тоже время, когда приходит Эл. Он, должно быть, после нескольких дней игнора почувствовал неладное. Он смотрит на меня, а я на него, пока Киёми краснеет в сторонке. Это похоже на Мексиканское противостояние, но Киёми не выдерживает и проскальзывает между нами в коридор. Эл наблюдает за тем, как она уходит, и переводит взгляд на меня.

— Хороший выбор, — говорит он, проходя мимо меня. Я с сожалением закрываю дверь и подбираю бесцеремонно брошенную снаружи газету. Мне нужно будет срочно об этом поговорить, — Дочь Такады, — продолжает Эл, — Считай, что ты получил благословение от правительства. Ты очень быстро работаешь, не так ли? Ты уже назначил дату? — я игнорирую вопрос и отравляю его стоять последи комнаты, пока я прохожу мимо с газетой в руках, — Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спрашивает он.

— Я не в настроении оправдываться, — отвечаю я.

— О, какая жалость. Я бы очень хотел это услышать. Ты сказал, что был занят прошлой ночью, и я не мог подумать насколько. Опусти эту гребаную газету! — говорит он, выбивая их из моих рук, — Там ничего о тебе нет, если тебя интересует именно это.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал? — спрашиваю я, закатывая глаза.

— Ничего.

— Но ты хочешь всего.

— Я хочу, чтобы поговорил со мной, потому что я так больше не могу. Тем более сейчас. Какого черта ты делаешь с этой женщиной?

— Угадай. Слушай, я не с собираюсь требовать меня любить, чтобы лишь проверить, что ты можешь чувствовать. Если я скажу тебе то, что ты хочешь услышать, то тогда это будут лишь пустые слова. Это все изменит и ничего не будет значить. Давай не будем путаться в этой ситуации, мы оба — два взрослых мужчины. Она осталась у меня на ночь, прими это. Это всё, что ты должен знать.

— Не будь таким охуительно покровительственным.

— Я не покровительственен. Я просто указываю насколько ты нелеп. Теперь, когда я сделал это, подумай, хочешь ли ты остаться или уйти, потому что сейчас ты ведешь себя как мерзавец, — говорю я, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы собрать бумаги с пола, — Врываешься в мою квартиру… Посмотри что ты сделал с моим бумагами. Козёл.

— Ты строишь планы на Миссис Ягами, когда на самом деле любишь меня и ты называешь меня нелепым?

Я стою как вкопанный и кидаю бумаги обратно на пол. Вероятно, он шутит.

— Когда я говорил, что люблю тебя? — недоверчиво спрашиваю я.

— Я просто это знаю.

— Ха! Боже, ты в большом заблуждении.

Эти слова не были лучшим моим решением. Я не бесчувственный. Если бы ситуация сложилась по другому, то тогда… что ж, этого бы не произошло. Но я не собираюсь извиняться за мудрые бизнес-решения, которые он должен понять. Однако нет, он не понимает этого и бросается на меня, толкая в стену.

— Скажи это, — шипит он сквозь зубы.

— Сказать что? Слова бессмысленны.

— Нет, это не так. Мне нужно это услышать.

— Любовь — это не одна эмоция, у неё большой спектр.

— Типа?

— Ненависть и смерть. Много чего.

— Ты думаешь, что это любовь?

— Я знаю это. Она не имеет смысла, если тебе не больно, — говорю я и наблюдаю за тем, как его глаза становятся похожими на десятицентовики. Ему, очевидно, не приходила в голову мысль, что не всё имеет книжное определение и меня удивляет то, что он думает, что если я скажу ему пару слов, то это даст нам билет в один конец на сторону счастья. Он понятия не имеет, о чём я говорю.

— И сейчас тебе больно? — спрашивает он.

— Да. Ты держишь меня за горло.

— Ты действительно ненормальный, — говорит он мне и кривит лицо в недоверии, — Ты не можешь так жить. Ты не можешь на ней жениться.

— Могу, если захочу, — я смеюсь ему в лицо, — Немного рановато для таких разговоров. Но да, я могу на ней жениться. Почему нет? Она будет хорошо смотреться со мной на первой полосе, тебе так не кажется? Ты пиарщик, так что скажи мне. Что говорит об этом закон, Эл? Кажется, что я могу выдвинуть обвинения против тебя.

— Ты болен.

— Теперь я болен? Я не тот, кто нападает на человека в своем доме. Думаешь, мне нужно спасение и ты можешь мне его дать? Господи, ты высокомерен. Отвали от меня.

Он ослабляет хватку вокруг моего горла, и я быстро отхожу. И просто, чтобы показать ему, насколько мне плевать на всю эту чушь, беру в руки газету и застегиваю рубашку свободной рукой.

— Что? — спрашиваю я, когда поворачиваюсь, и вижу, что он сидит позади меня. Почему он не может просто уйти?

— Ты ничего не чувствуешь? — спрашивает он.

— Нет. Я ничего не чувствую.

И он бьёт меня. Я теряю равновесие и падаю, сильно ударяясь головой об пол. Я чувствую, как гнев обжигает меня изнутри и я пытаюсь встать, фокусируя зрение и нахожу его стоящим ровно на том же месте. Комната дрожит. Или это я.

— Ты ударил меня! Какого хрена? — кричу я, потирая ноющий затылок, который болит чуть больше моего распухшего глаза.

— Вау, это было очень удовлетворительно, — он пытается успокоить своё дыхание и глядит на меня вниз, сжимая и разжимая кулак.

— Ублюдок, — шиплю я в ответ, но заставляю себя улыбнуться, когда он подходит.

— И это говоришь мне ты.

— Тогда иди сюда, Сделай это еще раз, — говорю я и тянусь к его ногам, чтобы встать на колени, положив руки ему на талию. Меня тошнит от малейшего действия. Он выглядит грустным, когда становится на колени напротив меня, — Сделай это. Я хочу этого. Я не могу дать тебе того, что ты желаешь, поэтому ударь меня.

— Ты, должно быть, сильно стукнулся головой, — говорит он, тщательно изучая место ушиба, — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя ударил?

Я не знаю. Я не знаю, что думаю и что говорю. Никто никогда не бил меня раньше, и я впечатлен, что он это сделал. Хорошая драка может пойти нам на пользу, нежели бессмысленная руготня. Я понимаю, что в последнее время, намеренно отдаляюсь от него, или может быть я это делал всегда, чтобы ничего не чувствовать. Я хочу, чтобы он был рядом. Он заставляет чувствовать меня всё сразу. Я хочу изгнать его из себя, и возможно, это хороший способ от него избавиться.

— Каждый раз ты толкаешь меня в объятия смерти и я хочу чтобы это чувство оставалось со мной, — говорю я тихо, — Я хочу что-то, что покажет, что ты был здесь, — и ближе он больше не подберется. Может, он это понимает. Я уверен, что он собирается поцеловать меня и уничтожить запах Киёми и её чёртового парфюма. Но он лишь проводит рукой по моим волосам.

— Это не будет выглядеть хорошо на фотографии.

— Я скажу им, что меня ограбил очень злой человек, — шепчу я.

— Что с тобой? Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я причинил тебе боль? Я ведь могу, — говорит он, словно я должен его бояться. Да, словно мне будет от этого больно. Он не знает, с чего начать.

— Сделай это, — говорю я сердито. Я хочу чтобы мои слова возымели шок; видеть всю ненависть и отвращение и замешательство на его лице. Он вдруг хватает меня за грудки, словно я ребенок и…

Я думаю, что способен принять смерть. Это было бы прекрасно.

— Не говори так. Я никогда не смогу так с тобой поступить, — говорит он мне в затылок. Он отстраняется и смотрит мне в глаза, словно что-то ищет. — Ты так эгоистичен. Я просил тебя дать мне одну простую вещь, но теперь ты трахаешься с дочерью Такады. Зачем?

— Это ничего не значит.

— Но это значит для меня. Ты хочешь, чтобы я разрушил ради тебя целую страну, а потом делаешь такие вещи. Ты всё делаешь в угоду себе.

— Ты делаешь тоже самое. В этой игре мы все сами за себя.

— Нет, не с тобой, — говорит он, качая головой, словно делая это, он заменит истину ложью, в которую сам и поверил.

— Лжец.

— Может сначала, да, но не сейчас. И я не понимаю, как ты можешь так думать. Что ты делаешь? Дочь Такады, вся эта любовь, и смерть, и ненависть. Подумай над этим.

— Я только и делаю, что думаю. Любовь и смерть — это одно и тоже; мы убиваем ради любви и любим мертвых; она дышит нам в затылок. И ты тоже лишь временное явление. Ты можешь умереть в любую секунду.

— Иисусе, Лайт, — выдыхает он. Я целую угол его рта и провожу руками по его напряженной спине.

— Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь. Я знаю, что ты делаешь — ты мой. В моей голове, под кожей, повсюду.

— Да. Скажи это, — шепчет он, и я легко смеюсь, словно мои легкие пусты. Он всегда просит слишком многого. Я показываю это, не так ли? Я говорю ему это, не так ли? Я неспеша провожу губами по его щеке, ко рту, и мой язык ласкает его. Сперва он расслабляется, но спустя мгновение отстраняется.

— Хватит путать мне мозги.

— Просто скажи мне, Лайт! Скажи эти гребаные слова! — кричит он в ответ.

Я действительно не знаю, что ответить. Я чувствую всё и ничего одновременно и не хочу ему врать и говорить то, в чём сам не уверен. Это его вина, что он появился невовремя и увидел то, чего видеть был не должен. Он обо всём знал; пришёл сюда чтобы надавить мне на совесть и заставить встать перед ним на колени. Прости меня, прости меня… за что? Он даже не заслуживает лжи о любви. Я не собираюсь доставлять ему это удовольствие.

— Я полагаю, что тебе придётся их из меня вытрахать. Для меня это будет вторым раундом. Так что вперёд и удачи.

— Теперь ты сам по себе, — говорит он, вставая. О, какая упущенная возможность. — Можешь поиметь Леди, а заодно и дочь Такады, а ко мне не прикасайся. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы пресса тебя уничтожила до того, как ты успеешь поднять руки вверх.

— Ты об этом пожалеешь! — кричу я, когда дверь закрывается за его спиной. Это всё, что он может делать — хлопать дверьми перед моим носом. Он, чёрт возьми, пожалеет об этом.


	7. Свободомыслящий

— О, Киёми! Оно прекрасно! — Саю взволнованно кричит. Я чувствую, как люстры и бокалы дрожат от её голоса.

— Чёрт возьми, оно настоящее?

— Тота, — говорит Саю, отчитывая его за редкий ругательный порыв.

Пробираясь к тридцатилетию, мы бессознательно решили стать людьми, ужинающие как пары с одним отдельным символическим человеком, чтобы казаться особенными. Этот одинокий человек может напоминать нам о жизни, которую мы упускаем, так как выбрали вечное счастье и домашнюю жизнь. Мы — Легион, и многие места открыты для размещения для таких, как мы. Не совсем бары, не совсем клубы, не совсем рестораны, не совсем наши гостиные, но где-то между. Мы слишком стары для неоновых огней и басовых звуков, которые настолько громки, что мы не слышим своего голоса, и слишком молоды и привилегированны для ужина на коленях в раннюю ночь. Мы окружили себя комфортом и самодовольно поздравляем себя с bella vita*. С идеальной второй половиной и достойной карьерой, зная, что будем этим удовлетворены до конца наших дней. Мы могли бы с легкостью забронировать наши каникулы на круизных судах.

Киёми демонстрирует свое обручальное кольцо. Я купил его у Картье, когда был в Париже по делам, с приличной скидкой. Она впервые его показывает на публике после своего временного обручального кольца, пока я не нашел что-то более подходящее. Это кольцо более уместно. Что мне нравится больше всего — это то, что Киёми подобрала под кольцо целый гардероб, и я искренне восхищаюсь её вниманием к деталям. Если она вдруг не изменится после свадьбы, я сомневаюсь, что мы когда-нибудь разойдемся. Моя жизнь — спокойное море.

— Что это за камень? — спрашивает Дживас, стараясь не привлекать к себе особого внимания, и Наоми выглядит несчастной. Прости, Наоми, но ты должна была себя сдерживать. Глаза Киёми загораются на вопрос Дживаса, и она с восхищением смотрит на кольцо.

— Это розовый бриллиант, — говорит она ему.

— Розовый? Это немного по-гейски, не так ли, Ягами?

— На самом деле это цвет светло-розового шампанского. Самое дорогое, — объясняю я. Оно было в 6.1 карат, с алмазами и полосами белых бриллиантов в винтажном стиле. Оно было дорогое, но я смог договориться с менеджером Картье и практически украл его. Оглядываясь назад, это может выглядеть немного вызывающе, но Киеми была бы расстроена чем-то меньшим. Она привыкала к весу на руке несколько дней и снимает его только когда встает на весы, потому что думает, что это добавит лишний фунт и вгонит её в депрессию.

— Только лучшее, — Киёми улыбается мне. Это наша личная фраза.

— Только самое лучшее, — соглашаюсь я. Отпивая вино и поглядывая на комнату, я замечаю Эл, стоящего с тремя мужчинами у бара. Это только вопрос времени, когда он подойдет к нам для оскорблений, и я с нетерпением жду этого момента. Мы не разговаривали в течение трех месяцев, хотя он намеренно толкнул меня в спину, когда я стоял опасно близко к краю на верхней ступеньке дома некоторое время назад, и я счел это за попытку убийства. Через две недели я понял, что он не собирается раскрывать все казни Леди, поэтому сменил план и, как ни странно, сосредоточился на Киеми. Я не мог откладывать это в долгий ящик, потому что шторм уже совсем близко, и мне нужно, чтобы Киеми была на месте в консервативном платье и целовала мне ноги. Но да, об Эл. Я закуриваю, чтобы приготовиться, и Киёми шлёпает меня по руке. Мы уже обсуждали, что мне придется бросить эту вредную привычку.

Как и ожидалось, Эл подходит к столу, как небесный ангел с известием о том, что произошла ошибка; Мэри не родит Мессию. Он одет в серый костюм, который я одобряю — он хорошо пошит.

— О, Лоулайт, как неприятно тебя видеть, — говорит Дживас.

— Взаимно, — отвечает он. Даже Тота не пытается сделать вид, что рад его видеть, но он настолько вежлив, что не может быть честен.

— Присаживайся, — говорю я.

— Спасибо, но я только пришел, чтобы сказать Михаэлю насколько я разочарован в выбранной им компании, — он садится и поворачивается к своему сотруднику, — Михаэль, я в тебе очень разочарован. Вот. Я сказал это.

— Это его выходной. Он может делать то, что хочет, — отмечает Дживас с озорной улыбкой, которую он кидает Михаэлю.

— Он — моя собственность, — спокойно рассуждает Эл, — Так что нет, не может.

Михаэль ошибочно пытается успокоить Эл, указывая на причину его злости.

— Эл, мы просто ужинаем, — говорит он, — Смотри, тут Ягами.

— Именно об этом я и говорю.

Я вскидываю брови и расслабляюсь в кресле. Развлечение, вероятно, написано маркером на моем лице, но все остальные выглядят либо смущенными, либо оскорбленными за меня.

— Я что-то пропустил? Ваши браслеты дружбы спали? — спрашивает Дживас, — Вы поссорились?

— Нет, конечно нет, — говорю я, выдыхая дым. Мне хочется думать, что я выгляжу как человек, способный выпить бокал вина и прострелить кому-то голову на десерт, — Просто у Эл очень… интересное чувство юмора. Он просто шутит. На самом деле он меня любит.

— Если бы это было правдой, — бормочет Эл и смахивает пыль с брюк. Именно в этот момент Киеми решает показать всем мое особое к ней расположение. Она протягивает ему драгоценную руку в культурном жесте, который может вернуться ей бумерангом.

— Лоулайт-сан, я рада с Вами познакомиться. Лайт говорил о Вас лишь хорошие вещи. Я — Киёми Такада, — говорит она, концентрируя в себе всё свое очарование. Это бы скорее всего подействовало на любого мужчину, но Эл не интересует ни её шарм, ни её рука.

— Я Вас хорошо помню, — говорит он, скрестив руки, — Однажды утром Вы покидали квартиру Лайта после допроса. Конечно, я легко смог спутать Вас с другим человеком, поскольку Лайт водит к себе приличное количество людей. Боже. Что это? — он замечает кольцо.

— Мы празднуем помолвку Лайта и Киёми! — счастливо восклицает Тота. О, бедный Тота.

— Ха! — смеется Эл и падает обратно в кресло.

— Лоулайт-сан!

— Простите, я только что понял шутку из фильма, который видел прошлой ночью. Запоздавшая реакция. Ну что ж, поздравляю. Кажется, Лайт совершил налёт на алмазную шахту в Ботсване.

— 6.1 карата, — говорит Киеми. Её лицо становится сердитым, — И он был добыт в Австралии. Белые бриллианты из Ботсваны.

— Он розового цвета, — указывает Эл.

— Он редкий.

— Редкий пластик?

— Это Картье, — говорит она, медленно двигая рукой, чтобы мы все могли полюбоваться блеском её кольца. Я думаю, что его можно использовать как фонарик, преломляя свет луны или чего-либо ещё.

— Я не думал, что ты — тот тип людей, который женится, Лайт, — говорит мне Эл, отвлекая меня от созерцания кольца.

— Очевидно, ты ошибался, — отвечаю я не спеша. Я хотел бы повалить его на стол, но к сожалению, моё чувство приличия не позволяет мне этого сделать.

— Лайт, можно мы уже закажем бутылку красного вина? — спрашивает меня Киёми. Прошло меньше пяти минут и Эл уже довел её. Я лениво поднимаю руку и держу её, пока не прибегает официант и не принимает заказ Киеми.

— Что это? Чёртова ночь восьмидесятых, — жалуется Дживас на музыку, — Там были лишь оборчатые блузки.

— Восьмидесятые были чёрной дырой для достойной музыки, — вставляет Михаэль.

— Хорошо сказано, чувак. Хорошо сказано, — соглашается Дживас и они ударяются кулаками через стол, — Какой-то ублюдок застрелил Джона Леннона, и всё пошло по наклонной.

— Мне нравится эта песня, — сообщает Киёми, прежде чем приблизиться ко мне, нашёптывая на ухо искаженный английский текст, — Ты знаешь, нет ничего важнее этого, — Я улыбаюсь, и провожу рукой по её спине, не отрывая свой взгляд от Эла.

— Итак, Киёми! — Эл резко произносит, заставляя Киёми подпрыгнуть на стуле, — Как поживает Ваш отец? Я давно его не видел.

Она бледнеет, и её голос пуст, когда она отвечает.

— Эм… он умер.

— О! Да, точно. Тогда это многое объясняет.

— Извините?

— Извинения приняты, — ухмыляется он. Я кладу ладонь на лежащую на столе руку Киёми, и она сразу же перенимает мое поведение, словно отзеркаливая его. Это, очевидно, раздражает Эл, так как он крадёт напиток Михаэля. Потенциальный кризис предотвращён, и я убираю руку, чтобы зажечь ещё одну сигарету. Почему бы и нет? Это сейчас необходимо. Я потом отбелю зубы, вот и всё.

— Я не могу поверить, что мы собираемся стать женатыми мужчинами, — говорит Дживас с задумчивостью, — Вы помните, как мы когда-то все были холостяками? Было хорошо.

— Мэтт.

— А… Я имею в виду, что это были ужасные, одинокие, ужасно одинокие дни, Наоми, — исправляет он себя, выглядя как побитый щенок, вспоминая свои дни без Наоми. Она не выглядит убеждённой.

— Хмм… — она откидывается на стуле, прежде чем выдать самую идиотскую идею вечера, — Киёми! Как насчет двойной свадьбы?

— Нет! — кричим мы с Дживасом одновременно. Абсолютно нет. Эта идея хуже, чем первый показ с джинсами клёш.

— Это тебе не «Семь невест для семерых братьев»**, Наоми, — добавляю я. Она выглядит потрясённой, а Саю — обеспокоенной, и подливает вина в бокал Киеми.

— Что бы ни случилось, я все еще подружка невесты, верно? — спрашивает она.

— Конечно, Саю. Ты и мои сестры, — отвечает Киёми.

— Что? Я не хочу делить внимание с твоими сестрами!

— Дорогая, это их свадьба, — говорит Тота, пытаясь успокоить свою вспыльчивую жену. Если бы мне было интересно, то их отношения могли бы показаться мне занимательными. В них лишь отдача от Тоты и принятие от Саю. Она пытается взять всю свадьбу на себя, сославшись на свой единственный предыдущий опыт, несмотря на то, что наняла организатора. Она начала говорить про платья через тридцать секунд после того, как мы с Киёми сказали моим родителям, что решили стать деловыми партнерами, и постепенно превратилась в монстра этого мероприятия. Цветы, платье Киёми, место, костюм Тоты, мой костюм, торт. У Киёми отлично получается её игнорировать, но в тоже время она воспринимает её предложения всерьёз. Словно кто-то взял крошечный кусочек меня и вылепил из него Киёми.

— Ты не будешь делить ни с кем внимание, дорогая, — говорю я ей, — Пей свое вино, — она выглядит так, словно собирается мне врезать, поэтому Тота спешит её успокоить.

— Ты в центре моего внимания, дорогая, — говорит он, но Саю, кажется, наплевать, что она в центре его внимания. Чем старше она становится, тем больше я думаю о том, что если бы она не была моей сестрой, я бы выстрелил ей в голову. Я дал им неопределённую сумму денег, чтобы они смогли завести ребенка, в надежде, что она наконец заткнется. Саю забрала эти деньги, словно она их заработала, пока Тота составлял планы на возвращение долга. Прикидывая его зарплату, ему потребуется около двадцати лет, чтобы вернуть мне долг. Мне плевать на всю эту драму, бумажную работу и чеки на крошечные суммы, но он все же продолжает обещать, что найдет способ как всё покрыть. Когда я смотрю на Саю, её лицо превращается в лицо демонического существа с черными глазами. Мне плохо.

— Фу, — выдыхаю я.

— Это так мило, Тота, — говорит Киеми снисходительным тоном, — Разве это не мило, Лайт?

— Да, в своей тошнотворной манере.

— Простите. Он так обычно себя не ведёт, — уверяет всех Киёми, — Что на тебя нашло? — тихо спрашивает она и кладет ладонь мне на лоб. У меня мелькает мысль, что она, кажется, готова засунуть мне градусник в задницу. Проходя мимо нашего стола, какой-то мужчина трогает Эл за плечо, и тот подносит два пальца в виску в жесте ружья, что заставляет человека засмеяться.

— Киёми, — начинает Эл неестественно добрым тоном, — Я думаю, что Вам надо знать, что Лайт всегда такой. Каким бы он с Вами ни был раньше, это было лишь его игрой в маски. Вы носите кольцо, а это значит ему больше не нужно притворяться человеком. Вы вряд ли отпустите его сейчас, несмотря на то, что он ужасный человек, потому что, давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: он богат, и вы немного ладите. Вам просто следует привыкнуть к его искрометному остроумию и ужасному нраву. — за столом воцаряется тишина, и Эл со счастливым лицом наклоняется вперед, чтобы забрать у меня из рук истлевшую сигарету, и делает затяжку, опускаясь обратно на стул, — За любовь и ненависть, да, Лайт?

— Ооо, ты на него злишься, не так ли? — вырывается у Дживаса, словно он Шерлок Холмс, который наткнулся на подсказку. Никто больше, кажется, не знает, что делать или как изменить ход разговора, поэтому я сам должен решить эту проблему.

— Эл, — говорю я, вставая и кивая головой, чтобы он следовал за мной, когда я направляюсь к бару. Он подходит через минуту или около того, и к этому времени я уже заказал два бокала виски.

— Можешь меня ударить, но всё это стоило каждого момента, — ухмыляется Эл, вставая рядом со мной и подставляя свою щеку. Он наклоняется к барной стойке, которая освещается синим светом, и выглядит отвратительно красиво. Я оглядываюсь в сторону стола и вижу, что они наблюдают за нами с интересом. Может, они ожидают чего-то драматичного. Не волнуйся, Киёми, я не могу повредить свой статус, и твой тоже. Не надо выглядеть такими озабоченным.

— В этом нет необходимости, — говорю я, маскируя свои чувства проявлением дружелюбия, — Я был бы признателен, если бы ты попытался быть вежливыми с моей невестой и не делал в мою сторону оскорбительных замечаний в её присутствии.

— Ты должен был это оценить, потому что у меня нет никакого желания потакать твоим прихотям. Это кольцо — самая гейская вещь, которую я когда-либо видел, а я был на Марди Гра в Сан-Франциско, когда Дэнни Ла Рю был в городе. Ты так же мог повесить на нее колье с гравировкой «борода» в радужных цветах.

— О Эл, я скучал по тебе. Вот, выпей это и захлебнись, — говорю я с улыбкой, пихая напиток ему в руку.

— Ох, Лайт, а как я по тебе скучал. По твоей отталкивающей личности, пассивной агрессии, твоей любви, и смерти, и ненависти, и всему этому дерьму в твоей маленькой голове. Превосходно.

— Если бы я тебя не знал так хорошо, то мог бы подумать, что я тебе не очень нравлюсь.

— Единственный раз, когда ты мне понравился, было когда твой язык был у меня во рту, а мой член в твоей заднице, — громко говорит он, прежде чем запить это своим виски. Я никогда не был так благодарен Юра-Юра Тэйкоку*** за их шумную музыку, скрывающая от меня эти слова, — Ты собираешься меня послать или снова будешь за мной гоняться? Я думаю, что ты на это не способен. Абсолютно не способен. У тебя не хватит интеллекта, чтобы преследовать кого-то вроде меня. Выслеживать могут только тебя. Давай, попробуй.

— Ни то, ни другое. Я просто хочу сообщить тебе некоторую информацию, которую ты точно должен услышать.

— Это как-то связано с тем, что я отшил тебя совершенно несексуальным способом?

— Ты этого не делал. Ты никогда не сможешь этого сделать, потому что обречён. Ты — кораблекрушение на моих грёбаных камнях.

— Ностальгия затмила мою память и я забыл о твоём высокомерии. Спасибо, что напомнил мне об этом.

— Я говорил, что ты пожалеешь о том, что не следовал моим указаниям. Ты думаешь, что можешь скрывать от меня информацию, чтобы заставить меня делать то, что ты хочешь, а потом делать вид, словно этого не понимаешь.

— Подтолкни меня к этому, Лайт, — говорит он, приблизившись к моему лицу, и его взгляд плавно переходит на мои губы, — Подтолкни меня к этому — и я шепну Леди на ухо, и буду писать утром заявление о твоей отставке.

— По какой блядской причине это будешь ты? Конечно же, я буду все отрицать. Я важнее тебя — так кого, ты думаешь, они предпочтут? И теперь у меня есть Киёми. Ты будешь выглядеть как какой-то безумец, у которого ничего со мной не получилось и который этим недоволен. Это был бы конец твоей карьере, если бы этот факт всплыл, не так ли? У меня на телефоне есть твои прекрасные фото, на которые понадобится много цензуры. У меня также есть домашний адрес твоего отца. Как думаешь, как отреагирует судья Лоулайт, когда увидит, какой урон принес его любимый сын его юридической фирме? Я размажу тебя по всему Токио и Лондону, или по любому другому месту, куда ты спрячешься. Поэтому, спасибо, но я не буду тихо сидеть, когда меня отставят. Увидимся на помойке, Эл.

— Ты знаешь, что мне на это наплевать. Твои угрозы ничего для меня не значат. Я думаю, что моя карьера для меня не так много значит, как твоя драгоценная репутация для тебя. Я буду жить в одиночестве и со счастливыми мыслями о том, что разрушил твою карьеру. Не думаю, что Киёми останется с тобой надолго, когда ты будешь безработным.

Я смеюсь и хлопаю его по спине, подходя ближе, словно друг.

— Не думаю, что ты правильно меня понял, Эл. Ты, черт возьми, ничего не можешь сделать. Ты не можешь ко мне прикоснуться. У меня на тебя больше компромата, чем ты думаешь, и я могу полностью тебя уничтожить. Голубой лауреат доктората, у которого есть привычка спать с политиками? Нет, я не имею в виду себя, потому что этого никогда не было. Укита, помнишь? Ты мне его подарил. Также Айбер в оппозиции, так что я слышу? Это определенно не очень хорошо звучит, и я мог бы придумать что-нибудь еще, потому что у меня замечательное воображение. К тому же, ты делал много махинаций за спиной Леди. Что, если всё это выйдет наружу? Только представь — твоих друзей уволят, никто не будет снова использовать твою юридическую фирму, ты обанкротишься, потеряешь свои дома и автомобили и, вероятно, обанкротишь ещё нескольких человек. Твоё интересное влияние на прессу может привести к краху нескольких компаний. Подумай о невинных людях, которые потеряют работу из-за тебя. У меня есть доказательства и заметки обо всем, что ты сделал — досье Пенбера, и всё — 10-часовые новости откусят мне руку, чтобы заполучить эту информацию. Им придется посвятить целую программу тому, чтобы обнародовать всю информацию о тебе, которая у меня есть. Пробуй меня уничтожить, и это будет твоим концом. У меня нет проблем с тем, чтобы свергнуть правительство, потому что, так или иначе, я все равно собираюсь все менять. Я не за себя волнуюсь, а за тебя. Так что, давай дружить, а? Это в твоих же интересах. Кампай! — говорю я, спокойно поднимая бокал, и у Эл сводит челюсть.

— Ты... Плотоядный маленький…

— О, сладкий запах успеха, — прерываю я его, затаив дыхание, и наслаждаюсь экстазом, — Я — упрямый ублюдок, просто прими это. Если бы я не знал, что Дживас последует за мной, я бы забил тебя в туалете до состояния кровавой каши, правда. Но, может, в другой раз, — я смотрю на него сверху вниз и подношу бокал ко рту, — Определённо в другой раз.

— Да, определённо. Тогда я смогу задушить тебя в порядке самообороны, — говорит он, ухмыляясь своим мыслям. О, мне бы это понравилось.

— Ха, конечно. Ты знаешь, что нам не обязательно так себя вести. Мы могли бы вернуться к тем великолепным вещам. Я — лучшее, что случалось с тобой, и ты это знаешь. Эта злая, нелогичная позиция, которую ты сейчас занимаешь, долго не продлится.

— Если лучшее и худшее — взаимозаменяемые термины, то да, ты лучшая карма для моих преступлений. Ты никуда не денешься, Лайт. Ты просто выдыхаешь углекислый газ в атмосферу. Я не дам тебе ничего, из того, чего ты желаешь, и я не дам тебе доказательств на Леди. Не из-за лояльности или для защиты правительства, а только потому, что я, блядь, не хочу, — решительно говорит он. Нет, он не собирается этого делать, не так ли? Он стоит слишком близко, и это всё, о чем я могу думать.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать. Я большего не прошу. Просто занимайся своей работой. Или нет. Теперь это не имеет значения. Просто будь там, Эл. Твоя буря приближается, — говорю я, пододвигаясь к бару, чтобы бармен снова наполнил мой бокал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Эл. Мой бокал наполнен. Бармен получает чаевые и уходит.

— Только то, что я буду премьер-министром к Новому году. Это не для протокола, конечно.

— В Стране Чудес, возможно. Почему ты так думаешь?

— Это моё дело. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать — это перестать со мной бороться. Я в долгу не останусь. Мы отличная команда, ты же знаешь. Ты — мой наилюбимейший человек во всём мире. Только подумай, из семи миллиардов человек, каковы были шансы, что мы найдём друг друга?

— Это основы математики, Лайт. Математика и несчастливый поворот судьбы.

— Нет, ты все слишком упрощаешь, как обычно. Ты веришь, что есть только один идеальный человек для каждого в этом мире? Я — да. Есть много практически совершенных, но только один абсолютно совершенный человек. И они могли родиться в другое время. Возможно, они уже мертвы. Возможно, они даже не родились при твоей жизни, так что ты никогда не узнаешь. То, чего ты не знаешь, ты не можешь пропустить, верно? — говорю я, проводя пальцем по мокрому краю бокала, — Но я верю в судьбу. Боги улыбаются мне, потому что шансов и вероятностей не существует. Ты родился исключительно для меня. И твои родители, и их родители, вплоть до рассвета гребаных амёб, все это было для меня. В любом случае, имея это в виду, я уверен, что смогу увидеть свой способ сказать тебе то, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, и заставить тебя в это поверить. Я практиковался, делая то же самое с Киёми, и она была очень благодарна. Очень благодарна.

— Ты отвратителен.

— Повторяешься. Но и ты тоже. Я щёлкну пальцами, и ты прибежишь. Это не твоя вина, просто все происходит так, как оно должно быть.

— Я собираюсь рассказать твоей невесте, за что она выходит замуж, — говорит он, многозначительно поглядывая на стол. Его губа приподымается от гнева, обнажая клыки, — И всем, кто сидит за этим гребаным столом. Чёрт, давай просто расскажем это всему залу.

— Эй, — я смеюсь, хватая его за руку, когда он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, — Тебе нужно успокоиться и переварить все это. Иногда Киёми поражает. Она тебе понравится, когда ты увидишь, что я поймал такую рыбку. Может когда-нибудь устроить групповуху? Ха, я пошутил. Я просто рад тебя видеть. Прошло очень много времени.

— Киёми не сдерживает тебя?

— Сдерживает, но это всего лишь Киёми. У тебя всё ещё есть ключ от моей квартиры, не так ли? Прими это как подарок от меня. Назовем это махинацией от имени Министерства иностранных дел.

— Мне нравится мой огромный дом больше, чем твоя крошечная квартира, спасибо. К тому же, ты будешь находится в ней, так что я определенно этого не хочу.

— Я переехал в одну из своих официальных резиденций. Я арендую свою квартиру для тебя, — говорю я. Осознание бьёт его так сильно, что его рот раскрывается.

— Ты всё это подстроил, не так ли?

— Я мог заставить охранника впустить меня в твой офис после того, как ты ушел домой сегодня днём. Я думал, что оставил свой телефон в твоем конференц-зале. По крайней мере, это то, что я ему сказал. Ты знаешь, каким я могу быть забывчивым. Я чисто случайно мог заглянуть в твой дневник встреч, пока там находился, но это всё гипотетически.

— Чёрт возьми, Лайт, — смеётся он в гневном неверии. Я закусываю нижнюю губу, когда улыбаюсь, и закрываю глаза.

— Ммм… Поэтому жди моего свистка, хорошо? Пока, Эл. Можешь не возвращаться к столу.

***

 

— Я просто имею в виду, что он… не очень приятный человек, — дипломатично говорит Киёми. Я знаю, что на самом деле она хочет его смерти от моих рук, потому что она его не одобряет, и правильно делает. Но она слишком умна, чтобы это показывать. Она знает, что во мне стоит стена и что она может лишь предлагать вещи, надеясь, что когда-нибудь мудрость её слов просочиться сквозь бетон. Может быть в другое время и в другом месте, они могли бы стать друзьями, но со мной посередине и с Эл, который усыпал её оскорблениями настолько плотно, что она кипит от ненависти, для них потребуются годы, для того, чтобы позволить себе находиться друг с другом в одной комнате.

Краем глаза я замечаю, как она ёрзает на сидении, чтобы поправить юбку, которая задрана слишком высоко и это моя вина. Я отвожу её домой из-за чувства уважения, хотя мы остановились для «болтовни». Все это время я думаю об Эл. Интересно, что он делает сейчас; представляю его в гостиной в его кожаном кресле, читая книгу и теребя ключ от моей квартиры в руке, с мраморными, безрукими Куросами с мелкими членами позади него… Но я возвращаюсь к Киёми.

— Я понимаю, почему ты так думаешь, но он не совсем плох. Он просто социально отсталый и не ладит с незнакомцами, — объясняю я.

— Допустим. Но только не приглашай его на свадьбу, ладно? — просит она, опуская зеркало тщеславия вниз, чтобы снова поправить помаду, нужную для того, чтобы успокоить её мать. Нет, Мисс Такада, я не стал бы прикасаться к вашей дочери. Мы так же бесполы, как и Вы, а я —чертов Принц на белом коне.

— Хмм… — я перевариваю эту мысль, которая даже не приходила мне в голову. Я смотрю в зеркало заднего вида и обнаруживаю, что мой рот и щека вымазаны в её помаде, словно это пятна от ежевики. Черт, она повсюду.

— Так или иначе, он просто ещё один рот, который мы должны кормить. У нас ещё не было ни одного отказа от приглашений, понимаешь? Они такие жадные. Наличие двух церемоний уже плохо, но регистрация разрушит нас финансово, и я действительно не хотела лезть в свой наследственный фонд, чтобы просто заплатить за еду для людей, которых я не выношу.

— Я плачу.

— Нет. Нет, мы в этом вместе, это справедливо. Я феминистка, и равенство означает полное равноправие. Я не могу нарушать правила, потому что мне не нравится платить. Поэтому… пожалуйста, не приглашай его или кого-либо ещё. Список гостей уже и так ужасен. Я думаю, мы должны показать свои лица на приеме, улыбнуться на речах, а потом исчезнуть. Я могу поменять наш рейс на более ранний.

— Я и не думал его приглашать. Особенно, если это тебя расстроит, — говорю я, делая себя преданным, хотя я сомневаюсь, что Эл вообще бы пришел. Честно говоря, я бы все равно его не пригласил. Не уверен, что он вообще смог бы пережить этот день, не устроив какую-либо сцену. Киёми смотрит на меня с мягким выражением лица и с наполовину нарисованными губами.

— Ты такой понимающий, — вздыхает она, поворачиваясь, чтобы закончить краситься, — Он был таким грубым, а ты оправдываешь его поведение. Я просто рада, что ты выбрал Тоту в качестве шафера вместо Тэру. Я даже представить себе не хочу, насколько ужасной была бы его речь. Лучше уж «красиво и уныло», нежели эпатажные истории о наркотиках и откровения о твоем грязном прошлом.

— Ха! Грязном, Киёми? Ты думаешь, я грязен?

— Я бы не любила тебя так сильно, если бы ты не был немного грязным. Ты. Абсолютно. Идеален, — говорит она безэмоционально, выделяя каждое слово, скользя по последнему слою военной краски в зеркале. Красный штрих на идеальном лице.

— Абсолютно идеален, — тихо повторяю я себе как мантру, — Разве это не хорошая черта для политика — быть понимающим?

— Да, но не перебарщивай.

— Эл и Миками были для меня хорошими друзьями.

— Просто не делай ошибок в выборе с друзьями. Серьёзно, я думаю только о тебе.

Да, она думает обо мне, но, в основном, она думает о себе. Я бы вел себя также, будь я на её месте, так что я её не виню. Эл и Киёми находятся в разных солнечных системах для меня, поэтому это не имеет значения, презирают ли они друг друга, пока я являюсь звеном в цепи. Я подумываю рассказать Киёми об Эл. Не думаю, что она будет возражать, так как в этом отношении она очень непредубежденная и совершенно не ревнивая. У неё нет такого остервенелого чувства справедливости или чувства права как у Эл и этим она держит меня в тонусе. Она знает о Наоми (не то, чтобы, что я ей рассказал; думаю, Наоми хвасталась этим много лет назад), но её уверенность в себе настолько огромна, что ей почти нравится, насколько близка наша маленькая клика. Кроме того, она прошла через этап борьбы с противником; она сделала это с тобой? Она может делать то, что делаю я? Кто лучше? Развратная, красивая сучка любит слышать, как я сравниваю и контрастирую. Но с точки зрения L, лучше, чтобы она осталась в незнании. Потому что тогда мне придется солгать, и, думаю, она это поймет.

***

 

Я привидением хожу по отделу связей с общественностью, нарезая круги у кофейного аппарата, откуда отлично виден офис. Фигура Эла скрыта за столбом и горшечным растением, что немного меня раздражает. Здесь, словно в Амазонке со всеми грёбаными растениями и деревьями, стоящими по кругу. У Эл сегодня встреча с Ватари и Леди. Я знаю, потому что Ватари сказал мне об этом утром. Михаэль выходит из офиса первым и почти роняет документы на пол. Когда он садится на четвереньки, чтобы собрать бумаги, Эл подходит к нему со спины и смотрит вниз, улыбаясь своим мыслям о своем жалком сотруднике.

— Мне всегда нравились мужчины на коленях, Михаэль, но ты не должен так сильно стараться, чтобы получить повышение, — говорит ему Эл, отчего Михаэль начинает смеяться.

— Возьми эти чёртовы вещи и уходи, — говорит Михаэль и встает, чтобы передать ему документы.

— Прощай, дорогая. Я уплываю и мы не увидимся ещё несколько лет, — печалью произносит он.

— Я ненавижу тебя и хочу умереть.

— Я это слышу не первый раз, — отвечает Эл, когда Михаэль уходит, а я вжимаюсь в стену за столбом, когда он проходит мимо меня. Новая секретарша, которая сидит за столом возле офиса, как сторожевая собака, похожа на мою старую. Это она! Ту, которую я уволил для Киёми — что за херня? Она тихо посмеивается над ним, но резко прекращает, когда Михаэль называет её пидорской ведьмой.

Я оглядываюсь, чтобы проверить, что Эл нет нигде поблизости, прежде чем направиться к Михаэлю, словно я только пришел. Моя бывшая секретарша всё ещё на меня злится, и я не понимаю почему — я ей ничего не должен. Она пытается показать мне своё доминирование, хмурясь мне в спину, и её лицо похоже на морду озлобленной коровы, когда я вхожу в офис Эл.

— Привет, Михаэль! — говорю я ему самым дружелюбным тоном, — Мышеловки сегодня нет?

— Он только что ушел, — отвечает он испуганно, когда я внезапно появляюсь сзади. На нём кожаные штаны, которые не выглядят особенно подходящими для такого места. Возможно, он пытается реформировать деревенских людей?

— Чёрт, жалко. Вообще-то, я тоже хотел поговорить с тобой. Ты занят? — спрашиваю я.

— На самом деле да… эм… — бормочет он, когда я сажусь за стол Эл и смотрю на разложенные на нем дерьмовые бумаги. Верхняя часть фоторамки высовывается между стопками бумаги, поэтому я вынимаю её из беспорядка и убираю пыль.

— Не волнуйся, он не будет возражать. Это моя вина, следовало сначала позвонить, — говорю я, держа фотографию в руках на коленях. На ней Эл вместе с каким-то мужчиной, и Эл выглядит моложе — думаю ему лет двадцать и он необычно улыбчив. Ох, бедняжка. Ты был избит жизнью и мной, не так ли?

— Я могу позвонить ему сейчас, — предлагает Михаэль, и это больше похоже на угрозу. Ему не нравится эта ситуация. Возможно, это противоречит какому-то закону, который я установил. Мне придется много работать, чтобы завоевать его доверие, поэтому я кладу фотографию на стол и откидываюсь на спинку стула, чтобы посмотреть на блондина.

— Нет, не беспокой его, может, он занят. Как он себя чувствует в последнее время?

— Мне кажется, он в порядке. А что?

— Я не знаю, сказал ли он тебе… То есть, я знаю, что он о тебе очень хорошего мнения, но мы поссорились несколько месяцев назад. Это было из-за одной глупости, и я просто не знаю, как помириться. Он любит всё усложнять, ты его знаешь.

— Он ничего не упоминал, — отвечает он с таким выражением, словно готов нажать кнопку тревоги.

— Правда?

— Если не считать того, что он сказал мне никогда не отвечать на твои звонки или разрешить тебе приближаться не далее пятидесяти футов от его офиса и его ежедневника, и не разговаривать с тобой, потому что если я сделаю это — он меня уволит. Я думаю, это значит, что он не хотел бы, чтобы ты был в его офисе, в его кресле или здании. И все же ты здесь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под словом ежедневник? — говорю я, наклоняясь вперед с поддельной озабоченностью.

— Он сказал, что ты в него заглянул и сделал так, чтобы мы пошли в тот же ресторан, в который он собирался иди в ту же ночь, в то же самое время.

Я смотрю на него с недоверием, словно он говорит со мной по-шведски, и откидываюсь на стул обратно с громким смехом.

— И как я это сделал? Взлом? О Боже, он потерял грёбаный рассудок, — я печально выдыхаю, позволяя моей голове повиснуть над спинкой стула. Мое отчаянное состояние должно заставить Михаэля почувствовать ко мне жалость.

— Но если ты уйдешь сейчас, я не скажу ему, что ты был здесь, — он звучит как полицейский, предлагающий отпустить меня за некоторые штрафы в превышении скорости.

— Разве ты не хочешь знать, почему он на меня злится? — спрашиваю я.

— Мне не платят за то, чтобы беспокоится о том, что здесь происходит, — отвечает он, подходя ко мне плавно, словно кошка. Он берет ежедневник Эл, который находится прямо передо мной, и кладет его на свой стол, стоящий в пятнадцати футах от меня, — У меня есть свои вещи, о которых нужно беспокоиться, — продолжает он, — Я просто работаю здесь. У меня сложилось впечатление, что на ужине ты не был его самым любимым человеком, и он не говорил о тебе, Ягами.

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Лайт, — говорю я.

— Лайт, — холодно отвечает он, — Он все еще тебя не упоминал.

— Но вы ведь друзья, верно? Я знаю, что Эл считает тебя своим другом, а не только помощником. С ним, должно быть, трудно работать, ведь иногда он может быть очень ворчливым.

— Я работал с людьми похуже.

— О, держу пари. Якудза, не так ли?

Он немедленно выпрямляется, но выражение его лица его предаёт.

— Что?

— Эл рассказал мне о твоем криминальном прошлом. Не бойся, твой секрет в безопасности, — я сочувственно улыбаюсь, — Иногда мы принимаем неправильные решения и попадаем не к тем людям. Я за то, чтобы преступники возвращались работать в социум, так что я считаю твою ситуацию историей успеха.

— Эл тебе рассказал? — спрашивает Михаэль. Нет, он не может в это поверить, и он прав, потому что на самом деле, Эл мне ничего не говорил; я сам нашел эту информацию. Я ныряю в свою хорошо сыгранную ложь с головой.

— Честно говоря, у него не было выбора. Не говори ему об этом, потому что он будет чувствовать себя униженным если узнает, что ты знаешь. Он также убьёт меня, если узнает, что я тебе об этом рассказал. Я просто подумал, что ты имеешь право знать. Дело в том, что он узнал, о том, что Леди запустила неофициальную проверку сотрудников в прошлом году. Эл взял тебя под свое крыло, решив прикрыть на то время, но они бы все равно об этом узнали. Я стер эту информацию из твоей базы данных, потому что у меня есть доступ к записям, к главному компьютеру и несколько контактов в NPA. А у Эл нет.

— Вот дерьмо, — восклицает Михаэль, потирая голову, — Ну, эм, спасибо.

Я взмахиваю рукой в пренебрежительном жесте.

— Просто не упоминай это. Забудь наш разговор. Я не должен был знать об этих вещах. У меня есть друзья в определенных местах, вот и все. Я знаю, что ты мне не доверяешь и что я тебе не нравлюсь...

— Я никогда этого не говорил.

— Тебе и не нужно было. Это политика, не так ли? Я привык. Я бы тоже себе не доверял.

—Я не не доверяю тебе потому, что ты политик, — начинает он, прежде чем понять, какую глубокую яму он себе роет.

— Тогда это моя вина, — говорю я с грустью, — Должно быть, у тебя сложилось впечатление, что я не заслуживаю доверия. Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Пожалуйста, Михаэль.

— Я не знаю, чем я могу помочь.

— У него есть планы на сегодняшний вечер? — спрашиваю я резко, как стрела.

— Э…

— А у тебя?

— Что?

— Не надо так волноваться, Боже, — я смеюсь, — Дживас, я и еще несколько людей встречаемся за ужином после работы, и я просто подумал, не хочешь ли ты к нам присоединиться. Ничего неопределенно извращенного, обещаю. Кстати, я последовал твоему совету — установил звуковую систему семидесятых, которая была отправлена мне из-за границы от коллекционера, который одной ногой в гробу.

— Правда?

— Ты можешь когда-нибудь прийти и попользоваться.

— О. Да, было бы здорово.

— Я также купил его виниловую коллекцию. Я думаю, что у меня теперь стоит около тысячи пластинок, — Михаэль громко вздыхает. Может мне сразу следовало начать с этой тактики.

— Тысяча? — спрашивает он.

— Примерно.

— Что у тебя есть?

— Чёрт, я понятия не имею. Я пытаюсь в них разобраться, но у меня сейчас не так много свободного времени. Звони мне в любое время и можешь покопаться. Если там будет что-то, что тебе действительно понравится, то можешь забрать.

— Серьёзно?

— Я всегда серьёзен. Кто-то должен их использовать, потому что на данный момент не похоже на то, что у меня будет время до моей отставки. Итак, Эл. Ситуация немного неловкая, но… эм…

— Не говори мне. — просит он, снова закрывая тему разговора, — Я не хочу знать. Мне нравится неведение. Я уважаю своего босса и не думаю, что смогу продолжать это делать, если ты расскажешь мне все подробности.

— Что? Погоди, он сказал тебе, что мы в отношениях? Что он болтает людям? О Боже.

— То, что вы с Элом делаете в свободное время — это ваше дело.

— Нет, Михаэль, нет, ничего подобного. Он просто мой друг, но я думаю, что нравлюсь ему немного больше, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Я полагаю, что это опасно для жизни.

— Но… Это не имеет значения. Прости, но даже если я просто ассистент, у меня всё ещё есть дела, ибо Эл убьёт меня за разгильдяйство.

— Ха! Да, но я должен прояснить ситуацию, если Эл говорит тебе неправду. Мы не вместе и никогда не были вместе. Поверь мне, потому что Эл не всегда дружит с головой. Ты видел Киёми. Это всё, что я тебе скажу. Если не считать того, что она — причина по которой он на меня зол. Я имею в виду, то, как он с ней разговаривал, было не самым приятным зрелищем.

— А я думал, что он был с ней довольно вежлив.

— Нет, и меня это сразу взбесило. Она пыталась быть с ним любезной. Я думаю, что она почему-то чувствует себя виноватой, и это недопустимо. В любом случае, такова ситуация. Просто помни об этом, если он вдруг начнет придумывать всякое, хорошо? Я понятия не имею, что он тебе сказал, но это всё только у него в голове.

— Как я уже сказал, это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения.

— Но это не то, что он думает, не так ли? Он говорил тебе с кем ты можешь дружить, а с кем — нет, — напоминаю я ему, поправляя запонки у себя на запястье. Beau Brummell**** установил новые правила на наличие определенных деталей в отношении длины рукавов рубашки и пиджака. Рукав рубашки должен быть обязательно на два сантиметра длиннее. Я стараюсь следовать его примеру.

— Эта была шутка, — говорит Михаэль и наивно смеется.

— Слушай, я люблю этого ублюдка, но он не шутит. Он думает, что ты его собственность. Я просто хотел показать тебе это, понимаешь? Я тебя отпускаю. О, вот ещё что: ты не мог бы принести мне кофе? Пожалуйста. Это был долгий путь из Министерства иностранных дел.

— Да, конечно.

— Благодарю. У тебя есть мой номер, да? Звони мне в любое время, чтобы посмотреть винилы.

— Ладно. Спасибо, Ягами.

— Чёрт возьми, Михаэль. Просто Лайт, хорошо? — он бросает мне короткую улыбку и, кажется, нервничает, оставляя меня в офисе, но он уходит. Он не может вышвырнуть меня или попросить уйти, потому что это так не работает. Пока его не было, я положил фотографию в свой портфель и снова просканировал стол. Как можно так работать? Когда Михаэль возвращается через несколько минут, я жду его уже снаружи, рядом с кислым лицом бывшей секретарши. Михаэля явно успокаивает то, что я вышел из офиса, — Спасибо. Ммм… амброзия, — весело говорю я и пью ужасный чёрный кофе, больше похожий на уксус, — Хорошо, мне лучше вернуться. Увидимся. И позвони мне, хорошо? Киёми будет рада тебя видеть.

— Окей, — отвечает он, снова нахмурив брови каким-то выдуманным эмоциональным стрессом. Вот говнюк. Он должен быть очень хорош в дрочке. Иначе зачем Эл держит его поблизости?

— Отлично. И не будь так чертовски напуган, хорошо? Я не Иисус на велосипеде, как сказал бы Эл, — я испускаю смешок и отхожу на несколько шагов, — Не беспокойся за него, все само решится. Он не может злиться на меня вечно.

***

 

Проходит три недели и сестра Киёми, живущая в Гонконге, внезапно умирает. Она была слишком молода. Как грустно. И вдобавок ко всему, она была такой красивой.

Я заплатил за то, чтобы Киёми и её мать отправились туда на месяц, чтобы организовать похороны и помочь вдовцу-самоубийце и их детям разобраться с её последствиями и начать строить жизнь без неё. Киёми была не очень близка со старшей из трех сестер, что тоже хорошо, но она поехала, чтобы поддержать мать и потому, что пресса будет публиковать это как что-то чуткое и семейное. Это хорошо отразилось бы на нас обоих; как нашей свадьбе предшествовала трагедия, поддерживающий, но трудолюбивый будущий жених и опустошённая, но сильная невеста. Мы говорили о создании благотворительной организации от её имени, так как это было бы хорошо и для СМИ. Киёми будет президентом, собирая средства и предлагая эмоциональную поддержку семьям молодых жертв от внезапных сердечных приступов, как и её сестра. Она должна быть замечена как личность и как добрый человек.

Саю и Тота отвезли нас в аэропорт, чтобы поддержать Киёми. Я не должен быть замеченным за рулём. Традиция говорит нам, что во времена печали машину должен водить кто-то другой. По какой-то причине Тота думает, что я тоже должен быть расстроен. Мы ждем своей посадки возле дверей в безлюдном аэропорту и ситуация напоминает плохо посещаемые похороны. Я не могу пойти с Киёми. Боже, нет. Я и не хочу. Мне есть чем заняться, и, в любом случае, официально я нахожусь на работе. Папарацци стоят вокруг аэропорта, фотографируя нас в нашей печальной тишине. На мне темно-серый костюм, соответствующая рубашка, но без галстука. Было бы неуместно выглядеть так, будто я приложил слишком много усилий. На Киёми надет черный костюм и темные очки, чтобы скрыть свои опухшие глаза. Когда их вызывают на посадку, старая Мисс Такада целует меня в щеку и отходит в сторону, и Киёми проводит рукой по длине моего предплечья, словно сглаживает какие-то складки.

— Ты любишь меня? — спрашивает она, не кажущаяся ужасно заинтересованной.

— Как убийца, — шепчу я в ответ. Она улыбается и легко целует меня в губы, медленно отдаляется и уходит. Я надеюсь, что пресса успела это запечатлеть.

****

После того, Саю и Тота высадили меня домой, я принимаю душ и переодеваюсь, чтобы провести этот день в уединённой тишине, в ожидании, глядя на часы на стене. Телевизор стоит на беззвучном режиме, и я думаю, как было бы здорово, если бы мы могли сделать это с людьми — просто ставить их на беззвучный режим или выключить. Пока я жду, Миками пишет мне, спрашивая, не хочу ли я выпить с ним и Дживасом. Ни фига подобного. Сегодня важный для меня день. Я буду в новостях и не собираюсь тратить свое драгоценное время. Конечно, я не говорю ему этого, но играю в неопределённость и спрашиваю, собирается ли кто-нибудь с ними ещё. Он говорит, что Тота придёт, а Михаэль должен был, но отказался, потому что работает допоздна. О. Это интересно.

Я поставил фотографию Эл и его старого отца, судьи-ублюдка, на стол в моём кабинете с некоторыми другими «друзьями» и семейными фотографиями, чтобы это не выглядело неуместным. Сейчас лица всех людей заклеены закладками, но в какой-то момент мне придется их снять. Идиотская улыбка Эл прожигает на мне дыру, когда я поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на часы и думаю, хотел бы я его так же, если бы он был в этом возрасте сейчас, или если бы я был в моём возрасте тогда. Интересно, каким он был? Он показывает свой возраст, словно гордится этим, и, смотря правде в глаза, это чудо, что он всё еще жив. Я действительно не могу представить его мальчиком на фотографии. В нём нет ничего такого, чтобы отличало его от всех остальных.

Телевизор по-прежнему работает без звука, новости пролетают в нижней полосе, но я не обращаю на это внимания — я не упомянут. Я чувствую себя странно, словно смотрю новогодний фейерверк совершенно один. Времени не так много, час, может два.

***

 

Я чувствую себя самозванцем, когда я прихожу в здание и регистрируюсь, в основном из-за моей повседневной одежды. Сегодня суббота, и уже поздно. Эл, вероятно, работает больше, чем кто-либо в этом здании, хотя постоянно создается впечатление, что он не работает вообще. Он защищает репутацию людей, которые этого не заслуживают.

Пол в отделе по связям с общественностью темный и освещается лишь тонкими лучами света из-под жалюзи офиса Эл. Я вхожу без стука. Я намерен и хочу видеть удовлетворение. В этот короткий промежуток времени всё лучшее в моей жизни должно быть взаимосвязано, и моя кровь бурлит, когда я чувствую, что от осознания этого, внутри меня сверху донизу всё перезагружается. Я вхожу в ступор, когда натыкаюсь на Эл, сидящего за столом. Я не ожидал, что он будет там, живой, с угольными небоскребами за окном, и это заставляет меня сделать короткий вдох. Михаэль и он — оба пялятся на меня, как на террориста-смертника.

— Пошли в церковь.

Мой голос не похож на мой собственный, словно я не контролирую принятое решение, и звучу слишком чувственно. Лицо Эл выражает несколько эмоций сразу; его глаза сияют улыбкой, рот слегка приоткрывается. Ошарашенный, он внезапно встает и хватает пальто.

— Михаэль, мой телефон на беззвучном, — говорит он. Лицо Михаэля принимает смущенное выражение, когда Эл начинает бросать вещи в свой портфель.

— Я в трауре, — объясняю я всем, кто слушает. Никому не интересно, почему я могу быть в трауре. Эл слишком занят, чтобы уйти, а Михаэлю всё равно.

— Но… Ты собираешься в церковь? — Михаэль спрашивает Эл, — С каких пор ты религиозен?

— С этого момента. Я видел свет*. Без шуток, — отвечает Эл, беря под руку свое пальто, — Вообще, иди домой. Не звони мне.

— Отлично! — восклицает Михаэль, проверяя время, и встает, чтобы накинуть кожаную куртку, висящая на спинке стула, — Эл, я меня все еще двойная смена до десяти, верно?

— Тройная, неважно, — отвечает Эл, когда проходит мимо меня. Я следую за ним.

Церковь, конечно же, означает Дом, после того, как Эл удачно пошутил. Он пуст, не считая группы охранников и звуков наших шагов, отражающихся от стен. Не обмениваясь ни одним словом, мы подходим к зданию Дома, и я опираюсь о колонну в вестибюле, пока Эл дает деньги охране, чтобы они отключили камеры и ушли на час, на что они соглашаются без задних мыслей. У каждого есть своя цена, кроме меня. Оправдание заключается в том, что я репетирую экстренную, очень важную и сверхсекретную речь, содержание которой достаточно скучно, чтобы их это интересовало.

Мы заходим в комнату и, несмотря на то, что помещение освещается множеством стеклянных, подвешенных к потолку ламп — вокруг всё тускнеет, настолько мы закрыты от внешнего мира. Здесь нет окон, и мне кажется, что снаружи их не существует вообще. Здесь всё равно больше реальности, чем там. Деревянная земля, внутри земли, где принимаются решения, как люди будут проживать свои жизни. Я снимаю свое пальто и кладу его на заднюю часть одной из скамеек, когда Эл запирает массивные двери изнутри. Я никогда не был здесь без политиков, и необъятность и пустота вселяют в меня новое благоговение. Это зал суда жизни, собор закона, и я не мог быть здесь ни с кем другим. Но я почти забываю, что он со мной. Глухое эхо дверей напоминает мне, что я не один, но это место заставляет меня чувствовать себя одиноким. Это чувство окутывает меня, словно видит всё то, что я сделал, чтобы здесь оказаться.

Я продолжаю идти вперёд, проходя изгибающиеся деревянные линии в полукруге, состоящем из сегментов. Ваше размещение связано с вашим статусом и стоимостью. Однажды я сидел в самом конце, где всё звучало отдаленно, и я слышал мало — лишь кашель и дыхание тех, кто был передо мной. Они блокировали мне вид и думали, что я такой же, как они — что я навеки приросту к этому месту грибком. За всю жизнь они ни разу не думали, никогда не делали ничего стоящего, и они останутся такими навсегда — будут лишь номерами на листе бумаги. Я прохожу мимо призраков; их и тех, кто уже сидел на этих местах раньше, и всё это время они ждали меня терпеливой аудиторией. Они сидят лицом к дубовой красной панели, словно в ней струится теплая кровь, и я сажусь на место Леди, наблюдая за раскинувшимся передо мной видом. Всё это кажется мне эфемерным мгновением, пока Эл не присаживается рядом и не напоминает, что я всё еще здесь, не так ли? Я не брожу по сну как это было раньше. Для меня предоставлено большее, нежели мой разум, и все это принадлежит мне.

— Это была хорошая идея, — говорит он, — Каждая минута, которую ты проводишь вдали от меня — пустая трата времени. Ты это понимаешь, не так ли?

Я не могу на это ответить, лишь закрываю глаза и наклоняю голову в его сторону. Мы не должны разговаривать — мы не имеем право, но в этом мёртвом месте его голос излучает тепло. Если он чувствует необходимость льстить, то я приму это, но сомневаюсь, что это не ложь. Иногда он говорит такие вещи, — снежные фигуры, покрытые мёдом, — выливающиеся в эгоистичность, и он правда не должен тратить свои слова в пустую. Они почти оскорбительны, но я по ним скучал.

Может, ему следует сказать это сейчас, но всё может подождать. Я бесстыдно напряжён, когда он касается меня через ткань моих брюк.

— Посмотри, где мы, — говорю я ему, и внезапно, каким-то образом его губы накрывают мои. Я чувствую вкус сахара и кофеина, и оживаю. После бесконечного холода это чувство — как инородное тело, и я позволяю себе упасть и сжаться в этой непроглядной тьме. С закрытыми глазами — я могу быть где угодно, поэтому моя рука падает на бок и хватается за край скамьи, чтобы сохранить это здание в моих мыслях и объединиться с ним воедино. Всё это приносит мне какой-то пыл и выбивает меня из сказочного ступора. Я становлюсь мятежником, воюя против него в этой дуэли. Мне нравится, что он со мной; я ненавижу, что он вёл себя как праведный ублюдок неделями, и неделями, и неделями. Я пытаюсь это ему сказать, в то время как моя рука болит от мертвой хватки, когда острые края скамьи впиваются в мою ладонь. Он должен понять, он должен, потому что целует меня с той же жестокостью, и это не грёбаный Дисней, нет. Никто на него не похож, и мои лёгкие горят так, словно я бегал годами.

Я бегаю уже много лет.

Наша физическая связь прерывается — он отрывается без моего разрешения. Я открываю глава в неверии, чтобы увидеть невероятно самовлюбленный, торжествующий взгляд на его лице.

— Ты думаешь, я сдался, не так ли? — спрашиваю я.

— Я был слишком занят, чтобы думать, Лайт, — говорит он, самодовольно откидываясь назад и деликатно прикасаясь к волосам, из которых я сделал взъерошенный беспорядок — это доказательство. Он всегда движется с контролируемой бесшумностью, в то время как все остальные выглядят так, словно заперты в клетке неловкой и неудобной плоти. Я восхищаюсь и презираю, как его самоуверенность проявляется в этом решительном неприятии решений — моих решений. Он отрицает это, как будто он — альтер-эго, показывающее мне, насколько я могу быть расслабленным в жизни. Он думает, что я на него падок и что просто должен это принять, не так ли? Мой гнев настолько силён, что мой позвоночник покрывается железом. Я не думаю, что вообще когда-либо чувствовал столь ярую злость. Словно меня унизили, и я не могу чувствовать ничего, кроме возмущения. Но затем он снова ухмыляется, зная, что я наблюдаю за ним за одно оскорбительное действие или слово, и он начинает снимать свои запонки.

Он направляет свою голову вперед, и я впиваюсь взглядом в обнаженную на шее кожу, и хватаюсь, и тяну за собой, толкая его всем своим весом на пол. Раздается приятный твердый звук и резкий выдох — выбитый их него воздух. Он издает тихий смешок, пока его лицо остается прижатым к земле, и я держу его руки за спиной. Внезапно, он кажется мне очень тонким и хрупким. Может, если я сломаю ему кости, то сломаю его полностью? Этот вопрос достаточно приятен, чтобы погрузиться в него на секунду. Я представляю кровавую бойню и совершенно сломленного человека и моё отсутствие сожаления. Но я бы пожалел об этом. Всё спонтанное может закончиться только ошибками, и я хочу, чтобы он вернулся ко мне таким, каким он предстаёт передо мной сейчас — сражаясь со мной, отрицая меня и говоря мне, что я ничто и что он мне нужен. Он может быть слишком хрупким для этой холодной грубости, но я не могу представить себе, что он не в состоянии взять всё, что я ему предлагаю.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это в Доме? — шепчу я ему на ухо.

— Один или два раза, — отвечает он с трудом, но улыбается. Он на самом деле не может перестать улыбаться, даже с моим коленом на его спине, поэтому я надавливаю сильнее, пребывая в шоке и разочаровании. Он лжёт. Он точно лжёт. Когда я ничего не говорю в ответ, он пытается оглянуться назад, насколько ему позволяет шея, — Почему? Это будет для тебя совершенно новым опытом?

— Когда?

— Примерно год назад.

— Ты — лицемерное дерьмо, и я мог что-нибудь от тебя подхватить, — гнев расплывается по моим венам огнем, и я, должно быть, ослабляю хватку, потому что он резко оборачивается, ударяя меня локтем в грудь и валит на спину. Словно пытаясь сымитировать то, что я сделал с ним до этого, он прижимает колено к моему животу, снимая пиджак и злобно улыбается.

— Я не знаю что сказать, Лайт. Я очень плохой человек.

Я массирую его колено, которое упирается тяжелым камнем, и чувствую, как мои мышцы борются с давлением. Я могу только представить синяк, который обязательно появится. Боже, мне не терпится его увидеть.

— Ты очень плохой человек, — медленно соглашаюсь я.

— Но это было довольно разочаровывающе, — продолжает он, ослабляя галстук одной рукой. Он выглядит так, словно готовится стать рыцарем, — Человек, о котором идет речь, не распознал символизм, что отняло у меня всю радость.

— Я вижу символизм.

— Я знаю, — он стягивает с меня свитер, больно дергая меня за плечо, и отбрасывает свой галстук в сторону, — Я не ходил в аптеку, так это может быть немного болезненным для одного или нас обоих, но у меня очень высокий болевой порог, поэтому я думаю, что это будешь ты.

— Да? Я так не думаю, — говорю я, доставая бутылку из кармана, которую он забирает у меня из рук, и открывает крышку.

— Ты всегда ко всему готов, как бойскаут, — бормочет он, нюхая содержимое бутылки. Меня от него тошнит, — Я был бесполезен в том, чтобы быть скаутом, хотя они научили меня, что это вещь необходима. Скорее всего, там я всему этому и научился.

— Это то, чему вас там учат?

— Я был среди мальчиков из высшего класса, которые были набиты латинским языком и с явным недотрахом. Как ты думаешь?

— Это очень раздражает.

— Да, но каждый имеет право использовать свой сфинктер, — говорит он беспечно, — Это основное право человека.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что ты сидишь на мне и говоришь о бойскаутах. Либо ты меня отпускаешь, либо я размажу тебя по стенке.

Улыбка расплывается по его лицу, и он отходит, чтобы встать и стянуть с себя ремень.

— Так чего же ты ждешь?

Всё это гонка — мы спешим расстаться со своей одеждой как можно быстрее. Конечно же, он готов раньше меня, этот ублюдок стоит надо мной и весело стягивает с меня штаны, словно это магический трюк. У меня едва ли есть шанс пошевелиться, прежде чем он снова склоняется надо мной, и нас окружает нетерпеливость. Я приближаю его лицо к своему, наслаждаясь тем, как он наклоняется, словно послушный слуга. Я чувствую пульс под кожей на шее и осознаю, что могу его задушить. Просто лишить его жизни. Просто держать его так, прижать его губы к своим и сжать пальцы вокруг его горла пока не сломлю его голос, его всего, пока он не оставит меня в покое. Но я не делаю этого, я замедляю поцелуй, превращая его во что-то, что я раньше бы мог назвать скучным, но мысль все еще кричит у меня в сознании, и все, что меня останавливает — это я сам.

Мысль о том, что я могу убить его, кружит мне голову, словно это он сам кружит мне голову, и, чтобы не упасть назад, я подаюсь вперед, обхватывая его тело руками. Он целует меня еще сильнее, что противоречит тому, как плавно его рука проходит по моей спине, пока не ложится на меня полностью.

Я вдыхаю темный запах его кожи и волос и удивляюсь, почему, черт возьми, мы не делали этого раньше. Это его вина. Но все снова исчезает. Из-за интенсивности происходящего, моя реакция кажется запоздалой, когда он прижимает мои колени к груди и приподнимает заднюю часть моих бедер. Иногда он слишком нежен. Это раздражает. Над моей головой — бесконечная деревянная панель, которая прервана лишь обоями в стиле барокко и обрамленной тяжелыми бархатными шторами. Я не знаю, что делает Эл, потому мне всё равно. Меня здесь нет. У меня появляется физическая потребность догнать его, — я чувствую это сквозь непроглядную муть, — но он не позволяет мне этого сделать. Я хочу остановиться и оставить его здесь, чтобы я мог вобрать в себя это место и то, что оно говорит мне, потому что я не слышу ничего, кроме нашего дыхания. Всё это должно стать частью меня прежде, чем я смогу сделать что-либо ещё, но уже слишком поздно. Он вводит в меня кончик пальца, из-за чего моя голова больно роняется на пол, когда он безжалостно пытается заставить меня расслабиться, словно неуклюжий ублюдок. Пока я кручу головой, я могу думать только о белых колоннах удерживающих это место и я хочу их снести, чтобы вокруг нас были лишь обломки и голубое небо. Всегда.

— Я чувствую, что…— говорю я, затаив дыхание, но он меня не слышит или не хочет слышать.

Он помогает мне направить бедра, и я достаточно расслабляюсь, чтобы позволить ему войти. Он двигается, находит нужный темп и я дрожу от изысканной боли вторжения в моё тело. Я хотел этого, но представлял себя в другой роли, потому что это моё здание. Мне нужно было сделать это здесь. Просто всё это странно, потому что сейчас, может быть, для него я лишь случайный пассажир. Он заставляет меня чувствовать себя таким образом, и я не понимаю почему. Отсюда нет выхода — он окружает меня со всех сторон, и я не уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу к этому привыкнуть. Все что я чувствую — это благодарность, когда его лицо прижимается к моему.

Он что-то бормочет мне в волосы, и его голос застревает в воздухе. Звучит как английский — гортанно, словно щебечущие птицы в полете, но я ничего не могу разобрать, поэтому хватаю его за лицо и подношу к своему изглодавшемуся рту. Его тело лежит на мне мёртвым грузом, хотя он всегда был лёгким, словно его нет вообще, но я чувствую, как вокруг меня всё усиливается в разы. Мне нужно сконцентрироваться, чтобы попытаться всё уладить. 

Но если это не приносит боль, то это не имеет смысла.

Я скольжу руками по его плечам и талии, пока он двигается внутри меня, взад-вперёд, и его рот сцепляется с моим плотным замком, но даже это кажется мне трением тканей шелка, и я хочу чего-то ещё. Мне кажется, что проходит вечность, поэтому я поворачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть — настолько я далек от физической реальности. Узоры и формы двигаются, и содрогаются, и расплываются вместе со мной, и я двигаюсь из-за него. Всё это кажется мне виноградной лозой, и пол трётся о мои плечи. Она исчезает, когда я закрываю глаза, и возвращается, когда я их открываю. Я думаю, что кто-то зовёт меня издалека, и я поворачиваю голову, но слышу целое ничего — ничего кроме стонов. Я снова смотрю на него и задаюсь вопросом, как долго он меня целует так — мажет губами, когда может дотянуться. Пот застилает мне глаза, пока он покрывает меня метками — свободные, влажные, острые и частые ссадины на моей коже, словно он злится на меня за то, что я не уделяю ему всего своего внимания, но он пытается сделать вид, что ему всё равно. На секунду я думаю, насколько глупо и красиво он выглядит, потому что такой лжец.

— Перестань быть добрым, — шепчу я, — Мне кажется, что меня трахает чья-то бабушка, — он улыбается мне в рот и я улыбаюсь ему в ожидании. Постарайся скрасить мою скуку.

Он учащает удары и двигается более плавно и глубоко. Набранный темп заставляет меня задохнуться, когда я напрягаюсь и цепляюсь за спину. Мои ногти царапают кожу под рубашкой, и я чувствую тепло и влажность, словно он повсюду. Наверное, я причинил ему боль, потому что он прижимает мои бёдра к себе и резко входит.

Всё, что я осознаю — тепло и время, и я хочу исчезнуть в этом потоке. Оно распространяется вокруг, и я могу попробовать солёную от пота кожу на вкус, когда мои губы тянутся к его подбородку. С каждым толчком я разваливаюсь на части и мой живот болит, потому что я ждал этого слишком долго. Он проходится по точке внутри меня (которая часто остается нетронутой), и на секунду мне хочется заплакать, поэтому я прижимаюсь закрытыми глазами к его плечу, чтобы увидеть плывущие узоры, трибуны расплывающиеся в темноте лучом яркого света. Трибуны, и книги, и аплодирующие толпы как реки извивающихся людей, залитых кровью. Я чувствую, как он пульсирует во мне, и затем растекаюсь, пока он дрожит и пытается сделать вдох.

Тепло скользит между нашими телами, и я кусаю его губу, чувствуя вкус крови во рту. Кончая, я сжимаюсь вокруг него настолько сильно, что более или менее требую, чтобы он следовал за мной. Он должен понять, как обстоят дела и это хороший для него урок. Но я слышу внезапный щелчок — и что-то меняется; когда его тело дёргается, я понимаю, что мёртв. Это отдаленное осознание. Всё подошло к своему концу, и я больше ничего не чувствую. Лишь как он разбухает, и кончает в моё тело, и хоронит себя в моё тело. Я хочу, чтобы он остался там навсегда, но не уверен, как буду объяснять это, когда Дом откроет свои двери на завтрашний день. Это настолько отвратительно, что замечательно. И закончено.

Я распускаюсь по ветру, когда он медленно выходит. Я лежу не шевелясь, не слыша стука своего сердца, лишь давление в моей голове, когда снова смотрю в потолок. Мне показалось, что я увидел темный силуэт, следящий за нами свысока. Какая-то горгулья судьбы.

Поэтому я лежу, когда Эл падает на пол возле меня и смотрит, куда смотрю я, но не видит того, что вижу я.

— Леди мертва, — шепчу я, едва дыша, выдавливая из себя слова.

— Что? — спрашивает он, слушая меня вполуха. Мне нравится звук его дыхания — как метроном, разрезающий воздух.

— Она оставила предсмертную записку о своей причастности к нефтяному заговору. Она рекомендовала меня как своего приемника.

Я чувствую, как его голова поворачивается в мою сторону, пока я не отрываю взгляда от потолка. Нас окутывает вакуум и тишина, но я слышу каждое эхо в этой комнате. И то, как Эл начинает смеяться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bella vita — итальянское выражение "хорошая жизнь"
> 
> **Семь невест для семерых братьев — музыкальный фильм, снятый в 1954 году. Сценарий был основан на рассказе о Диком Западе, в основе которого лежала древнеримская легенда о похищении сабинянок.
> 
> ***Юра-Юра Тэйкоку — японское психоделическое рок-трио, образованное в 80х.


	8. Морской психоз

Я сижу на ней, обвив её бедра ногами, чтобы она не смогла двигаться, пока я ей этого не позволю. Её руки покоятся на моей спине, и она не шевелится — лежит статуей и позирует, пока я двигаюсь под ними проточной водой. Красивые, тонкие, длинные пальцы — как у него — с полированными стеклянными ногтями по моей коже. Её волосы похожи на его волосы. Я верю в это и игнорирую происходящее, если она молчит. Внезапно, я не хочу быть рядом. Я не хочу, чтобы она приближалась к моему лицу. Я сажусь и смотрю прямо перед собой — вижу сквозь неё, сношу стены и передо мной расстилается голубое небо, словно мои глаза проделали в здании дыру. Это потрясающе. Как мне удалось это сделать? И парящая черная, похожая на ворону тень. Она смотрит на меня, а я на неё. Я бы хотел, чтобы она подошла поближе.

— Лайт, — я поворачиваю голову в сторону голоса, реагируя на его присутствие. Эл стоит в дверном проеме и следит за мной. Как он здесь оказался? Мой лоб кажется мне камнем, моё сознание пребывает в замешательстве и я смотрю на девушку вниз. Но никакой девушки нет. Никакой дыры в стене нет. Он всё это сломал, — Ты в порядке?

И несмотря на то, что я всё ещё смотрю на стену в ожидании, что она снова рухнет, ничего из этого не происходит и я смотрю на Эл, словно он стоит передо мной. Я вижу себя и его, стоящего за моей спиной. Его ноги скрыты моим плечами.

— Да. Это кофе? — спрашиваю я, садясь на кровать лицом к нему и его паучьим пальцам обхватившими держатель с двумя стаканами внутри.

— Эл… — выдыхаю я и протягиваю к нему руку. Я чувствую себя усталым и мои веки опускаются, как опускается моя тяжелая улыбка. Он не двигается и, кажется, что больше никогда не двинется. Он направляется в мою сторону, но не ко мне, а к прикроватной тумбе рядом и ставит кофе. Я наклоняюсь вперед и цепляюсь за его ноги слабой хваткой, прижимая лицо к бедру. Оно острое, и беспощадное, и лучше, чем подушка, поэтому я закрываю глаза. Я слышу как он убирает несколько книг со стола, чтобы освободить место для кружек, чувствую вес его руки на моей голове; как он проводит рукой по волосам, и она падает мне на затылок в это туманное, серое утро. Словно в комнате висит неспешный, спокойный туман и время вокруг остановилось. Он поворачивается в мою сторону, и я следую за ним. Кончик моего носа прислоняется к его поясу, и он холодный, но я не открываю глаз. Мой лоб прислонен к его животу, и он настолько плоский, что похож на доску. Когда я открываю глаза, я почти вижу плетение его куртки. Я раскрываю ладони на его спине, и подымаю голову, чтобы сесть прямо, хватая его за лацканы, сбрасывая пиджак с плеч.

— О нет, — смеётся он и отходит, поэтому моя слабая хватка рассыпается. Ткань тянется сквозь пальцы словно песок.

— Подойди.

— Нет, ты плохо на меня влияешь.

— Не будь дураком. Иди сюда, — говорю я ему. Я так устал, а он большой, большой дразнила, но мне не приходится долго ждать. Он кладет руку мне на лоб в благословении, и я почти смеюсь, но снова закрываю глаза, когда он отталкивает мою голову. Его ладонь толкает меня назад, гладит щеку и перебирает волосы, пока я не оказываюсь в том положении, в котором он хочет меня видеть, чтобы не тянуться слишком далеко для поцелуя. Он будит меня, и теперь мои руки блуждают по его спине, так что он не может уйти. Лежа на матрасе, я тяну его за собой, не разрывая поцелуя. Никогда. Мы всегда будем связаны жирными метками на коже и я чувствую его, даже когда его нет рядом.

— Лайт.

— Шшш, — я держу его челюсть в одной руке, лишь в одной. Как он посмел уйти. Одеться и уйти, чтобы я не знал. Его волосы влажные, и скрипят, словно я не оставил след. Я тяну его за галстук. Красный галстук. Словно красная струя крови вытекает из горла.

— Лайт, нет, — вздыхает он, положив свою руку на мои пальцы, стягивающие с него галстук.

— Я еще с тобой не закончил.

— Нет. Мне нужно вернуться к работе, и я думаю, что мы у смертельного Рубикона.

— Ты вполне выдержишь еще один раунд, — выдыхаю я, не желая нарушать спокойствие тишины.

— Я правда не могу. Сделай это, и я стану Эрролом Флинном.

— Хмм?

— Это мёртвый актёр. Ты знаешь, как он должен был умереть? Это, конечно же, просто слухи, но какая-то модель должна была затрахать его до смерти, словно он конь. Затрахать до смерти, чему способствовали бы годы выпивки и наркотиков. У него была холостяцкая площадка под названием «цирроз-на-море».

— Ха.

— Да, поэтому я предлагаю, просто предлагаю тебе отвалить и оставить моё бедное сердце в покое хотя бы на некоторое время, и выпить свой кофе.

Я сажусь прямо и потягиваюсь, позволяя голове упасть назад.

— Ммм… ладно. Но только потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, — я отодвигаюсь в сторону, чтобы прислониться к изголовью кровати и тянусь за кофе, отрывая пластиковую крышку, когда он медленно садится. Думаю, он разочарован.

— Хорошее решение. Это не будет хорошо выглядеть для прессы. Я тебе благодарен.

— Где ты был? Ты был на работе в воскресенье?

— Это не просто воскресенье. Сегодня черное воскресенье. Я зашел в офис, чтобы узнать больше о Леди. Переоделся, — говорит он, поправляя и выпрямляя галстук. Да, это другой костюм, рубашка, галстук и всё такое. Я не заметил, — Было много работы с прессой без моего согласия, и как глава по связям с общественностью, я должен иметь к этому отношение. Ты не хочешь узнать новости? — спрашивает он, забирая у меня кружку из рук.

— Не совсем.

— Ладно.

— Какие новости? — вздыхаю я. Я должен знать. Тепло от картонной чашки ложится мне на ладонь, и кофе горчит на языке.

— Ты был прав, — говорит он, высыпая сахар, — Самоубийство. Результаты вскрытия будут сегодня днем, но похоже на передозировку.

— О.

— Поэтому.

— Поэтому?

— Нам нужно написать и предоставить твои кандидатские документы. Ты должен объявить о своем глубоком сожалении, сделав заявление для прессы. Да. Глубоком сожалении, но ничего самоотверженного. Никакого наследства или чего-то ещё. Лучше не болтать об этом, потому что когда всё выйдет в свет — это будет иметь пустое звучание. Я напишу короткое заявление.

— Я сам могу написать заявление.

— Да, — улыбается он, вспоминая, что я правда на такое способен, — Прости. Политики пишут свои собственные заявления, что дальше? Отправь мне его по почте, как только сможешь. Нам нужно, чтобы это прошлось по всем кругам.

— Ты будешь по ней скучать? — спрашиваю я, разглядывая пену на кофе.

— Она была для меня просто ещё одним клиентом, Лайт. Такое случается. Ты будешь?

— Нет. Но это печально.

— Печально, да? — он делает глоток, — Я ничего не смог узнать о записке, поэтому я позвонил шефу NPA, и да, это то, что ты слышал. Я ещё не знаю, можно ли нам убрать упоминание о нефтяном заговоре. Если ты уже узнал об этом прошлой ночью, то эту информацию будет трудно держать под контролем. Или можно всё пустить на самотёк. Всё равно это выйдет в свет, поэтому в этом нет особого смысла. Но ты знаешь, каков Ватари. Он всё ещё думает, что если три раза стукнуть каблучками и притвориться, что чего-то не произошло, то этого правда не было.

— Тебе обязательно возвращаться? — спрашиваю я, и он кивает, — Ты не можешь работать отсюда? Используй мой телефон, — он улыбается в свой кофе, — Что?

— Ты меня удивляешь, — говорит он, после чего делает последний болезненный глоток и ставит свой стакан обратно на стол.

— Знаешь, ты не выглядишь так, словно достиг смертельной точки.

— Спасибо.

— Останься ещё ненадолго.

— Напиши это заявление и я принесу твои кандидатские бумаги через час.

— Нет, я пойду с тобой.

— Боюсь, что у меня нет времени ждать, — говорит он, не кажущимся грустным, и встает, — Приведи себя в порядок, Лайт. Съешь что-нибудь.

Когда он уходит с кофе в руках, я снова потягиваюсь. Мое тело будто скреплено проволокой и металлом.

***

 

В конечном итоге я привожу себя в порядок и выбираюсь в офис. Я отправляю ему сообщение, и это приятно — получить ответ после нескольких месяцев игнора. В здании много других людей, учитывая, что сегодня воскресенье, и я растерян, думая, что сегодня понедельник. Эл и Михаэль заходят в мой кабинет. У меня не было желания искать нового секретаря с тех пор, как Киёми ушла в отставку, когда мы обручились. Но не то, чтобы секретарь смог их остановить. Эл считает своим правом идти туда, куда ему вздумается, когда ему вздумается, и не тратит времени на то, чтобы постучаться. Однако на этот раз, я понимаю, что именно он мне принес, поэтому перестаю обводить, и обводить ошибку которую я сделал в своём заявлении, и кладу ручку на стол.

Эл прислоняется к стенке у двери, и Михаэль бросает конверт на стол, прежде чем отступить и встать рядом с Эл. Я открываю его и чувствую как они наблюдают за моими движениями. Они выглядят так, словно стоят под расстрелом, хотя их томные вздохи и еле сдерживаемые ухмылки Эл не показывают страха перед смертью. Михаэль выглядит немного больным, потому что он видимо не спал всю ночь и чувствует ужасное похмелье.

Это мое заявление о кандидатуре.

— Спасибо, Михаэль, — говорю я и смотрю на Эл, не понимая, что именно означали мои слова. Я переворачиваю страницу, потому что ожидаю, что текст будет продолжаться с другой стороны.

— Все в порядке. Иди домой и поспи, — говорит ему Эл, — Надеюсь, завтра будешь выглядеть лучше.

— Я прекрасно выгляжу.

— Не могу с тобой согласиться, дорогой. И поскольку то, как ты выглядишь, является большей половины причины, по которой я тебя нанял, я настаиваю, чтобы ты лёг спать. Вот, хороший мальчик, — Михаэль уходит и вероятно, к счастью, захлопывает за собой дверь. Я не понимаю, зачем Эл его привел. Может быть, чтобы он тоже смог испытать такой исторический момент, — Ну, Премьер-Министр. Вы готовы? — спрашивает меня Эл.

— Ты все это подготовил? — спрашиваю я. Мой вопрос, кажется, ему скучен, поэтому он подходит ближе.

— Прочитай всё и подпиши, — говорит он, вставая на колени, чтобы указать на очень очевидное место для подписи, которое я итак заметил.

Я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, держа бумагу в руках и когда кидаю на него взгляд, то его глаза цепляют меня. Я точно не уверен почему, потому что я уже давно должен был к ним привыкнуть. Я вспоминаю, когда он впервые прогуливался по моему офису — я еще был в Транспорте. Он встал передо мной на колени, прямо как сейчас, и сказал «а, теперь я нравлюсь тебе больше? Теперь мы друзья? Ты сорвал большой куш, Ягами-кун». Я понятия не имел насколько.

— Больше никого нет? — спрашиваю я.

— Никого. Только ты.

Я не могу сдержать улыбки.

— Я имею в виду, кто-нибудь ещё объявляет свою кандидатуру?

— Я это и имел в виду, — говорит он мне с соответствующей улыбкой, но снова становится серьёзен, и встаёт, — Нет, никого, о ком можно было беспокоиться. У тебя есть одобрение Леди, которое по какой-то причине, всё ещё что-то значит. Ты должен позвонить этим депутатам как можно скорее, чтобы быть уверенным в их поддержке в голосовании. Ты должен хлестать этих ублюдков, — говорит он, передавая мне список имен, — Они, вероятно, все равно последуют за большинством, но тебе всё равно не помешает подсластить эту сделку. И не расходуй много бюджета, потому что они оценят лесть. Заставь их почувствовать себя важными. Будь их другом.

— Ладно.

— Я полагаю, что это конец нашего маленького делового соглашения. Я должен сказать, мне было приятно с тобой работать. Большую часть времени.

— Почему это должно закончиться сейчас?

— Миссия выполнена. Почему это должно продолжаться?

— Ты мне будешь нужен.

— Ну, посмотрим, — говорит он.

— Эл, ты же не думаешь уйти, не так ли?

— Пока нет. У меня есть несколько заявлений и скандалов по поводу оппозиции.

— Но ты же не думаешь о том, чтобы покинуть правительство?

— Не прямо сейчас, нет. Но, как я не полагаюсь на то, чтобы ты стал чем-то другим, ты не должен полагаться на меня. Я очень изменчив.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я не задерживаюсь на одном месте надолго. Мой отец плохо себя чувствует. Если что-то случится, я должен быть готов взять на себя управление фирмой.

— Но...

— Это то, чему меня учили, Лайт, и я скучаю по этому. Не высовывайся, следи за своими объявлениями, следи за депутатами и, когда это необходимо, пропускай истории о оппозиции. Никогда не проявляй сочувствие. Если ты думаешь, что что-то может повредить тебе и партии — скорми их волкам. Убей их.

— «Убей их»?

— Да. Убей их всех, — говорит он мне, злобно улыбаясь. Боже, иногда он может быть потрясающим. Впервые в жизни я хочу быть кем-то другим. Я хочу быть им самим. Быть похожим на него, и говорить как он, и двигаться как он, и иметь все его мысли в голове, — Всё будет хорошо, не всё так сложно, — добавляет он, — В любом случае, нас будет разделять лишь один  
телефонный звонок.

— Я не могу заниматься собственным пиаром и быть премьер-министром.

— Конечно можешь. Есть другие люди, занимающиеся моей работой, которые могут тебе помочь, и, в отличие от меня, берут гораздо дешевле. К слову, я принимаю банковские переводы, наличные, кредитную карту или чек. Даже «Американ Экспресс», — я смеюсь себе под нос и перевожу взгляд на заявление. Он забирает его из моих рук и кладет на стол.

— Я должен заплатить тебе сейчас? Боже, это удручает.

— Подпиши это, — говорит он мне и я следую его приказу. Моя ручка делает последний штрих, прежде чем он успевает забрать кусок бумаги со стола и сложить его пополам, — Молодец. Мальчик справился с этим хорошо, — бормочет он и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Эл?

— Ммм?

— Вернись.

— Никакого беспокойства о моих коленях, Лайт. Как всегда, — он стонет и снова присаживается, — Это должно того стоить. Так что?

— Я знаю, что если бы не ты, то ничего из этого сейчас бы не происходило. Скорее всего не происходило.

— Может быть. Но всё же получилось, не так ли? Я почти поверил в судьбу, как и ты.

— Почему ты мне не помог? Почему ты не сказал прессе о Леди, когда у тебя были доказательства? — спрашиваю я, и он смотрит на пол.

— И теперь они изменились, и ты снова на моей стороне, вот так просто.

— Я никогда не был на твоей стороне, но я принял то, что имею сейчас. Я всегда могу вернуться к тому, каким я был раньше — это мой подарок. На самом деле, меня тяжело задеть, — и я люблю его за это, но моё тело сковано, и всё что я могу делать — это продолжать на него смотреть. Я так же шокирован, как и он, когда наклоняюсь вперёд, скрещивая руки вокруг его спины и сжимаю ткань костюма. Я прижимаюсь лицом к его щеке и смотрю на стену позади.

— Ты такой лжец, — говорю я ему.

— Да. И я родился исключительно для тебя, не так ли? Я об этом забыл, — отвечает он. В этих словах было слишком много правды, не правда ли?

— Прости, что я такое сказал.

— Нет, может это правда. Для тебя, это правда. Но если это правда — то это должно быть взаимно.

Я шепчу ему на ухо. Но это был лишь шёпот. Вероятно, он даже не услышал.

— Знаешь, я почти поверил тебе, — говорит он спустя мгновение, — Вся эта практика на Киёми, должно быть, возымела свои плоды. Не волнуйся, Лайт. Всё в порядке. Нет необходимости прибегать со мной к такой тактике, — я чувствую, как он хлопает меня по спине, прежде чем снова встать.

— Это не тактика.

Он улыбается и сжимает мои волосы в кулак со всей жестокостью, которая не подходит к тому, насколько мягко он смотрит на меня в ответ. Но всё это длится лишь секунду.

— Я позвоню тебе, когда объявлю твою кандидатуру. После этого, в Доме состоится собрание.

***

 

Ресторан выглядит традиционным и полон людей. Большие, отглаженные, белоснежные скатерти, кажутся инородными, словно они были украдены откуда-то ещё. Ватари — единственный из нас, кто ест. Эл и я просто раскидываем еду по тарелке в ожидании официанта, который заменит старое блюдо — новым.

— Но давайте не будем сейчас говорить о магазине, Ягами. Как у Вас дела с гольфом? — спрашивает меня Ватари, обсуждав «магазин» в течение очень долгого времени и нуждаясь в небольшом развлечении от Эл или меня. Похоже, ему просто нужно с кем-то поговорить.

— О, я думаю, мне предстоит долгий путь, — отвечаю я.

— Мы должны встречаться по вторникам, — говорит мне Ватари, — Смерть Такады сделала для меня гольф довольно одиноким времяпрепровождением.

— С удовольствием.

— Я слышал, что Вы помолвлены с дочерью Такады. С какой из?

— Киёми.

— О. Это которая?

— Самая младшая.

— О! Я вспомнил. У неё такие волосы, да? — спрашивает он, указывая рукой на плечи. Я киваю, — Очень хорошо. Хорошо сработано, Ягами. Когда будет свадьба? — говорит он, словно я выиграл в лотерею.

— Первое июня. Для нас было бы честью, если бы вы и ваша семья смогли бы прийти.

— О, конечно. Я не хочу это пропустить, Ягами. Лоулайт, не могли бы Вы отметить это в моём ежедневнике?

— Считайте сделанным, — отвечает Эл.

— Такой ужас случился с её сестрой. Спасибо господи, что Такада этого не видит. Она жила за границей, не так ли? — спрашивает он меня.

— Да, в Гонконге. Киёми и её мать поехали туда, чтобы помочь с похоронами и детьми.

— У неё были дети? О Боже, — я удивляюсь, что Ватари, кажется, очень мало знает о своей последней, предполагаемой семье лучшего друга, но я полагаю, что не должен, — Ужасно. Я уверен, что Вы будете рады её возвращению.

— Ягами пользуется последними мгновениями холостяцкой жизни, Ватари, — говорит Эл и я инстинктивно смотрю вниз, когда понимаю, что его ступня прижимается к моей промежности, но мне сложно это увидеть. Я опускаю руку под стол и снимаю с него носок, пока он улыбается как злодей Бонда.

— О, хорошо, хорошо, — мычит Ватари с забитым едой ртом; он, очевидно, думает, что мы должны её увидеть, — Хотел бы я сделать то же самое, прежде чем жениться. Однако в те дни это было невозможно. Это было не принято.

— Эти современные люди ужасны, Ватари, — говорит Эл и снова отпивает сакэ, что он весь вечер только и делает.

— Я полагаю, что это прогресс, Лоулайт, — отвечает он в отчаянии. Я открываю рот, чтобы возразить, то что я бушующая нимфоманка в последние несколько недель свободы, но Эл внезапно нажимает ногой с такой силой, что я давлюсь воздухом и кашляю в кулак, — Вы с Ягами — партнёры по теннису, не так ли? — спрашивает Ватари сквозь шум.

— Ммммм… он довольно опытный, — кивает Эл.

— Отлично. Ягами, Вы курите?

— Нет, — я почти взвизгиваю, когда пытаюсь оттолкнуть ногу под столом, стараясь не показывать, что у меня припадок.

— Пьёте?

— Социально, но не больше.

— Отлично.

— Ягами превосходен, — говорит ему Эл, — Я честно знаю никого более достойного. Но это, конечно же, только моё мнение.

— Ваше мнение важно для многих, Лоулайт, Вы это знайте. И Леди, похоже, в него очень верила.

— О да, я слышал об этом. Что именно было написано в записке? — спрашивает Эл, наклоняясь вперёд с интересом. Я слышу тупой звук и надеюсь, что это Эл, который ударился коленом по столу, когда убирал ногу из моего личного пространства, оставив мне свой грёбаный носок.

— Не могу вспомнить подробности, но она плела лирику, — говорит Ватари и улыбается, когда официантка забирает его тарелку. Боже, надеюсь, это последнее блюдо, — Она, очевидно, была очень обеспокоена партией, несмотря на это… неудачное дело. Очень сложно. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это было бы не малым делом, Ягами, если вы выиграйте голосование. Этот инцидент с Леди нанес ущерб партии до такой степени, что, вероятно, будет призыв к роспуску правительства и проведению всеобщих выборов.

— На самом деле, это выглядит всё более маловероятным, — вставляет Эл прежде чем я успею что-либо сказать. Ватари поворачивается к нему, и его очки запотевают от всей этой еды. Тонкие линии пота скапливаются небольшими реками между многочисленными морщинами на лице.

— Правда? — спрашивает он.

— Похоже, что некоторые значимые фигуры оппозиции тоже были вовлечены в эту схему. Больше всех — наш уважаемый лидер оппозиции, что сделает какие-либо призывы к всеобщим выборам несколько излишними. Поскольку Леди была единственной с нашей стороны — худшее, что может произойти — это голосование с коалицией с одной из меньших партий. А этого никто не хочет.

— Лоулайт, Вы очень умны, — говорит Ватари и расслабляется в кресле с чувством восторга. Эл улыбается и опускает голову.

— Да, но на самом деле это обнаружил Ягами, поэтому, к сожалению, я не могу забрать себе всю славу. Он был в контакте с этими людьми, и они, как и следовало ожидать, отступили, когда им угрожали разоблачением. Им не понравилась идея о неизбежной потере должности и массовых увольнениях. Вчера у меня был прекрасный разговор с их главой отдела по связям с общественностью. Вы знаете, как я боготворю этого глупого идиота. Мы так сильно ненавидим друг друга, что я не удивлюсь, если однажды он бросит ради меня свою жену. Он отступил и сорвал их планы, и это было правильным решением. Они не смогут восстановить общественное доверие в течение следующего десятилетия, не говоря уже о следующих выборах.

— Звучит так, словно вы спасли партию, — говорит Ватари, поворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть на меня с таким же восторгом.

— Я сделал то, что сделал бы любой, — говорю я пренебрежительно.

— Ягами самокритичен донельзя. Возможно, это его единственный недостаток. Иногда трудно поверить, что он человек, который, как и мы все, ходит в туалет.

— Смирение — очень хорошее качество для лидера. Как адвокат, Вы не можете это оценить, — говорит он в шутку.

— Ха. Нет, не могу. В таком случае, у Ягами нет недостатков.

— Ну, если Вам удалось заслужить поддержку кого-то, кому столь трудно угодить, то, сын мой, вы действительно должны быть достойным человеком. Должен признать, я недооценил Вас, несмотря на Ваш успех в офисе. Ваша работа в Министерстве иностранных дел была замечена, но вы так молоды, и это было моей единственной заботой.

— У него старая душа, — говорит ему Эл, кружа саке в бокале, — Разве Вы не видите, как он ведет партию? Я думаю, что он именно то, что нужно правительству — свежее лицо, и довольно красивое тоже. Он очень популярен, но компетентен, что необычно.

— Вам очень повезло, — говорит Ватари, подталкивая меня в ребра, — Он выдвигает в Вашу пользу довольно убедительные аргументы.

У меня складывается ощущение, что всё происходит без моего ведома, и я здесь просто декорация. Я всё ещё не нашел момента, чтобы сделать свой вклад в разговор, потому что Эл постоянно затыкал мне рот.

— Я не уверен, что сделал, чтобы заслужить это. Он очень хороший друг, — бормочу я.

— О, снова это смирение, — смеется Эл, и Ватари выглядит так, словно он сейчас упадет от столь хорошей шутки.

— У него могут быть на Вас планы. Вы должны предупредить свою невесту. Ха! — он снова толкает меня. Мне неловко за Эл, но он тепло улыбается.

— Никогда. Вы знаете меня, Ватари. Я не понимаю, Вас, политиков. В любом случае, не то, чтобы Ягами смог бы меня захотеть. У него слишком много здравого смысла. Думаю, я бы его погубил.

Ватари смеётся так сильно, что я думаю, что он довольно громко пукает. Я почти уверен, что это был не его стул.

— О, Я лучше пойду, — говорит он внезапно, подтверждая совершенное действие, — Я забыл о времени. Что ж, спасибо, Ягами. Очень хорошая еда. Тогда гольф завтра?

— Конечно. Я Вам позвоню, — да. Я запишу это в мой грёбаный календарь. Эл и я машем рукой ему вслед и просим счет, чтобы поскорее отсюда уехать. Низкий потолок покрыт паром, когда я расплачиваюсь, и Эл подходит ко мне с нашей верхней одеждой. Я хочу на него накричать и спросить, что за херня сейчас происходила, но это может подождать того момента, когда мы окажемся на улице. Я думаю, он это понимает, но не выглядит озабоченным, хватая мятную конфету с бара, пока мы идем к выходу.

Оказавшись на улице, я виляю по узким улочкам, чтобы выйти к месту, где мы припарковались.

— Все прошло хорошо, — радостно говорит он, посасывая конфету. Слава Богу, он заговорил, потому что это моя реплика.

— Ты не дал мне, блядь, и слова сказать! И к чему эта нога? — кричу я на него. Но он едва ли может мне ответить, потому что старается не рассмеяться.

— Понятия не имею. Она живет своей жизнью. Можно я верну себе носок? — спрашивает он, и я вынимаю его сраный носок из кармана, комкаю, и бросаю, что он находит очень забавным, — Ты и так сказал достаточно. Лучше не говорить много с Ватари.

— Но…

— Ватари — это тот человек, которому нужно сказать, что думать и кого слушать. Он не уважает тебя, или, по крайней мере, не уважал до того, как я сказал ему, что должен. Ты идеально держался, Лайт. Я очень доволен. Ты можешь подумать, что всё это зависело от твоей работы и выступлений; заявлений о твоей честности и мастерстве и о том, насколько хороши твои клюшки для гольфа, но здесь было важнее, чтобы это сказал ему кто-то другой. Если ты победишь его завтра в гольф, он будет любить тебя вечно. Поэтому постарайся это сделать.

Я не думал о долбаном гольфе целую вечность. В основном, это — ходить и иногда бить шарики палкой с завышенной ценой, не так ли? Я чувствую себя немного ошеломленным — за ужином моя карьера была положена в руки Эла и старика, который пердит, когда смеётся.

— Я не играл в гольф несколько месяцев. Я, вероятно, теперь в этом полное дерьмо.

— Как и Ватари. Ты будешь в порядке, — уверяет он меня, но… нет. Краем глаза я вижу узкую улочку и направляюсь в её сторону. Эл замечает движение позади, останавливается и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на то, как я иду вниз по темному переулку, — Эм, что?

— Мне просто нужно остановиться на минуту.

— Ты что, хочешь встать в очередь за несчастной проституткой с членом? — смеется он и отступает на шаг.

— Да, иди сюда, — говорю я и протягиваю к нему руки. Они освещены лишь уличным светом и должны выглядеть ужасающе. Просто парящая рука, отрезанная по локоть.

— Благодарю Вас, сэр. Два пенса и виноград — и я весь Ваш. Какой у Вас там хороший нож, могу ли я взглянуть? Привет, — улыбается он, проскальзывая передо мной и я наклоняюсь вперед, прижимая лоб к груди. Я чувствую его дыхание и весь гул слов внутри, — Что случилось? Я думал, ты хочешь прогуляться.

— Иногда я не понимаю всего этого, — говорю я ему тихо.

— Что ты не понимаешь? — спрашивает он. Когда я не отвечаю, он кладет руку мне на шею, — Ты поймёшь. Ты сам себе политический хлыст и ты будешь в этом очень хорош, потому что ты был для этого рожден, — я поворачиваю голову, чтобы посмотреть на темную улицу и на окружающую нас тишину. Лишь одна улица, ведущая к другой, становящаяся меньше или больше, как лабиринт, и он бесконечен. Я понимаю, что здесь нет ни центральной точки, к которой нужно стремиться, ни простого способа найти обратный путь. Тротуар блестит от мелкого дождя, и Эл говорит мне в волосы, — Это всё слишком подавляюще для тебя, Лайт? Ты только понял, что выиграешь голосование, и тебе придется уйти из политики сейчас, чтобы всё это остановить? Ты женишься на Киёми, ты станешь премьер-министром и у тебя будет четверо детей. Стоила ли игра свеч?

— Знаешь, ты никогда не говорил мне, — произношу я, всё ещё глядя на отражающийся с улицы свет.

— Что именно?

— Что любишь меня.

— Нет?

— Не совсем, нет. Ты просто предположил, что можешь, а потом ожидал, что я спою тебе серенаду. Это заставило меня задуматься о твоем лицемерии. Например, когда ты не хотел, чтобы я видел кого-то ещё, но ты мог трахаться с кем хочешь.

— Говорит человек, который собирается жениться через несколько недель и трахает меня в свободное время, — бормочет он, и я откидываюсь на прохладную стену. Я едва могу видеть его силуэт, настолько здесь темно и тесно.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? Если это для тебя так важно, почему ты не можешь мне этого сказать?

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что возможно, я тебя не люблю? — спрашивает он, убирая волосы с моего лица. Я чувствую, что из-за геля волосы на моей макушке стоят дыбом и он тихо смеется, касаясь их, когда понимает, что сделал, — Лайт, мне кажется, я убил твою прическу.

— Это потому, что ты хотел, чтобы я сказал это первым, — говорю я, игнорируя его попытку диверсии. Когда мои глаза приспосабливаются к темноте, я вижу лишь малейшие очертания его лица. Он выглядит довольно серьёзным, поскольку концентрируется на том, чтобы уложить мои волосы в порядок.

— Может быть. Может быть, у меня всё ещё присутствует здравый смысл и я вижу, что такие вещи будут расточительны для тебя и болезненны для меня.

— Ты боишься меня, — шепчу я, и он отрывает свой взгляд от моих гребаных волос, чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо.

— Иногда. Ты всегда будешь штормом на моем горизонте. Иногда они могут быть страшными ублюдками. Никогда не знаешь, что от них можно ожидать.

— Трус.

— Правда?

— Не знаю, это так?

— Возможно. Лучше трусость, чем глупость. Ты не отдашься кому-то, кто с радостью утопит тебя и уйдет, распевая счастливую мелодию. Не пойми меня неправильно — я знаю, что ты думаешь, что я лучшая вещь, с момента изобретения капучино. Возможно, сейчас ты этого не понимаешь, но однажды поймешь. И это, вероятно, произойдёт, когда меня уже не будет рядом. Такова жизнь.

— О, ты так думаешь?

— Я это знаю, — говорит он и до меня это доносится далёким низким стоном. Я наблюдаю за тем, как мой палец гладит его висок. Это такое тонкое, уязвимое место. Затем я наклоняюсь и позволяю своему носу скользить вдоль его.

— Ммм… Слушай, я покажу тебе моё, если ты покажешь мне своё. 

— Но ты лишь будешь повторять эти слова, потому что думаешь, что это то, чего я хочу услышать. Ты не знаешь, что они значат. Я сделаю то, что ты хочешь и без них, поэтому можешь не стараться, — говорит он мне, словно по существу.

Я улыбаюсь, снова падая на стену. Эта улочка так безлюдна. Может быть, все просто умерли? Я выуживаю сигарету и зажигалка вспыхивает огнем, кратко освещая лицо Эл, обрамленное белым воротником и черными волосами.

— Пока ты был занят покупкой кольца для Киёми Такады, я много о тебе думал, — продолжает он, упираясь спиной в стену, накрывая моё свободное запястье рукой, — Я просто много думал. Вообще-то, я говорил о тебе с Би. Безымянный, безликий, безработный ты. Не волнуйся, он думает, что «Лайт*» — это какое-то романтическое выдуманное мной имя. И я никогда не просил психологический анализ для кого-то, кого я трахал, так что это было ново, — он забирает у меня сигарету, и делает затяжку, говоря прямо сквозь облако дыма, когда передаёт мне её обратно, — Он психолог, не уверен, что я когда-либо упоминал об этом. Иногда это очень полезно. Би думает, что ты психопат, но он необъективен. Он думает, что все вокруг — психопаты, и не может понять, в чём твоя проблема, потому что очевидно — я замечательный.

— Ха!

— Да. Я сказал, что ты не можешь быть психопатом, потому что ты симпатичный, а психопаты — нет.

— Хорошая логика.

— Неглубокая, удобная логика.

— Итак, я полагаю, что Би сказал тебе держаться от меня подальше?

— И что в море плавает много рыб, и всё в этом духе, — говорит он, — Я не так уж и стар, и думаю, что довольно хорошо сохранился.

— Ты не плох. Даже довольно хорош. Очень хорош. Очень, очень хорош в правильном костюме. Очень, очень, очень хорош, когда ты…

— Да, всё, спасибо, можешь остановиться.

— Но зная тебя, ты должно быть дал ему очень негативное, одностороннее резюме обо мне. Бьюсь об заклад, ты не сказал ему, что для тебя нет никого желаннее меня, и наоборот.

— Я мог бы замусорить своё описание ругательствами, да. Итак, я сделал это, но в конечном счёте понял, что всё это бессмысленно — пытаться с тобой, и в чём-либо себе отказывать. Я понял это, когда ты заговорил о церкви — много о себе думал и полный злых намерений. Я вовремя успел.

— Эл…

— Я знаю. Я понял, что могу заставить тебя сказать это. Я мог бы. Через насилие или сексуальное домогательство. Ты сказал бы мне это сейчас только потому, что чувствуешь благодарность, но это ничего для тебя не значит. Так в чем смысл того, что я это говорю? Это то, что я для себя решил.

— Хорошо. Тогда мы опустим эту часть.

— В любом случае, наши причины могут совпадать, — говорит он, и моя голова покоится в нескольких дюймах от его плеча. Сигарета медленно истлевает меж пальцев, и я целую его, открывая и закрывая рот, потому что он безобразно податлив, и делает все, что я ему говорю.

— О, извините, — слышится мужской голос откуда-то извне. Я вижу, как его нога исчезает из виду, и смеюсь, когда возвращаюсь к Эл.

— Маленький сигаретный пидор, — улыбается он мне в рот, — Пойдём.

***

 

— Лайт! Слава Богу! Подожди секунду, мне нужно найти тихое местечко, — я слышу шорох её платья и скольжение нейлона, когда она, должно быть, прижимает телефон к ноге. Через пару секунд я слышу, как захлопывается дверь, — Всё, я вернулась.

Я хожу по кухне. Моя квартира теперь довольно голая, так как у меня было много ненужных вещей, помещенных на хранение. Я навожу порядок и наклеиваю наклейки на то, что остается для продавцов на продажу и то, что должно быть перевезено. Я оставлю Эл кровать, если он захочет себе это место.

— Как дела? — спрашиваю я.

— Не спрашивай. Я не хочу об этом говорить. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо.

— Ты нормально питаешься и все такое?

— Киёми, я заботился о себе долгое время, я думаю, что смогу сохранить себя в живых еще несколько недель.

— О, ты раздражен. Ах, черт возьми. Не вешай трубку, — приказывает она мне, прежде чем на кого-то накричать, — Прости за это, — говорит она в телефон. Я забыл о её манере разговаривать в стаккато.

— Кто это был?

— Один из мальчишек решил, что ему нужно в туалет. Знаешь, если бы он не был таким глупым, я бы подумала, что он специально ждал, когда я войду. В любом случае, расскажи мне о Леди. Я только что узнала об этом сегодня утром, потому что здесь информационный вакуум. Кен хочет круглосуточной абсолютной тишины, чтобы он мог сидеть и смотреть на стену с грустным лицом. Кстати, твой телефон был выключен. Это такие удивительные новости! Грустные, конечно же, но прекрасные. Что случилось? В новостях на канале говорится, что у неё была передозировка. Ты знаешь, что у них здесь нет компьютера? Так у неё действительно был передоз?

— Да.

— С тобой всё в порядке? Ты странно разговариваешь.

— Я в порядке. Просто в шоке, ты понимаешь о чём я, — говорю я, бросая пакетик чая в чашку, — Теперь всё немного нестабильно, вот и всё.

— Итак, Ватари стоит на промежуточном этапе, прежде чем они выберут нового лидера, верно?

— Да. Голосование будет через несколько дней.

— Ты уже выдвинул свою кандидатуру?

— Да.

— И тогда ты будешь премьер-министром?

— Может быть… Киёми? Ты всё ещё тут?

— Да, прости. Я просто не могу поверить, что это было так просто. Есть ли оппозиция?

— Нет никого, с кем бы я не справился.

— Я знаю. Я возьму билет сегодня вечером.

— Но зачем? — спрашиваю я, в ужасе от этой идеи. Она не может так резко менять мои планы.

— Это очень важно. Я должна быть с тобой, — объясняет она. Ну да. Но это не обязательно. Это просто голосование в Доме.

— Нет, оставайся там. Это будет лучше выглядеть.

— Будет лучше, если меня не будут волновать выборы моего жениха?

— Ты в трауре, Киёми. Твоя сестра только что умерла.

— Мне здесь так скучно, Лайт, — вздыхает она, — Позволь мне вернуться домой. Я должна быть уверена, что поддержу тебя.

— Ты отлично это делаешь на расстоянии. Пресса в утренних газетах очень хороша, хотя из-за Леди, мы теперь на средних страницах. Нет, ты нужна мне там, а мне нужно сосредоточиться.

— Думаешь, я тебя буду отвлекать? Спасибо.

— Я не это имел в виду, я хочу сказать что… Ну да, ты отвлекаешь.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — говорит она. Я опускаю пакетик чая в кружку с водой.

— Я тоже, — отвечаю я.

— Не похоже, что ты действительно так думаешь, Лайт. У тебя от напряжения скоро лопнут сосуды.

— Прости, просто я не один.

— И ты не хочешь звучать как разговаривающий со своей невестой дерьмовый ублюдок.

— В какой-то степени, да.

— Кто с тобой?

— Эл, — отвечаю я. Его здесь нет, он всё ещё на работе. Но я хочу, чтобы она привыкла к мысли, что он всегда будет рядом. Это облегчит задачу в долгосрочной перспективе.

— Ты с ним снова дружишь? — спрашивает она.

— Мы решили отложить наши разногласия в сторону, чтобы он мог помочь мне с моими выборами. Он хотел, чтобы я передал тебе извинения за его плохие манеры. У него был низкий уровень сахара в крови.

— О! В таком случае, хорошо. Ты пригласишь его на свадьбу? Забудь мои слова и пригласи его.

— Ха, я не думаю, что Эл любит свадьбы. Особенно мои.

— Предложи ему в любом случае. Ладно, возвращайся к тому, что ты делаешь. Позвони мне позже? Я скоро сойду с ума, Лайт. Эти дети отвратительны и они всегда плачут. Один из них съел мою помаду Tom Ford.

— Боже, всё в порядке?

— С губной помадой? Нет, он её съел. Ограниченный, блядь, выпуск. Прости, что ругаюсь, но меня это очень разозлило.

— Я имел в виду ребенка.

— О! Да, к сожалению, он в порядке.

— Киёми, ты бессердечная сука.

— Я знаю. Эй, только подумай, через шесть недель ты женишься на этой бессердечной суке. Подумать только.

— Ты пытаешься меня отговорить? — спрашиваю я, и она смеётся.

— Нет. Я буду любить наших детей, мне просто не нравятся чужие.

— Хмм.

— Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? Ты нормально спишь?

— Да и да. Что с… как его зовут? Муж твоей сестры.

— Кен.

— Да.

— Он такой скучный, — говорит она, и я фыркаю в телефон, — Правда! Он только делает, что плачет!

— Его жена только что умерла.

— И разве я этого не знаю? В любом случае, я лучше пойду, или этот ребенок, вероятно, описается, просто мне назло. Ты позвонишь мне позже?

— Да, примерно в десять по твоему времени?

— В любое время. Лайт… Я горжусь тобой.

— Спасибо. Купи одежду, пока будешь в отъезде. Ничего веселого и вызывающего, но не чопорного. Подумайте о секси-консерваторе, но пусть секс исходит из твоих туфель. Костюмов. Но только не брючных. Юбки-карандаши чуть выше или ниже колена и не дешевые. Попробуйте найти японских дизайнеров, но ничего слишком авангардного. Классика и никакого красного. К черту красное. Всё, кроме красного.

— Я этим займусь. Поговорим позже, — говорит она и уже опустила трубку, — Удачи тебе и не кури.

— Пока, Киёми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лайт - Light - свет - игра слов - ага.


	9. Моя память вечна

Нет ничего необычного в том, что сегодня идёт дождь. 

Сегодня день свадьбы Наоми. И непосредственно Дживаса, но я пришел не ради них. Меня пригласили, и я должен быть здесь и радоваться, и это моя сегодняшняя роль. Жаль, что Киёми не здесь. По крайней мере, у меня был бы кто-то, кто соглашался бы с каждым моим словом и вербализировал все мои мысли об этом событии. Я пришел рано, чтобы пропустить прессу и приспособиться к медленному потоку людей и я стою возле окна в одной из пустующих комнат, наблюдая за прибытием машин. У всех женщин на голове смешные гнёзда из цветов и это тоже вполне уместно.

— Здравствуйте, Премьер-Министр.

Я поворачиваюсь к голосу, и вижу Наоми, одетую в свадебное платье, у дверей с мраморными ступенями, ведущими бог знает куда. Я думаю, что на ней Вера Вонг, но я не разбираюсь в этих вещах. Я непроизвольно собирал крупицы информации из того, что мне показывала Киёми в своих журналах и на самом деле, у меня нет особого мнения. Она выглядит достаточно хорошо. Я надеюсь, что Дживас ценит это, но я не думаю, что он способен на такие чувства. Он просто примет это как должное; как он это делал всегда. Женщины должны выглядеть так, словно они завернуты для подарка в день свадьбы. Поставить их на торт, чтобы они смешались с глазурью.

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, — говорю я, и она застенчиво смеется. Она никогда не умела принимать лесть. Какая жалость.

— Что это? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это алкоголь, — говорит она, становясь серьезнее, когда замечает напиток в моей руке. Я чувствую, что она готовится к войне, поэтому протягиваю ей свою водку, которую она выпивает залпом, — Спасибо, что пришёл. Я не была уверена, что ты успеешь после голосования и подумала, что ты будешь слишком занят. Кстати, поздравляю. У меня не было возможности поговорить с тобой в последнее время. Я имею в виду, без посторонних. Я просто хотела сказать, что я за тебя счастлива, — она гладит меня по руке, пытаясь показать доброту сквозь двойной слой ткани.

— Благодарю. Как у тебя дела?

— О, отлично. В галерее все хорошо. Как Киёми?

— Жаль, что она не смогла приехать. Она передаёт свои наилучшие пожелания.

— Она прислала мне этим утром цветы, но у меня не было возможности позвонить ей с тех пор, как она уехала. Организовывать все это было просто кошмаром, Лайт. Как продвигается твоя подготовка?

— Хорошо, но Киёми делает большую часть работы. Я просто оплакиваю счета, когда смотрю на цены.

— Хах. Отец Мэтта платит за это. Он настаивал. Струнный квартет и клавесин прилетели откуда-то из Центральной Европы, и я даже не могу произнести название. Я просто хотела, чтобы пианист сыграл пьесу Филиппа Гласса до того, как начнется церемония, — я вздыхаю, и она вздыхает, но по разным причинам, и на её лице вырисовывается стыд, — Я знаю о чём ты думаешь Лайт. Но это не так, — говорит она мне. Ей нужно услышать, какие ужасные ошибки она совершает.

— Тебе никогда не нравился Филип Гласс. Он нравился Рэю. Вот так. Но Рэй шутил, когда предложил это.

— Правда? — спрашивает она. Уголки её губ тянутся вверх только от упоминания его имени и перспективы узнать что-то о нём что-то новое. Я не уверен, шутил ли он, когда сказал, что хочет музыку Филиппа Гласса во время их свадьбы. Он никогда не переставал удивлять.

— Он также сказал, что когда ты шла к алтарю, должен играть похоронный марш. Так что да, он шутил. Это не свадебная музыка — она источает безумие и депрессию. Это подойдет для «хорошего путешествия и приятного пребывания в психбольнице».

— Не всё так просто. Сейчас она мне нравится, она… Я знаю, что ты прав — всё это наверное к лучшему. Но по крайней мере, у тебя хотя бы есть некий контроль над вещами, когда ты платишь за это сам. Вот что я пытаюсь сказать.

—Наверное. Ну, я дам тебе время на подготовку. Осталось полчаса. Пам пам па-а-а-ам.

— Прекрати, — говорит она, слабо смеясь, и бьет меня по руке, — Боже. Я в порядке, это просто мысль о том, что мне придётся находится в одном помещении с этими смотрящими на меня людьми. Мэтт здесь?

— Конечно.

— О! — восклицает она, подняв брови, — Это удивительно. Он пьян?

— Нет.

— Он выглядит как висельник?

— Нет, Наоми, — улыбаюсь я и надеюсь, что выгляжу утешительно. Её глаза смотрят в пол, словно она собирается открыть мне секрет, который стоит оставить себе.

— Он всё ещё расстроен из-за Леди. Он въехал на своей машине в автобусную остановку прошлой ночью.

— Я знаю. Эл внес за него залог.

— Да. Не мог бы ты передать ему от нас спасибо? Мэтт смущен, и… ну, я просто не смогла бы это сделать тет-а-тет. Я понятия не имею, как это работает. Я просто слышала, что он был в порядке, но пьян и сидел в камере. Я точно не помню, я была бесполезна. Поэтому я позвонила Тэру, который должно быть позвонил Лоулайту, чтобы во всем разобраться. Я кажется его не поблагодарила его, когда он вернул Мэтта. Этой новости не было в газетах или где-либо ещё!

— Я думаю, что он привык вносить за людей залоги. Эти вещи и «внезапные провалы в памяти у людей» — неофициальная часть его работы. Но я ему передам.

— Спасибо, — говорит она. Её лицо выражает тревожную ласку, словно она — мать, отправляющая ребенка на свой первый школьный день.

— Что?

— Ничего, я просто рада тебя видеть. Приятно знать, что есть хотя бы один человек на моей стороне.

— Все пришли сюда сегодня ради тебя.

— Нет, я не это имею ввиду, но я понимаю, что происходит. Ты всегда был добр ко мне, когда никто больше не был. Ты был единственным, кто подумал рассказать мне о Рее, когда это случилось. Единственный. Дом этого не сделал. Мои друзья просто исчезли, а семья устала от меня через неделю. Чтобы ты знал — я не забыла то, что ты был рядом. Я не думаю, что я тебя поблагодарила. Я никогда не делаю вовремя то, что должна делать.

— Наоми…

— Нет, ты не должен был, и тебе сказали этого не делать, поэтому ничего не говори. Он был твоим другом, и я помню тебя на похоронах. Я никогда не видела человека столь грустного. Не то, чтобы я была этому рада — твоей грусти, но мне было приятно знать, что кто-то это чувствует помимо меня. Никто не разговаривает со мной об этом. Они даже не произносят его имя, словно его никогда не было. Чёрт, мой макияж, — она подтирает край глаза пальцами и выглядит разочарованной из-за того, что я не отвечаю и даже не намерен этого делать. Я не хочу говорить об этом, в отличии от неё, потому что это всё, что ей остается делать. Я чувствую тоску из-за её беспомощности и почему-то от неё легко избавиться. В конце-концов, моё продолжающееся молчание заставляет её сменить разговор на счастливый лад, чтобы смягчить неловкость, — Так что, да, я действительно счастлива за тебя. Киёми повезло. Мне даже жалко, что я не познакомила вас раньше, — говорит она, но её счастье долго не держится, — Я испортила с тобой отношения, не так ли?

— Нет. Ты вовремя сбежала, — улыбаюсь я ей в ответ.

— Ты всегда был так добр со мной. Почему? — шепчет она, словно если заговорит громче, то заплачет. Теперь она покоится в моих руках как умирающий лебедь, и это моя вина, так что я думаю, что мне больше не следует пить водку. Будь Эл здесь, он бы надо мной посмеялся. Он бы счёл это забавным. Я хочу выйти из своего тела, и посмеяться над тем, что вижу.

— Наоми, я должен идти, — говорю я ей в заколотые волосы, — Будь счастлива, хорошо? Сегодня твой день.

— Я бы всё отдала, чтобы он был тут, Лайт.

— Я знаю.

— Но он бы не хотел, чтобы я была одна, не так ли? Мэтт может быть милым, знаешь. Мне жаль, что вы не ладите, — нет, он кретин. Ты выходишь замуж за кретина. Купи себе огнестрел на чёрном рынке и удачи.

— Я надеюсь, что ты будешь счастлива, правда.

— Спасибо Лайт. Ты тоже.

Я глажу её голые, холодные плечи, прежде чем взять водку из её рук и оставить её наедине с собой. Переход из одной тихой комнаты в другую — громкую, с ревущими голосами — бьёт меня по голове. На меня сразу же набрасываются люди, подбирающие и спотыкающиеся о слова, которые, по их мнению, подходят для кого-то вроде меня. И я разделяюсь на две части: работаю на автопилоте, пока мой разум запирается в стеклянную тюрьму. В то время как они говорят, в моей голове я всё еще вижу, как она стоит там, без водки, думая о том, что ей скоро придется прийти сюда самостоятельно, и что это её погубит. Ей некого винить, кроме самой себя, но я всегда считал, что после Пенбера она стала кораблем, который потерял своего капитана. Просто призрак на складе потерянных вещей.

После смерти Леди надо мной висит печаль, которую я не могу стряхнуть, и жизнь мне кажется сложнее, чем раньше. Я не знаю, почему. Я полагаю, это должно быть потому, что теперь, когда я столького достиг, происходит антикульминация. Это нормальная реакция, и она не должна быть чрезмерной, но я думаю, и я продолжаю думать о моменте, который толкнул меня на этот путь. Я всегда собирался быть кем-то большим, но тот момент дал мне цель, которая может иметь смысл, превращая меня в то, кем я сейчас являюсь. Леди посетила мой университет, и все говорили о том, как они её ненавидят; как она разрушила систему образования, что не было рабочих мест, и что они собирались бросить в неё дерьмо. Я верил, что они действительно это сделают, но в любом случае у меня не было собственного мнения. После чего она пришла, пожала руки и улыбнулась, и все изменились — вот так просто. Я думал, как легко изменить мнение людей, ничего не делая — только улыбаться и произносить правильно подобранные слова. Она лишь лила воду, и я подумал, что тоже на это способен. Я могу сделать это лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Я делал это всю жизнь, но лишь тогда понял, куда это может меня привести.

Моя позиция не изменилась. Политика была и остается неэффективной системой. Зачем тратить своё время, споря против элитарной банды головорезов, если ты не один из них? Внезапно мне стало к чему стремиться, и дорога пролегла передо мной чистой равниной. Я не думаю, что мой отец воспринял это всерьез, пока я не стал заместителем министра по Транспорту, и не показал ему предложения, которые я составил для Миками, которые он, несколько недель спустя, читал в газете. Потом моё лицо появилось в газете, и кто не мог этим гордиться? Любой мог выиграть место, которое я выиграл, так что это не сильно впечатляет. Это очень безопасное место для нашей партии.

Это удивило некоторых людей. Некоторых нет. Я воспитывался в атмосфере послушания. Мой отец никогда не ставил под сомнение политику, а лишь принимал тот факт, что они обложили его работу красной лентой, и что непосредственно повлияло на его положение. У него было ещё меньшее уважение к адвокатам, поэтому я изучал закон, чтобы использовать его в полиции. Это был мой запасной план. Ему не нравится Эл. Почему я с ним дружу? Я не могу тебе ответить, ты не поймешь. Кто ты такой, чтобы допрашивать меня?

Но сейчас, за последние несколько недель, я чувствую, что потратил так много времени. Я сомневаюсь в том, что я делаю, и мне всё труднее отталкивать эти мысли. Я тону в них словно в океане, и это настолько снисходительно, что становится тошно. Роль Эл заключалась в том, чтобы быть пешкой, но я больше не вижу в нем пешки. Я позволил этому случиться. Я женюсь и не хочу жениться, и я обрёк себя на это сам. Я увидел её и положил к себе в карман. Я погрузился в мир распущенности, случайного употребления наркотиков и нераскрытых, безудержных преступлений, и иногда моя отрешенность меня подводит. Я озлоблен перед лицом конца света. Уродство, которое когда-то мотивировало и интересовало меня — больше не интересует. Я ненавижу всех, кого вижу, потому что не знаю, как они это выносят. Слабость заражает всё, к чему я прикасаюсь и теперь она заразила и меня.

Я не могу думать, пока эти лица не отрывают от меня взгляда. После того, как я ухожу из этого социального зоопарка, где я был открыт для новых разговоров — я встаю у стены настолько далеко, что никто не осмелится подойти, если дорожат своими жизнями. После чего Эл идет в мою сторону, пробираясь жидкостью сквозь стоящие номера. Мы смотрим друг на друга, словно незнакомцы, когда он проходит мимо меня и через дверь. Я следую за ним, и продолжаю следовать, потому что знаю, что я всегда буду тенью в его стопах. Всегда. Он сказал, что не придет на свадьбу, но он пришел, и пришёл лишь ради меня. Я теряю его из виду в резких углах этого лабиринта для персонала. Когда я поворачиваю за угол, я не вижу его, когда он должен там быть. Он не мог идти так быстро. Иногда я вижу вещи, которых быть не может. Об этом трудно думать, когда нет никого, кто мог бы указать мне на реальность, и на секунду, я думаю, что может быть он — плод моего воображения. Не только сейчас — всегда, словно я влюбился в портрет человека, который мертв. Во мне закипает паника, как это часто случается во сне, потому что ты никогда не знаешь, где место реальности, а где вымыслу. Я ускоряю шаг. Мне нужно найти его и доказать себе, что он не выдумка; что я не преследую то, чего не существует. Может для меня будет лучше, если это действительно так.

Я чувствую, как меня хватают за руку и дёргают на себя в узкую комнату, и я улыбаюсь в темноту, когда дверь закрывается. Кто-то держит меня на месте, пока я целую его — кем бы он ни был. У меня не было возможности увидеть его лица, так что это просто секундная любовь к незнакомцу в тёмном месте, и мне это нравится, всегда нравилось. Чем меньше слов, тем лучше. Без слов и без света я могу сделать его таким, каким я хочу его видеть, но сейчас он — стоящее за всем этим лицо. Что-то падает на пол, когда я толкаю незнакомца к стене, и целую его с таким глубоким желанием стать частью его самого, словно он — единственная твердая опора в мире, за которую я мог бы ухватиться. Его рот отдается вкусом танина. Может, это убийца, который целуется как Эл и пьет вино? Это может быть кто угодно. Нет, это его волосы. Я узнаю его в темноте. Всё хорошо. Мне плевать, что он мне приснился.

— Мне было интересно, где ты пропадал, — шепчу я ему в губы когда он отрывается. Полагаю, что нам стоит говорить шепотом. Низкие голоса людей вибрируют сквозь тонкие стены.

— Я не видел тебя несколько часов, — отвечает он пренебрежительным тоном, заставляющий меня засмеяться и сделать шаг назад. Моя рука скользит вдоль стены, пока я не нахожу шнур одной из лампочек над нашими головами. Внезапная вспышка света накрывает все вокруг белизной.

— Целых четыре часа, Эл. Как нам это удалось? О Боже, ты испортил мой костюм.

Он смял мой пиджак, ублюдок. Через час мне нужно фотографироваться в смятом костюме. Часть меня возмущена; что он не может просто поздороваться, вместо того, чтобы тащить меня в комнату и приставать ко мне, но я рад, что он это сделал. Он прислоняется к стене и отпивает от бокала с шампанским, который, он, должно быть, держал всё это время в руке. Он закатывает глаза и продолжает пить.

— Несколько часов. Множественное число, — говорит он, глядя на то, что осталось на дне, — К чему ты клонишь? И твой костюм должен был быть испорченным. Ты выглядишь лучше, когда ты не такой идеальный.

— Я вижу, что ты не приложил никаких усилий при выборе костюма. Синий в полоску? Серьезно? В приглашении было сказано серый.

— Я только вышел из офиса. Но я действительно не придал этому особого значения.

— Безусловно. Ты же сказал, что всё равно слишком занят для этого свадебного дерьма.

— И упустить это веселье? Я хотел засечь время, чтобы пропустить малозначительные акты. Нет, я разговаривал с Би. Он ложится на операцию, — ха. Это, должно быть, карма.

— О. Ты волнуешься? Это серьезно?

— Нет. Это вскрытие кисты, но он делает это похожим на правление Марии I из Англии, вместе со сценой убийства Курца и быка из «Апокалипсис сегодня». Нет, я не волнуюсь, — говорит он, и щурит глаза в мою сторону, словно увидел что-то, что ему не нравится, — С тобой всё порядке? Ты бледен.

— Всё хорошо. Это, должно быть, освещение, — говорю я ему, и он улыбается, когда лениво тянет мой лацкан, чтобы выпрямить складку. Не сработает. Эта штука держит на себе складки, как дурацкий кусок бумаги.

— Ладно. Итак, привет. Сожалею об этом. Я просто увидел, что ты стоишь там, словно для тебя нет места, и не смог сдержаться. Нам лучше вернуться, иначе мы пропустим всё шоу.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли я смотреть на то, как Наоми совершает публичное самоубийство.

— Давай, это будет весело, — уверяет он, подталкивая меня локтем и я сожалею, что вообще открыл рот. Его улыбка исчезает, когда я бормочу свой ответ.

— Не будет.

— Я тебя не понимаю. Сначала ты ведешь себя в одной манере, но когда я думаю, что понял тебя, ты становишься кем-то другим.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Это не весело — наблюдать за тем, как кто-то выходит за Дживаса.

— Чёрт, Лайт, почему бы тебе на ней не женится? Спасти её от этого несчастного случая. Ты как Дастин Хоффман из "Выпускника". Давай. Прими закон в пользу двоеженства и женись на всех.

— Не будь глупцом. И отдай мне это, — говорю я, отбирая у него бокал, ставя его на полку, — Ты не можешь пить во время церемонии.

— Эта комедийная рутина — церемония?

— Мне было бы жаль любого, кто выйдет за Дживаса, но Наоми делает из себя посмешище. Я ненавижу людей, которые опускают руки и принимают самые легкие варианты.

— Если Дживас — легкий вариант, то мне бы не хотелось видеть сложный, — его легкое веселье ставит всё под особую для меня перспективу, и я откидываю голову назад, к двери, чтобы тяжело выдохнуть, когда смотрю на окружающие меня белые стены. Нет причин заботиться о Наоми и о том, как она полностью разрушает свою жизнь. Это её проблема, и я должен держать голову ясной для других вещей. Когда я перевожу на него взгляд, он все ещё на меня смотрит. Самые темные антрациты, которые я когда-либо видел, смотрят сквозь меня, словно его зрачки постоянно расширены. Я думаю, что когда-то смотрел так на тигра в клетке. Он просто проходил мимо, — Почему ты так далеко? — спрашивает он тихо. Моё лицо дергается в улыбке.

— Пять минут, — выдыхаю и я, и стягиваю пиджак, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие повреждения. Что-то падает, и звук смешит меня, когда он не прекращается. На секунду, наши лица находятся в миллиметрах друг от друга, и я позволяю ему себя поцеловать и это мгновение делает меня счастливым, потому что чувствую, что он почти способен меня понять. Первоначальная, почти испуганная мягкость становится настойчивой и смехотворной. Его рот на вкус как обратная сторона пробки от винной бочки. Каберне Совиньон. Наверное, лет десять. Как варенье в пенале для ручек. Не самый приятный вкус, но я не стал бы этого терпеть, будь это кто-то другой. Моё сердце бьется в его грудь, а его в мою, словно это зов, сигнал одновременного соития. Не думаю, что между нами есть место даже для воздуха. Меня снова окутывает знакомое чувство потери и оно держит меня в сознании. Вокруг меня, во мне — беспомощность в этом теплом, наземном поле, в котором я ничего не могу контролировать, и я ненавижу его — это тонущее чувство. Я не могу вспомнить ни одного имени, ни одного лица — они тонут. Он заставляет их тонуть. Наоми, и Пенбер, и Дживас, и Миками, и Тота, и Саю, и мои родители, и все кто дышит — их больше не существует. Они всегда были мертвы. Мы просто одинокие идиоты, стоящие за последней стеной в этом умирающем мире.

Я едва ли замечаю, что он ушел, потому что в моём сознании он всё ещё здесь. Я позволяю себе стоять вот так — с закрытыми глазами — и когда открываю, он смотрит на меня как самодовольный ублюдок. Да, я знаю, что ты в этом очень хорош. Ты делаешь это специально. Я сжимаю его волосы в кулак. Мой голос тихий и ровный, с его привкусом у меня во рту.

— Ты отвратителен. Я чувствую пустоту, когда тебя нет рядом.

— О. Замри, моё сердце! Ты ведешь себя, словно машина, у которой кончился бензин. Чёрт возьми, — он смеётся, когда становится на колени.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Налаживаю часовню. Тебе нужно подбодрить свою естественную ужасную натуру. Вся эта дерьмовая мягкость меня бесит, — говорит он, и его шустрые пальцы покоятся у меня на пуговице и ширинке. Где-то за стеной звучит тихая музыка. И она думала, что я буду рядом с ней, тупая сука. Нет, я не добрый.

— Я не веду себя мягко.

— Нет, ведёшь. Выключи свет, Лайт. Боже, это никогда не надоест, не так ли?

— Ты единственный, кто называет меня Лайтом*.

— Ты имеешь ввиду вместо «Райто»? — спрашивает он, кидая на меня краткий взгляд, — Да. Вы чокнутые японцы со своими нехватками буквы «л». Ха. Я снова это сделал.

— Но ты наполовину японец.

— Что-то вроде того. Выключи свет.

— Нет, я хочу тебя видеть.

— Знаешь, это не дневное телевидение, — говорит он.

Я смотрю вниз на мою руку в его волосах, когда он прижимает кончик своего языка к обнаженной части моего живота, и его рука тянется вверх под мою рубашку. Скоро он будет копошиться, словно в поисках своих ключей на дне сумки. Вслед за этим он будет лизать вены, щупать, и тянуть, и обращаться со мной, как с одним из его грёбаных мороженых, и я трахну его лицо, кончу ему в рот и всё закончится. Я в ожидании хорошего из чувства долга. Он может плюнуть в бокал шампанского, но это будет необычно. Я могу настоять, чтобы он сделал это, потому что у меня появляется ужасная идея, включающая в себя смешивание остатка на дне бокала с фонтаном шампанского.

Мой затылок ударяется о дверь.

***

 

Я сказал арендодателю, что кто-то берёт на себя мою квартиру и помогает мне переехать, но Эл даже не приложил никаких усилий, чтобы что-нибудь купить. Может он хочет, чтобы это сделал я? Может он ждет, чтобы это место было полностью меблировано? Когда в разговоре я поднял вопрос о квартире, он был очень уклончив, почти граничащий с пренебрежением. Он даже предложил, чтобы я продал её через неделю, когда Киёми вернется в Токио, хотя я не уверен, где мы сможем встречаться тогда, потому что его дом находится слишком далеко. Я избегаю ругательств и разногласий в пользу странной неопределённости, которая делает меня раздражённым. Я уклоняюсь от споров, как от больных в колонии для прокажённых, потому что они всегда парят над нашими головами. По крайней мере, над моей.

И да, я выиграл голосование. Быть премьер-министром почти разочаровывает своей обыденностью. Кажется, я работаю не намного больше, чем раньше, но говорю гораздо больше, чем раньше и посещаю больше мероприятий, чем раньше. Всё планируется заранее; иностранные визиты и экскурсии по местам, которые, по-видимому, делают хорошую работу. Мой график довольно плотный. Пресса уже преследует меня, потому что они хотят больше информации. Я необычный, фотогеничный, молодой премьер-министр. Мое лицо и слова продают газеты. Я — один из самых популярных поисковых терминов в самой главной поисковой системе Японии. Они преследуют Киёми в Гонконге; ей это нравится, и она еще не сделала ничего неправильного. Я очень доволен её одеждой. Эл любезно занимается прессой и угрожает папарацци и фрилансерам судебными исками, что возвращает в мою жизнь некоторый покой. Это буквально произошло за одну ночь, и я ещё думал, что раньше они были навязчивыми. Они либо потеряют ко мне интерес, либо всё станет только хуже.

В день голосования я потерял главу по Защите. Страшная смерть. Необычное самоубийство с апельсином и шкафом. Ходили слухи, что он слишком любил детей, так что это не самая ужасная потеря. Любопытно, что эти вещи всегда всплывают после того, как кто-то умирает, но, по крайней мере, теперь, когда он умер, это дело легко можно замять. Эл дал взятку полиции и показал мне фотографии с места преступления — раздутое тело министра, повешенное на галстуке. Даже если бы вся история вышла наружу, она бы на мне не отразилась. У меня не будет таких людей в правительстве. Я просто благодарен, что он умер после того, как проголосовал за меня, потому что каждая мелочь имеет значение. У меня в планах большие перестановки, но я держу Ватари в качестве заместителя, в основном потому, что это выглядит, словно я не придирчив к возрасту. Он бесполезен, но выглядит неплохо.

Я закончил работу в пять и пошел выпить с Тотой и несколькими другими людьми в восстановленном клубе. Здесь тихо и чувственно — место, выглядящее как Божья комната ожидания. Улицы тихие и пустынные снаружи, словно он ссыт на нас сверху после произошедшего Апокалипсиса под названием «Пятница вечер». Когда я рядом, все ведут себя хорошо и пьют ответственно. Я пишу Эл, чтобы он знал, где я, но вместо саркастической фразы получаю пустоту. Время идет, и я звоню ему, чтобы обнаружить, что его телефон выключен, поэтому очевидно, по какой-то причине, он меня игнорирует. Я звоню в его офис, но там тоже нет ответа. Я звоню Михаэлю и слышу голосовую почту. Это чертовски раздражает.

Через пару часов толпа выходит, пока я не остаюсь со своим телохранителем. Я нахожу его пристальное наблюдение раздражающим, поэтому я отпускаю его. Он лучший в своём деле (это то, что мне сказали) и очень серьёзно относится к своей работе. Он бы принял за меня пулю. Мы знаем друг друга две недели, но он уже готов пожертвовать собой. Он думает, что я в смертельной опасности, когда нахожусь вне поля его зрения. Его работа, напоминает он мне, заключается в том, чтобы обеспечить мою доставку к телохранителям в Кантей, словно я просроченная поставка. Он редко получает такую возможность. Его обычное нежелание уходить заставляет меня задуматься, нужно ли мне вводить код авторизации в его панель управления. Видимо, мне нужно подписать еще одну форму, чтобы указать, что я отстранил его вопреки его советам. Он подозрителен ко всем, чем я, в некотором роде, восхищаюсь и считаю забавным его сильное недоверие к Эл.

Различные политики различных статусов кружат вокруг моего стола, и в какой-то момент мне кажется, что они сливаются в один комок. Пока они со мной говорят, в голове мелькает мысль, что Эл мог умереть — это самое разумное объяснение, которое я могу придумать, тому, что он исчез с лица земли. Я в это не верю, но эта мысль висит надо мной грузом, и я нахожу это интересным. Если это правда, то я хочу увидеть это своими глазами, а не вычитать об этом из идиотской статьи, словно это просто ещё одна проблема сотрудника.

Я звоню на ресепшен в здание Эл, и они говорят мне, что он еще не выходил, что приносит мне некоторое облегчение, потому что в голове я уже представлял, как он истекает кровью на водительском сиденье своей машины. Я мог видеть это настолько ясно и спокойно, словно смотрю сцену фильма, каждый раз добавляя к ней детали. Он едет за рулем в замедленной съемке и «Julia» играет в качестве саундтрека. Затем внезапный удар сбоку заставляет его автомобиль перевернуться несколько раз и врезаться в припаркованные автомобили. Шины оставляют следы на дороге. Заевший сигнал машины прорезается сквозь песню и мне больно, потому что я чувствую себя камерой. Есть что-то изящное в том, как сломана и раздавлена его грудь, и мой объектив ловит каждый цвет, каждый свет, каждую тень. Подушка безопасности не сработала. Какая жалость. Из-за того, что он такой тонкий, кости, казалось, просто раскрошились внутри тела, и он весь покрыт темно-красным, в то время как его лицо нетронуто и бледно. Его глаза закрыты, словно он спит, и может в любой момент проснуться и улыбнуться мне, как будто любит меня, и скажет: «Разве это не смешно?» Я мог бы улыбнуться ему в ответ и сказать: «Да. Да, и ты прекрасен. Самая красивая вещь, которую я когда-либо видел, и я ненавижу тебя». Но я стараюсь об этом не думать. Я действительно должен отвлечься, чтобы заполнить голову чем-то другим, например, моим предложением ускорить процесс судебного исполнения в стране. По иронии судьбы, продвижение этой идеи займет слишком много времени, потому что нужно привлечь экспертов в области права для разработки законопроекта, а законы всегда проходят медленно. Я не могу найти никого подходящего для составления законопроекта, поэтому он всё ещё висит в ожидании. Эл должен разобраться с этим, но я не думаю, что он видит в этом такую же важность, как и я. Вчера вечером он сказал, что иногда я смотрю на него так, словно он — задача, которая лежит на мне мёртвым грузом.

Однако он появляется, и моя фантазия рассеивается туманом. Он останавливается, чтобы поговорить с каким-то стариком, которого я не знаю, но мгновенно презираю из-за кожаных заплаток на локтях на его костюме, поэтому я оглядываюсь на напряженного министра Финансов. Пожалуйста, не говори со мной. У меня нет на тебя времени. Достаточно того, что мне приходится на тебя смотреть. В другой комнате идет викторина, и кто-то кричит: «откажитесь ради Акиры!» От чего я должен отказаться? От своей жизни?

Не видя ничего другого, что могло бы мне понравится, я замечаю, что на Эл та же одежда, которую он носил в моем сне. Я одел его в эту одежду во сне, хотя не видел его сегодня утром. Как странно.

Михаэль отходит от Эл, и встает рядом с моим столом, как сомелье в гей-баре. Он выглядит уставшим и изношенным, тревожно перебирая ключи от машины в руке. Министр уходит, потому что я больше не обращаю на него внимания. Не могу сказать, что скучаю по нему.

— Я оставляю Эл на тебя, — говорит мне Михаэль, словно всё происходящее — моя вина.

— Что с ним?

— Без понятия. Он пришел сегодня утром, словно у него грипп, но потом он нашел свою водку и с тех пор он такой. Он весь твой. Я официально отказываюсь от этого дела.

— Он болен или пьян?

— И то и то? Не спрашивай меня, я не медсестра.

— Кто не медсестра? — спрашивает Эл, роняя себя на стул рядом со мной и держа бутылку виски, которую он, очевидно, купил, напугав бармена до смерти. Он кажется довольно пьяным, будто прокатился по скользкой дорожке не туда, и выглядит бесстрашным и готовым к спорам, что скорее всего приведет к депрессивному настроению. Это не то, как я представлял себе свой вечер, — Михаэль, не смей уходить! — кричит он. Михаэль пытался скрыться путём, который бы оценил даже ниндзя, за исключением того, что он выглядит слишком вызывающе.

— Мне нужно уйти. Ты должен мне за три часа, — отвечает он, — Я напомню тебе это в понедельник.

— Давай скажем, что четыре, и ты сядешь обратно. Тебе очень понравится, — уверяет его Эл. К сожалению, он меня замечает, — Привет! Ты выглядишь очень чудесно в политическом плане.

— Я слышал, что ты решил стать алкоголиком.

— О, Михаэль преувеличивает. Я начал рано, да, но, увы, я все еще трезв.

— Есть причина, по которой ты не отвечал на телефон?

— Не совсем, — смеётся он, выливая моё вино в вазу с цветами в центре стола и заменяя его виски, который я пить не хочу.

— Значит, ты просто забыл.

— Нет, меня задержали дела.

— Мы договорились встретиться здесь в шесть, — напоминаю я ему.

— Я знаю.

— Сейчас половина восьмого.

— Это я тоже знаю. О, подожди, правда? Этот день такой длинный. Он когда-нибудь закончится?

— Значит всё же забыл.

— Нет. Прошу прощения, премьер-министр. Я знаю, как вы полагаетесь на пунктуальность и проглаженные носки, — говорит он, но останавливается и смотрит на кого-то позади меня, — Ооо, он будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Он стоит у бара. Лайт, я хочу познакомить тебя со старой шлюхой. Он был другом моей матери, после чего привязался к моему отцу. Мой отец любил аристократию, их носы и пустые глазницы. У них такие исторические носы, тебе не кажется? Как птичий клюв. Действительно, их костные структуры являются единственными вещами, которые делают их интересными как субкультура и как человеческие существа. Я не видел его с семнадцати лет. Ну, тогда я его тоже не видел, потому в то время я всегда лежал лицом вниз на бильярдном столе. Так было всегда, когда он оказывался рядом.

Я хмурюсь в замешательстве и смотрю позади себя на старого мужчину за баром.

— Почему ты лежал лицом вниз на… о.

— Да, дорогой мальчик. Он точно не помнит, кто я, так что это должно быть интересно. Он один из самых плодовитых ублюдков в системе образования Великобритании. По-видимому, у него где-то хранится книга, со списком всех, кого он когда-либо имел, потому что у него ужасная память и ему нравится напоминать всем о том, насколько он отвратителен. Опять же, это был школьный миф, поэтому я не могу свидетельствовать о его правдивости. Я предпочитаю верить, что это правда, и что он антрополог или сексуальный историк. Было бы здорово, если бы это однажды опубликовали. Я бы хотел увидеть свою запись. Ха. Вступление. Так вот, ты должен быть к нему очень, очень добр, потому что я не буду, и ему нужна какая-нибудь причина, чтобы остаться за столом, пока я с ним не закончу. Он останется для тебя; вы его сорт, ты и Михаэль. Не то чтобы он был ужасно дискриминационным. Вот он. Лорд Астбери! Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Лайт, Михаэль, это Лорд Астбери. Он — профессор языков и специализируется на японской музыке, так что я не знаю, почему я удивлен, что нашел его здесь.

Всё что я могу сделать — это склонить голову, когда иссохший человек наклоняется, и его позвонки жалостно трещат. Будучи брошенным на неизвестную территорию с только пьяными бреднями Эл, я пересматриваю своё о нём суждение. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит мужчина по-японски, и в нём плещется приветливость и старость, когда он улыбается нам всем и садится рядом с Эл, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него с видом предварительного признания, — Я Вас вспомнил. Вы — сын Лоулайта?

— Да, я им был, — медленно кивает Эл.

— Ваша мать была очаровательной женщиной. Она в порядке?

— Я не знаю, я не видел её больше двадцати лет. Моя сестра все еще разговаривает с ней, так что я предполагаю, что она все еще жива. Я не слышал другой информации.

— Она вернулась в Аомори, не так ли?

— Я думаю, что она послала мне открытку оттуда, но, опять же, это было более двадцати лет назад. Я думаю, она забыла, что у нее есть другие дети.

— Жаль, жаль, — вздыхает он, покачивая головой, и его окрашенный парик смещает, показывая розовую лысину на затылке, — Но… мы знакомы? Вы выглядите знакомо.

— Да, я один из ваших постельных насечек. Это зависит от того, как вы ведете список — по мальчикам или похождениям, — говорит Эл. Михаэль смотрит на меня, а я смотрю на него. Я думаю, мы оба выглядим растерянными и напуганными.

— О, — выдавливает Астбери, очевидно, пребывая в шоке, и его рот растягивается в свободное «о». Эл, кажется, доволен произведенным эффектом, и опирается локтями на стол, включая режим рассказчика.

— Позволь мне напомнить. Мне было пятнадцать, а ты трахнул меня в конюшне, что было незаконно. Не конюшня, так как обстановка не была особенно важной, хотя я думаю, что ты напугал лошадей, и это, вероятно, расстроило моего отца намного больше, нежели факт, что ты трахнул его младшего сына. Это интересная мелочь, которая может освежить твою память, — Михаэль внезапно встает и сжимает спинку стула, — Сядь, — приказывает ему Эл, — Я должен поговорить с тобой. Это важно.

— Кажется, я услышал достаточно, спасибо, — неловко отвечает он.

— Хорошо, давай, уходи. Но я позвоню тебе позже. Не выключай телефон.

Михаэль, похоже, собирается что-то сказать, но лишь тяжело выдыхает. Его плечи падают, и он уходит, вероятно, насколько же отвращенным, как и я, всё ещё сидящий за столом. Я оглядываюсь на Астбери и пытаюсь представить его на двадцать лет моложе, потому что сейчас он выглядит настолько же мужественным, насколько кусок ковра. Всевозможные изображения конюшен и молодым, тощим Эл, которого толкают на сено и хватают за костюм, заставляют меня захотеть следовать за Михаэлем и вырвать в туалет. Моя голова возвращается к голосу Эл, когда он продолжает рассказ, и я понимаю, что мой рот открыт.

— Так на чём я остановился? — спрашивает Эл в потолок, — Ах да, ещё был твой дом, но ничего не произошло, нежели на пятидесятилетие моего отца, две недели спустя. Поразмыслив об этом, я думаю, ты мог делать это со мной лишь в доме моего отца. У тебя есть терапевт? — спрашивает он, но Астбери не может ответить и выглядит так, словно готов умереть, — Да. Пятнадцать, — Эл злобно улыбается и тянется к бутылке виски, — Ты не знал этого, не так ли? Очень небрежно с твоей стороны. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь подавать на тебя в суд. В конце концов, это была моя вина, не так ли? Вот что сказал мне мой отец. Никому не доверять. В любом случае, выпей, старый ублюдок. Этот виски почти такой же старый, как и ты. Это, кстати, Премьер-министр Японии. Разве он не невероятно красив?

Астбери все ещё выглядит ошеломленным и застывшим на месте, словно его только что подключили к автомобильному аккумулятору. Он медленно поворачивает голову в мою сторону, и я ненавижу его молочно-желтые глаза. Эл наливает ему бокал вина, полный шестидесятилетнего виски. Он, кажется, даже не может прокомментировать то, что сказал ему Эл, не говоря уже об опровержении. Он настолько же виновен, насколько и сам грех.

— Премьер-министр? — выдавливает он.

— Ммм… — отвечает мечтательно Эл. Теперь они оба пялятся на меня. Один в шоке, а другой с чем-то вроде гордости, показывая свой собственный успех и возвышенность перед человеком, которого он презирает, — Не обманывайся красивым лицом, — говорит он ему, словно это секрет, — Я бы хотел посмотреть, что он с тобой сделает. У тебя должно быть очень сильное сердце, чтобы пережить этого человека, так что ты, скорее всего, будешь мертв уже через десять минут. Тебе повезло, что я даю тебе возможность на него взглянуть, потому что это самое большее, что ты когда либо сможешь сделать. Итак, что привело тебя в Японию? — говорит он, с причудливой жизнерадостностью.

— Я… эм. Я делаю перевод «Записок у изголовья», — заикается Астбери.

— Какое замечательное занятие, — говорит Эл, наливая себе стакан виски. Старик хватается за какое-то подобие вежливого разговора, пытаясь игнорировать то, что было сказано.

— И чем ты теперь занимаешься?

— Многим. Я учился на барристера в Англии.

— Правда? Вы… эм. Значит, Вы должно быть, работаете на фирму своего отца?

Эл делает паузу, чтобы выпить виски залпом, и кашляет от нехватки кислорода.

— Ох. Это была не очень хорошая идея, не так ли? Я потом об этом пожалею. Что? Фирма моего отца? Да. Конечно, от меня это и ожидалось; почтительный сын с мозгами и нужным лицом. Кстати, Вы с ним недавно виделись?

— Несколько месяцев назад.

— Замечательно! — восклицает Эл, ударяя кулаком по столу, — Как он поживает?

— Не очень хорошо, мне жаль это говорить.

— Как я слышал. Вообще-то он умер.

— Прошу прощения? — говорит Астбери. Мой рот снова открывается, когда я смотрю на Эл в неверии, но он, кажется, не подвержен влиянию и лишен каких-либо плохих эмоций. Просто пьян.

— Боюсь, что да. Сегодня утром мне позвонила фирма, — говорит он, — Мы должны выпить за него. За старую гвардию. Господи, это что играет? The Carpenters? Что сегодня происходит?

— Эл… — мне удается выговорить. Слова меня подводят.

— Я в полном порядке, Лайт. Это не было неожиданностью, но вот The Carpenters — да. Теперь, Лорд Астбери. Ты, вероятно, этого не помнишь, но так как у нас произошла столь прекрасная встреча, я все равно расскажу. Когда мне было семнадцать, ты прислал мне мою фотографию, которую вырезал из газеты, когда я выиграл чемпионат по теннису среди юниоров. Ты написал свой адрес на моем лице. Ты помнишь это?

Астбери изо всех сил пытается сглотнуть, и его губы стали настолько сухими, что я думаю, что они могут рассыпаться. Похоже, что он умирает, так как кожа на его носу шелушится и падает на галстук. Я никогда в жизни не видел такого презренного, никчёмного существа, а я знаком с Дживасом. Я хочу остановить его сердце и сжечь в пепел.

— Нет, мне очень жаль. Вы уверены?

— Абсолютно. Знаешь, почему ты не помнишь? Потому что я появился. Меня всегда тошнило от тебя, но я появился. Как думаешь, что это могло значить? Я тебе скажу. Ты — грязный ублюдок, и я собирался тебя убить.

— Мы уходим, — говорю я, вставая со стула.

— Или хотя бы ударить, — продолжает Эл, игнорируя меня, — Но ты был так жалок, что у меня не хватило мужества, чтобы это сделать. Ты плакал. Разве ты не помнишь? Или это происходит постоянно?

Мне не нравится, с какой любезностью он сейчас говорит, словно ему жаль эту грязную сволочь, поэтому я хватаю его за руку и пытаюсь поставить на ноги.

— Эл, давай.

— Прошу меня простить, но мне нужно идти. Я рад, что снова с Вами встретился, — говорит Эл ошеломлённому человеку, убирая мою руку, когда встает с кресла, — Вы — почти ровесник моего отца, не так ли? Когда люди Вашего возраста начинают падать, Вы должны понимать, что Ваше время действительно подходит к концу.


	10. Ты сможешь подобрать мне замену, таких как я — навалом

Виски и дневная порция водки ударили Эл по голове кувалдой прежде, чем мы успели покинуть клуб. Это превращает его в бессловесного зомби, который полон сдерживаемым гневом, когда мы выходим на безопасную, закрытую и пустую парковку. Следуя за мной, он придерживает бутылку виски за горлышко. Наши шаги приглушены звуком каплей дождя падающие на капоты автомобилей, в то время как горящая в моих венах кровь кричит. Я не могу этого допустить, поэтому я пытаюсь отвлечься на что-то другое.

Это место премиум класса. Содержание и элитарность клуба является одной из причин, его закрытия. Леди посчитала это ненужным расходом, в основном потому, что она никогда не хотела идти туда сама. Я думаю, она пришла сюда лишь раз, и то только для того, чтобы поссать. Это ненужные расходы, и к ним можно смело добавить всех политиков. Я оптимизирую расходы других департаментов, и при этом нашел довольно много запасных изменений, чтобы оправдать его повторное открытие. Только члены клуба могут использовать эту парковку, и так как политики любят считать себя другим сортом от обычной «общественности», это потворствует их чувству собственной важности. Это хороший ход, чтобы обеспечить что-то для рабочих; всё это поднимает слабеющий член морального духа и будет основной причиной того, почему я буду оставаться популярным и доверенным лицом с их непоколебимой поддержкой. Я думал, что это хорошая идея, хотя на первый взгляд она может казаться тривиальной и альтруистичной. Ничто никогда не является тем, чем кажется.

Эл спотыкается и ругается, обвиняя какую-то воображаемую вещь. Я не знаю, стоит ли мне поговорить с ним, но мысль о том, что его отец мёртв и что ему плевать, заставляет меня думать, что это просто манёвр, который мог бы довести Астбери до сердечного приступа. Эл — это человек, который преследовал беременную женщину, просто чтобы устроить ей скандал. Во время движения задним, она случайно разбила фару на его автомобиле, и не заметив этого, уехала. Его жестокость и полное отсутствие жалости и рациональности в моменты, когда он чувствует личную несправедливость, кажется мне особенно агрессивным желанием власти, и я часто думаю об этом во время обеда. Я не могу сказать, что я не поощряю его идеи, когда не являюсь источником этой несправедливости, и то — это полностью зависит от моего графика на следующий день. Он держит злобу, как другие люди держались бы за травинку на обрыве, боясь сорваться вниз, поэтому меня не удивит, если он использовал ложь, чтобы отомстить кому-то, кого он ненавидит. Эл так же человек, пустивший беззастенчивую слезу, когда умер его любимый кондитер, поэтому мне сложно принять тот факт, что, если бы умер его собственный отец, он пропустил бы процесс горя и прошёл прямо к этапу безразличия.

— Твой отец действительно мёртв? — спрашиваю я его.

— Ты думаешь, что я это придумал?

— Что случилось?

— Ну, он как бы умер, Лайт. О, ты имеешь в виду как? Из того, что мне сказали, для меня это звучало как инсульт. Этим утром, домработница нашла его мертвым в кресле. Лицом на столе и мертвым уже несколько часов.

— Тебе правда сообщила об этом фирма? Боже, это бессердечно.

— Нет, я позвонил домработнице, чтобы узнать подробности. Мне нравятся детали, они делают вещи более реальными. Теперь я могу представить его там; с раздавленным носом поверх справочников, словно он был убит работой. Судья Лоулайт, убит во время исследовании книгой закона. Я, наверное, закончу так же. Не могу даже сказать, что он умер от хорошо прожитой жизни потому, что он был практически пуританином. Чёрт возьми, такое чувство, что в моей голове играет мюзикл.

— Я не могу поверить, что узнав об этом, ты пошел на работу.

— Нет, ты не можешь поверить в то, что я не рассказал тебе об этом сразу после того, как получил эту новость. Ты спал, и в чём был смысл тебя будить и рассказывать эту замечательную новость, если тебе всё равно было бы наплевать? Он был моим отцом, а не твоим. Я не хочу изнурять тебя, заставляя чувствовать себя обязанным за меня грустить. Я могу обойтись без притворства, — выплывает он, и в подтверждение к своим словам действительно плюёт на землю. Его голос звучит как шипящий яд, разъедающий поверхность. У меня его тоже достаточно, и если он на этом настаивает, то я отолью ему немного в бокал. Я останавливаюсь, хотя моя машина стоит в нескольких футах и ему требуется одна пьяная, длинная секунда чтобы это заметить.

— Это несправедливо, Эл, — говорю я ему, когда он лениво оборачивается.

— Да, я несправедлив. Если бы ситуация была с другим оборотом, то тоже было бы всё равно. Твой отец мудак, как и мой. Думаю, в человечестве стало на одно пятно меньше.

— Заткнись. Мой отец — хороший человек и он заслуживает уважения, даже у тебя его нет для меня.

— Он не заслуживает ни моего уважения, ни кого-либо еще, — громко говорит он. У него новый прилив энергии, и он отдаляется от меня, и сперва я даже не замечаю, как следую за ним.

— Эм… Алло? Моя машина здесь.

— Ты такой наблюдательный, — о, превосходно, возложите всё это на меня; иметь дело с раздражительным человеком, который окунул свой мозг в одобренный обществом буфер реальности — это именно то, чего я хотел.

— Эл, садись в машину. Куда ты идешь?

— Я собираюсь к Михаэлю.

— Нет, не собираешься, — вздыхаю я, положив руку ему на плечо, чтобы направить его обратно к машине, а не к воротам выхода, но он отмахивается, и поворачивается ко мне лицом.

— Хоть раз в жизни ты можешь оставить меня в покое? Ты и твои длинные ресницы.

— Замолчи. Хватит кричать.

— Сам замолчи и можешь заодно пойти нахуй.

— Я не позволю тебе уйти, чтобы тебя ограбили и убили. Кого я потом найму для пиара?

— Ладно. Во-первых, если бы кто-то пытался меня убить или ограбить или даже поговорить со мной прямо сейчас, они были бы мертвы, а не я. Во-вторых, или в-третьих… Не знаю, я сбился со счета, но Михаэль все равно живет за углом.

— Вероятно, его даже нет дома. Ты ведешь себя глупо.

— Я не знаю, для чего ты это делаешь. Часами торчишь в одиночестве, как какой-то бедняга, который не может смириться с тем, что его бросили. Всё равно не похоже на то, что мы когда-либо были счастливы, — говорит он, и это потрясает мой голос, который становится жалким и спокойным.

— Мы были счастливы.

— Лайт, ты никогда не будешь счастлив. А что касается меня, то я могу честно признаться, что я никогда не был счастлив с тобой.

У меня есть несколько фраз, которые приходят на ум в ответ, но это не то, что вы хотели бы сказать пьянице, если не хотите получить поездку в травмпункт. Он смеется, забавляясь моей очевидной потерей речи.

— Это правда, — говорит он, — Иногда тебе нравится то, что на тебя плохо влияет. Это то, чем ты для меня являешься.

— Прекрати.

— Ты знаешь, что это правда.

— Ты пьян и я не собираюсь тебя слушать. Просто садись в машину.

Я в гневе хватаю его за обе руки, как страховку, чтобы если что — насильно тащить его с собой. Я не ожидал, что у него будут какие-либо силы сопротивляться, поэтому я удивлен, когда вижу, как его часы блестят под ночным фонарем, словно нож в темноте. Он стряхивает мои руки и хватает меня за горло, маршируя вперед и прижимая меня о бок автомобиля. Срабатывает сигнализация, когда моя спина ударяется о дверь, и я чувствую, как Эл с силой сжимает мою челюсть. Моя рука инстинктивно накрывает его, как коготь, и моя шея напрягается от острых ощущений. На мгновение, я думаю, что, не отбиваясь — я выгляжу так, словно ему помогаю. Когда он говорит, его голос низкий и тревожно спокойный.

— Не смей быть чертовски добрым ко мне. Мне нужно подумать, и я не могу этого сделать, когда ты рядом.

— Отпусти меня. Здесь камеры, — говорю я кашляя, когда его рука сжимается сильнее. Он отрезал мне доступ к воздуху, но я всё ещё могу дышать — это лишь приносит небольшой дискомфорт. Но самое худшее — это его отвратительное лицо; он смотрит и насмехается надо мной на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Я не могу пнуть его из-за камер. Если я ничего не сделаю, то буду ли выглядеть слабым? Или может, если я поставлю его на колени, то буду выглядеть так, словно поощряю насилие? Я пацифист. Я пацифист.

— Знаешь, когда я вижу тебя таким, ты не такой уж и особенный. Просто чистый лист бумаги, который впитывает в себя характеристики тех, кто его окружает. Ты любишь то, что тебе говорят любить, и ты делаешь то, что тебе говорят делать.

— Превосходно, спасибо. А теперь отпусти и позволь мне сесть в машину.

— Да, Премьер-Министр, слушаю и повинуюсь, Премьер-Министр. Для меня ты всегда будешь тем «никто», следующим за Миками хвостом. Ты здесь, потому что я тебя сюда поставил — никогда не забывай об этом. Это убивает тебя, не так ли? Быть в долгу. И ты всегда думал, что я идиот, да? Это я использовал тебя, а не наоборот, и я получил от тебя то, что хотел, так что не волнуйся, ты мне ничего не должен. Я не люблю тебя. Я никого не люблю, так что бессмысленно заставлять меня делать то, что я не хочу делать, потому что мне плевать на то, что ты думаешь или говоришь. Я знаю, я знаю. Да, в тебе я видел надвигающуюся бурю. Я льстил тебе, Лайт. Я сказал это только для того, чтобы залезть к тебе в штаны. Лесть действительно может привести к желаемому. Я лгал тебе в течение долгого времени. Я лгу всем подряд.

— О чём же ты ещё солгал? — спрашиваю я.

— Я не могу вспомнить всего.

— Мне. О чём ты мне лгал?

— Опять же, было слишком много случаев, чтобы я мог их всех запомнить.

— Даже это является ложью, — говорю я и вижу, как его глаза расширяются, словно он что-то понял. Автосигнализация перестает визжать, поняв, что никто не придет её спасать, и Эл отпускает моё горло.

— Ты такой ублюдок, — шепчет он, потирая закрытые веки кончиками пальцев, — Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. Я буду по тебе скучать.

— Пойдём, — говорю я и кладу ладонь на его руку. Я должен быть зол. Я хочу, чтобы он забрал все свои слова обратно, и, прежде чем он отключится, признал, что был просто пьян, иначе его слова пустят корни в моё сознание и будут кричать в нём целую вечность. Потому что где-то во всём этом есть доля правды — это не просто пустой лай. Но он этого не делает. Он смеется надо мной.

— Боже, ты такой наивный. Ты знаешь, что значат для меня люди, Лайт? Они прямо как эта бутылка виски. Когда они кончаются — я просто беру новую. Ты закончился. И я тоже.

***

 

Ну и пошёл к чёрту. Когда кто-то уходит, ты должен позволить им это сделать. Он ушёл, поэтому я сел в машину, вернулся в свою квартиру, и с тех пор о нём не думал. Я не могу спать из-за пульсирующей боли в моей голове, которая отказывается отходить. Я смотрю новости, но выключаю, когда в них упоминается моё имя. Я нахожу странным то, что он, вероятно, сейчас пускает слюну, пропитанную виски, на подушку, в то время как я ничего не могу сделать, кроме как сидеть в кресле. Как будто он передал мне какое-то ужасное наследие, и теперь это моё бремя.

Солнце накрывает светом здания снаружи, разбрасывая по моей комнате тени. Моя голова медленно поворачивается в сторону, когда кто-то медленно, почти робко, стучится в дверь, но я не двигаюсь. Я не упрямый, я просто хочу подождать и посмотреть, стоит ли двигаться. Через минуту раздается еще один стук, но на этот раз более настойчивый. Я чувствую себя стеклянным, пока мои мышцы не восстанавливаются и не вспоминают своё предназначение. Я открываю дверь и сталкиваюсь с Эл, выглядящим как дохлая крыса, которую утопили, отравили и убили электрическим током.

— Я потерял галстук, — говорит он.

— И пальто?

— Ага. И пиджак. И я забыл, где вчера оставил машину. Но у меня всё ещё есть некоторая одежда, и ботинки, так что могло быть и хуже.

— Ты мог бы сам зайти. У тебя есть ключ.

— Я не знал, захочешь ли ты меня видеть.

— И почему бы я не хотел, чтобы ты будил меня, беспричинно, в шесть утра, в моей единственный выходной?

— Прости.

— Напиваться в моём возрасте всё ещё имеет искру гедонизма, но в твоём возрасте это просто грустно.

— Мне грустно, — говорит он, выглядя так, словно его пинали по комнате ногами. Я закатываю глаза и иду обратно внутрь, оставляя его стоять в открытом проеме. Даже после того, как я снова сел в кресло, он все еще стоит там, как растекшееся говно.

— Что? Ты стал вампиром? — спрашиваю я, — Тебе нужно приглашение? Заходи, грёбаный Эдвард.

— Я знаю, что это клише, — говорит он, закрывая за собой дверь, — но мне действительно жаль, и я действительно не имел в виду то, что говорил. Я думал, что будучи пьяным, ты должен забыть всё, что делал. Почему это не работает? Может, ты забываешь только о хороших поступках?

Я держу долгую паузу, прежде чем снова заговорить. Надеюсь, ему больно.

— Обезболивающее на столе, — говорю я ему, указывая на маленькую коробку, настолько красочную, что она могла бы вызвать глазную боль, даже если вы не страдали этим раньше.

— Зачем они тебе? У тебя снова болит голова?

— Ты имеешь ввиду, после того, как ты накричал мне в лицо и сжимал шею? Да, у меня болит голова. Ты таким же темпом мог бы пнуть меня в голень. Это было бы соответственно по-детски и неразумно.

— Я не хотел причинять тебе боль.

— Правда? Тогда я должен поблагодарить тебя. Спасибо, что задушил меня. Михаэль был дома, или ты оказался на скамейке в парке?

— Михаэль был дома. Я заснул на его диване и думаю, полностью испортил ему ночь.

— Это твой дар.

— Слушай, я бы понял, если бы ты не хотел, чтобы я был здесь, но я был чертовски расстроен, и я всё ещё чертовски расстроен. Тем более сейчас из-за того, что я тебе наговорил. Куда ты? — спрашивает он, когда я направляюсь к спальне.

— Возвращаюсь в постель.

— О.

Невероятно удручающий тон, который он умудряется выразить одним звуком, заставляет меня остановиться и вернуться к нему. Я недоволен, потому что планировал превратить свое чувство легкой обиды в развлечение, но я не могу сейчас об этом думать. Он прижимает большой палец к моей ладони, которая, как и рука, безвольно висит вдоль моего тела. Я полагаю, что это какой-то слабый жест извинения и благодарности, потому что я даю ему время высказаться, когда он ожидал быть проигнорированным. Он напоминает мне самого себя, когда мне назначали антибиотики от инфекции грудной клетки. Я чувствовал такую радость и благодарность, что воспринял лечение, как доброту, и захотел поцеловать своего доктора, и передать ему свою болезнь.

— В следующий раз предупреждай меня, что уходишь в запой, чтобы я успел уехать из Токио, хорошо? Я сожалею о твоем отце и сексуальном опыте в подростковом возрасте, и о любых других проблемах, которые у тебя есть, но никогда больше так со мной не разговаривай. Ты никогда не сможешь найти свои яйца после того, как я закончу их прибивать гвоздями к почкам. Боже, ты выглядишь ужасно. Почисти зубы.

Спустя несколько минут под простынями, я слышу раздающиеся шаги в комнате и закрываю глаза, когда он садится на край кровати повернувшись ко мне спиной. Я наблюдаю за ним — за силуэтом на фоне неба, когда он отходит, чтобы взять таблетки и стакан воды, и выглядит больным и хрупким — словно у него артрит. Кажется он принял четыре таблетки, когда должен был взять лишь одну или две. Может быть, он вообще не должен был этого делать? Это таблетки выданы по рецепту, потому что те, что без рецепта, никогда не действуют. Так или иначе, не то, чтобы эти мне помогали. Я помню, что читал статью о том, как фармацевтические компании добавляют в некоторые лекарства ацетаминофен и это является одной из основных причин печёночной недостаточности. Я думаю они делают это, чтобы убить наркоманов. В любом случае, это просто яд. Официально, он предотвращает передоз, но на самом деле это никогда не работало. Что если я позволю ему передозировать передо мной? Я не знаю, что произойдет, если принять четыре таблетки при нормальных обстоятельствах, не говоря уже о том, что он всё ещё на восемьдесят процентов состоит из алкоголя. Какая доза у этих штук? Может, ему стоит что-нибудь съесть или, нет, его может стошнить. Может быть, его должно стошнить, чтобы тогда…

— Мне жаль, что я вовлёк тебя в это, — говорит он, прерывая мой ход мыслей и заменяя его новым.

Он не должен извиняться. Лорд Ублюдок должен извиниться, и я заставлю его пожалеть о том, что он сделал. Я желаю Астбери отчаяния, и он его получит. Это будет мой подарок перед его неизбежной, медленной и мучительной смертью. Одна из положительных вещей в бессоннице — это то, что мой разум тикает, как грёбаные часы. Таким образом, я часто придумываю свои величайшие и наиболее надежные планы. Они просто приходят ко мне, словно потерянные души, блуждающие под большим бесконечным небом, и в моём кармане, они приносят мне спокойную уверенность. Интересно, видно ли это в моем взгляде и может ли это увидеть Эл оттуда, где он сидит. Мне нравится наблюдать за ним в тишине и видеть в нем его неловкость. Что я знаю о любви, так это то, что это злость; бушующая ярость без какого-либо направления. Она не может быть приведена в порядок. Она не будет прислушиваться к разуму. Думаю, может быть, она хочет смерти. Я не знаю, когда она изменила меня, но я скучаю по тому, кем я был раньше. Может быть, фокус долгой жизни в том, чтобы жить без любви. Я почти чувствую, как мои годы уплывают в никуда.

— Ты хочешь меня что-нибудь спросить? — бормочет он, как будто не желает слышать ответа, но думает, что всё равно должен задать вопрос. Мои ноги затекли и превратились в камни, от того, что я сидел в кресле скрестив ноги и кажется не двигался в течении нескольких часов.

— Например? Хочешь ли ты выйти за меня? — спрашиваю я, двигая сухими губами по зубам, когда он смеется и ложиться ко мне лицом, — Нет, Ваша честь, защита сейчас отдыхает. Я имею в виду, ты, очевидно, сейчас не очень хорошо себя чувствуешь, так что этот вопрос излишний. Не волнуйся. Ты больше не увидишь Астбери.

Он смотрит на меня с какой-то глубокой, укоренившейся заботой, и внезапно я хочу сказать ему, что убил Астбери, просто чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Но, к сожалению, это была бы ложь.

— Что ты сделал?

— Пока ничего. Я все ещё на стадии планирования. Тем не менее, он ещё в стране, и если он не уедет в среду, тогда я его арестую. На его работе должны быть какие-то льготы.

— И по какой причине ты хочешь, чтобы его депортировали?

— Я не хочу, чтобы он был здесь.

— Ты не можешь избавиться от всех, кто тебе не нравится. Поверь мне, я пытался.

— Посмотрим.

— Просто оставь это, правда. Я ценю это, но не надо. Я видел его месяц назад в Гинзе и отпустил. По-видимому, он был приглашен в клуб к тому неблагодарному маленькому человеку из Культуры.

— Этот идиот. Он знает, что не может приглашать гражданских в клуб, но все равно продолжает это делать. Он получит своё в понедельник.

— Ха! Мирное решение. Уволь его.

— Я собираюсь завалить его работой до смерти. Но почему ты говорил с Астбери? Ты заставил меня сидеть за столом с кем-то подобным. Ты налил ему выпить.

— Я не мог удержаться от разговора с ним. Казалось судьбой, что из всех дней, я вижу его именно сегодня. Жизнь решила одарить меня пинком.

— Почему ты не засудил его?

— Лайт, ты ведешь себя с ним, как с насильником. Ему очень не хватает элементарной морали, но на самом деле это не так. Это был случай пожилого человека с повесткой дня и любопытного мальчика, который искал внимания и вышел на свет из своей норы. Я перестал его ненавидеть. Я ненавидел его однажды, но это в основном потому, что мой отец встал на его сторону вместо меня. Вот и всё. Время не пожалело его, так что, по крайней мере, в этом есть какая-то поэтическая справедливость. У него ужасная одежда, и я понятия не имею, что происходит с его волосами, но раньше он был не так уж плох. Не могу сказать то же самое о его личности. Глядя на него сейчас, можно подумать, что он чей-то милый, старый дедушка.

— Я бы так не сказал. Ничего из этого не имеет значения. Ты оправдываешь его, чтобы я заткнулся и чтобы мы могли об этом забыть.

Он смотрит на меня так, как смотрел в моём сне: «Разве это не смешно?»

— О. Твоё лицо. Иди сюда, — вздыхает он, притягивая к себе и целует в лоб. Я чувствую надвигающееся удовлетворение мести. Я думаю об Астбери, рыдающим и не знающим, почему с ним случилось столько плохого, — Не жалей меня, пожалуйста, — говорит Эл мне в волосы, — Всё, что я когда-либо делал всегда имело смысл. Я использовал Астбери по нескольким причинам, и в основном для того, чтобы привлечь внимание моего отца. Я хотел шокировать его поступком, который показал бы, что он обо мне заботился, но он этого не сделал. Так что вот. Теперь я всё равно никогда этого не узнаю.

— Мне жаль, что твой отец умер и всё такое, но он был мудаком.

— Спасибо, — усмехается он, — Эй, расскажи мне секрет. Теперь ты знаешь мой. Сделай его интересным.

Я целую его в ключицу, и щетина на моей шее трется о его рубашку. В этой морозильной комнате, мы должно быть выглядим как голубые бродяги, одетые в украденную одежду. Его ноги под одеялом — как лед. Я понятия не имею, что ему сказать, поэтому говорю первое, что приходит мне в голову.

— Иногда я хочу стереть с земли всех людей, чтобы остались только ты и я. 

— И бах — ты упустил свой шанс, — он тихо смеется, — Я был дерьмом, не так ли? Я причинил тебе боль?

— Каким образом?

— Твоя шея.

— О. Нет.

— Как долго ты ждал в клубе? Два часа?

— Не важно.

— Раньше ты не стал бы ждать и пяти минут. Вообще-то, я это помню. Это было три года назад. Я опоздал на пару минут, а ты уже ушел. Это было обыденным, и лишь завело меня еще сильнее, но теперь ты ждешь меня два часа в месте, которое ты ненавидишь, и даже после этого я веду себя как ублюдок. Ты поднимаешь моё честолюбие.

— Ага, ага.

— Тем не менее, во многих отношениях, я думаю, что ты мне нравился каким ты был раньше. Ты был собой, и теперь ты даже не знаешь, кем являешься на самом деле. Я всегда все разрушаю.

— Нет, — говорю я пренебрежительно, — Но если тебе станет легче, то я был в пяти минутах от того, чтобы уехать.

— Отлично. Ты должен был это сделать. Мне правда теперь стало легче.

— Как твоя потертая щека? — спрашиваю я, поворачивая его лицо. На коже определенно появилась темная отметина и я тихо смеюсь, — Оооо, паршиво. Прости, — я слегка шлепаю его по лицу, и щелкаю языком с чувством вины.

— У меня было и похуже. Я все равно не чувствую своего лица. Эти твои обезболивающие чертовски поразительные, — говорит он. Я насчет этого не уверен. Я, кажется, случайно забрал у него несколько лет жизни.

— Я полагаю, что ты расскажешь об этом Би.

— Если бы я звонил ему каждый раз, когда получаю ранения в бою, то большую часть времени проводил бы с телефоном у уха. Я рассказал ему об отце сегодня днем, но на этом все.

— Но ты всё же успел позвонить.

— Я не избегал тебя. То есть, да, избегал. Би просто очень хорош в чрезвычайных ситуациях, а я не никогда не мог предугадать твою реакцию. Он сказал мне, чтобы я не пил и пошел домой, но сделал ли я что-либо из этого? Нет. А, это напомнило мне — не плати мне за вчерашний день. Я абсолютно ничего не делал.

— Хорошо.

— У меня была совместная фотография с отцом, поэтому я её искал. Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что она пропала. Мне просто нужно было её найти, но она испарилась.

Вот черт. Нет, всё нормально. Я могу забрать фотографию из Кантея и спрятать её под какими-то бумагами в кабинете. Он просто подумает, что проглядел когда найдет её в понедельник. В любом случае, я собираюсь переместить отдел по связям с общественностью в офисы в Кантей; это имеет смысл. Пиар — неотменный отдел для Премьер Министра и, так сказать, я должен всегда иметь его под рукой.

— Она не могла просто исчезнуть, — говорю я, — Может она просто лежит под всем дерьмом на твоем столе. Спроси об этом уборщицу на следующей неделе.

— Почему она может быть у уборщицы?

— Не знаю. Может она уронила её и забрала, чтобы заменить стекло.

— Нет. Нет, она бы этого не сделала. Это была единственная фотография, на которой мы не выглядели словно под расстрелом. Я не знаю, есть ли у Би ещё одна копия. Он сделал эту фотографию, что является ещё одной причиной, по которой она мне нравится.

— Она найдётся, Эл. Конечно же ты ничего не мог найти, хлеща целый день водку. Оставь это до понедельника.

— Я так не думаю, не сейчас. Знаешь, что забавно? Где бы я ни был, она всегда была на моем столе. Всегда. Она стоит у меня с восемнадцати лет, и я часто хотел, чтобы она исчезла, но всё равно почему-то держал её на месте. И теперь когда я хочу её видеть — её нет. Как думаешь, почему?

— Если ты не следишь за своими вещами, то не удивляйся, что они пропадают.

— Ты прав. Снова. — кивает он. Нет, ничего, я всё исправлю в понедельник, но я хочу отдать ему фотографию сейчас. Я сожалею, что забрал её. Я даже не знаю, почему я это сделал. Если я признаюсь, то он просто подумает, что я мстил, но я не думаю, что это было истинной причиной. Ну, может быть, немного. Просто мне показалось, что это должно стать моим, — Как прошел день в Доме?

— Нормально. Ты пропустил хорошее шоу.

— Прости за это. Мне нравятся твои выступления.

— Я уничтожил это некомпетентное дерьмо, — говорю я, и триумф сквозит в моих словах.

— В оппозиции? Я предполагаю, что ты не стал бы убивать кого-то из своей партии. В любом случае, не публично.

— Это был хороший момент.

— Итак, у тебя был хороший день, и я его испортил.

— Ты просто устроил мне головную боль. У меня есть чертовски хорошие идеи, но оппозиция будет спорить со всем, что не придумала сама.

— Хммм… Да, они так часто поступают, — говорит он, и его внимание ускользает.

— О чем ты думаешь?

— Я? О, прости. Мне было интересно, что люди скажут обо мне, когда я умру.

— Позитивные мысли. Они, вероятно, скажут: «этот человек был на девяносто процентов сахаром и на десять процентов ублюдком», — отвечаю я и мои скулы болят от того, насколько широко я улыбаюсь. Моя голова застыла в маниакальной усталости. Холодный воздух бьет меня по зубам, но я не могу перестать смеяться, хотя на самом деле это не так уж и смешно.

— Я рад, что ты думаешь, что мои похороны настолько смешны, Лайт, — говорит он, прильнув к моему телу. Я кладу подбородок ему на голову; его волосы мягкие и густые в это легкое раннее утро, и его дыхание накрывает мою грудь теплым одеялом, — Расскажи мне, что ты будешь делать.

— Завтра? У меня встреча по поводу кухни, и мне нужно поговорить о безопасности. Это настолько же интересно, насколько и звучит.

— Нет, я имею ввиду Киёми, — говорит он, кладя ладонь на мою грудь. Его пальцы давят на щель между ребрами, словно пытаясь разбудить меня и показать всю чудовищность этой проблемы. Он не спрашивал о Киёми, а я о ней не говорил. Все, должно быть, уже читали в газетах о похоронах её сестры, так что он не мог избежать этой информации, но мы жили так, словно её не существует. Были лишь мимолетные упоминания, которые я стряхивал, как стряхиваю сухие листья с плеч.

— Я не должен ничего с ней делать. Её не будет ещё целую неделю, — отвечаю я.

— Вся эта ситуация настолько тебе удобна. Вселенная хочет, чтобы у тебя была легкая жизнь. А теперь ты — Премьер-Министр, как ты и хотел.

— Вселенная подбрасывает мне ситуации, а я леплю из них лучшие для меня скульптуры.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я — лучшее, что ты смог создать? — спрашивает он. Я выдыхаю смешком и целую его в затылок. Его мозги покоятся где-то там.

— Я знал, что в конце-концов, ты придешь ко мне, глупый ублюдок, — говорю я ему, и его тело дергается, когда он вздыхает. Да, должно быть это раздражает — осознавать, что твое праведное негодование может разрушиться настолько легко. Я могу лишь представить.

— Мне было интересно, чем закончится эта ситуация, и это — единственная причина, по которой я сейчас здесь. Ну, ещё я хотел извиниться. Также, у тебя есть кровать, и мне нужно было прилечь.

Я отдаляюсь, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, и кажется, ему это не нравится, поэтому он снова переворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под словом «закончится»?

— Мы будем видеться все меньше и меньше, пока в конце концов ты даже не будешь узнавать меня на улице. Так бывает. Когда я веду светские разговоры с мужчинами, то они всегда должны были напомнить мне, что когда-то я был в них влюблен и говорил, что никогда их не оставлю. Как Дэвид например.

— Кто такой Дэвид?

— О, Дэвид! Ещё одна история.

— Мне нужен для этого попкорн?

— Возможно. Я не знаю, почему, но я сегодня думал о нем, хотя у меня не было особой причины. Я не вспоминал о нём много лет, но думаю, что сейчас он важен. Он был слишком добр ко мне, а я не привык к этому. Мой отец был… я не знаю. Я любил его больше, чем он любил меня. Или, может быть, любил, но никогда не показывал этого. И я вырос таким же, как и он. Такие люди превращают тебя в себя. А ты знаешь, моей матери не было вообще. Дэвид появился не в то время. Нет, это было подходящее время. Если бы не он, мне бы с тобой сейчас не было — я бы уже давно ушел от тебя. Он дал мне понятие терпения. Но когда я думаю о тебе, это словно я думаю о себе; дикий, изголодавший, жаждущий успеха ребенок. И теперь у меня есть новая перспектива. Его точка зрения. 

— Почему?

— Это не имеет значение, — выдыхает он, и моя голова следует его движениям, — Итак, Дэвид был и остается, насколько мне известно, адвокатом по правам человека. Это было много лет назад, когда я был студентом. Я понятия не имею, где он сейчас, но я не удивлюсь, если он ушел в монастырь. Ему было тридцать с чем-то, и он был достоин лучшего, и мне было… девятнадцать? Двадцать? Боже, я точно не помню, это было насколько давно. Немцы носили серый, он носил синий, и все такое. Наверное, я носил дешевые футболки. Я многого не помню, потому что большую часть времени я был не в себе, но должно быть, я был довольно занят, потому что я пропустил экзамен, чтобы провести с ним время. Конечно, все закончилось плохо; пропуск экзамена и он. Он отправился в Африку на благотворительную миссию. Идиот.

— О, один из этих людей.

— Да. Он был самым честным, бескорыстным и порядочным человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал. Всегда брал мало денег за дела, так что он всегда был бедным, но он не возражал. Он был блестящим адвокатом, правда. Я не знаю, о чем я думал. Он заставил меня понять, что я был рожден ужасным человеком, поэтому я должен поблагодарить его. До этого, я действительно думал, что я был довольно добр, и это нехорошо — плыть по самообману. Что-то в этих людях заставляет тебя думать, что ты мог бы быть лучше, и что они могли бы сделать тебя лучше. Во всяком случае, я помню, что плакал в бокал в течение нескольких недель после того, как он ушёл, и всё это было очень драматично, но иногда мне нравилась хорошая драма — она рассеивала мою скуку. Я беспрерывно слушал «Don't Go to Strangers» и The Carpenters, от чего соседи сверху вскоре не выдержали и съехали. Карен Карпентер понимал мою боль. Дэвид оставил мне свою коллекцию пластинок, так что у меня появился поистине ужасный музыкальный вкус, который ты так сильно любишь. Я хотел любить то, что ему нравится, и если мне это не нравилось — я убеждал себя в обратном. После того, как он ушел, я поплыл по славному течению самоуничтожения и делал много ужасных вещей, в том числе спал с лектором. Забавно, как все повторяется. После чего пришла карьера, погоня за тем, что не важно, люди, которые не имели значения, и я не давал им запускать корни в мою жизнь. И я был таким долгое время. Я, наверное, всё ещё такой.

Я отползаю от него и улыбаюсь его глупости. Он принимает бессмысленные вкусы других людей по сентиментальным причинам, сформированные по мере воспитания, а не от природы. Интересно, кто-нибудь из нас был когда-нибудь личностью, если даже Эл не мог сформировать себя сам.

— Кто такой Карен Карпентер? Я думал, ты имеешь в виду, что у тебя много ручной работы, и для этого есть определенный тип музыки.

— Заткнись, идиотский ребенок. Ты раздражаешь взрослых своим сознательным невежеством. «Я люблю тебя там, где нет пространства или времени. Люблю тебя больше жизни, ты мой друг, и когда моя жизнь подойдёт к концу, вспомни, как мы были вместе». — зачитывает он, словно это поэзия. Я надеюсь, что это просто ужасный текст песни, а не заявление о похмелье. Потом он задумчиво вздыхает, и мне кажется, что кто-то насрал в кровать.

— Боже, — выдыхаю я, окидывая взглядом чистый потолок. Если смотреть на него достаточно долго, то можно убедить себя в том, что ты ослеп, — Это чертовски ужасно.

— Cue sax solo. Конечно, ты думаешь, что это сентиментально.

— Это звучит сентиментально.

— Если бы только я нашёл тебя с разбитым сердцем, — говорит он с грустью, — Всё было бы по-другому. Но этого не могло случиться — ты слишком умный. Я просто нашёл тебя не в то время. Нужен кто-то, кто вырвет твоё сердце с корнем, и может быть, это сделаю я, чтобы кто-нибудь другой смог этим воспользоваться. 

— Как скажешь. Но понадобилось бы пять тяжелоатлетов, чтобы привязать меня к стулу, прежде чем я добровольно послушаю это дерьмо.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это дерьмо? Ты никогда её не слушал и у тебя нет души, так что помолчи. Я также думал, что «Прощай, дорога из желтого кирпича» была написана исключительно про меня. Я проходил через всю эту ретро-фазу и в то время любил барбитураты, что всё объясняет. У тебя вообще есть любимая песня?

Я размышляю об этом, но ничего не приходит в голову, поэтому я отмахиваюсь от вопроса.

— Не думаю, — говорю я, и он кажется потрясен.

— Нет? А любимый фильм? Книга?

— Ничего не приходит на ум. Почему?

— Боже, ты не человек, — вздыхает он.

— У меня просто нет любимых вещей. Итак, Дэвид вырвал твое сердце с корнем и отдал тебе свою дерьмовую коллекцию пластинок. Так почему он удивительный человек?

— Ты не понял важного — это не что-то плохое, и это не была его вина. Никто не хочет, чтобы это произошло, но это… да. Я был молод, поэтому несколько месяцев казались мне вечностью, и казалось, что меня снова бросили. Все это уходит в детство, не так ли? Как предсказуемо. Раньше я думал о том, как мои отношения с Дэвидом начались так же, как мои начались с тобой; словно смена роли, только у него были хорошие намерения, а у меня нет. Нет, я был похож на тебя во многом. Я искал возможности и видел в нем что-то вроде талона на еду, но в итоге он понравился мне больше, чем я ожидал. Когда он ушел, я был уверен, что мое сердце разбито, и я развил иррациональную ненависть к продуктам справедливой торговли. Перенесемся на несколько лет вперед, и я прошел мимо дорогого Дэвида. Он преследовал меня и был очень расстроен тем, что я был таким непостоянным и защищал серийного насильника в одном из моих первых громких дел.

— Что?

— Я выиграл. Это не моя вина, что я убедил присяжных в его невиновности только для того, чтобы он вышел и снова занялся своим делом. После этого меня сделали партнером.

— Лучше бы я не спрашивал, — говорю я и на моём лице хмурый взгляд. Я думаю о последствиях и страданиях, к которым Эл приложил руку. Он спас того человека несправедливо, без чувства морали и стыда. Этого человека поймали, но не могли осудить за предыдущие преступления, поэтому он отбыл более низкий срок. Головная боль снова накрывает меня волной, и кипит, и раскалывается прямо над глазами, и меня снова начинает тошнить.

Эл смеется, не зная, насколько я близок к краю, так как мое лицо не выражает ничего, кроме негодования. Он выгибается вперед, чтобы меня коротко поцеловать, прежде чем снова плюхнуться на спину, словно он прикреплен к матрасу шнуром.

— Тебе не нравится, когда я говорю тебе такие вещи, не так ли? Ты всегда выглядишь таким разочарованным. Не столько мной, сколько своим чувством вины. Мне уже немного поздно искать совесть. Когда суд решает, что кто-то невиновен, значит он невиновен, несмотря на совершенные дела. Если бы я был на другой стороне, я бы все равно выиграл, потому что они не знали, как обращаться с косвенными доказательствами. Но я говорю тебе о Дэвиде, потому что… Думаю, что я сейчас не на своем месте. И я пытаюсь сказать, что вещи, которые казались очень важными тогда, не остаются такими навечно. Человеческая природа диктует, что такие люди, как ты и я, не могут остановиться и почувствовать запах роз. Здесь нет гребаных роз. Когда мы устанем друг от друга, придет что-то более интересное, и я жду этого момента каждый день. Ты больше не нуждаешься в моей помощи с карьерой, а я не могу конкурировать с девушкой на Лабутенах. Дэвид — это причина, по которой я передумал и не ушел, как мне подсказывали мои инстинкты, ибо тогда я действительно послал бы тебя нахер.

— Я не буду указывать на то, что ты и так послал меня несколько раз, но я рад, что ты не ушел, — говорю я, и он смеется над моими словами, — Ты мне не веришь, не так ли? Ты не веришь ни единому моему слову.

— Можешь ли ты меня в этом винить? — спрашивает он, всё ещё смеясь. Где-то глубоко под кожей я чувствую острую боль и внезапно хочу включить телевизор, чтобы утопить его в ванной, но вместо этого лишь устало потираю лоб. Внутри меня всё горит ледяным огнём и злость всплывает на поверхность, и так близко, что держится лишь на тонких цепях. Цепи гремят по разным, странным причинам. Мне не нравится, когда он строит из себя проповедника. Я хочу и не хочу знать о Дэвиде и каком-то извращенце, который трахал его, когда ему было пятнадцать. Это раздражает — он говорит мне все это, словно он передает какое-то великое послание просветления, которое заставит меня проснуться завтра с новым взглядом на жизнь.

— Я думал ты знаешь, во что стоит верить, а во что не стоит, — говорю я. Я думаю, что печаль сочится сквозь сказанные мною слова, но он всё ещё умирает со смеху.

— С чего бы мне это знать, Лайт? У тебя над головой нет лампочки, показывающая мне когда ты лжешь, а когда нет, так что я просто буду предполагать, что ты это делаешь постоянно. Так будет проще.

— О. Ну. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Все в порядке. Когда я был в твоем возрасте, я был таким же, как ты. Я любил свою карьеру больше всего на свете, потому что это одна длинная гонка, в которой ты должен выиграть и доказать всем, что ты лучший, не так ли? Но знаешь, как и с Дэвидом, он хотел, чтобы я поехал с ним в какое-нибудь Богом забытое место, чтобы развести детей и ослов, и я не хотел этого. Мне плевать на детей и ослов, и тогда я ничем не отличался от тебя сейчас. Я хотел остаться в Лондоне и продолжить свой путь. Он был отвлекающим маневром, и это то, чем я являюсь для тебя. На данный момент я прошу от тебя слишком многого. Теперь я хочу узнать где находится Дэвид и сказать: «Послушай, прости меня за то, что я вел себя как придурок. Какой-то парень делает со мной то же самое, что и я тогда делал с тобой, и мне жаль, потому что тебе скорее всего было чертовски больно. Я этого не стоил. Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул тебе твою коллекцию пластинок?»

— Не ищи его.

— Я не собираюсь, не волнуйся. Я просто хочу заснуть и проснуться через несколько лет, когда ты станешь старше, и поймешь то, о чём я говорю. Поживи немного, Лайт. Будь идиотом и разбей себе сердце, а потом возвращайся и разбуди меня.

— Я хотел бы узнать, то, что знаешь ты, и чего я не успел понять за тридцать лет своей жизни. Тебе всего тридцать семь.

— То, что я старше тебя на несколько лет не значит, что я жил, а ты нет. Жизнь бросилась мне под ноги и я унес её к себе. Ты же сказал жизни, что тебя нет дома, и указал ей другой порог. Я просто знаю, что всё это — ничего не значит. Твои квартиры и дома, и зарплата, и машины, и костюмы — всё это просто хорошие вещи. Сейчас ты думаешь, что они важны, но это не так.

— Я знаю это.

— Ты просто заполняешь этим свое время? Я понимаю, какого это.

— Я знаю, что действительно важно.

— И что же важно, Лайт? — спрашивает он. Я смотрю на его согнувшуюся руку на кровати и хочу взять её и прикоснуться к выпирающим венам, которые словно корни дерева, переплетаются между собой и плывут вверх, исчезая под тонкой кожей. Его рука поднимается, и наблюдаю за тем, как ладонь приближается к моему лицу. Кончики пальцев нежно касаются моей щеки, и я поворачиваюсь к Эл, когда он перекатывается ко мне на бок, — Что бы ты сделал, если бы я ушел?

— Э… подождал пока ты вернешься? — говорю я и смеюсь, когда смеется он, — Ха! Я, черт возьми, не знаю! Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я просто думал, что возможно, я мог бы подождать. Но я ненавижу ждать. Особенно то, на что я не могу положиться. Может быть через несколько лет ты станешь другим человеком. В моей голове ты отбрасываешь свою карьеру и думаешь: «Чёрт! Вот бы Эл был здесь», но меня не будет. И после этого, возможно, ты разведешься с Киёми и уйдешь в отставку. Может, однажды, ты появишься у меня на пороге.

— Я всегда буду на твоем пороге.

— Мне бы это понравилось. Правда понравилось. Но этого не произойдет, — отвечает он грустно, но в своей обычной манере — прикрывая её улыбкой и медленно моргает, поворачивая голову в сторону, — Звезды к нам не расположены, — выдыхает он.

— Мы в порядке.

— Конечно же мы не в порядке, идиот, — внезапно кричит он, — Я чертовски зол на тебя. Почему ты этого не видишь? Я не могу выразить словами свою ненависть к тебе.

— Но… Подожди, ты сказал…

— Лайт, никогда не забывай, что прежде всего — я лжец. Я постоянно вру, чтобы развеять свою скуку или спасти себя. Я смирился с тобой, потому что думал, что однажды ты соберешься с мыслями, но ты не собираешься. Мне больно от того, что всё это происходит — не потому что ты упрямишься, а потому что ты просто запутался. Ты не знаешь, что такое любовь, и не узнаешь, пока не почувствуешь. И ты не почувствуешь, пока она не ударит тебя молотком по голове. Вместо этого ты просто превратишь её во что-то уродливое, потому что тебе с этим будет легче справиться.

— Ради Бога, может ты прекратишь говорить об одном и том же? Я не понимаю, что ты от меня ожидаешь.

— Я ничего от тебя не ожидаю, вот в чём проблема. Это последнее, обещаю. Если ты веришь в то, что Киёми и твоя работа не являются факторами, потому что, давай посмотрим правде в глаза — они одно целое, тогда это грустно. И если ты думаешь, что я поверю, в то, что Киёми и твоя работа не являются факторами, тогда ты идиот. В любом случае, я остаюсь в пролёте. Ты не будешь ждать меня, а я не буду ждать тебя. Ничего страшного, правда? У нас всегда будет Париж.

— Не думай, что я не вижу, что ты пытаешься сделать. Все это звучит как прощание, и я не собираюсь тебя отпускать, поэтому выкинь всё это из головы. Мне жаль, что твой отец мертв, и что ты считаешь необходимым поговорить с Лордом Дерьмом и разозлиться, но не начинай. Ради своего же блага, не надо. Если ты убежишь от меня, то это убьет тебя, и ты это знаешь.

— Я умру, если останусь, и умру, если уйду? — спрашивает он и я удивлен, что у него больше не осталось слов; он неподвижен и я жалею о том, что сказал. Мне начинает казаться, что я должен просто кивнуть головой и согласиться со всем, что он говорит, потому что иначе он никогда не будет счастлив. Я ненавижу его молчание, и решаю отправить его в совсем другое место. Я забираюсь на него сверху и держу его; всё вокруг выглядит как один старый сон. Я опускаю голову и целую, пока не слышу его стон на моих губах — он забирается мне под кожу, в ребро, и я открываю глаза, чтобы увидеть его закрытые веки. Я вспоминаю каждые похороны, каждый открытый гроб.

— Не начинай, не надо. Не отталкивай меня.

— Мы забудем об этом, — говорит он, — Но ты должен принять решение в ближайшее время, и я буду проигравшим, я это знаю. Всё всегда происходит именно так. Но до тех пор, да, никаких ссор.

Я говорю ему, что он не неудачник. А может и не говорю. Реальность врезается в меня, когда его рот касается моего, и я лишь сейчас осознаю, насколько это неправильно. Его мертвый отец может быть с нами в комнате. Мы должны пить бесконечные чашки кофе и сидеть в тишине, пока старик не поднимется или не спустится туда, где его осудят. У Эл похмелье, или, может быть, он всё ещё немного пьян, и я накормил его ядом. Нет, это таблетки, все в порядке, я их постоянно принимаю. Это был несчастный случай. Я не совершаю ошибок. Почему меня это так волнует? В своё время я был с многими мужчинами и женщинами и я не понимаю, почему сейчас всё по другому. Я хочу тишины, поэтому отбиваюсь от мыслей, пока мой собственный неожиданный вздох не рушит мой контроль, и теперь он контролирует меня. Мышцы живота сжимаются, и я чувствую, как моё тело покрывается испариной. Я прижимаю свой лоб к его лбу, и держусь за каркас кровати, чтобы не рухнуть от этого отвратительного, простого прикосновения руки. Я почти не слышу его, лишь себя.

— О. Из-за меня, — шепчет он, — И после всего этого времени.

— После всего этого времени.

***

 

Всё, что у меня осталось — помечено желтым, неоновым стикером с надписью: «оставить» или «продать».

Мы находимся в месте, где мало людей, и садимся в самый темный угол, чтобы я смог снять свои солнечные очки и понадеется остаться незамеченным. Эл кладет свой телефон на стол, что он обычно никогда не делал, и каждые десять минут нажимает на экран. Мы оба выглядим так, будто близки к смерти. На нём моё пальто и рубашка, которые висят над брюками, которые он носит уже двадцать четыре часа. Он не захотел брать мой костюм, чтобы я смог надеть на него свою одежду. Его штаны пахнут дождем, старым виски и мной.

Когда я уже собираюсь положить немного риса в рот, то вижу что-то ужасно неприятное на другой стороне помещения.

— Чёрт.

— Что? — спрашивает Эл, ковыряясь в рисе, и вглядываясь в тарелку, словно под ним может быть что-нибудь ещё.

— Дживас и Миками, они здесь. Почему Миками всегда с ним? Он ненавидит его.

— Я не знаю, потому что у них так много общих наркотиков? Разве у Дживаса не медовый месяц? Мы должны уйти. Он испортит мне завтрак, — говорит он, оборачиваясь назад, чтобы посмотреть. Когда он поворачивается обратно, то смотрит на экран телефона и, кажется, ему не нравится увиденное время, — Вообще-то мне всё равно надо идти, Лайт.

— Нет, они заметили нас, — прерываю я его и встаю, — Мне нужно подойти. Мы только пришли с тенниса, хорошо?

— Разве мы не всегда это делали? Мы правда очень много играем в теннис. Но еще слишком рано. Мы играли на рассвете? Такими темпами они подумают, что мы скоро станем профессионалами.

— Тогда оставайся здесь.

— И пропустить это? Никогда. Я пойду заплачу и вернусь через минуту. Не говори ничего оскорбительного, пока я не приду.

Мы одновременно расходимся в разные стороны, и я проскальзываю меж пустых стульев и столов, пока не добираюсь до Дживаса и Миками. Наоми тоже здесь. Всё, что я вижу — это пару сильно накрашенных глаз и выпирающие на грудной клетке кости. Именно это подразумевает Дживас под словом «медовый месяц»? Я приложил к этому руки, потому что я отказался дать ему отпуск, даже неоплачиваемый. У него уже были дни, которые он успел потратить, и это — его наказание за то, что он Дживас.

— Мир тесен. Миками, Наоми, — бормочу я. Мои веки уже тяжелеют из-за недостатка сна и скуки. Компания Дживаса — это эквивалент поездки на концерт флейты.

— Привет, Лайт! — отвечает Наоми веселым голосом, словно я спас её от судьбы, хуже смерти. Полагаю, что так оно и есть.

— Я удивлен, что ты проснулся так рано, Дживас.

— Вчера вечером мы ходили на концерт, — говорит мне Наоми. Это объясняет ее разукрашенное, изможденное лицо и ночную одежду.

— Ягами. Легок на помине, — говорит Дживас и слизывает что-то с пальца. Боже, — Мы только что обсуждали отсутствие твоей сексуальной жизни.

— Как мило с твоей стороны. Жаль, что ты ничего не знаешь о моей сексуальной жизни.

— Когда Киёми так далека, как ты справляешься? — спрашивает он, с драматичной и покровительственной заботой. Я жду его лучшего хода. Мое слегка травмированное, испорченное настроение идеально подходит для Дживаса, и место вокруг пустое, поэтому я могу разорвать его на куски без каких-либо ограничений.

— Это, Дживас — мое дело, не твое. Меня не интересуют ни ты, ни твои сексуальные загадки обо мне в темных тайниках твоего разума.

— Ягами…— начинает Миками. Похоже, он хочет спросить меня что-то важное, и я даже знаю, что именно.

— Я не забыл, Миками. Не волнуйся, — говорю я ему. Дживас подпрыгивает, когда видит Эл.

— Доброе утро, Лоулайт. Дай угадаю, теннис? Вы оба выглядите как дерьмо.

— Лайт играет хорошую, но утомительную игру, — отвечает Эл.

— Я уверен, что он чертовски великолепен во всех вещах, просто всё это мастерски замаскировано неумелостью и позами гей-супермодели.

— Позами гей-супермодели? — повторяю я. Обвинение в неумелости меня не беспокоит, потому что это, очевидно, безосновательно, но, что черт возьми представляет из себя гей-супермодель?

— Я одобряю гей-супермоделей, конечно же. И их позы, — вздыхает Эл. Я не уверен, что это его способ защитить меня, или он просто констатирует факт жизни и не видит, как это сравнение может меня оскорбить, — Иногда это единственный способ пережить этот день.

— Дживас просто рассматривал мою сексуальную жизнь, Эл, — объясняю я, решив обойти весь вопрос стороной и зациклиться на теме, из которой можно будет устроить бойню. Я должен позировать — это часть моей работы. Идиотский кусок дерьма.

— О, серьезно? Ну, не мне это комментировать. Но уверен, что она сногсшибательна, — говорит Эл, выглядя утомительно веселым, накидывая пальто, которое я ему дал.

— Это не так уж плохо. Спасибо за беспокойство, Дживас, но тебе не о чем волноваться.

— Я не беспокоюсь о тебе, Ягами.

— Но ты должен. Я чувствую, что нужно тебе напомнить, кто я и что тебе не стоит думать о моей личной жизни. Конечно, я не могу тебя остановить, но ты действительно должен просто обдумать это самостоятельно и с коробкой салфеток, а не обсуждать это с людьми, потому что, как я говорю, помни, кто я. Ты забыл, что должен работать во внешней политике? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но твоя работа связана с продвижением наших интересов за рубежом и выстраиванием отношений с другими странами. Это не значит, что ты должен трахать их в соответствующих консульствах. Да, я слышал об этом.

— Эй! — выпаливает Наоми, и почему-то выглядит очень обиженно.

— Прости, Наоми, но ты вышла замуж за идиота. Я хотел тебе это сказать до того, как ты вышла за него замуж, — Она могла бы найти вариант получше, и я должен был сказать ей об этом. В прошлом она уже находила лучше, но он конечно же должен был уйти и умереть, не так ли.

Дживас кричит что-то на английском. Я улавливаю некоторые слова, но в основном это просто гортанный беспорядок, с которым у неносителя языка могут быть проблемы с пониманием. Я поднимаю руку, чтобы прервать его.

— Извините, мне нужен переводчик. Эл, не окажешь ли честь? Что он мне говорит?

— Что-то не очень комплиментарное, — говорит он.

— Тогда я скажу тебе на твоём родном языке, — шипит Дживас, стоя с рукой на бедре, — Ты просто придурок.

— Осторожнее, или мне придется рекомендовать тебя на отставку. Я думаю, что могу сделать это сейчас. Что ты думаешь, Эл?

— Ты и есть главный. Лично я считаю, что это было бы мудрым решением. Не похоже на то, что он занимает важное место, и его способности ничтожны даже в выборе парикмахерской.

— Хорошее замечание, хорошо сказано. Он скребся к политике, словно фашистская крыса в водосточной трубе. Может, тебе стоит подумать о смене карьеры, Дживас? Ты плохо выглядишь. И ты просто ублюдок. Я думаю, что это все становится слишком сложным для тебя, и мне нужны люди, которые могут отдаться правительству.

— Лайт, — умоляет Наоми, но Дживас не может остановиться.

— Отлично, Ягами. Ты сделаешь это. И я скажу им, что ты ревнивый, горький кусок дерьма. Посмотрим, кого они послушают.

— Это звучит здорово для меня. Удачи с этим, и убедись, что ты упакуешь все свои вещи из офиса первым делом в понедельник утром.

— Мэтт, пожалуйста. Давай просто остановимся, ладно? Тайм гребаный Аут! — приказывает Наоми, хватает Дживаса за рукав и тянет на себя. Кажется, все кончено, но потом он поворачивается и снова начинает кричать.

— И знаешь что? Как будто кто-то верит, что у тебя есть сексуальная жизнь, даже когда Киёми в городе. Какая половая жизнь? Ты скорее всего лежишь под стариком Лоулайтом.

— Меньше слова «старик», пожалуйста, — говорит Эл, — Зрелый — более правильно подобранный термин. Знаешь, я не уверен, что вы двое понимаете, что вся эта вражда кажется непреодолимым сексуальным напряжением. Я не жалуюсь, но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не был в этом замешан, Дживас.

— Отвали. Ты такой же как и он. Мудак, — шипит Дживас. Я смотрю на Наоми, чьи глаза невероятно большие и напуганные, как будто она знает, что я собираюсь сказать.

— Наоми, не могла бы ты рассказать своему оркестру из ленивых сперматозоидов о четырех случаях, когда мы…

— Лайт-чёрт-возьми-заткнись!

— Не впутывай мою жену в свои заблуждения, — говорит Дживас, указывая костлявым пальцем мне в лицо, чтобы подчеркнуть каждое слово, — Мечтай. Это твоя проблема, Ягами. Ты просто какой-то скучный ублюдок и педик, прячущийся в шкафу. Миса рассказала мне о тебе, — он самодовольно улыбается и оборачивается, как будто всю свою жизнь ждал, чтобы сказать мне эти слова. Словно это его идея государственного переворота из фильма Серджио Леоне — идут титры, пока он уходит в закат. Не тут то, блять, было.

— Эй, Дживас? — зову я его, и он снова встречается со мной взглядом.

— Что?

— Иди нахер, развратный деревенский идиот без деревни и следуй в этом направлении. Когда ты достигнешь моря, продолжай идти нахер, пока не доползешь до суши. И если ты не утонешь, пожалуйста, вернись, и найди меня, чтобы я снова смог послать тебя нахер.

— Это ты отправил мне письмо с ссылкой на «Как пойти нахер» от WikiHow! — кричит он. Я понятия не имею о чём он говорит. Я помню общее письмо отправленное во все департаменты с темой о Продовольственной и сельскохозяйственной организация ООН для Дживаса и поэтому и не открывал. Хотел бы я вернуть время вспять.

— Нет, это был я, — признается Эл, — Я увидел это и подумал о тебе.

— Отлично. Подержи мое пальто, Наоми, дорогая. На горизонте виднеется дерьмо, которое я должен размазать, — смеется Дживас. Я не уверен, имеет ли он в виду меня или Эл, но я более чем готов и делаю шаг вперед.

— Если бы я не был уверен в том, что не подхвачу венерическую болезнь, если прикоснусь к тебе, то отрезал бы твой член и использовал его, как ложечку, чтобы размешать мой эспрессо или зубочистку.

— Тебе понадобится чашка побольше.

— Чашка для яйца подойдет. Может быть, я мог бы одолжить её у твоей матери после того, как она закончит трахать тебя и всех других скрещенных, рыхлых, розовых пони и бабушек с гнилыми влагалищами, дохлых детей и остальное вонючее дерьмо. Каждая клетка твоего тела уродлива.

— О, Господи. Ты знаешь о Второй Мировой войне? Было более впечатляюще, нежели твоё жалкое выступление, Ягами.

— Ты — научное доказательство того, что Бога нет, и ты несешь полную ответственность за уровень самоубийств в этой стране. Каждый раз, когда я дышу тем же воздухом, что и ты, я хочу нажать большую красную кнопку на некоторых ядерных боеголовках.

— Отсоси мои яйца, до скрипа зубов, ублюдок.

— Сядь на хуй с презервативом из наждачной бумаги и в горящем говне в мусоросжигателе.

— Ты дрочишь на детские гробы.

— Ты можешь получить эрекцию, только если только Рональд Макдональд вставляет красную горячую трубу в твою задницу и называет тебя Сьюзан.

— У тебя дурацкие волосы, — говорит он. У него красное лицо, и оно становится ещё краснее. После того, как первоначальное перекати-поле проплывает мимо, слышится гласный груженый звук разочарования и стыда от зрителей, и я начинаю истерически смеяться.

— Что?! У меня дурацкие волосы? Это лучшее, что у тебя есть? Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так жалко. В прошлом, таких людей, как ты, тащили по улицам лошади и телеги, в то время как все бросали в них овощи в праздничные дни. Я оставлю этот праздник на рассмотрение.

— День «Пни Дживаса».

Дживас может только дышать, пока я чувствую жгучее чувство победы. Наоми тащит его к бару и Миками улыбается мне, прежде чем следовать за ними. Я полон энергии, и она плещет во мне рекой. Я так рад, что пришел сюда, но теперь мне нужно идти — слишком много людей в одном здании. У меня встреча с дизайнером интерьера, который будет делать нам новую кухню, когда Киёми вернется, и я решил, что хочу, чтобы черный был основным в цветовой гамме. Киёми это не понравится, но ей придется жить с этим. Я иду к выходу, потому что мне здесь делать больше нечего. Миками, Дживас и Наоми давно ушли, и Эл спешит догнать меня, когда я спускаюсь по лестнице вниз.

— Ну! Это превзошло мои ожидания, — говорит он повседневным тоном, — Я думал, что ты просто поздороваешься. Я очень впечатлен.

— Я ненавижу его, — говорю я ему. И я правда так думаю. Вся ненависть, которую я чувствую к нему, содрогается во мне и мой голос дрожит и рвется, как биты дабстепа. Он ничтожество. Он в подметки не годится Пенберу, о чем только Наоми думала, используя его в качестве замены? — Я жду его смерти, чтобы помочиться на цветы на его могиле. Боже, я его ненавижу. Нет, не ненавижу. Я презираю его.

— Да, я это уже понял. Ты в этом не один, — уверяет меня Эл, — Ты удивительно очарователен, когда оскорбляешь людей. Особенный.

— Ты имеешь в виду «особенный» в кавычках?

— Нет, совсем нет.

— У меня дурацкие волосы? — спрашиваю я.

— Конечно нет! Может быть ты мог бы использовать меньше продуктов для волос, но я очень люблю твои волосы. Ты ведь не обращаешь внимания на то, что он говорит?

— Ну, да. Просто, знаешь, это мои волосы. Я имею в виду, это чертовски низко.

— Ужасное оскорбление, да. Чёрт, посмотри на время. Подожди секунду, — говорит он, хватая меня за руку, чтобы остановить. Я прохожу мимо него и продолжаю идти. У меня нет на это времени и мне нужно выйти на улицу, — Лайт, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

— Я опаздываю, Эл. Это может подождать?

— Не совсем, я тоже опаздываю. Я, эм, я уезжаю за границу на некоторое время, — бормочет он. Требуется секунда, чтобы слово «за границей» переварилось у меня в голове и я резко останавливаюсь.

— Что, что? Когда и куда и зачем и ни за что.

— Я должен поехать в Лондон, чтобы разобраться с некоторыми делами.

— Зачем ты… О! На похороны! Конечно, я понимаю. Прости, я должен был подумать об этом. Я разберусь с кадровой службой. Ты должен был сказать мне об этом раньше.

— Я редко делаю то, что должен, — говорит он, — Я не знаю, мне просто не хотелось этого делать. Это ничего бы не изменило. Я хотел провести время, не думая об этом, что я делаю. Мне нравится справляться с этим самостоятельно. Во всяком случае, я сделал некоторые договоренности и есть кто-то, кто меня заменит, поэтому…

— Ты думаешь, что я злюсь, потому что ты не предупредил меня насчет работы? Ты должен поехать, конечно. Возьми столько времени, сколько тебе будет нужно, но не слишком много и…черт! Дай мне секунду, чтобы все обдумать. Хорошо. Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Сейчас, вообще-то.

— Сегодня?

— Мне очень жаль. Я пришлю твою рубашку и пальто обратно. Я их постираю, не волнуйся.

— Но. Когда ты вернешься? Недели будет достаточно, верно? Это пиздец. Ты не можешь стирать это пальто; это стопроцентная шерсть, и предназначено только для сухой стирки. Нет, это пиздец. Киёми вернется через неделю, и ты будешь в Лондоне. Твой отец выбрал худшее время.

— Да, но я больше не могу ему на это жаловаться, не так ли?

— Полагаю, что нет. Хорошо, хорошо. Как долго тебя не будет?

— Ну, это немного больная тема. Наверное, несколько месяцев.

— Эл! — кричу я.

— Тсс… помни, где находишься, — говорит он тихо. Он крепко хватает меня за локоть и идет к двери, и говорит быстро и безэмоционально, глядя прямо вперед, словно он готовился к этому и принес шпаргалку, если он вдруг забудет свои линии, — Прекрати это дерьмо прямо сейчас. Я ухожу и не хочу никаких сцен. У тебя нет контроля над этим, и ты должен к этому привыкнуть. Отдайся чувству. Это мило, не правда ли? Только не усложняй мне задачу, хорошо? Я должен разобраться с имуществом моего отца и нашей фирмой в Лондоне. Ты должно быть подумал, что как бывший судья он составил завещание, которое не оставило бы места для стервятников, не так ли? Нет, слишком велика была надежда. Мой дерьмовый брат Денёв, некоторые из наших партнеров и мой другой дерьмовый брат, который учуявший деньги, перешел на сторону Денёва. Бедный ублюдок умер лишь двадцать четыре часов назад, черт возьми, — выдыхает он.

— Ты не должен быть там всё время. Ты не можешь работать над этим отсюда? — спрашиваю я, прежде чем понимаю, что веду себя не очень сочувственно, а должен. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, сколько времени занимает завещание в этой стране, но моя голова настолько переполнена шумом, что мои мысли не скользят по прямой — от вопроса к ответу, — Мне очень жаль. Могу ли я что-нибудь сделать?

— Убить моих братьев? Нет, нет, я сам сделаю это, образно говоря. Но, да, объяснение. Похоже, они хотят разделить фирму или продать её целиком и выкупить мои акции. Нет ничего лучше, чем глобальный финансовый кризис, чтобы вывести наемников. Это повлияло бы не только на Лондонский филиал, но и на всех вокруг, и это мой денежный доход, так что, знаешь, я должен принести с собой всю ярость и победить, не так ли? Я также хочу дом своего отца, потому что он мне его обещал. Мысль о том, что Денев получит его, пустит туда мешок своих крысенышей-мутантов, заставляет меня хотеть поджечь это место. Пока мы развариваем, его жена с летучими мышами, вероятно, уже копается в грязном белье. Эта покровительственная дрянь посылает мне желтые узкие джинсы на Рождество. Сука.

— Твоя семья ужасна.

— Да. Я переспал с ее любимым «Тимми не гей, он просто чувствительный!» братом пять лет назад, хотя, поверь мне, это был не самый приятный опыт. И он дал мне пощечину. Я ждал возможности поговорить с ней лицом к лицу, если она когда-нибудь еще пересечет мне дорогу. Теперь я могу ей описать всё в подробностях, так что вот еще один секрет в копилку. Я не знаю, Лайт. Мне, вероятно, надо будет разобраться с ещё несколькими судебными делами, а также организовать похороны, потому что никто, кажется, не думал об этом. Боже, почему мы идем пешком? Там был лифт, понимаешь? Так что, да, вот, теперь ты в курсе событий. У меня не самый лучший день. Кроме того, единственное место, которое я смог купить — это эконом. Короче говоря, я довольно облажался.

— Сколько времени это займет?

— Некоторое время.

— Ты это уже говорил. Мне нужны временные рамки.

— Я не могу тебе их предоставить. Завещание, владение бизнесом и оспаривание завещаний просто переходят в большое месиво. Я действительно не знаю, сколько времени это займет и я не хочу думать об этом, потому что я ещё не в чём не уверен. Но вчера вечером я подумал, что это хорошо. Это очень хорошо. Это финальная точка, не так ли? Финальная точка, новый параграф, — бормочет он, убеждая себя, потому что я не делаю никаких комментариев к его словам. Я не знаю, что он имеет в виду, и я отказываюсь так передвигаться; своего рода сердечная гонка на улице с его запутанными словами, которые я не могу принять. Я чувствую, как раскалываюсь на мелкие осколки, и они скрежещут у меня в голове словно насекомые потому что меня напрягает его беспокойство. Всё не может быть настолько плохо.

— Эл, просто притормози, — говорю я, и тяну в одну сторону, чтобы перевести дух, — Я не могу понять тебя. Ты говоришь слишком быстро и в этом нет никакого смысла.

— Прости, — дышит он и заставляет себя немного успокоиться, навязчиво кусая нижнюю губу, когда снова говорит, — Я имею в виду, что если я уйду сейчас, то это хорошо. Так будет лучше, потому что у меня есть истинная причина уйти, и это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения…

— Ты вернешься.

— Я могу, но будет лучше, если я этого не сделаю.

— Заткнись. Ты здесь работаешь, и ты вернешься, поэтому просто заткнись.

— Работа. Хорошо, — он проглатывает слюну, — Лайт, ты когда-нибудь можешь сказать что-нибудь не столь обыденное?

— Что ты хочешь? Перестань драматизировать. Аль Пачино звонил, Эл. Он хочет, чтобы его Оскар и сверхспособности вернулись обратно. У нас есть контракт, и я не позволю тебе его нарушить. Вот и все.

— Контракты?! Отлично. Это замечательно. Ты снова закрываешь мне двери, когда это действительно важно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты дал мне причину или сказал, что я зря трачу время. Я ухожу, Лайт. Я ухожу и не увижу тебя снова, если ты не дашь мне стоящую причину вернуться. Это долгий путь — когда ты сидишь в самолете и несчастен. Скажи мне правильные слова.

Его голос срывается, словно он говорит по телефону в зоне плохого приема, или, может быть, это у меня в голове. Я хватаю его за руки, чтобы сказать ему, что он собирается делать.

— Ты уйдешь, и не имеет значения, потому что ты вернешься.

— Ради работы, — говорит он отстраненно.

— Да.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли я это сделать.

— Ты сможешь и ты это сделаешь. И ты, блять, вернешься, или я сам поеду и найду тебя. Слушай, давай просто пойдём куда-нибудь и все спланируем. Мне нужно все спланировать

— А мне нужно заказать такси, — говорит он, и внезапно, словно на автопилоте выходит на улицу. Я следую за ним и просто стою и смотрю на него, пока он наблюдает за проезжающими мимо машинами. Он мог бы работать над юридической ерундой и организовать похороны отсюда. Я помогу ему. Я могу делать такие вещи. Я очень хорош в таких вещах. У меня есть диплом. Ему не нужно оставаться там, он может просто улететь на неделю и вернуться. Он мог бы уйти, пока меня не будет, тогда это не имело бы значения. Я уже разбираюсь с этим, и это не настолько сложно, как он думает.

— Почему все эти такси так спешат? — спрашиваю я, вставая перед ним, — Я имею в виду, да, если ты хочешь, то мы можем взять такси, чтобы поехать обратно в мою квартиру. Тебе нужно заехать домой? Я отвезу тебя.

— Я должен добраться до аэропорта. У меня забронирован рейс. Ты убедишься, в том, что Михаэль найдет мою машину?

— Что, ты поедешь сейчас? Ты не можешь. Подожди, отложи полет. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— С чем ты планируешь разобраться? Я должен похоронить своего отца, Лайт.

— Он всё ещё будет мертв, если ты вылетишь завтра, — говорю я, не думая, и его первоначальный шок рассеивается внезапным смехом. Я пропускаю пальцы через волосы, злюсь на наше поведение, — Прости. Просто… было бы неплохо, если бы ты меня предупредил, Эл. Разве ты не можешь решить все дела отсюда?

— Боюсь, что нет, — говорит он мне с веселым спокойствием, которое меня внезапно напрягает. Я предпочитал, когда он был в бешенстве и не мог дышать, потому что он бросал в меня слова, как пули, — Теперь по поводу офиса. Это мое заявление на досрочный разрыв контракта, прости. Не стесняйся подавать на меня в суд за ущерб, я просто добавлю его к остальной куче. Пока ты не принял решение, я попросил кое-кого заменить меня из фирмы. Я сам сделал выбор, и её зовут Халле. Она начинает в понедельник и не зли её, потому что ты не найдешь ей замену. Михаэль составляет для тебя список контактов — пресса и всё такое — и они должны быть на твоём столе к завтрашнему утру. Если нет, не стесняйся ударить его голову о ксерокс. И…

— Просто блять заткнись, хорошо? — кричу я, понижая голос, когда старая женщина смотрит на меня, проходя мимо, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно я. Я закрываю глаза, и Эл продолжает.

— Всё это очень важно, Лайт. Чтобы ты знал, я не оставлю тебя полностью высохшим и я не жду, что ты оставишь работу открытой специально для меня. Если ты это сделаешь, то я подумаю, что с тобой что-то не так. Отпуск не может так долго длится. Лично я не даю столько же времени на обычные отпуска, сколько на отпуска для ухода за ребенком. Разве это моя вина, как работодателя, что они решили сделать что-то столь глупое?

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Что не надо? Ты о том, что тебе жаль, что я ухожу или ты поддерживаешь отпуска для ухода за ребенком и оскорблен?

— Ты не поедешь, — говорю я, — Не так. У тебя даже нет чемодана. В чем ты будешь ходить? В этом? В течении нескольких месяцев? Ты вообще не продумал всё это до конца. У тебя даже нет полного костюма. У тебя есть одна пара брюк, и, честно говоря, они воняют виски, и скоро они будут просто вонять. Ты будешь стирать пальто в стиральной машине, не так ли? Оно станет меньше и тогда у тебя не будет даже этого.

— Звучит ужасно. Посмотри на меня — нарушаю все правила и воняю. Мне повезет, если я не буду полностью голым к четвергу. У меня есть паспорт и бумажник, и у меня есть я. Я буду в порядке.

— Эл, я лишь предлагаю тебе отложить всё до завтра и собраться как нормальный человек.

— Я куплю новую одежду, когда приеду.

— Ты купишь ужасную одежду. Ты будешь носить твидовые костюмы и галстуки горчичного цвета с розовыми рубашками. Я знаю это. Там все носят этот чертов твид!

— О, Лайт, — смеется он.

— Что?

— Ничего. Я просто люблю тебя, вот и всё.

Он уходит, и ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы заметить, что я не с ним; что он уже отошел на несколько метров и поймал такси, и открывает дверь, и говорит с водителем, и я всё ещё стою на месте, и я не могу позволить всему этому случиться. Или могу. Невидимая тень шепчет мне, чтобы я всё отпустил. Мысль омывает меня успокаивающим ледяным ветром, и я понимаю, что он был со мной целую вечность. Эл прав — так будет лучше. Он не вернется, и я не найду его.  
Всё, о чем я могу думать, это насколько я раздражен тем, что здесь так ярко. Я тень, пока он — ослепительно белый свет. Я знаю, почему он мне все рассказал: это потому, что он эгоистичен, и думает, что это заставит меня дать ему какой-нибудь незначительный ответ. Скоро здесь соберется много людей и мне нужно уйти. Я смотрю налево и направо, в поисках выхода.

— Я лишил тебя дара речи? — зовет он меня, ухмыляясь и придерживает дверь рукой, — Это нечто. Если бы я знал, что это возымеет такой эффект, то сделал бы это раньше. Тебе лучше поторопиться. У тебя скоро встреча, помнишь? Твоя кухня. Ты опаздываешь, и мой самолет улетает через полчаса, так что у нас мало времени.

Мой голос не похож на мой собственный. В моих ушах пульсирует кровь, и всё вокруг звучит словно в вакууме, словно из вне.

— Но я не понимаю, почему.

— О. Ну я объясню, — говорит он и возвращается ко мне, ступая через линию меж тьмой и солнечным светом, чтобы я мог снова увидеть его должным образом. Он стоит достаточно близко, чтобы я услышал его тихий голос, — Я сам не знаю, почему. Очевидно, ты не можешь себе представить, что кто-то о тебе так думает, и я разделяю твое беспокойство. Но вот в чем дело, и за этим нет никакой логики. Я никогда не думал, что можно любить кого-то настолько совершенно, или что человек может быть всем тем, что я когда-либо желал, даже не подозревая об этом. И я нашел тебя.

— Эл…

— Нет, послушай. Сейчас я скажу тебе то, что тебе не понравится, но ты должен меня выслушать. Я надеюсь, что это поможет тебе, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке, и этого не произойдет, пока ты тот, кто ты есть. Ты не можешь оставаться таким. Я почти жалею, что встретил тебя, потому что ты клубок беспорядка, Лайт, и мне больно смотреть на то, что ты с собой делаешь. У тебя есть все, но ты не позволяешь себе одну единственную вещь, которая может сделать тебя счастливыми, и я не имею в виду себя, хотя я, возможно, был частью этого. Ты неплохой человек, но ты прячешься, и ты полностью потеряешь себя, если не остановишься. Тебе слишком больно быть кем-то ещё, кроме фасады, которую ты себе создал, я знаю. Я понимаю, правда. Долгое время я думал, что ты лишь сломлен, но дело не в этом, ты просто холоден, и ты сделал себя таким. Ты сделал из себя то, кем ты не являешься и однажды ты проснёшься и захочешь умереть. Это тебя погубит. Ты заберешь с собой весь мир прежде, чем сгоришь и я не хочу этого видеть. Ты можешь добиться лучшего. Не упусти свой шанс. В любом случае, это всё. Я закончил.

Он снова уходит с улыбкой на лице. Я не понимаю, как у него это получается.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — говорю я, следуя за ним.

— Прости, что разочаровываю, но я могу и я это делаю. Пиши мне, если будут какие-нибудь проблемы с работой, но просто не звони мне, потому что я всё равно не буду отвечать, хорошо? Не буду.

— Что? Подожди! Я просто… Ты бы сказал что-то подобное сейчас, не так ли.

— Не думаю, что нас кто-нибудь подслушал, не волнуйся.

— Мне насрать на это! Ты говоришь мне такие вещи, а у меня нет времени. Ты не даешь мне его, потому что уезжаешь.

— Да, уезжаю. Береги себя, Лайт.

Он садится в такси. Оно отъезжает и сливается с потоком других одинаковых машин.

Я опаздываю на встречу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> и это конец первой части. 
> 
> следующая часть, она, господи, там полный пиздец. и Би. вот, вбрасываю эту инфу и скрываюсь в закат чтоб не спойлерить.


End file.
